Saga Honor: Vínculos de Honor (2 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: Cuando eres la hija del hombre más poderoso de la tierra,y lo más parecido a una Primera Dama que tu país posee,tu vida nunca es ando eres la mujer encargada de velar por la seguridad de aquello que el presidente de los Estados Unidos más quiere,y también su amante,cada instante del día está cargado de peligros y un error,por pequeño que sea,puede resultar fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _"Vínculos de Honor"_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

Marcus Kane, sentado ante el puesto de control principal, levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta del centro de mando a las 6.25. Intentó reprimir una mueca, pero fracasó cuando reconoció a la mujer alta, esbelta y castaña que se dirigía con decisión hacia él. Se levantó y extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

–Bienvenida, comandante.

Con un gesto cálido, la agente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, Lexa Woods, le dio la mano al atractivo agente, rubio y de aire juvenil.

–Me alegro de volver, Marcus. –A pesar de las dificultades personales que, sin duda, encontraría, sabía cuánto lo deseaba.

La mujer echó un vistazo a la amplia habitación que ocupaba el octavo piso de un edificio de apartamentos de piedra rojiza que daba a Gramercy Park, en Manhattan. Casi seis meses antes había estado al frente de las tareas de seguridad que el Servicio Secreto desarrollaba en aquel lugar, y no había esperado regresar, al menos no de forma oficial. En principio no se había alegrado de que le confiasen la dirección de aquella unidad. Gran parte de su carrera había transcurrido en la División de Investigación del Servicio Secreto, siguiendo la pista al dinero falso que se utilizaba en las transacciones ilegales de drogas. Tras trabajar sobre el terreno con miembros de la Dirección Antidroga, de la Oficina de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego y del Departamento del Tesoro, consideraba la sección de protección del Servicio Secreto un lugar para principiantes y burócratas. No le interesaba proteger a diplomáticos, visitantes extranjeros y personajes de las familias de los políticos. Hasta este momento. Ahora, en cambio, le importaba muchísimo.

–¿Ha regresado ya Egret? –preguntó Lexa, y encogió los hombros para sacudirse los residuos de rigidez del vuelo nocturno.

Estaba en Miami en un nuevo destino, tras la pista de una serie de fraudes hacendísticos que la agencia esperaba que condujesen a una red de importadores de cocaína, cuando la habían llamado a su antiguo puesto. Aquel cambio de órdenes era del todo inesperado, y le molestaba que le hubiesen ordenado presentarse en Nueva York inmediatamente, sin más explicaciones y sin un intervalo para recibir instrucciones en Washington. Nadie había dado a entender que hubiese problemas en aquel punto, pero eso no significaba nada. El gobierno federal dependía de múltiples agencias de seguridad con esferas superpuestas de intereses e influencias, y había interminables luchas por el control de territorios. Incluso los que necesitaban información crítica no la conseguían hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ella misma había experimentado ese desastre más de una vez. Y, en una ocasión, casi la había destruido.

–¿Un vuelo largo? –A Marcus no le pasó por alto la tensión de su expresión.

–Lo normal. –Se sacudió la nube de fatiga, disipando los recuerdos al mismo tiempo. No permitiría más meteduras de pata allí habiendo algo (alguien) tan importante en riesgo. Averiguaría quién o qué estaba detrás de su traslado.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía trabajo que hacer antes de su reunión inicial con la mujer a la que debía proteger. Una mujer que, en el mejor de los casos, colaboraba a regañadientes en su propia protección y que seguramente sería aún más reticente en aquellos momentos. Lexa se centró de nuevo en Marcus.

–Necesito información antes de reunirme con ella. He estado volando casi toda la noche y no me han comunicado su localización.

–Ha vuelto al nido –afirmó Marcus, señalando el techo y el penthouse que ocupaba el piso superior del edificio–. Regresaron de China anoche muy tarde, pero Egret no quiso quedarse en Washington. Llegaron en coche a las tres. Eso no estaba en los planes.

–Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca. –Lexa sonrió para sí. «No para de recordarle a todo el mundo quién dirige realmente su vida.»

Marcus cabeceó, pero no sonrió. Observó a su jefa muy serio durante unos momentos, procurando olvidar lo cerca que había estado de la muerte unos meses antes. Parecía sana y en forma, pero Marcus sabía que sólo hacía seis semanas que había vuelto al servicio activo. Como siempre cuando estaba de servicio, iba impecablemente vestida, con un traje discreto y caro, y se veía capaz, competente y fría, cualidades que Marcus le reconocía. También sabía por experiencia que resultaba difícil saber mucho más mirándola. Casi nunca revelaba lo que sentía, pero siempre decía lo que pensaba.

–El equipo se alegrará de su regreso –dijo Marcus.

–¿Y usted, Marcus? –Apoyó una cadera en el borde de la mesa y sus ojos verdes estudiaron los del joven–. Vengo a quitarle el sillón de mando.

–¿Se refiere al sillón de pinchos? –Se rió, sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en la silla giratoria mientras señalaba con la mano el conjunto de ordenadores, equipo audiovisual y dispositivos de satélite del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y de la Jefatura de Tráfico de Nueva York situados sobre el largo mostrador que tenía delante. –Soy un hombre de información. Esto es lo que quiero hacer, y desempeñar su trabajo durante los últimos meses me lo han demostrado.

–Bien –dijo Lexa con energía–. Me alegro de que le guste porque no hay nadie más importante que el coordinador de las comunicaciones y necesito al mejor.

–Gracias. –A Marcus le gustaba que confiase en él–. Me hace un gran favor, comandante. No se me da bien el rollo de los VIP y, en esta misión, ésa es la clave.

A Lexa no hacía falta explicarle que el trabajo requería saber tratar a personalidades de alto nivel. Era una de las razones de que desempeñase con acierto aquel destino en particular y también el motivo de que el que le esperaba a continuación fuese tan difícil. Clarke Griffin, cuyo nombre en código era Egret, había pedido que Lexa dejase la jefatura de su equipo de seguridad y se iba a disgustar cuando se enterase de que había vuelto. «Tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse –pensó Lexa–. Mi regreso al puesto lo cambia todo. Dios, ¿cómo voy a explicárselo?» Seis semanas antes habían pasado cinco noches juntas. Si hubiera sabido que volvería a encargarse del equipo de seguridad de Clarke, tal vez hubiese hecho otra elección. «Sí, claro.» El rostro de Clarke parpadeó unos momentos en su mente y la inmediata punzada de calor que acompañó a la imagen le indicó que se engañaba. La había deseado muchísimo en aquella ocasión. La deseó durante meses, demasiado para que el procedimiento o el protocolo la detuviesen. No sabía muy bien qué haría con aquellos sentimientos tras el cambio de circunstancias, pero lo que sí sabía es que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Lexa se levantó de pronto.

–Los veré a todos a las siete en la sala de reuniones. Traiga lo que tenga de su itinerario de la semana, acontecimientos fuera de la ciudad en el futuro inmediato, todos los informes de campo problemáticos y pertinentes del tiempo que he permanecido ausente, y cualquier cosa que a usted le parezca que merece mi atención. He de ponerme al día a toda prisa antes de reunirme con ella esta mañana.

Marcus asintió y observó cómo Lexa se dirigía al pequeño cubículo de cristal que servía de sala de reuniones. Se fijó en que la mujer miraba con gesto indiferente a derecha e izquierda de la habitación, donde había varias zonas de trabajo divididas por paneles bajos. Marcus sabía que estaba valorando el equipo de control que los hombres y mujeres bajo sus órdenes utilizaban durante las veinticuatro horas del día para vigilar y proteger a la hija única del Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

A las siete en punto, Lexa entró en la sala de reuniones con su segunda taza de café en la mano. Dejó la taza en un extremo de la mesa rectangular y contempló las caras vueltas hacia ella. Todas eran conocidas. No habían trasladado a nadie durante su ausencia, y eso le gustaba porque se trataba de buenos agentes, sin tacha. Lo había observado la primera vez que asumió el mando un año atrás, al exigir que pidiesen el traslado los que no se comprometiesen al cien por cien con la tarea de proteger a la hija del Presidente. Los que eligieron quedarse, demostraron un carácter a prueba de fuego.

–Y bien –comenzó, esbozando una leve sonrisa con la comisura de los labios–, por lo menos no tengo que aprender nombres nuevos. Podemos saltarnos las chorradas de las presentaciones e ir al grano. –Miró a Marcus, que tenía delante un cúmulo de memorandos–. ¿Marcus?

–No hay nada nuevo en el frente extranjero hasta el viaje a París con el vicepresidente y su esposa el mes que viene.

–De acuerdo. –Lexa se acomodó en su silla con su agenda digital personal–. Necesitamos con antelación la información rutinaria sobre rutas de vehículos, hospitales locales y trayectos de los acontecimientos de cada día. Todo debería estar en la base de datos. Supongo que se alojarán en el Hotel Marigny, como siempre. Hay que confirmarlo.

Se volvió hacia el afroamericano con aspecto de universitario sentado a su izquierda, que dominaba nueve idiomas y poseía conocimientos de otros siete.

–¿Sigue haciendo usted el trabajo previo de los viajes al extranjero, Wells?

–Sí, señora.

–Muy bien. Entonces, póngase en contacto con el secretario del Departamento de Protocolo de París para revisar el programa: cenas benéficas, visitas a museos, todo lo que hayan planeado. Quiero listas de invitados a todas las reuniones previstas y ubicación de asientos en teatros y cenas. –Los franceses tenían fama de cambiar los itinerarios en el último minuto, y París era una capital internacional en la que el terrorismo suponía una verdadera amenaza–. Sígalos de cerca. Asegúrese de que estamos al corriente cuando subamos al avión. No quiero que me sorprendan.

–Descuide.

–Collins. –Lexa miró a un castaño corpulento sentado junto a Wells.

–¿Sí, señora?

–Compruebe con sus compañeros de inteligencia que disponemos de las últimas noticias sobre actividad disidente en Francia, en particular sobre células activas en París. Quiero que proporcionen fotos y biografías a todos los miembros del equipo antes de nuestra partida. Marcus programará una reunión informativa previa al vuelo la semana antes del mismo.

Wells y Collins asintieron y tomaron notas mientras Lexa le indicaba a Marcus que continuase. Marcus repasó unos listados y dijo:

–En el plano doméstico, tenemos la inauguración de la Galería Rodman en San Francisco dentro de tres semanas.

–¿Dónde se alojará? –preguntó Lexa con aire ausente, concentrada aún en los detalles de París. Los viajes internacionales colocaban en riesgo a las figuras políticas reconocibles y, cuando la persona en cuestión representaba a un país tan odiado como Estados Unidos, el riesgo aumentaba.

–Aún no lo sabemos. –Marcus parecía incómodo.

Lexa levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿No lo saben? A estas alturas ya habrá hecho las reservas. ¿Quién se encarga de su itinerario?

Marcus se puso colorado, pero no apartó la mirada. No había olvidado lo implacable que podía llegar a ser Lexa cuando había un fallo de protocolo y se preparó para escuchar un rapapolvo.

–Lo lleva ella, comandante.

–Ella –repitió Lexa, contrariada. Sabía condenadamente bien que no era culpa de Marcus. Luchando con su carácter, cerró la agenda electrónica y se levantó–. ¿Hay algo urgente que el equipo deba discutir esta mañana, Marcus?

–No, señora.

–¿Quién dirige el turno de día? –Miró a su equipo.

–Yo, señora. –La respuesta procedía de una mujer de rasgos suaves y cabello castaño, al filo de la treintena. Poseía las características de la típica americana seria y atlética que se identifica con las agentes del Gobierno, pero superadas por la sorprendente intensidad de la voz.

–Bien –dijo Lexa con un breve gesto de asentimiento. Tras un error que casi había terminado con su carrera, Raven Reyes se había mostrado fría y equilibrada. Era una figura fundamental como miembro del turno que pasaba casi todo el tiempo en contacto directo con la primera hija–. Entonces, vaya a organizar su programa.

–Sí, señora –respondió Reyes, levantándose.

–Marcus –añadió Lexa en tono crispado–, me gustaría hablar con usted, por favor.

Las sillas chirriaron cuando los agentes se apresuraron a salir de la sala de reuniones. Sabían que Woods destrozaba a la gente cuando pensaba que se había bajado la guardia en la protección de la hija del Presidente, sin importarle lo difíciles que pusiera las cosas Clarke Griffin. Cuando se quedaron solos, Lexa miró a Marcus y enarcó una ceja.

–Vale. ¿Quiere contarme qué demonios está pasando? Primero, me llaman sin explicaciones y sin avisar. Luego dice usted que Egret pasa por encima de los protocolos de seguridad normales. ¿Qué más hay que yo no sepa? No puedo trabajar a oscuras.

–Se lo contaría si pudiera, comandante, pero no sé por qué la han vuelto a llamar. –Desde el otro lado de la mesa miró los insondables ojos verdes de Lexa y eligió las palabras cuidadosamente. A Marcus le gustaba Lexa, la respetaba, le encantaba trabajar a sus órdenes. Pero no eran amigos. No compartían confidencias personales. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué relación había tenido Lexa con la primera hija en el pasado–. Nadie me informó de que hubiera problemas, ni con mi dirección ni con ninguna otra cosa. En cuanto a la señorita Griffin... –Se encogió de hombros con gesto exasperado–. La señorita Griffin es difícil.

Lexa estuvo a punto de sonreír ante semejante declaración, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció en silencio, observándolo y esperando el resto.

–Sigue resistiéndose a revelar sus planes o destinos. Se niega a hablar de sus relaciones... personales, y por tanto no contamos con servicios de inteligencia para paliar las posibles amenazas de esa parte. Esquiva nuestra vigilancia... –Se calló al oír una ligera maldición de Lexa, y luego se apresuró a añadir–: No con frecuencia, pero sí a veces.

–¿Ha informado de eso? –preguntó Lexa. Se frotó la cara un momento para luchar contra la fatiga. «Dios, ¡qué terca es Clarke!» Pero no la culpaba, realmente no. Vivir bajo la vigilancia constante de extraños resultaba agotador, incluso en circunstancias normales. Y las circunstancias de Clarke Griffin distaban mucho de la normalidad. Marcus se enderezó.

–No señora, no lo he hecho.

–¿Motivos? –Lo miró con dureza. La infracción de la seguridad que Marcus describía solía conllevar un nuevo destino para los agentes afectados, casi siempre con descensos de categoría. Pero conocía a Marcus Kane y sabía que no burlaría las normas sólo para salvar el pellejo. Marcus la miró fijamente a los ojos y su voz sonó firme y rotunda.

–Colabora con nosotros casi siempre, y tomé por mi cuenta la decisión de que estaría más segura con nosotros que con sustitutos en los que no confiase. Aunque hubiera algunos problemas.

Lexa estaba de acuerdo para sus adentros. Ella misma había tomado decisiones similares en cuestiones relativas a Clarke. Si le hubiesen preguntado en el momento, no habría podido defenderlas, al menos según las normas. Pero a Clarke Griffin no se la podía manejar con el código en la mano.

–Supongo que será mejor que informe a Egret de que estoy aquí –comentó Lexa. Se preguntó cuánto sabría Marcus–. Más tarde repasaré con usted los planes para el resto de la semana.

Marcus se levantó.

–Sí, señora.

Cuando la vio salir, Marcus comprendió que el asunto de la infracción del protocolo estaba cerrado. El que había reclamado a Lexa Woods para que volviese a encargarse de la seguridad de la primera hija sabía lo que hacía. Woods entendía lo que significaba proteger a Clarke Griffin. Marcus se preguntó por un instante qué sucedería en el piso de arriba, cuando Egret se enterase del cambio en el mando, y decidió que prefería desconocer cierta información. No podía testificar sobre lo que ignoraba.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

Clarke Griffin, con unos vaqueros salpicados de pintura y una camiseta con las mangas y la mitad inferior rotas, contemplaba el lienzo cuadrado de metro y medio. Totalmente enfrascada, apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía un pincel en la mano. Avanzaba y retrocedía ante la obra inacabada con la mente vacía. Dejaba que el color, el movimiento y la profundidad de las imágenes se formasen sin dirección consciente. Cuando iba a añadir un matiz rojo en una esquina, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

–Maldita sea –murmuró mirando el reloj del extremo opuesto del loft. Pasaba un poco de las ocho de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para una reunión con Marcus, pero no podía ser nadie más. No esperaba visitas. Dejó el pincel y se limpió las manos con un paño suave. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras colocaba un mechón rubio suelto detrás de la oreja. Cuando, por costumbre, aplicó el ojo a la mirilla, la sorpresa la hizo parpadear y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo. Volvió a mirar, con el corazón acelerado, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

–¡Lexa! –No intentó ocultar su placer, un fallo raro de su habitual reserva. Clarke había aprendido a no manifestar sus emociones porque sus sentimientos eran el único ámbito privado que le quedaba. Desde que tenía veinte años, su padre había sido una figura pública y, en consecuencia, también ella. Los desconocidos la fotografiaban, escribían sobre ella o querían acercársele, sólo por su padre. Con todo ese bombardeo de atención, nunca sabía si cuidaban realmente de ella o de su reputación. Lexa había sido distinta, y Clarke le había dejado aproximarse. –No me lo puedo creer. Dios, cuánto te he echado de menos.

A Lexa se le aceleró el pulso. Habían pasado sólo seis semanas, pero parecían meses. Clarke estaba tan hermosa como la última vez. Lexa se fijó. Los cabellos rubios, casi dorados, abundantes y alborotados con un asomo de rizos, caían sobre su rostro como una melena ingobernable. Los relucientes ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de derretir las placas de hielo polar convertían en impresionante una cara de por sí atractiva. El cuerpo engañosamente ligero ocultaba músculos bien tonificados. Y, debajo de todo aquello, una ferviente sensualidad convivía con una voluntad férrea. Increíble.

–Hola, Clarke. –Lexa deseaba tocarla, pero no podía. No quería hacerle daño, aunque sabía que estaba a punto. Su cara apenas reveló deseo ni pena mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Clarke se encontraba demasiado inmersa en el placer de verla para percibir la tenue reserva del tono de Lexa. Extendió la mano, tomó la de la agente y la arrastró hacia el loft, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Al momento, sus manos recorrieron el pelo de Lexa, sus labios la boca de Lexa y su cuerpo se apretó contra el de Lexa, acorralándola junto a la pared. Cuando dio satisfacción temporal a la necesidad de saborearla, se apartó un milímetro y susurró:

–Lo he echado tanto de menos... Parece una eternidad.

–Clarke... –Lexa hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse. El inesperado ataque se había grabado en su cabeza. Y en otros lugares. El deseo formaba un nudo en su estómago, y le hervía la sangre. Se sentía hinchada y llena de excitación. Cabeceó para calmar su deseo. Tenía que decírselo, y enseguida, porque le faltaban fuerzas para resistir. No quería resistir. –Yo...

–¿Cuándo has vuelto? –Clarke abrazó a Lexa por la cintura y apretó las caderas contra ella–. Creí que seguías con ese caso de Florida. ¿Ya lo has resuelto?

Mientras hablaba, Clarke empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Lexa con una mano. Pensaba pasar el día pintando, pero eso había sido antes. Le temblaban los dedos de lo loca que estaba por ella. Sólo habían pasado unos días juntas, semanas antes. Cinco breves días después de casi un año de negar la creciente atracción que había entre ellas. Lexa se había ido a Florida, y Clarke había acompañado a su padre al sudeste de Asia. No hablaron del futuro –no habían tenido tiempo–, pero nada de eso importaba en aquel momento.

–Dios, cómo te deseo –susurró Clarke con voz ronca. Nadie, nadie la había hecho sentir así antes, desear de aquella forma o sufrir tan profundamente. Era más que sexo, más que intimidad. Lexa creaba una combinación explosiva de las dos que la abrasaba y la dejaba siempre hambrienta.

–Clarke –murmuró Lexa sujetando la mano que se movía en su camisa–. Espera.

–Demasiado tarde. –Clarke emitió una risa gutural y grave y separó el muslo de Lexa. La presión añadida entre sus piernas la hizo jadear y cerró los ojos con el ardor de la excitación–. Oh, Dios. Demasiado tarde, cariño. Necesito sentir tus manos sobre mí. Ahora, estoy a punto.

–Estoy trabajando, Clarke –dijo Lexa suavemente, dándose cuenta de que Clarke, estremecida y ansiosa, no percibía su propia respuesta urgente. Temblando y mareada, tragó un gemido cuando Clarke se abalanzó otra vez sobre ella–. No podemos.

–No importa que llegues unas horas tarde adondequiera que vayas. Ahora eres directora regional –murmuró Clarke, que no escuchaba nada, salvo la necesidad que brotaba de su pelvis–. No puedo esperar.

«Nunca me lo perdonará.» Lexa acercó los dedos a la muñeca de Clarke y la rodeó con ternura.

–Estoy trabajando ahora, Clarke. Aquí.

Había algo en el tono de Lexa que penetró al fin en la conciencia de Clarke, un atisbo de compasión que eclipsó el deseo que Clarke notaba en el cuerpo de Lexa. Retrocedió un paso con esfuerzo para que sus cuerpos perdiesen el contacto. Le temblaban las manos. Sufrió un leve estremecimiento, pero ignoró rotundamente las oleadas de persistente excitación.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Clarke con una voz teñida por una calma antinatural. Buscó en los ojos de Lexa una respuesta, porque los ojos de Lexa jamás mentían. A ella no. Y lo que vio la hirió en lo más profundo. La hirió de una forma que había creído que nunca volvería a sentir. –Condenada –susurró Clarke sin saber a cuál de las dos se refería–. ¿Qué has hecho?

–Me han destinado aquí de nuevo, Clarke. Contigo. –Lexa observó cómo Clarke retrocedía, obligada a soltarla. «Dios, no había pensado que fuera tan difícil. Necesito un poco de tiempo para saber qué pasa. Luego se lo explicaré, haré que lo entienda.» –Clarke...

–¿Cuándo? –Interrumpió Clarke en tono frío, y se alejó. Necesitaba espacio entre ellas. Tenía que dejar de desearla para pensar–. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

–Ayer.

–¿Y dijiste que sí? ¿Sin hablar siquiera conmigo? –«¿Y qué hay de lo nuestro? ¿No significó nada para ti? Creí... Oh, ¡qué tonta fui al pensar...!»

–Clarke, por favor –dijo Lexa en voz baja–. No había tiempo. Recibí una orden de mis superiores informándome de que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos requería que asumiese la responsabilidad de la seguridad de su hija. No podía negarme.

–Claro que podías –repuso Clarke con amargura–, si hubieras querido. Hay montones de personas para ese trabajo. Marcus lo estaba haciendo muy bien. –«¡No hagas esto; por favor, no hagas esto.»

–No es tan fácil –replicó Lexa, aunque sabía que las palabras no servirían de nada. No sabía cómo explicar que una parte de ella no quería que otro hiciese el trabajo. No podía explicar que todos los días, mientras estaba en otra parte, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, se preocupaba por Clarke. No se olvidaba de que había un sujeto no identificado que acechó a Clarke, le hizo fotos, le dejó mensajes y había acabado por dispararle... y seguía allí fuera. Lexa quería estar con ella. Necesitaba estar con ella–. No es cosa nuestra.

–No, nunca lo es. –Clarke se apartó, luchando con la decepción y la traición.

Era evidente que lo que Clarke pensaba que existía entre ellas se había acabado. Lexa Woods no pertenecía al grupo de las mujeres que comprometían su ética profesional manteniendo una relación clandestina con alguien al que se suponía que debía proteger. Habrían tenido dificultades para verse en cualquier circunstancia, pero en aquélla resultaba imposible. Clarke se tragó su orgullo e hizo un último intento de deshacer lo que había hecho. Tomó la decisión sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, como tantas otras de su vida.

–Puedo hablar con mi padre –afirmó Clarke, disimulando el matiz de esperanza de su voz–. El director de seguridad nombrará a otra persona para dirigir el equipo.

–Lo siento. –Lexa luchó para no dejarse arrastrar. Por mucho que Clarke intentase disimularla, Lexa percibía su angustia. –Me han llamado por algún motivo. Aún no sé cuál es, y tampoco lo sabe Marcus. Hasta que lo averigüe, preferiría que no dijeses nada.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–No pretendo hacerte daño, pero tu seguridad está por encima de todo lo demás.

–Eso no es una respuesta, sino una excusa. Contéstame, Lexa. ¿Dirigir mi equipo de seguridad es más importante que nosotras?

–Sí.

En el rostro de Clarke no había expresión.

–Bueno, entonces ya está, ¿no?

–Lo siento –repitió Lexa, reacia a ofrecer más excusas que sólo servirían para que las dos se sintiesen ofendidas. De cara al futuro no tenía opciones, salvo asumir la responsabilidad que le habían encomendado. Tenía que averiguar qué sucedía. Pero al ver cómo los ojos de Clarke se enfriaban se conmovió. No soportaba la idea de perderla y aún así hacer lo que debía.

–No hacen falta disculpas, comandante –dijo Clarke en tono despectivo–. Ambas sabemos lo importante que es su trabajo para usted. Y ahora, si no le importa, estoy ocupada.

Lexa procuró mantener el tono neutral.

–Lo comprendo. Tengo que hablar de los planes para el resto de la semana con usted.

Clarke pasó por delante de ella, procurando no tocarla, y abrió la puerta.

–En ese caso vuelva esta tarde para hacer la revisión del programa.

–Como quiera –dijo Lexa, resignada, y salió al vestíbulo.

El silencio que siguió cuando se cerró la puerta sólidamente tras ella contenía más soledad de la que nunca hubiera imaginado.

–Marcus –dijo Lexa a su transmisor mientras llamaba al ascensor tras salir del apartamento de Clarke.

–Adelante, comandante. –Marcus comprobó automáticamente el monitor que ofrecía supervisión visual del vestíbulo en el que se hallaba el ascensor. Sus ojos se trasladaron a la pantalla aneja, que mostraba el interior del ascensor, cuando Lexa entró en él.

–Llámeme a mi apartamento –ordenó con voz lacónica–. Es la misma dirección de antes. Alguien ha movido los hilos para hacerme regresar.

Quería ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y unos minutos para sí misma. Necesitaba desprenderse de la decepción de Clarke y del dolor que había en sus ojos. Tenía que reunirse con ella más tarde para confirmar la agenda de las semanas siguientes y debía controlarse para cuando tuviera que hacerlo. En el preciso instante en el que vio a Clarke Griffin, se sintió atraída hacia ella. Por sentido del deber, había ignorado aquellos sentimientos durante meses. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, había llegado a conocerla y el deseo se había convertido en cariño. No había podido resistir las exigencias de su cuerpo y las ansias de su corazón y, al final, había sucumbido. Al final, la había tocado. Pero entonces era distinto: no estaba encargada de protegerla. Durante aquellos cinco días no había sido una agente del Servicio Secreto ni Clarke la primera hija. Ahora, todo había cambiado: volvía a tener la responsabilidad profesional de la seguridad de Clarke. Debería aprender a vivir con su necesidad, puesto que no iba a poder tocarla de nuevo. Ya sentía el dolor de la pérdida.

Marcus estudió el rostro de Lexa en el monitor e, incluso con la leve distorsión de la transmisión de la imagen, percibió la tensión que reflejaba la mandíbula y la severa línea de la boca. «Vaya, vaya. Las cosas no deben de haber ido nada bien con Egret.» No le sorprendía. Lexa Woods había recibido un disparo cuando estaba de servicio, mientras protegía a Clarke. Un disparo en vez de Clarke Griffin, pues se puso delante de ella e interceptó la bala del rifle de un francotirador. La comandante no recordaba la horrible escena en la que yacía sangrando en la acera, mientras los agentes rodeaban a Egret y la arrastraban a cubierto. Marcus se acordaba muy bien. Se acordaba de cómo gritaba la hija del Presidente el nombre de Lexa cuando ésta cayó y de cómo se debatió para desprenderse de los brazos que la sujetaban, para reunirse con la agente moribunda, sin importarle su propia seguridad. Se acordaba de que había permanecido sentada dos días junto a la cama de Lexa, mientras la vida de la agente pendía de un hilo. Y también sabía que Clarke Griffin había exigido que retirasen a Lexa de su equipo de seguridad cuando se recuperase. Entendía que la nueva disposición de las cosas no le hiciese feliz.

–Tiene concertada una reunión con Egret a la una en punto –informó Marcus mientras repasaba los asuntos del día impresos en una tablilla junto a su mano derecha. En caso de duda, se seguía el procedimiento.

–Lo sé –afirmó mientras recorría el vestíbulo a paso rápido y saludaba con un breve gesto al portero, que se apresuró a abrirle la doble puerta de cristal.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo bajo el toldillo verde y supervisó los tejados, apenas visibles entre los árboles, de los edificios del otro lado del parque. Regresaba por primera vez desde que le habían disparado. Contempló la acera y recordó ver la fina niebla roja en sus manos y el claro cielo azul en lo alto, mientras yacía boca arriba, sintiendo cómo la vida la abandonaba. Se estremeció ligeramente al pensar que aquel día le podría haber tocado a Clarke y no a ella. Luego descartó el recuerdo y cruzó la calle para dirigirse a su apartamento, situado al otro lado de la plaza. Tras sacarse la chaqueta y desprenderse de la pistolera, se acercó a las ventanas que daban a Gramercy Park, frente al Aerie. Mientras miraba el penthouse de Clarke, pensó en ella y en aquel espacio que debería ser un refugio. Las ventanas del loft de Clarke que daban a la calle tenían cristal antibalas, la escalera de incendios finalizaba un piso más abajo del suyo, y en las claraboyas del techo se entrecruzaba una malla de titanio fundido que sólo se podía romper con un soplete. «Una fortaleza pija, pero también una prisión disfrazada.» A Lexa no le extrañaba que Clarke odiase el lugar. Ni siquiera le extrañaba que se enfadase con ella. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas, pero nadie podía controlar los acontecimientos de la vida de Clarke. Apartó la imagen de la sonrisa de Clarke y el recuerdo de ella entre sus brazos. Desearla no ayudaría a ninguna de las dos.

Después de la marcha de Lexa, Clarke permaneció inmóvil al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el zumbido lejano del ascensor que subía hasta el penthouse para recoger a Lexa. Mucho después de saber que Lexa se había ido, seguía esperando, estúpidamente, el regreso de la agente. Cuando al fin se volvió hacia el loft vacío, logró sustituir el deseo por furia, un antídoto familiar contra la decepción. Ojalá pudiese convencer a su cuerpo de que ya no le importaba. Lexa había aparecido aquella mañana de forma tan inesperada que Clarke se había limitado a reaccionar. Pocas mujeres la excitaban tanto como Lexa Woods con poco más que una sonrisa. Por eso su jefa de seguridad resultaba tan apabullante. Clarke se había empeñado en mantener a todo el mundo a distancia, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero con Lexa fracasaba. Se había excitado en un segundo, sólo con verla en el vestíbulo. Recorrió el loft, sintiendo aún las punzadas del deseo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma porque incluso la respuesta automática de su cuerpo le parecía una traición.

–Una ducha –murmuró, y se despojó de la ropa mientras atravesaba la zona divisoria hasta el rincón próximo a su dormitorio.

Giró el disco de la ducha, se colocó bajo el chorro frío y la respiración se le cortó al primer contacto. La reciente estimulación había dejado sus pezones hinchados y suaves, y la humedad que sentía entre las piernas no se debía a los chorros de agua que corrían por su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que la cálida cascada la envolviese. Cerró los ojos, lo cual fue un error. En cuanto se rindió al relajante contacto del agua en su piel, vio el rostro de Lexa. Sentía el cuerpo de Lexa sobre el suyo, se acordaba de cómo se habían apretado contra la pared. Imaginó las manos de Lexa sobre ella, como las había imaginado tantas veces durante las semanas que habían estado separadas. Generalmente, aquellos recuerdos producían sólo un agradable regusto de placer, pero estaba excitada, dolorosamente excitada. Era como si los pinchazos de calor en su piel la golpeasen de forma directa entre las piernas, y la hormigueante presión de aquel lugar derrumbó su autocontrol. «No pensaré en ella.» Cogió jabón y se enjabonó el cuello y el pecho, pasando las manos sobre los senos y el estómago. El temblor de los dedos al rozar los pezones le cortó el aliento. Inconscientemente, tomó un pezón entre el pulgar y el anular y lo apretó, arqueando un poco la espalda bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras el agudo puntito de dolor-placer recorría su columna vertebral. Era sensacional, maravilloso; levantó las manos y acogió en ellas ambos senos, apretándolos mientras retorcía rítmicamente sus pezones erectos hasta que lo único que sintió fue un placer firme y ardiente bajo las yemas de los dedos. Con piernas temblorosas, apoyó los hombros en la pared trasera de la ducha. Le dolían las entrañas. Mientras se masajeaba los pechos con una mano, apretó el estómago con la otra, rozando la piel ligeramente con los dedos, que se movían cada vez más abajo. Le latía el pulso entre las piernas como un segundo corazón. Sabía lo difícil que era, había sentido la hinchazón mientras separaba el muslo de Lexa. Si se tocaba, no podría parar. Había estado a punto cuando sus labios rozaron la boca de Lexa. «Siempre estoy dispuesta para ella.» Imaginó los dedos de Lexa donde los suyos jugueteaban con el pelo de la base de su vientre y sintió una punzada en el clítoris.

–Oh, Dios –susurró, estremeciéndose al recordar. Tenía que aflojar la presión, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Los dedos se deslizaron más abajo, uno a cada lado del clítoris distendido. Arqueó las caderas cuando lo apretó un poco, y tuvo que sujetarse con un brazo contra la pared para no caer. En su mente no había nada más que la exquisita sensación de sus dedos frotando la carne rebosante de sangre. Apenas se daba cuenta de que le temblaban los músculos y de la creciente presión del orgasmo que se aproximaba. Débilmente, se oyó a sí misma gemir con cada caricia burlona. Con el cuello arqueado, movió las caderas sin parar adelante y atrás mientras su mano se movía más rápido entre las piernas, abrasando sus nervios. Cuando el infierno brotó en su pelvis y se extendió por sus venas, ahogó un grito; y los dedos siguieron apretando con cada espasmo, ordeñando cada pulsación hasta el final. Cuando las contracciones disminuyeron, se dobló débilmente bajo el chorro con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas en la pared, casi incapaz de sostenerse. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero ella no había obtenido satisfacción del acto. Seguía sintiendo vacío.

–Maldita seas, Lexa –susurró.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

A las 12.55 Lexa se dirigió al edificio de Clarke para reunirse con ella. Y ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: el audífono conectado al transmisor de radio dio señales de vida mientras veía cómo Clarke Griffin paraba un taxi Checker, se deslizaba en el asiento posterior y desaparecía cuando el vehículo se mezclaba con el tráfico.

–Comandante, se informa de que Egret vuela sola –dijo la voz de Marcus–. Hemos enviado la unidad uno, pero no la localiza visualmente.

Lexa dio la vuelta bruscamente, salió a la calle y paró uno de los numerosos taxis que pasaban poniéndose delante, de forma que el vehículo tuvo que detenerse. Abrió la puerta y, con la mano extendida, mostró la placa.

–Necesito que siga a ese taxi de ahí delante.

El taxista la miró, asombrado.

–Está de broma, ¿verdad?

Lexa negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del hombre, mientras seguía con los ojos al taxi de Clarke, que daba la vuelta a la plaza.

–Ojalá. Va a perderlo si no se pone en marcha.

La absoluta serenidad del rostro de Lexa y la calma antinatural de su voz hicieron que el taxista reaccionase. Se enderezó y, sujetando el volante con fuerza, ejecutó una representación de la conducción en Nueva York que en Daytona le habría valido un trofeo. Frenó a tres metros, con veinticinco segundos de diferencia, del taxi que había llevado a Clarke a un pequeño café del centro de Greenwich Village.

–Gracias. –Lexa le dio un billete de veinte dólares al salir.

El taxista se inclinó en el asiento para mirarla. Los rasgos esculpidos, el cabello castaño y la voz profunda le resultaban familiares, y creyó entender lo que pasaba.

–Está haciendo una película, ¿verdad?

Lexa no respondió. Ya había cruzado parte de la acera. En cuanto entró en el pequeño café, localizó a Clarke, acompañada por otra mujer, ante una mesa de dos en la parte de atrás. Clarke alzó la vista al oír la campanilla de la puerta y sus ojos tropezaron con los de Lexa, pero no dio señal de reconocerla. Lexa avanzó entre las escasas mesas hasta el mostrador y pidió un café exprés doble. Mientras esperaba, echó un vistazo al local y se fijó en la ubicación de las salidas y en la posición de los pocos clientes, la mayoría de veintitantos años, que leían periódicos o trabajaban con sus ordenadores portátiles. Pagó, cogió la taza de café y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Clarke. Eligió una mesita circular en la parte delantera, de espaldas a la pared. Desde allí podía vigilar la puerta principal y la de atrás y a todos los que se encontraban en el establecimiento sin entrometerse en la conversación de Clarke. Habría preferido tener un coche fuera por si debía salir a toda prisa y esperaba que la unidad uno –Raven Reyes y su compañero– llegasen en cualquier momento. Se habían metido en uno de los Suburban camuflados apostados frente al edificio de Clarke cuando la chica subió al taxi. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente no reconocía a Clarke cuando salía con ropa informal: sin peinar y con muy poco o ningún maquillaje. Aquel día, con vaqueros, un jersey marinero con el cuello en pico encima de la camiseta blanca y unas botas raspadas, se parecía a los jóvenes del barrio. La gente de la calle solía reconocer a los personajes públicos sólo cuando iban ataviados oficialmente y se encontraban en los lugares apropiados. Ese hecho facilitaba el trabajo de Lexa, porque Clarke, desde luego, no lo hacía.

–¿Comandante? –preguntó la voz de Raven Reyes en su oído.

–Sí –murmuró Lexa, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras Reyes la informaba de su posición. Le dio a Reyes su localización exacta y la advirtió de que se quedaría dentro con Clarke–. Que el coche esté fuera.

–Entendido –repuso Reyes con aire taciturno, imaginándose el cabreo de la comandante al ver que habían dejado que Clarke Griffin saliese del edificio sin escolta. La hija del Presidente no había recurrido a uno de sus viejos trucos, sino que había llamado el ascensor y anunciado que iba al vestíbulo a recoger el correo: por eso no tenían el coche fuera con antelación. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había salido del edificio y estaba parando un taxi, perdieron dos minutos de movilización. Reyes suspiró y se recostó para vigilar la puerta del café y a la gente que entraba y salía.

Cuarenta minutos después, la monumental pelirroja que estaba con Clarke atravesó el local y se dirigió a la mesa de Lexa. Se inclinó lo suficiente para mostrar un escote que no se podía ignorar y dijo con voz grave y gutural:

–¡Qué alegría volver a verla, comandante! Clarke me ha contado que está de nuevo al cargo de su seguridad.

Lexa se movió levemente para no perder de vista a Clarke.

–Yo no lo diría exactamente con esas palabras, señorita Monroe –repuso Lexa con una ligera sonrisa y los ojos clavados en Clarke, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

–En realidad, tampoco Clarke lo expresó de esa forma. Lo describió de una manera más... llamativa –comentó Zoe Monroe con aire provocativo. Se había dado cuenta de que Clarke había estado a punto de llorar durante gran parte de la conversación, pero no sabía muy bien si eran lágrimas de ira o de dolor. Aunque tuviera razón, comprendía que Clarke nunca se dejaría llevar por el llanto, sobre todo cuando la mujer causante de su disgusto se encontraba sentada a apenas cinco metros de distancia.

Sólo alguien que conociera a Clarke muy bien habría entendido lo destrozada que estaba. Zoe lo entendía porque Clarke y ella eran amigas desde la adolescencia en la escuela preparatoria y porque, seis semanas antes, Clarke le había pedido que le dejase utilizar su apartamento mientras ella viajaba a Europa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Clarke no llevaba a una amante a casa de Zoe, porque Clarke casi nunca se acostaba con alguien más de una vez y no solía planearlo con anticipación. No le hacía falta planear una relación anónima con una mujer a la que conocía por casualidad en un bar oscuro o en una reunión benéfica de alta sociedad. Cuando Zoe le había preguntado a quien pensaba seducir, el silencio de Clarke había resultado elocuente. Quienquiera que fuera, le importaba. En aquel momento, Zoe se daba perfecta cuenta de quién había sido la mujer. Durante un breve instante de locura, mientras contemplaba a la tremendamente atractiva y castaña agente de seguridad, le pareció que cometía el error más grande de su vida. Si Lexa prefería ser la protectora y no la amante de Clarke, al margen de la nobleza de sus motivos, Clarke nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero Zoe sabía que la mujer no diría nada, ni en aquel momento ni nunca, y no se sentía muy orgullosa de los motivos de aquel silencio. A pesar de su larga amistad con Clarke, siempre las habían atraído las mismas mujeres, y en casi todas las ocasiones se habían tomado la competición de buen grado porque resultaba divertida: la caza, la seducción, la consumación. Aquello era distinto. Para que Clarke admitiese el menor sentimiento hacia una mujer, tenía que tratarse de algo serio. Y, aún sabiéndolo, Zoe no podía negar la rápida punzada de atracción que notaba cada vez que veía a Lexa Woods.

–Me alegro de volver a verla –dijo Lexa levantándose y sin desviar la atención de Clarke, que se dirigía a la puerta principal–. Le ruego me disculpe. –Se apartó para seguir a Clarke.

Ya en la calle, Clarke se había vuelto y observaba cómo Lexa salía por la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, Raven Reyes abandonaba el coche aparcado frente al café. Lexa le hizo un gesto a Reyes y se acercó a Clarke.

–Nos lo pone difícil cuando no sabemos adónde va –afirmó Lexa en voz baja, aunque sabía perfectamente que Clarke se daba cuenta.

–Las reglas de este compromiso pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. –Clarke se encogió de hombros sin conseguir reprimir el tono de amargura de su voz–. Es lo justo.

Lexa asintió y se topó con la mirada encendida de Clarke.

–Sé que debe hacerse así y lo siento. De ahora en adelante, tendremos que afrontarlo.

–No, no tenemos que hacerlo. Usted ha tomado la decisión, y yo la llevaré como quiera. –Clarke sacudió la cabeza con gesto despectivo, dio la vuelta y se alejó por la acera.

«Maldita.» Lexa la alcanzó y se mantuvo a su altura, colocándose automáticamente entre Clarke y la calle. Sin necesidad de mirar, sabía que Reyes y su compañero las seguían en el vehículo camuflado.

–No tiene sentido que se ponga en peligro porque se ha enfadado conmigo, Clarke –insistió Lexa–. Si nos deja hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, nos meteremos en su vida privada lo menos posible.

Clarke se detuvo de pronto y miró a Lexa, sin hacer caso de la gente que se quejaba porque había tenido que pararse junto a ellas en la estrecha acera. Con un tono bajo y sereno, preguntó:

–Comandante, ¿no se le ha ocurrido que tal vez quiera que se meta en mi vida privada? Usted. No desconocidos las veinticuatro horas del día. Sólo usted.

Lexa se pasó una mano por el pelo, luchando al mismo tiempo con la frustración y el genio. Quería explicarle a Clarke que ella le importaba, que no había planeado que sucediera aquello y que era una tortura verla y no poder tocarla.

–Clarke...

Alguien la empujó por los hombros al pasar, y ella maldijo para sí. Una acera no parecía el lugar adecuado para aquella discusión. Si hubiera controlado sus emociones la primera vez que le asignaron la seguridad de Clarke Griffin, no sucedería nada de aquello. Primero había cedido a la atracción física, y luego a la relación emocional. Y las había enredado en una situación para la que no había reglas, sólo un desastre potencial. Hizo una mueca porque percibió el dolor en los ojos de Clarke, y en aquel momento no podía permitirse el lujo de dar explicaciones. Al menos en aquel lugar y en aquella circunstancia.

–¿Podríamos hablar de esto en un punto más seguro?

Clarke se rió con pena, incapaz de contenerse. Si de algo se podía estar segura con Lexa Woods era de que nunca nada, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, interfería con su deber. Y odiaba ser el deber de Lexa Woods. Se puso en marcha otra vez.

–No creo que quede nada pendiente. Ha tomado una decisión. No tengo intención de cambiar de vida para facilitarle la suya. Y ahora, si me disculpa, voy al gimnasio a darle una zurra a alguien.

–¿A Ernie's? –preguntó Lexa, recordando el agujero del tercer piso que Clarke frecuentó durante seis meses mientras su equipo de seguridad pensaba que estaba en el masajista de la esquina.

–Ernie's es el único lugar al que puedo ir sin que nadie me conozca y sin que a nadie le importe de dónde vengo o adónde voy. Sólo les interesa lo que hago en el ring. –No le apetecía compañía–. Preferiría que siguiera así.

–Espere un minuto... –Lexa se apresuró para alcanzarla en las calles estrechas del Village, mientras se dirigían al norte, hacia Chelsea. Tuvo que controlarse para no sujetar a Clarke por el brazo y hacerla ir más lenta–. ¿Me está diciendo que nadie ha entrado con usted?

–Hasta arriba no. Si ven a uno de los jóvenes del FBI, la mitad de los tipos que están allí saltarían por las ventanas para largarse.

–Pues eso es lo que me importa, maldita sea. –Clarke no podía quedar desprotegida, ni siquiera en las circunstancias más seguras. De vez en cuando había excepciones, pero raras, y Ernie's no era una de ellas. Se trataba de un lugar duro, frecuentado casi exclusivamente por hombres, y Lexa apostaría a que allí había más de un delincuente–. No puedo creer que Marcus no pusiera a alguien con usted.

–Ya ocurría antes... si lo recuerda.

El tono mordaz de la voz de Clarke transmitió a Lexa lo que quería decirle: Clarke y ella habían pasado cinco noches juntas en el apartamento de Zoe Monroe en el East Side, mientras ésta estaba en Europa; nadie del equipo había estado con Clarke en el apartamento, pero había un coche con dos agentes aparcado en la calle frente al edificio. Si los que estaban en el coche sabían que Clarke no estaba sola, no lo habían comentado. A Lexa no le gustaba colocar a los agentes en una situación en la que se vieran obligados a mentir, pero eso era en la época en la que no tenía a su cargo al equipo de seguridad de Clarke. Las pocas horas que pasaban juntas cada noche eran personales, personales e íntimas y de nadie más. No tenía tanta hipocresía como para negar, ni siquiera ante sí misma, que Clarke y ella habían intentado reunirse en secreto, pero sin eludir a propósito a los agentes del Servicio Secreto.

–Me acuerdo. –Lexa se armó de valor, negándose a discutir asuntos personales cuando había una amenaza real contra la seguridad de Clarke y sabía de antemano cómo reaccionaría la joven–. Pero en el gimnasio se da una situación totalmente distinta. Se encuentra en un lugar inseguro con dos docenas de hombres que, aunque no la reconozcan, pueden suponer una amenaza. Si la reconocieran, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, desde simple acoso hasta secuestro.

Sus palabras se toparon con un silencio pétreo, pero continuó:

–No sé cómo ha conseguido esquivar al equipo y no estoy segura de querer saberlo, pero no puedo dejarla sola.

–Ya lo sé –repuso Clarke, doblando hacia el callejón que conducía a la puerta anónima y sin pintar de la entrada del gimnasio–. Un coche suele esperar al final del callejón. Eso debería bastar. Hace años que vengo. Nadie me molestará.

–Subiré con usted –dijo Lexa en tono grave. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar los planes y, como se trataba de la única persona disponible, la responsabilidad recaía sobre ella.

–Puede subir si quiere, comandante. –Clarke se detuvo con la mano en la puerta y miró a Lexa sin la menor expresión, con los ojos vacíos y apagados–. Pero preferiría que no se acercase a mí.

Tras eso, abrió la puerta y subió la escaleras de dos en dos, dejando que Lexa la siguiese. Poco después, Lexa se encontraba apoyada en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezcla de seda, observando a dos luchadores que se preparaban para entrenarse en el ring. Automáticamente, examinó a fondo todo el local y sus ocupantes, fijándose en cuántas personas había y en la situación de cada una. El piso alto del almacén estaba tenuemente iluminado por la escasa luz natural que penetraba a través de las ventanas sucias situadas a la altura de las cabezas, aumentada por los artefactos fluorescentes que colgaban de pesadas cadenas del cavernoso techo. La combinación sumía todo el lugar en una neblina espesa y parpadeante. Había cuadriláteros de entrenamiento en tres esquinas. En la cuarta, un pequeño espacio separado de la habitación mayor por contrachapado servía como oficina y vestuario provisional. La primera vez que Clarke y Lexa habían entrado, Clarke desapareció en el minúsculo vestuario de mujeres, que se reducía a un armario con una cortina a modo de puerta. Por diferentes motivos, Lexa no la siguió. Quería ofrecerle a Clarke toda la intimidad posible y, si la seguía hasta el vestuario, sólo conseguiría llamar la atención sobre ambas. Además, había estado allí con Clarke anteriormente y sabía lo pequeño que era y el aspecto de Clarke cuando se desvestía para ponerse el equipo de entrenamiento. No quería estar a medio metro de Clarke cuando se desvistiera porque, al margen de sus intenciones, sabía que se sentiría tentada. Durante seis semanas, no había pasado ni un solo día –diablos, ni apenas una hora– sin que pensara en Clarke. Lo que no podía contarle a ella ni quería pensar de sí misma eran las veces que, durante esas seis semanas, se había imaginado el tacto de la piel de Clarke bajo sus dedos. Por eso, en aquel momento, permanecía en las sombras, donde podía ver todo el local y estar muy cerca de Clarke sin necesidad de subir al ring con ella. A seis metros de Lexa,

Clarke corría ligeramente sobre la sucia cubierta de lona del ring de tres metros mientras esperaba que su oponente se pusiera los guantes y se colocara el protector entre los dientes. Durante casi tres meses había hecho de sparring libre con algunos hombres de su clase de pesas. Ninguna de las boxeadoras femeninas que frecuentaban el gimnasio tenía experiencia suficiente para entrenarse con ella. Los hombres la aceptaban como uno más y a nadie se le ocurría hacer un amaño con ella. Después de las primeras veces que arrojó a uno contra la colchoneta con una patada circular o con un fuerte cruce directo, olvidaron que era una mujer y pelearon con ella sin ningún tipo de restricciones. El joven que estaba frente a ella se acercó con cierta beligerancia en su actitud. Perfecto. Necesitaba una salida para su frustración física y su agitación mental. El inesperado regreso de Lexa y el cambio repentino de su relación la habían dejado desconcertada. Nada la ponía a prueba ni la distraía tanto como subir al ring con alguien que podía hacerle daño. Se veía obligada a centrarse y necesitaba quemar ansias. No obstante, sabía que Lexa la vigilaba de cerca. No podía verla y tampoco quería verla. Quería olvidarla. Pero la sentía. Y parte de ella deseaba que Lexa estuviese allí, aunque odiase reconocer lo reconfortante que le resultaba la presencia de la agente. A Lexa se le daba muy bien hacer que se sintiese cuidada, por mucho que fuera un aspecto de su trabajo. Desde el principio, había conseguido que Clarke pensase que era ella la que importaba y no los informes de estatus o las evaluaciones de trabajo que parecían motivar a las docenas de agentes que la habían protegido desde su niñez hasta la edad adulta. «Dios. Odio este amor que siento hacia todo lo que se refiere a Lexa Woods.» Clarke alzó las manos enguantadas y las golpeó contra las de su oponente, ávida de establecer el primer contacto y con el desesperado deseo de borrar el rostro de Lexa de su mente. Lexa observaba el baile de Clarke sobre la lona. «Está aún mejor que antes.» A diferencia de la mayoría de los boxeadores masculinos, que confiaban desde el principio en sus golpes para noquear al oponente, Clarke dependía más de sus piernas, que eran –como en casi todas las mujeres– armas más poderosas que sus manos. Eso le daba la ventaja de permanecer fuera del alcance de los golpes de los otros luchadores y, además, con una patada oportuna, podía dejar a un hombre inconsciente. Sin embargo, no podía capear demasiados golpes directos a la cara de un hombre de su talla o incluso más bajo. Como observó Lexa, Clarke aguantaba bien una descarga de golpes y hacía retroceder a su oponente con una patada directa y bien asestada al muslo. Mientras vigilaba constantemente a las personas que se encontraban en su visión periférica, Lexa se permitió el lujo de contemplar a Clarke: llevaba el cabello retirado del rostro y recogido en la nuca y los escasos bucles que quedaban sueltos se contenían con un pañuelo rojo enrollado y atado alrededor de la frente. Vestía unos shorts anchos de color azul marino y una camiseta blanca recortada que dejaba su estómago a la vista; el anillito de oro de su ombligo relucía sobre el sudor lustroso de su piel. Al ver la onda de músculos del estómago, Lexa se fijó en el anillo y se acordó de cómo lo había frotado con la palma de la mano.

Había revivido aquel recuerdo muchas veces desde la primera noche que habían compartido ambas en el apartamento de Zoe, y la intensidad de la imagen permanecía viva. Había estado allí casi una hora, esperando a Clarke. Intentó matar el tiempo leyendo una revista de un cúmulo que había junto al sofá, pero no pudo concentrarse. Demasiado nerviosa. Demasiado preocupada por Clarke. Sabía que los agentes que la habían seguido hasta el apartamento y que vigilaban el edificio se preguntarían que hacía en casa de Zoe. Clarke no mantenía en secreto sus preferencias sexuales, al menos ante su equipo de seguridad, pero no convenía dar mucha información de carácter íntimo a nadie. Y los rumores de que Clarke mantenía encuentros con una agente del Servicio Secreto darían lugar a jugosas conversaciones en la fuente de agua. Lexa se recordó a sí misma que conocía a aquellos agentes y en el fondo creía que se podía confiar en su discreción, pero la costumbre de toda una vida protegiendo sus propios secretos era difícil de cambiar. Y en aquel caso, no se trataba sólo de su intimidad personal: estaba el asuntillo de la imagen pública de Clarke. Si Clarke decidía compartir su vida privada con el mundo (pues a ese nivel llegaba alguien de su posición) sería por su voluntad y no porque no tuviese libertad de elegir. A pesar de los problemas potenciales, no esperaba volver a ver a Clarke. Tras resistirse a ella tanto tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ella. Cuando oyó girar la llave en la cerradura, se levantó y cruzó la sala para ir al minúsculo vestíbulo al que daba la puerta principal. Clarke entró, sin aliento y sonriente, y depositó un bolso y una botella de vino sobre la mesita. Durante un momento parecía tímida.

–Hola.

–Hola. –Resultaba difícil pronunciar una palabra tan corta con la garganta agarrotada por el deseo. Le parecía que nunca había visto a Clarke tan joven. Cuando Lexa la besaba, quería darle sólo un beso para saludarla. Pero hacía veinticuatro horas que no se veían y les quedaba únicamente una noche de estar juntas. No era suficiente. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que nunca sería suficiente. Una de las dos gimió, y ambas empezaron a desnudarse frenéticamente, aún de pie. Enseguida se fundieron medio desnudas, incapaces de dejar de tocarse el tiempo suficiente para acabar de desvestirse. En un hambriento intercambio de besos y pequeños mordiscos, Lexa encontró los pechos de Clarke. Los levantó, apretándolos un poco más de lo que había querido cuando el increíble estremecimiento de tocarla arrastró todas las precauciones de su mente.

–Oh, sí –jadeaba Clarke, enroscándose en las manos de Lexa mientras intentaba desesperadamente desabotonar los vaqueros de ésta. Ambas se encontraban en peligro de ceder a su avidez y consumirse mutuamente. Por fin, Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin aliento.

–¡Espera! Debe de haber un dormitorio ahí. Necesito que lo hagamos acostadas.

Con los ojos desorbitados por el deseo, Clarke agarró la cintura de los vaqueros de Lexa y, tras conseguir desabotonar el primer botón, tiró de ella.

–Vamos –ordenó con la voz ronca a causa del ansia–. A la habitación de invitados. Por aquí.

Lexa la siguió mientras deslizaba una mano desde atrás por el cuerpo de Clarke y acariciaba con la palma la sedosa tirantez del abdomen desnudo. El anillito de oro rozó su piel suavemente y le pareció que nunca había sentido nada tan sexy. Detuvo a Clarke en la puerta del dormitorio, apretando sus pechos desnudos contra la espalda de la joven mientras con ambas manos levantaba de nuevo sus senos. Con los labios junto a la oreja de Clarke, movió los dedos sobre los pezones de la chica y los apretó.

–Ayer, me hiciste rogar.

Clarke se agitó en los brazos de Lexa, arqueándose entre sus manos mientras ésta continuaba con la presión sobre los pezones.

–¿No tiene fin, comandante? –Echó atrás una mano, buscando el resto de los botones del pantalón de Lexa.

–A lo mejor te toca a ti rogar –susurró Lexa mordiendo suavemente la piel bajo el lóbulo de la oreja de Clarke. Estaba a punto de deslizar la mano sobre el estómago de Clarke cuando ésta consiguió abrir los vaqueros y meter la mano en ellos.

–Joder –murmuró Lexa cuando los dedos de Clarke se enredaron en el calor húmedo de entre sus piernas. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas cuando Clarke tiró de ella. Lexa abrazó con fuerza a Clarke y hundió la cara en el cuello de la chica, flotando durante un momento en una oleada de placer. Luego se puso rígida cuando el roce persistente de los dedos de Clarke la arrastró de pronto al borde del orgasmo.

–Ah, ah. No –susurró, y, retrocediendo con paso inseguro mientras la sangre le zumbaba en la cabeza, obligó a Clarke a moverse con ella. Cabeceó y se aclaró la bruma de excitación que dominaba su mente. Suspiró a fondo, procurando a toda costa ignorar el latido que notaba en el vientre y atronaba sus miembros–. No tan rápido.

–¿Quién lo dice? –Clarke dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le quitó los vaqueros, dispuesta a hacerlo allí mismo.

–Yo. –Lexa la besó otra vez, tomando el labio inferior de Clarke entre los dientes, y la mordió ligeramente mientras retrocedía paso a paso hacia el dormitorio. Mantuvo los labios firmes sobre los de Clarke y la sujetó por las muñecas, apartando sus manos. No lo resistiría si Clarke la tocaba de nuevo. Ya se estaba retorciendo con los ligeros temblores que avisaban del inminente orgasmo, y con una sola caricia se correría. Cuando tropezaron con la cama y se cayeron sobre ella a la vez, Lexa se puso encima y sujetó las manos de Clarke sobre su cabeza.

–No tan rápido –susurró con voz ronca de nuevo, antes de coger un pezón de Clarke entre los dientes. Clarke gimió, sorprendida, y luchó para soltarse, empujando las caderas contra el muslo que Lexa había metido entre sus piernas.

–Déjame que te toque –urgió al oído de Lexa–. Déjame hacerlo rápido esta vez.

–Pronto –murmuró Lexa sobre su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer de aquella forma y había deseado a Clarke con todas sus fuerzas durante meses. Había resistido mientras estaba al frente de su equipo de seguridad, pero no en aquel momento–. Te deseo muchísimo.

Las manos de Clarke se enredaron en su pelo cuando Lexa se deslizó entre sus piernas y puso la boca sobre ella. Los dedos de Clarke se abrían y cerraban erráticamente mientras Lexa chupaba, la lamía y la torturaba con su lengua. Cuando Clarke rogó, Lexa metió los dedos; cuando imploró, movió la mano más adentro; y, cuando gritó, Lexa dejó que se corriese, mientras la acariciaba, la empujaba y le daba la vuelta suavemente hasta que todos los músculos se agarrotaron y se relajaron una docena de veces más. Entonces, apoyó la mejilla contra el interior del muslo de Clarke, agotada y contenta, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Pero, incluso en aquel momento, mientras escuchaba cómo se aplacaba la respiración de Clarke, una parte de ella sabía que era placer prestado, porque la felicidad, en la mayoría de los casos, tenía un precio.

Lexa se encogió cuando Clarke se golpeó contra la lona, y las exigencias del momento disiparon los recuerdos de aquella noche. Con los puños apretados e instintivamente, dio un paso adelante, pero se obligó a detenerse cuando vio que Clarke se levantaba. La chica se tambaleó unos instantes; luego dio la impresión de que superaba el efecto del izquierdazo que había recibido en la cara e indicó a su compañero que continuase. Lexa observó minuciosamente el resto del combate, que por fortuna sólo duró unos minutos. Clarke parecía encontrarse bien cuando recuperó el equilibrio y se movió con rapidez para sumar golpes, e incluso hizo un espectacular avance de pierna que dejó a su oponente tendido boca arriba, mientras ella lo apretaba unos instantes. Lexa se alegró cuando Clarke saltó del ring y desapareció por la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Cuando reapareció con una camiseta seca, lista para marcharse, Lexa se unió a ella.

–Bonito combate –comentó, aliviada al ver claridad en los ojos de Clarke y firmeza en su paso. Clarke se encogió de hombros y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Sin embargo, no le di una buena zurra.

–Faltó poco. –Sin poder contenerse, Lexa alzó la mano y rozó con el pulgar un cardenal que comenzaba a formarse en la mejilla de Clarke, donde había aterrizado el guante de su oponente–. Tal vez convenga que lleve casco la próxima vez, señorita Griffin –dijo en tono amable.

A Clarke se le desorbitaron los ojos al sentir la suave caricia. El tacto era tan tierno que resultó más profundo que el deseo. Incapaz de apartar los ojos de la penetrante mirada de Lexa, susurró:

–Lo tendré en cuenta, comandante.

–Bien. No quiero que le pase nada.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Es su trabajo.

No había resentimiento en su voz, y Lexa sonrió, reconfortada inesperadamente por los primeros momentos relajados que compartían aquel día.

–Forma parte de él.

–No vamos a volver a salir. –Clarke la miró sin pestañear–. Puede decirle a su equipo que se relaje. Me voy a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

Poco antes de las siete de esa noche, Lexa entró en la central de mando y se dirigió con paso cansado a su mesa, situada en el extremo de la habitación. Por fin había terminado la reunión con Clarke, prevista para una hora más temprana. La primera hija se había mostrado cordial, pero fría, mientras repasaban las actividades oficiales de los diez días siguientes; cuando Lexa le preguntó por sus compromisos personales, Clarke se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa tensa y a decir que no tenía ninguno. Lexa reconoció que tal vez pareciese más brusca de lo que quería. Se le hacía duro ver a Clarke después de una ausencia de seis semanas, con todo lo que había entre ellas sumido en el caos. No era lo que se había imaginado de aquella reunión. Suspiró y contempló la pila de memorandos y una carpeta llena de informes de campo que Marcus había dejado para que ella los cubriese en el tiempo en que él se había hecho cargo, durante su baja médica. Cuando se sentó y colocó el montón de papeles delante, entró Raven Reyes y se puso a un lado de la mesa.

–Discúlpeme, comandante –dijo Reyes con la columna tiesa y el tono formal. Sólo faltaba un saludo.

Lexa la miró, distraída.

–¿Qué pasa, Reyes? ¿Problemas?

–No, señora. Quiero disculparme por la ruptura de seguridad de antes. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Lexa se reclinó en el sillón y estudió el aspecto serio de Raven Reyes. Cinco meses antes, Reyes había cometido lo que podría haber sido el error más grande de su carrera: había dejado que Clarke Griffin la sedujera. Por una sola noche se comprometió profesionalmente, y Lexa debería haberla trasladado o despedido del servicio. Pero Reyes había hecho algo insólito: se dirigió a Lexa inmediatamente, aceptando la responsabilidad sin excusas. Prometió que no volvería a suceder y, por lo que Lexa sabía, así era. Lexa no pensaba en lo que sentía Reyes hacia Clarke. No le atañía. Sin embargo, lo que había pasado aquel día sí que le atañía.

–Reyes, en este trabajo las disculpas no son aceptables ni suficientes. Estaba usted al frente del turno de día, lo cual significa que, si algo sale mal, es culpa suya.

El sobresalto se reflejó en los ojos de la agente, que se limitó a decir:

–Sí, señora. Lo comprendo.

–Entonces, pregúntese qué se le ha pasado por alto. Egret resulta a veces muy difícil de predecir. Ya se lo he dicho al equipo, y la medida más segura consiste en asumir que se trata de un sujeto no cooperativo; lo cual significa que usted debe prepararse para movimientos inesperados. Hoy ha bajado la guardia, pero ha tenido suerte. Si yo no hubiera cruzado la calle y la hubiera visto meterse en el taxi, usted la habría perdido.

«La habría perdido.» A Reyes se le encogió el estómago.

–Sí, señora.

–Piense en eso, Reyes. Y dé el paso siguiente.

Al recordar la sensación de náuseas que había experimentado esa mañana al ver en el monitor cómo Egret pasaba ante el mostrador y salía a la calle, lo único que pudo hacer Reyes fue asentir. ¿Y si la hubieran perdido y hubiese ocurrido algo: un secuestro, un asalto o algo tan simple como que un entusiasta cazador de autógrafos la obligase a detenerse entre el tráfico? «Dios. Estos meses pasados nos confiamos demasiado en una falsa sensación de seguridad porque Egret parecía calmada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos eludía que nos volvimos perezosos...»

Lexa reprimió una sonrisa. Parecía como si Reyes se hallase ante la guillotina.

–Es usted una buena agente –afirmó Lexa–, una agente valiosa porque hay lugares a los que sólo usted puede acompañarla. Tenga cuidado, vigile y manténgase alerta. Eso es todo.

Reyes se dio cuenta de que la comandante ya se ocupaba del papeleo cuando respondió:

–Muchísimas gracias.

Una hora después, Lexa había acabado de repasar casi todos los documentos, apartando los que necesitaban más atención. Ya no podía leer más. Había partido de Florida la noche anterior y llevaba treinta y seis horas sin dormir. En condiciones normales, no le habría molestado tanto como en aquel momento, pero la tensión de ver de nuevo a Clarke en circunstancias tan difíciles se dejaba sentir. Estaba cansada y sola. Se levantó, se estiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quería tomar una copa y acostarse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Collins, uno de los agentes del turno de noche, reclamó su atención:

–Una llamada para usted, comandante.

Se volvió, reprimiendo un suspiro, y cogió el teléfono más a mano.

–Woods al habla –dijo en tono cortante, sin asomo de fatiga en la voz.

–Soy Carlisle.

–¿Sí, señor?

–Esté en Washington mañana a las ocho para una reunión informativa. Quedamos en la sala de reuniones de mi oficina.

Lexa se puso alerta al instante, y el agotamiento cedió al encenderse sus sospechas. Aquella petición era poco habitual. La llamada seguía, casi sin transición, a la repentina orden que la encargaba de la seguridad de Clarke. No creía en las coincidencias. Pasaba algo serio y afectaba a Clarke, y por eso su supervisor la convocaba en Washington.

–Necesito saber si debo instaurar medidas de seguridad reforzadas para Egret, señor.

Un momento de silencio confirmó sus sospechas. Había un bloqueo informativo y afectaba a Clarke. Por costumbre, comprobó los monitores, que revelaban imágenes de vídeo en circuito cerrado de todo el edificio: las entradas, el aparcamiento, los ascensores, el vestíbulo que precedía al apartamento de Clarke... Casi esperó ver a alguien haciendo un asalto.

–No hay necesidad de que tome medidas especiales por su cuenta –gruñó Carlisle–. Limítese a acudir a la reunión, Woods.

A las 7.50 Lexa caminaba por el pasillo desierto que conducía a la oficina de Gustus Carlisle. Algunas de las oficinas situadas en las madrigueras que daban al vestíbulo cubierto con baldosas industriales ya estaban ocupadas, pero muchas puertas permanecían aún cerradas, esperando a que llegasen a sus puestos las secretarias y el resto del personal. Lexa abrió la puerta en la que ponía «Reuniones» y entró en otra estancia genérica que parecía habitual en todos los edificios del Gobierno. Saludó con la cabeza a una pelirroja, una mujer que no había visto nunca, sentada ante la

mesa. Ocupaba el centro de la habitación una larga mesa rectangular, rodeada por varias sillas de respaldo recto. En una esquina había un carrito de café. Lexa fue hasta el final de la mesa, se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a la mujer, que estaba leyendo un cúmulo de papeles que debía de haber sacado del maletín abierto junto a ella. Ninguna de las dos le dedicó a la otra más que los primeros saludos neutrales, dejando las presentaciones para quien organizase la reunión. Durante los diez minutos siguientes la puerta se abrió tres veces, y en cada ocasión entró un hombre con el atavío reglamentario de un agente del Gobierno: las chaquetas azul marino, pantalones de franela gris, camisas blancas y corbatas acanaladas abundaban en el edificio del Departamento del Tesoro, en el cuartel general del FBI y en las restantes agencias de seguridad de Capitol Hill. El último que entró fue el supervisor directo de Lexa, Gustus Carlisle. Hacía una década que se conocían y mantenían una amistad tan íntima como la que permitía aquel ambiente. Ambos comprendían que, independientemente de los sentimientos personales o de las consideraciones individuales, el sistema al que servían tenía el poder supremo y, como todos los gobiernos, no era inmune al error; error que a veces destruía carreras y vidas. También creían que, a pesar de los defectos, se trataba probablemente del mejor modelo al que se podía aspirar. Carlisle los saludó con un breve movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. En el extremo opuesto, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, con el cabello gris acerado, delgado y en buena forma, valoraba fríamente a todos los que estaban en la sala. Frente a Lexa, a la izquierda de la pelirroja, un hombre de la edad de la propia Lexa que tenía todo el aspecto de haber jugado al fútbol en la universidad la miraba con un punto de dureza. Lexa no conocía a ninguno de los presentes, pero reconocía el tipo de gente. La mujer –en los inicios de la treintena, el pelo corto bien arreglado, maquillaje sobrio y traje conservador– aparentaba una confianza reservada que sugería que no trabajaba para ninguno de los hombres de la sala. Tal vez fuese asesora independiente o analista forense. Parecía que hubiera ido a dar una opinión, y seguramente no le interesaba la política de las agencias del Gobierno. Los hombres eran otra cosa. Los dos desconocidos pertenecían al FBI, la CIA o a ambos. No sonreían y tenían un aspecto un tanto beligerante y claramente molesto, sin duda porque la reunión no pertenecía a su terreno. Lexa estaba preocupada. Porque, si la reunión pertenecía al terreno de ella, se confirmaban sus sospechas de que tenía que ver con Clarke, y eso la alteraba más de lo que reconocía. A las ocho en punto Carlisle empezó a hablar:

–Empecemos por las presentaciones. La agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods, que está al mando del equipo de seguridad de Egret –dijo señalando a Lexa con ojos inexpresivos que resbalaron sobre ella. Continuó indicando al hombre canoso del otro extremo de la mesa–: Roan Azgeda, Agencia Nacional de Seguridad. Agente especial Luna Ryan, de la División de Ciencias de la Conducta del FBI –se refería a la pelirroja–. Y señalando al hombre sentado frente a Lexa–: Charles Pike, agente

especial encargado del grupo de trabajo del FBI que investiga a Loverboy.

Lexa se puso rígida, pero su expresión permaneció neutral. Loverboy era el nombre en código asignado al hombre que había acosado a Clarke Griffin el año anterior, dejándole mensajes, haciéndole fotos y, con toda seguridad, llevando a cabo un intento de asesinato que había producido heridas críticas a Lexa. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de la existencia de un grupo de trabajo, lo cual significaba que la investigación no estaba en manos del Servicio Secreto, y que la gente directamente responsable de la seguridad de Clarke quedaba en la oscuridad. Estaba furiosa, pero necesitaba más información antes de saber adónde dirigir exactamente su ira. Por eso escuchó con los puños apretados bajo la mesa y las mandíbulas tan tensas que le dolían los dientes. «¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto? ¿Quién diablos está al mando aquí?» Durante unos momentos la habitación permaneció en silencio, mientras se asimilaban unos a otros. Luego, el hombre de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

–Dejaré que Pike les ponga al corriente de los últimos descubrimientos domésticos. Encontrarán un sumario con información al día y análisis en la carpeta.

Les entregó carpetas de la pila que había traído consigo.

–Desde el punto de vista de la seguridad nacional, nos preocupan las próximas reuniones cumbre del Presidente sobre el acuerdo del calentamiento global con los miembros del Consejo de Europa dentro de tres semanas. Además, asistirá a la reunión de la Organización Mundial de Comercio en Quebec dentro de unos días. Cualquier acto de terrorismo, incluyendo un ataque a Egret, desbarataría estos planes.

–No contamos con nada que indique que Loverboy es miembro de un grupo, nacional o internacional, con una agenda política –dijo Pike con una voz de la que destacaba su fuerte acento del Medio Oeste. Su tono y expresión sugerían que no le interesaban demasiado los temas de seguridad nacional de Azgeda.

–En el perfil psicológico nada sugiere que tenga motivaciones filosóficas o políticas –intervino Luna Ryan, la especialista en Ciencias de la Conducta–. El contenido de los mensajes (versos poéticos, fantasías sexuales, la fijación de saber dónde está ella y qué hace), todo eso revela un sentido deformado de la realidad. A pesar de este engaño, su capacidad para establecer contactos repetidos con ella y eludir de forma efectiva su captura durante un período prolongado de tiempo indican una personalidad inteligente y muy organizada. Ha centrado toda su atención en ella. Está obsesionado con ella. No tiene que ver con el Presidente.

–Tenemos que suponer que todo lo que se dirige a Egret guarda relación con el Presidente –repuso Azgeda, irritado, dirigiendo claramente sus observaciones a Pike.

Lexa, esforzándose para contenerse, escuchó cómo los dos hombres se enzarzaban en un debate verbal sobre qué agenda debía tener prioridad e ignoraban la trascendental importancia de las afirmaciones de Ryan. Era evidente que a aquellos hombres les interesaba menos Clarke que establecer cuál de ellos tenía prioridad en la captura del sujeto no identificado.

–¿Exactamente en qué grado de penetración nos encontramos por lo que se refiere a Egret? –Lexa apenas logró reprimir la ira de su voz. No podía meterse en una lucha de competencias en aquel momento, ya que se hallaba demasiado lejos del circuito de información. Tenía que saber lo cerca que aquel psicópata había estado de Clarke.

Pike, que parecía impaciente, alzó la voz y continuó como si nadie hubiera dicho nada:

–Hasta los últimos diez días o así, todos los contactos establecidos por Loverboy se han producido por medio de transmisión electrónica, en concreto por mensajes de correo electrónico enviados directamente a las cuentas personales de la destinataria.

–¿Qué información tenemos sobre los puntos de origen de los mensajes? –La voz de Lexa sonaba cortante como el cristal molido.

–A pesar de nuestros intentos de rastrear el punto, o puntos, de origen, no hemos podido verificar la fuente. El cambio de las cuentas de Egret, el desvío a través de subestaciones y alias, la creación de filtros electrónicos, han resultado inefectivos. Hasta la fecha los mensajes han sido –dudó un momento, como si considerase la forma de expresarlo, y luego continuó–, en su mayor parte, de un sugerente carácter sexual.

–¿Va a más? –A Lexa se le bloqueó el aliento en el pecho. Por eso la habían vuelto a llamar. Y, si el grupo de trabajo llevaba meses en acción, algo había cambiado recientemente que les había dejado sin asideros. Intentó no pensar en que Clarke casi había eludido su vigilancia el día anterior.

Pike revolvió unos cuantos papeles con mala cara.

–Estuvo inactivo durante un período de tiempo que siguió al tiroteo de principios de año. Naturalmente, todas las agencias del Gobierno, entre ellas el Servicio Secreto, el FBI y la CIA, se involucraron en la persecución, y él no tenía mucha elección, salvo permanecer oculto. Reapareció hace unos tres meses.

–Tres meses –repitió Lexa clavando los ojos en los de Pike–. ¿Tres meses y no avisan a su equipo de seguridad hasta ahora?

–Ya lo sé –dijo Gustus Carlisle, incapaz de disimular su incomodidad. No iba a explicar públicamente que su decisión (que el grupo de trabajo lo integrase su gente en Nueva York) había sido anulada por el director de seguridad. Seguía resentido, pero tenía órdenes de continuar.

Lexa se volvió hacia él, pues le parecía mejor que quebrar el rango en medio de personas de diferente categoría y cuestionar su juicio o su autoridad. Pero brillaba la crítica en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Carlisle la había percibido.

–El Servicio Secreto no está equipado para hacerse cargo de ese tipo de escenarios –afirmó Pike en tono desdeñoso.

–Nosotros formamos parte del escenario –repuso Lexa–, y somos los que mejor conocemos la situación del día a día. Una amenaza como ésta exige que aumentemos nuestro nivel de preparación. –Tenían que cambiar todo el sistema de protección de Clarke. «¡Por Dios bendito! Llevaba meses desprotegida.»

–Hemos estado presentes –recalcó Pike–. Somos más que capaces de protegerla.

–No igual que nosotros –replicó Lexa, que seguía sin entender cómo Carlisle había permitido que ocurriese semejante cosa–. Tenemos que llevar las riendas de esta investigación.

–Su gente supo de él al principio, y su seguridad resultó tan inefectiva que Egret estuvo a punto de morir. –El color de Pike se apagó mientras los labios se le curvaban ligeramente en un gesto de desprecio–. No creo que estén a la altura.

La voz de Lexa sonó fría y sus palabras, cortantes como el filo de una navaja.

–Al excluir al Servicio Secreto de su trama de inteligencia, someten a Egret a un grave riesgo. Un riesgo inaceptable. Un riesgo insostenible.

–Woods –la amonestó Carlisle.

Lexa había acusado al jefe del equipo del trabajo del FBI de poner en peligro la vida de la hija del Presidente, lo cual, como mínimo, constituía negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber y, según una interpretación estricta, se podía considerar una infracción tipificada como delito. Pero no podía volverse atrás, ahora que la vida de Clarke se encontraba en riesgo. Lexa continuó como si su supervisor no hubiese dicho nada.

–Quiero todos los datos, todas las transmisiones, los informes, las proyecciones y los perfiles que tengan. Quiero...

–Tendrá lo que yo diga... –Pike la interrumpió acaloradamente, inclinándose hacia delante, con los músculos de su magnífico cuello tensos.

Lexa se levantó enseguida, apoyó las manos en la mesa y lo miró.

–Hasta la última palabra, Pike, o yo personalmente haré un informe a la Oficina Oval citando su negligencia y sus maniobras.

–Me está amenazando, Woods. –Pike se levantó de su silla más rápido de lo que correspondía a un hombre de su tamaño–. Encontraré la mierda que se cree que puede ocultar y la enterraré en ella.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Lexa habló con una voz tranquila y clara:

–No me conoce bien si cree que eso me asusta.

Nadie oyó que se abría la puerta mientras ambos se miraban, midiéndose para la lucha que sin duda se produciría entre ellos.

–Por lo que he oído, no debería usted estar en ese equipo –comentó Pike con desprecio–. Me gustaría saber de quién fue la pobre excusa para tomar una decisión como ésa.

–Supongo que mía –dijo sin alterarse una profunda voz masculina.

Lexa se enderezó y se volvió hacia la voz mientras los demás se ponían firmes ante el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Once horas después, Lexa se encontraba de regreso en Nueva York, tras revisar toda la información sobre las recientes actividades de Loverboy a la que pudo acceder por distintos canales. Sabía que había más, pero tardaría algún tiempo en conseguirla. Al fin entendía por qué la habían llamado de Florida y podía comenzar el trabajo. Pero primero necesitaba solucionar un asunto personal y llamó resueltamente a la puerta del penthouse. Fue recibida inmediatamente, se detuvo nada más cruzar la puerta y miró a Clarke, que no la esperaba y estaba vestida para salir por la noche con una chaqueta de seda con dibujos sobre una blusa transparente de color marfil y pantalones negros. Lexa se preguntó de pasada si iría a reunirse con alguien, pero apartó esa idea porque no se encontraba en posición de cambiarla.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Clarke con una repentina punzada de miedo producida por la expresión pétrea de los ojos de Lexa–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –Lexa empleó un tono peligroso. Luchaba tanto para reprimir su ira que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

–No sé muy bien a qué te refieres –espetó Clarke esperando que no fuese lo que pensaba, aunque sabía que podía ser eso; no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Había confiado en que, al estar Lexa lejos de Nueva York y fuera de su equipo de seguridad, la mantendría al margen. La mantendría alejada. Segura.

–Me dejaste hacer el amor contigo, me permitiste esa intimidad, pero ¿no podías contarme que él seguía detrás? –preguntó Lexa, furiosa; su aprensión por la seguridad de Clarke y su furia al ser excluida tanto por Clarke como por el FBI la estaban volviendo loca–. En nombre de Dios, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Creí... –Estuvo a punto de decir: «Creí que significaba algo más que eso para ti. Creí que compartíamos algo». Lexa suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un segundo y recompuso sus fuerzas. No se trataba de ella. Su relación con Clarke ya no entraba en cuestión. Tenía que separar sus sentimientos personales de lo que ocurría en aquel momento. El peligro claro y presente de Loverboy era lo que importaba. No lo que ella sentía, su decepción, su sensación de haber sido traicionada. Se concentró en su deber, lo único que siempre la centraba, lo único a lo que podía recurrir para ahuyentar su furia. Se enderezó con un esfuerzo y procuró ocultar su agitación. Aflojó los puños y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó fría (su voz de mando), tranquila y firme, sin inflexiones, impersonal e infinitamente profesional. –Debería haber informado a Marcus cuando el acosador se puso en contacto con usted hace tres meses, señorita Griffin, y yo tendría que haberlo sabido ayer. A la vista de la nueva información, tenemos que adoptar un nivel más alto de alerta. A la mayor brevedad posible he de revisar los protocolos de seguridad. Si puede comprobar su agenda para confirmarlo, por favor... Me gustaría hacerlo por la mañana, lo antes posible.

El silencio se ahondó.

Mientras Lexa hablaba, Clarke observaba la ráfaga de emociones que atravesaban su rostro. La vio pasar de la ira y la frustración a aquella implacable fachada que reconocía como la barrera que Lexa erigía entre sus emociones y todo lo demás para hacer su trabajo. Con la parte racional de su mente, Clarke comprendió que aquella capacidad para compartimentar sus sentimientos era lo que hacía que Lexa fuese tan buena en su trabajo, pero no se correspondía con lo que Clarke deseaba que hubiese entre ellas. No quería que Lexa se distanciase para cuidarla. No sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero estaba segura de que no era eso. Su propia frustración y el miedo la quemaban y replicó en tono cáustico:

–Ésa es tu solución para todo, ¿verdad, Lexa? Aumentar la seguridad, apretar las restricciones a mi alrededor. Se trata de una simple respuesta, muy fácil para ti. Sin embargo, no funciona conmigo.

–No estamos ante algo negociable.

–Ya lo veremos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Lexa explicó con calma:

–Ese hombre va en serio: es persistente, inteligente y tiene talento, y se ha centrado en usted. Debería permanecer aislada en alguna parte hasta que lo capturen.

Ante semejante idea, todos los instintos de supervivencia de Clarke se convirtieron en una oleada de terror irracional. No harían de ella una cautiva. Llevaba toda su vida presa de una u otra forma. No había nada más importante que su libertad, nada excepto una cosa.

–No la quiero en el equipo, agente Woods. No puedo trabajar con usted. No trabajaré con usted. Si no dimite, haré lo que sea para que la despidan.

–He hablado con su padre esta tarde –explicó Lexa–. Por lo visto, él piensa que soy la persona más adecuada para este trabajo. Yo también lo pienso. En esta ocasión su influencia no surtirá efecto.

Clarke la miró, boquiabierta y asombrada. Cuando pudo controlar su voz, preguntó en tono incrédulo:

–¿Ha hablado con mi padre?

Lexa se acercó a un sofá y se apoyó en el respaldo para aliviar parte de la tensión del cuerpo. Se sentía tan profundamente herida que temía perder el control y, en aquel momento, todo el futuro de Clarke dependía de lo que ocurriese entre ellas. Necesitaba la cooperación de Clarke, aunque no consiguiese que comprendiera por qué había aceptado el trabajo.

–Fue algo inesperado. Apareció en la reunión que manteníamos sobre esta... situación. –Al recordarlo, le pareció un encuentro muy raro.

El Presidente había actuado como si Lexa y Pike no estuviesen a punto de abalanzarse uno sobre otro, limitándose a saludar con una mano a los reunidos y a decir:

–Siéntense, por favor.

Le obedecieron, procurando no mostrarse inquietos. Evidentemente, nadie esperaba aquella visita. El representante de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad presentó a los demás y se apresuró a asegurarle al Presidente que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a su hija. Jake Griffin no dijo nada, sino que examinó en detalle los rostros mientras escuchaba. Tras uno o dos minutos, habló:

–No dudo de que todo se hace de la mejor manera. Espero que mi director de seguridad en la Casa Blanca reciba información de todos los detalles. Tengo una agenda muy apretada, y me gustaría hablar con la agente Woods si la reunión ha concluido.

Se trataba de una clara despedida. Luna Ryan se levantó enseguida y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, al igual que Gustus Carlisle. Pike y Azgeda permanecieron un momento dudosos y luego, con expresiones contrariadas, salieron de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lexa se quedó sola frente al Presidente de los Estados Unidos por primera vez en su vida. Las miradas de ambos coincidieron y Lexa preguntó:

–¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Presidente?

Una sonrisa levísima parpadeó en el atractivo rostro del Presidente. Lexa reconoció a Clarke en él cuando sus rasgos se suavizaron brevemente, y en ese instante su ira se convirtió en fuerte resolución. No permitiría que Clarke se convirtiese en el peón de un ambicioso juego político y burocrático ni dejaría que fuese el objeto de una obsesión psicótica.

–Creo que tengo que confiar de nuevo en usted, agente Woods, para que cuide de mi hija. Sé que el grupo del FBI está haciendo todo lo que puede, pero conozco a mi hija y no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a nadie.

–Señor –empezó Lexa, que quería defender a Clarke. Sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que sufría Clarke debido a la vigilancia constante de desconocidos.

El Presidente alzó la mano como si supiera lo que Lexa iba a decir y miró hacia otro lado, como si viese algo que ella no podía ver.

–Ella no ha elegido esta vida, agente Woods. Yo la elegí por ella. Ha sido duro para ella, lo sé. Es fuerte, obstinada y no quiero que cambie. Cuento con usted para que se sigan combinando su libertad con su seguridad.

–Sí, señor Presidente –dijo Lexa en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de los de él–. Lo haré, señor. Puede estar seguro.

El Presidente asintió, le dio las gracias y abandonó la habitación.

Aunque no hubiese tenido motivos particulares para participar en la misión, la orden no expresa del Presidente habría sido suficiente. Pero Lexa tenía sus razones, y eran muy personales. Lexa habló dulcemente.

–Lo siento, Clarke. Me quedo.

«Me quedo.» Las palabras gritaron en la cabeza de Clarke. Palabras que quería escuchar de aquella mujer, pero no de esa forma. No así. No a causa de aquello. No soportaba más la conversación. Se negaba a pensar en lo que significaba para las dos. «Me quedo.»

–Bueno, pues yo no. –Cogió el bolso de una mesa próxima y afirmó–: Voy a salir.

Lexa no hizo ademán de detenerla. No sería su carcelera. Pero, cuando habló, en su voz había una pregunta:

–¿Clarke?

Clarke se detuvo en la puerta y dio la vuelta, impresionada por el tono de derrota de Lexa. Notó un cansancio que casi nunca había percibido en ella, ni siquiera después de varios días sin dormir. Lexa seguía apoyada en el sofá. Clarke estaba demasiado furiosa para verla bien, pero en aquel momento las sombras de la cara de Lexa revelaron un demacrado alivio y sus ojos reflejaron gran parte de lo que intentaba ocultar; los nublaba la fatiga y los anegaba algo parecido a la desesperación. No tenía aquel aspecto ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas de bala.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Clarke, con más ternura de la que quería utilizar, luchando con una necesidad casi irresistible de salvar la distancia que las separaba. Le costaba trabajo mostrarse furiosa cuando quería abrazarla.

–¿Ha dicho a los de abajo que va a salir? –Lexa se enderezó.

–No –respondió Clarke, irritada al ver que Lexa volvía a asumir su papel oficial.

–¿Se trata de un compromiso personal? –continuó Lexa con voz neutral. El equipo tendría que proporcionar una cobertura más cercana de lo normal, incluso para funciones no oficiales. Debía imponerla para hacer su trabajo, pero no necesitaba ni quería saber los detalles si Clarke iba a ver a alguien–. ¿Le hará falta el coche?

Rebuscó en su memoria el itinerario del día, que había revisado la noche anterior, antes de ir a Washington, antes de saber que Clarke no estaba segura en ninguna parte.

–No había nada previsto para esta noche.

–Ha sido cosa del último minuto. –Clarke odiaba hablar de sus planes privados con el personal de seguridad. Siempre se sentía desnuda. Pero aquello era peor. Añadió de mala gana–: Una fiesta en casa de Zoe.

–Entiendo. –La expresión de Lexa no cambió, pero le resultó fácil descifrar lo que Clarke no le decía. No era algo oficial y, si se trataba de una cita, no le incumbía–. ¿Me permite unos minutos para que localice a alguien? Reyes y Grant están fuera de servicio y preferirá usted a una mujer.

–Collins y Green pueden esperar en el coche, junto al apartamento de Zoe. –Clarke abrió la puerta y salió al vestíbulo–. Siempre lo hacen.

Mientras seguía a Clarke, Lexa activó la radio.

–Collins, traiga el coche, y localice a Emori Grant o a Reyes. Lo antes posible. –Se dirigió al ascensor y dijo en tono apagado–: Necesito a alguien dentro.

–Se trata de Zoe, por amor de Dios –replicó Clarke, irritada, apretando el botón del vestíbulo–. ¿Cree que ese tipo va a aparecer travestido de mujer?

–¡No sé lo que va a hacer! –repuso Lexa en tono alterado–. Hasta hace doce horas, ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a las andadas.

Clarke no tenía respuesta para eso. Había ignorado los primeros mensajes que había recibido por correo, esperando que fuesen sólo ocasionales cartas de un maniático, sin relación con lo ocurrido antes. Los mensajes demenciales aparecían de vez en cuando y solían enviarlos individuos descontentos a los que no les gustaba la política de su padre. A veces procedían de partidarios demasiado entusiastas. Ocasionalmente eran de personas obsesionadas con ella, que pedían fotos, citas o incluso prendas de ropa. Pero nunca había recibido nada como aquellos mensajes: íntimos, sugerentes y –lo más temible– de alguien bien informado. Luego, cuando empezaron los correos electrónicos, Clarke se lo confió a su amiga del FBI, lo cual había sido un error. La amistad tenía sus límites, y su compinche del colegio decidió no reservarse semejante noticia.

–No tenía por qué saberlo. Ya lo sabía el FBI –se justificó Clarke cuando el ascensor se abrió en el vestíbulo de entrada. Seguía enfadada con A.R. por haber informado.

Lexa no se molestó en señalar que tenía que saberlo por varias razones, no todas profesionales. Se había acabado. Clarke la había dejado al margen y ahora no podía hacer nada excepto recuperar el control de la situación.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa se ponía delante de ella para pasar primero. Inesperadamente, vio de nuevo la repetición de la escena a cámara lenta: la brillante luz del sol, los gritos frenéticos de los hombres, el brote rojo que se extendió sobre el pecho de Lexa cuando cayó de rodillas y luego de espaldas en la acera. Los otros agentes arrastraron a Clarke hacia dentro, detrás de las puertas de cristal, y Lexa quedó fuera de su alcance. No pudo sostenerla.

–¿Clarke? –preguntó Lexa, preocupada por la repentina palidez de la joven.

Clarke se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lexa y se apresuró a cruzar la acera mientras se extinguía la imagen retrospectiva del rostro ceniciento y agonizante de Lexa. La agente abrió la puerta del coche y Clarke acarició ligeramente la manga de Lexa, reconfortada por su sólida presencia. No confiaba en poder decir algo, así que se limitó a deslizarse al interior de la parte de atrás del sedán negro aparcado junto al bordillo.

Zoe Monroe le dio un superficial beso en la mejilla a Clarke cuando la recibió en una habitación ya llena de gente. Las luces tenues facilitaban la conversación; camareras vestidas con camisas blancas, pajaritas negras y pantalones negros hechos a medida se movían cuidadosamente entre la multitud sosteniendo bandejas con entremeses. Una música suave acompañaba al murmullo de las voces.

–Tu elección de escoltas mejora –observó Zoe, con un matiz de sorpresa en la voz mientras contemplaba cómo Lexa iba de un lado a otro del espacioso salón.

–Estoy sola –repuso Clarke, que pasó por delante de ella y se dirigió al bar instalado en un rincón.

Zoe se abrió paso entre la gente para seguir a Clarke y cogió una copa de vino blanco mientras Clarke esperaba a que la guapísima pelirroja que atendía el bar con pantalones ceñidos de cuero negro le sirviese un combinado.

–Si necesitas una cita, puedo conseguírtela fácilmente. Ontari Coleman lleva semanas intentando que salgas con ella. Hay cosas peores que una joven cirujana de prestigio, ya sabes.

Clarke tomó su bebida, sin reparar apenas en la interesante mirada que la encargada del bar le ofreció con la copa, y observó a las otras mujeres de la habitación. Como era habitual en las reuniones de Zoe, había una mezcla de aspirantes a artistas –muchos de los cuales eran clientas de Zoe–, profesionales jóvenes y bolleras de los bares del Village que acudían como acompañantes o se pegaban a alguien que conocían, con la esperanza de tener suerte. Zoe siempre se las arreglaba para proporcionar algo a todas.

–No me interesa una cita –dijo Clarke en tono ácido, haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirar hacia donde estaba Lexa. Tenía años de práctica en ignorar a su equipo de seguridad. Acostumbrada a su ubicua presencia, eran ya como el ruido de fondo. En la preadolescencia ello no le había resultado tan difícil, porque su padre sólo era gobernador. Los agentes del Estado solían llevarla al colegio y aparcaban cerca mientras ella realizaba sus actividades extraescolares; en aquel entonces, había logrado fingir que era como las demás. Luego, su padre se había convertido en vicepresidente, la seguridad que la rodeaba se había intensificado y había desarrollado grandes habilidades para convencerse a sí misma de que no la vigilaban las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero no podía hacer nada para ignorar la presencia de Lexa Woods. La sentía de forma tan intensa como si se tocasen. Zoe sonrió con aire cómplice.

–Intentaba ser amable cuando hablé de la cita. Estoy segura de que a la encantadora doctora Coleman le entusiasmaría pasar la noche contigo, si es eso lo que tienes en mente.

Clarke se volvió, miró a Zoe a los ojos y repuso en tono cáustico:

–Cuando decida que quiero joder con alguien, no me cabe duda de que puedo hacer la gestión yo solita.

Si a Zoe la sorprendió la cortante respuesta de Clarke, no lo demostró. Sabía, por experiencia, que la mejor forma de conseguir que Clarke hablase de algo interesante era enfadarla. A Clarke se le daba muy bien ocultar casi todas sus emociones, pero, cuando se enfadaba, perdía sus escudos protectores. Zoe era una de las pocas personas capaces de aguijonearla para que se descubriese, motivo por el cual seguían siendo amigas.

–En fin, si yo tuviera a esa monada de chollo vigilándome toda la noche, sobre todo con esa ardiente expresión en la mirada, seguramente tampoco buscaría a nadie más.

Clarke ni siquiera miró a Lexa para comprobar a qué expresión se refería Zoe. Lexa tenía una forma de mirarla que la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer de la habitación... diablos, la única mujer del planeta. Se recordó a sí misma que Lexa sólo hacía su trabajo, pero nadie –ni siquiera Raven Reyes con toda su competencia, y a pesar de la noche que habían pasado juntas– la miraba de aquella manera. A Clarke le temblaba la mano cuando se llevó el martini a los labios.

–No, Zoe. Esta noche no.

Zoe se aplacó. La voz de Clarke sonaba áspera y había dolor en sus ojos. Rozó la mano de Clarke al pasar y dijo:

–No sé qué crees que ocurre entre vosotras dos, pero a ella le importa. No lo disimula mejor que tú. –Cabeceó con un movimiento ensayado y sus cabellos pelirrojos se deslizaron por los hombros–. Tal vez no estés de humor para tener compañía esta noche, pero yo sí. Es hora de que haga mi ronda.

Mientras observaba cómo Zoe se deslizaba sinuosamente entre la multitud, Clarke se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar hasta Lexa y se dijo que ojalá no le importase.

Cuando la atlética morena del polo azul marino, vaqueros y Nikes traspasó la puerta poco antes de la una, varias cabezas se volvieron para contemplarla. Parecía una exjugadora de fútbol, como así era, entre otras cosas. Emori Grant había tardado sobre una hora desde que Finn Collins la localizase en casa de su suegra, en Westchester, para que fuera a la fiesta de Zoe Monroe en el Upper East Side. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa, pero decidió no hacerlo, suponiendo que seguramente encajaría con una parte de la concurrencia. Lexa suspiró con un alivio poco habitual cuando vio a su sustituta. No se debía tanto al profundo cansancio que sentía como al hecho de ver a Clarke bailar con la misma mujer durante la última media hora mientras procuraba pasar por alto que la mano de la mujer descansaba sutilmente sobre el pecho izquierdo de Clarke.

–Lo siento, comandante –se disculpó Emori Grant cuando consiguió al fin reunirse con Lexa–. Estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi marido.

–No hacen falta disculpas, Grant. Lamento la necesidad de separarla de su familia. –Lexa esbozó una leve sonrisa y se pasó la mano por los ojos, frotándolos un instante–. Me temo que esta noche me ha cogido desprevenida. Me saca usted de un apuro.

Grant la miró, preocupada, percibió la tensión de su voz y se preguntó si se encontraría bien. Lexa Woods era una leyenda para todos los agentes de servicio por lo que había hecho aquel día ante el apartamento de Clarke Griffin, pero para su propio equipo se trataba de una heroína de carne y hueso.

–No hay problema. Ya me hago cargo, comandante.

–Sí –dijo Lexa–. Gracias.

En vez de marcharse, Lexa recorrió la habitación y salió a un pequeño balcón con barandillas de hierro que daba a Central Park. Descansó las dos manos sobre la barandilla y percibió el dolor en el costado izquierdo, en la cicatriz de veinticinco centímetros que tenía entre la cuarta y la quinta costilla. No solía molestarla o, al menos, gran parte del tiempo podía ignorarla.

–¿Fuera de servicio, comandante? –preguntó Clarke a su lado.

–Sí. Grant se ha hecho cargo. –Ambas sabían que no era estrictamente cierto. Ella nunca estaba fuera de servicio, tanto por elección como por costumbre.

–Parece que no le vendría mal dormir un poco.

Lexa, que seguía inclinada hacia delante, volvió la cabeza y vislumbró un rápido parpadeo de luz de luna que jugueteaba sobre el rostro de Clarke. La visión le llegó al corazón. Rindiéndose por un instante al dulce matiz de calor en la voz de Clarke y a la preocupación de su mirada, Lexa se relajó.

–Los asientos de avión me resultan demasiado pequeños para dormir en ellos.

Clarke permaneció junto a ella en la barandilla, lo bastante cerca para tocarla, pero procurando no hacerlo. No confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente para una cosa así. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había seguido hasta allí, pero la noche desaparecía y allí estaban ellas, casi solas. Al día siguiente, la gente volvería a rodearlas, y Clarke no sabía cuándo tendrían de nuevo unos momentos de intimidad. No soportaba verla marchar, aún no.

–¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

Mientras Lexa observaba cómo los faroles de abajo trazaban dibujos de luz entre las copas de los árboles, pensó en el futuro. Nunca se le había ocurrido no informar a Clarke de sus planes, aunque era contrario a las normas hacerlo. Tras muchos años de costumbre asentada, el Servicio Secreto no discutía el procedimiento con un protegido. Pero la afectada era la vida de Clarke y merecía saberlo.

–Tendremos que imponer un nivel de alerta alta. Hablaré con Marcus y con Reyes mañana. Dentro, habrá al menos dos agentes con usted en todo momento. Fuera, cuatro. Seguridad extra en los actos públicos, y ofreceremos mucha menos información sobre sus planes de viaje a la prensa.

–Todo se cerrará a mi alrededor, ¿verdad? –Clarke parecía casi tan agotada como Lexa.

–En las cosas que la afectan más directamente, sí –reconoció Lexa. Había mucho que hacer y esperaba conseguirlo sin amargar aún más a Clarke–. Lo siento.

Clarke la creía. Entender su corazón iba más allá de la mera atracción física. Lexa la entendía como no lo había hecho nadie. Lexa comprendía cómo se sentía al no estar nunca sola, al no ser libre nunca, al no tener capacidad para la acción espontánea. Lexa lo entendía, a pesar de que no podía cambiarlo.

–Lo sé. –Clarke tocó la mano de Lexa con un leve roce de dedos.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Lexa los retuvo y los acarició suavemente. La ligera presión de sus palmas deslizándose juntas resultaba más dolorosa y dulce que el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer apretándose contra el suyo en el ardor de la lujuria. Permaneció allí, sintiendo el aire helado de la noche, con la cabeza llena de deseo, sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento, sin atreverse a romper el frágil vínculo. Por fin, Lexa suspiró y la soltó. Estaba demasiado cansada y no confiaba en sí misma estando Clarke tan cerca. Primero había necesitado tocarla. Y en aquel momento necesitaba marcharse. Lo que tenía que hacer a continuación era lo más difícil. Sólo pensarlo resultaba difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Entre ellas había cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana. Habían pasado cinco días de frenesí saciando la sed de todo un año y no habían decidido nada al separarse, salvo creer ambas que habría una próxima vez. Lexa creyó entonces que tendrían tiempo de resolver el problema de la notoriedad de Clarke y de su propia ética profesional, pero la reaparición de Loverboy lo había alterado todo. Cualquier relación personal pasaba a ser secundaria. Sabía que Clarke se sentía herida y furiosa, y la había visto en brazos de demasiadas amantes para ignorar lo que hacía cuando se sentía dolida. Se limitó a decir lo que tenía que decir:

–Si planea no volver a casa esta noche, por favor, dígaselo a Grant. Deje que la protejan.

Mirando al frente para no ver la despedida en los ojos de Lexa, Clarke repuso en voz baja:

–Como quiera, comandante.

Y entonces se quedó sola, con el viento azotando sus lágrimas.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _Para quienes querían saber, la autora se llama Radclyffe._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

A las siete en punto de la mañana, Lexa atravesó el centro de mando para ir a la sala de reuniones.

–Reyes, Marcus –llamó al pasar ante ellos–, reúnanse conmigo. El resto recibirán información más tarde.

Cerró la puerta de la sala de reuniones después de que los agentes se sentaran y permaneció de pie, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla. Iba pulcramente vestida con un traje azul acero, una camisa de lino blanco hecha a medida y unos mocasines negros importados que hacían juego con el cinturón. Si los otros dos se hubieran fijado, se habrían dado cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrar el cuero de la silla. Era la única señal de nerviosismo.

–Esto es lo que sé –dijo con un tono y una actitud contenidos–. Hace aproximadamente tres meses Loverboy reanudó el contacto con Egret a través del correo postal. Sus mensajes consistían en breves notas intrincadas en las que declaraba su amor eterno hacia ella, su deseo de hacer el amor con ella –expresado de forma más cruda– y su intención de estar a solas con ella para convencerla de su pasión.

Ante las primeras palabras, Reyes y Marcus se irguieron, completamente impresionados.

–¡Comandante! Es el primer... –estalló Marcus con el rostro blanco.

Lexa alzó la mano para hacerlo callar.

–Llegaremos a eso. Hace seis semanas, empezó el contacto por correo electrónico. En esa ocasión, además de las descripciones verbales, envió breves videoclips de actividades sexuales explícitas que esperaba que... compartiesen.

–Imposible. –Reyes no pudo reprimir su incredulidad–. Nos lo habría contado. Es difícil, pero no estúpida. Tenía que saber que debía informarnos.

–Lo sabía el FBI. Constituyeron un grupo de trabajo para controlar la situación. –Ante esa información, Marcus soltó un reniego. Lexa continuó, pues prefería dejar las abundantes explicaciones para después–. Organizaron su propio sistema de vigilancia con vehículos y agentes que la seguían cuando salía del edificio. Intentaron establecer conexiones alternativas de correo electrónico con la esperanza de rastrear sus mensajes hasta el origen. Pero, hasta el momento, no han tenido éxito.

Empezaron a dolerle los dedos y se obligó a soltar el respaldo de la silla. Continuó con voz serena:

–Me llamaron porque hace diez días sus mensajes cambiaron de tono. Se está volviendo más violento y la ha amenazado. –Se sorprendió al ver que se le quebraba la voz y confió en que Marcus y Reyes no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Siguió–: Los especialistas en conducta de Quantico piensan que tal vez se esté desequilibrando, bien porque no ha conseguido acceder a ella o bien porque va a perder el control. En cualquier caso, hemos de considerar que Egret se encuentra en riesgo en todo momento.

–Oh, Dios mío –exclamó Marcus–. ¿Cómo nos han dejado fuera de combate?

Esforzándose en contener la rabia, Lexa respondió:

–Nos estaban investigando. –No era exactamente así. El FBI había investigado a todos los miembros del equipo de seguridad, salvo a Lexa. A ella la exoneraba el hecho de haber sido víctima no planeada del presunto ataque de Loverboy a Clarke.

–Me parece una locura. –Marcus se levantó, alterado–. Estábamos todos con Egret y con usted cuando ocurrió, ¡ninguno de nosotros pudo disparar!

–Oh, por Dios –murmuró Reyes–. No creo lo que estoy oyendo.

Lexa estuvo a punto de sonreír. En el último año, Raven Reyes se había convertido en la agente más próxima a Clarke Griffin. Lexa apenas imaginaba lo furiosa que debía de sentirse al ver su integridad profesional en entredicho y su eficiencia debilitada por personas que, supuestamente, estaban en el mismo bando. Creía además que a Reyes le importaba Clarke y no pensaba que tuviera nada que ver con la noche que habían pasado juntas. Lexa no alentaba las relaciones personales entre sus agentes y las personas a las que protegían, pero en privado la consolaban. Clarke merecía que la cuidasen.

–Estoy segura de que no tardarán en aparecer los miembros del equipo de trabajo para convencerles de que todo es real –continuó Lexa–. Nuestra política oficial es la de cooperar.

Marcus y Reyes la miraron expectantes, esperando órdenes.

–Nosotros somos el Servicio Secreto. Nosotros somos las personas encargadas de protegerla. Nosotros pasamos las veinticuatro horas del día con ella. Se trata de nuestra pelota, nuestro juego, nuestras normas –declaró con decisión–. Reyes, elija un sustituto que lleve el turno de día. Hasta que haya novedades, usted es la primera protectora de Egret. Siempre que sea posible, cuando ella salga de este edificio, la acompañará. Eso significa físicamente, a la vista de ella. Trabajará en turnos partidos para cubrir momentos y acontecimientos críticos y para revisar sus itinerarios cuidadosamente.

Era una misión difícil, y Lexa clavó los ojos en Reyes cuando ésta habló.

–Sí, señora –se apresuró a decir Reyes–. Entendido.

–Marcus, necesitamos un agente, no sólo las cámaras de vídeo, apostado en el vestíbulo junto al reloj. Las cintas de vigilancia han de revisarse cada doce horas y quiero que se estudien los visitantes repetidos, el personal de reparto, los funcionarios, cualquiera que no viva ni trabaje aquí. Vuelva a repasar los antecedentes de todos los que tienen acceso a los pisos superiores.

Marcus y Reyes tomaron notas, aunque Lexa no tenía nada escrito. Mientras hablaba, su mirada parecía distante y su mente se aferraba a la lista de prioridades de forma automática, como cuando se vestía por la mañana. Comprendía intuitivamente algo que muy pocos ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos sabían: que la ilusión de que el Presidente y las personas próximas a él eran intocables formaba parte de una imagen de invulnerabilidad esencial en un mundo de poder. A diferencia de los líderes de otras naciones, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos resultaba muy accesible. Podía correr por las calles de Washington, dar un discurso desde un podio abierto y recorrer en bicicleta las dunas de Martha's Vineyard contando sólo con unos pocos agentes del Servicio Secreto. Se ponía en riesgo en numerosas situaciones que la gente desconocía, a menos que, como en su caso, formase parte de su trabajo controlarlas. Desde muchos puntos de vista, la seguridad de Clarke resultaba aún más crítica que la del Presidente. La Presidencia no era un hombre, sino un cargo. Si se incapacitaba al Presidente, la línea de sucesión continuaba. Pero se podía manipular al Presidente por medio de sus afectos. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos no negociaba con terroristas. ¿Qué política seguiría si el rehén fuese la hija del Presidente? Durante un momento, Lexa recordó cuando despertó junto a Clarke en el apartamento de Zoe, cómo la había abrazado mientras dormía, desnuda y cálida entre sus brazos. El sueño había apaciguado toda la furia y la fiereza de Clarke, y Lexa se estremeció por dentro al pensar en su vulnerabilidad. «Clarke no. Al menos bajo mi vigilancia. Nunca.» Se aclaró la garganta y reanudó la conversación donde la había dejado tras un breve instante de dudas.

–Hay que inspeccionar visualmente su correo antes de que ella lo recoja. Cualquier paquete, los envíos de todo tipo, han de ser verificados en el punto de origen antes de que lleguen a ella, incluyendo la comprobación de las identificaciones del personal de reparto. Haré las gestiones para que instalen arriba un aparato de rayos X portátil.

Tomó aliento y se relajó por primera vez en varios días. Se sentía bien en su puesto y le agradaba saber que las personas adecuadas iban a ocuparse de la seguridad de Clarke.

–Marcus, avise a Finch de que quiero revisar todos los datos que tenemos sobre los contactos iniciales de Loverboy el invierno pasado, incluyendo los barridos de los edificios que rodean el parque. Habrá que repetirlos. Hablaremos de los detalles restantes con el equipo más tarde. –Por último, hizo la pregunta que había evitado desde que se despertó a la cinco de la mañana tras unas pocas horas de sueño intranquilo–: Esta mañana debo hablar con la señorita Griffin. ¿Está en casa?

–No –respondió Marcus con cautela–. Grant lo comprobó a las seis. Solicitó relevo para continuar la vigilancia fuera.

«No ha vuelto a casa.» Lexa tuvo que esforzarse para ignorar la rápida punzada de dolor y dijo sin inflexión:

–De acuerdo. Quiero un informe lo antes posible.

Después de que Marcus y Reyes salieran de la habitación, se sentó al fin, hundió la cara entre las manos y trató de borrar la imagen de Clarke en brazos de otra mujer.

Zoe Monroe contempló a Clarke con gesto pensativo desde el extremo de la mesa de cristal del rincón del desayuno. Al ver que su amiga se servía una segunda taza de café, decidió iniciar una conversación:

–¿Me vas a contar por qué Woods vuelve a ser tu jefa de seguridad? –preguntó con brusquedad, y cogió un cruasán esperando que la otra la dejase vivir para comérselo.

Clarke alzó los ojos de la taza que estaba mirando sin darse cuenta y buscó en la cara de Zoe indicios del motivo de aquella pregunta. En aquel momento no se encontraba de ánimos para un combate verbal. Y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Zoe hablando de lo mucho que le gustaría llevarse a la cama a Lexa Woods. Nunca le había gustado oírlo, pero en aquel momento le hacía daño. No creía que a Lexa la cautivase el estilo de seducción casual de Zoe, pero tampoco lo sabía con total seguridad. Zoe era muy guapa, y Lexa no daba la imagen de celibato satisfecho. Sólo con mirarla se percibía su energía sexual. Clarke recordó el rumor que su contacto en el FBI le había contado sobre la amante secreta de Lexa en Washington. Por lo que sabía, tal vez Lexa mantuviese relaciones con alguien allí. No quería pensar en eso, y menos cuando no podía apartar de su cabeza la sensación de las manos de Lexa. Pero Zoe se limitó a mirarla muy seria, con paciencia, sin el menor indicio de enfrentamiento. Por tanto, amigas de momento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Clarke procurando no soltar un gruñido.

«No está mal. No ha tirado nada.»

–Porque tengo la clara impresión de que, mientras me encontraba en Europa, hiciste buen uso de mi apartamento y supuse que sería con ella.

Zoe se había fijado en cómo se miraban ambas semanas antes del tiroteo, como si tuviesen que luchar para no abalanzarse la una sobre la otra y romperse la ropa. Y había visto la frenética preocupación de Clarke los primeros días después de que Lexa resultase herida. Zoe había percibido un cambio incluso mientras la agente del Servicio Secreto se recuperaba y Clarke no mantenía contacto con ella: su amiga, famosa por su insaciabilidad, no había pasado una noche con nadie durante meses. Y luego el uso de su apartamento: Clarke tenía que desear muchísimo a alguien para pasar más de una noche juntas. Como la hija del Presidente no podía llevar a una mujer a su propio apartamento, delante de las narices del Servicio Secreto, había encontrado cierta intimidad allí.

–Fue a ella a quien trajiste aquí, ¿verdad?

Clarke se limitó a asentir, sosteniendo la taza de café con gesto ausente. Su mente se negó a recordar aquellos breves días y su salvaje afán de felicidad. No sabía muy bien si quería recordar, al menos hasta que dejara de dolerle pensar en Lexa. Zoe continuó como si no hubiese visto la expresión angustiada de Clarke.

–Luego, nos cruzamos en el aire y, cuando yo regresé de Europa, tú te habías ido a China. No me enteré de los detalles jugosos. Lo siguiente que supe es que, cuando estábamos en un café, Woods se encontraba al otro lado del local vigilándote en calidad de agente secreto y tú pareces destrozada.

–Me encuentro bien –respondió Clarke, pero le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando dejó la taza.

Durante los últimos tres días había empezado a preguntarse si no habría soñado con aquellas cinco noches de junio. Cinco noches antes de que Lexa se fuese a Washington para ocupar su nuevo puesto de directora regional de la División de Investigación. Ambas supusieron que tardarían semanas en verse. Clarke hacía el viaje a China con su padre, y Lexa pronto se incorporaría al trabajo. Podría haber creído que se trataba de un sueño si su piel no se estremeciese con el recuerdo de su última mañana juntas. Cuando se despertó, estaba sola. La ducha corría en el cuarto de baño contiguo. Se dio la vuelta, hacia el espacio vacío que había a su lado, e imaginó que aún sentía su calor, su olor... intenso, profundo y poderosamente excitante. Se le encogió el estómago y permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados, recordando. Se movió, presa de una agradable excitación, al recordar el tacto de los dedos de Lexa en el muslo cuando unos labios calientes rozaron su oreja.

–¿Estás despierta?

–Mmm. –Sonrió, y se estiró bajo la ligera sábana, aún retorcida tras la pasión de la noche anterior–. En parte.

–Voy a traer el desayuno. –Lexa se inclinó para besar el punto sensible de la nuca–. Hay un ascensor de servicio en el edificio, ¿verdad? No hace falta que se entere de mi presencia quien esté de turno ahora.

Clarke se volvió boca arriba y la impactó –como siempre que la veía– una punzada de puro deseo físico. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Agarró a Lexa por el pelo y la arrastró para besarla; sólo quería darle los buenos días, pero aún no estaba acostumbrada al tacto de sus labios y no creía que se acostumbrase nunca: firmes, calientes y maravillosamente receptivos. El primer contacto de carne cálida y suave se convirtió en un leve mordisco, y luego en una profunda exploración en la que chupó, lamió y saboreó, temiendo morir de hambre si no tenía más.

–Dios –jadeó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, con los dedos aún enredados en el cabello de Lexa–. Estoy hambrienta.

Lexa respiraba con fuerza y sus ojos color verde ardían mientras miraba a Clarke. Deslizó un dedo entre los pechos de Clarke y su boca delgada esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me parece a mí que no estás hablando de rosquillas?

–Ya tengo rosquillas todos los días –logró decir Clarke con los músculos del estómago retorcidos mientras Lexa la acariciaba lentamente más abajo.

Se arqueó mientras Lexa la tocaba, y sus caderas se alzaron solas. El calor le quemaba entre las piernas como una hoguera que hubiese ardido durante horas hasta que un golpe de viento la llenaba de vida. Durante mucho tiempo no había querido que nadie la tocase, y en aquel momento no podía parar. Tampoco podía pensar: le daba miedo pensar. Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

–Llevas demasiada ropa encima –susurró Clarke, buscando los botones de la camisa de Lexa; necesitaba distraerse, porque, si Lexa se movía más abajo y la tocaba una vez más, se dejaría arrastrar.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas pedían satisfacción a gritos, y todo acabaría demasiado rápido. Otra cosa que le daba miedo pensar. Con aquella mujer no tenía el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo. Había hecho el amor con muchísimas desconocidas, pero los encuentros nunca le habían dejado huella. Se alejaba levemente excitada, pero con Lexa... una lenta sonrisa, una caricia breve, y ya se notaba mojada y dispuesta.

–No me ayudas –se quejó Clarke cuando las manos de Lexa resbalaron sobre su vientre, se abrieron en los pechos y los expertos dedos frotaron los pezones erectos.

–Oh, sí –murmuró Lexa con la voz densa y suave–. Claro que te ayudo.

Clarke perdió la paciencia, arrancó el último botón de la camisa de Lexa y se la quitó bruscamente por los brazos.

–Desnúdate –ordenó sin poder contener el aliento. Le hervía la sangre y notaba una presión terrible en la columna. Se correría sin que Lexa la tocase si no tenía cuidado. –Lexa, por favor –rogó, incapaz de detenerse. Su voz penetró en la conciencia de Lexa, que de repente se levantó y se despojó de la camisa mientras sus manos se peleaban con los botones de los vaqueros.

–Aguanta –pidió Lexa con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se quitaba las bragas y apartaba la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Clarke de un solo gesto. Se movió sobre ella, desnuda, deslizó un muslo largo y delgado entre las piernas de Clarke y suspiró cuando los cuerpos de ambas se tocaron. Las dos estaban mojadas, y el flujo se derramó sobre la piel, fundiéndolas.

–Eres preciosa –susurró Lexa enmarcando el rostro de Clarke con las dos manos. Sin apartar los ojos de los de Clarke, inició un ritmo constante con las caderas, empujándolas hacia ella, arriba y abajo, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, y excitándose más con cada embestida.

–Me estás volviendo loca –gimió Clarke con voz quebrada, mordiéndose el labio y esforzándose por ignorar los primeros espasmos que sentía dentro. Era una tortura. Quería correrse ya y que nunca se acabara–. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

–Voy a hacer que te corras –respondió Lexa con voz ronca y los ojos empañados de deseo. Se estremeció, ahogó un grito y sus párpados se cerraron un instante–. Ah, Dios. Si... pudiera durar.

Clarke, fuertemente abrazada a ella, con la espalda arqueada, tembló a punto de desvanecerse y miró aquellos ojos verdes y salvajes muy cerca, deseando creer.

–Te quie...

Con la última pizca de control se calló, demasiados años guardando secretos y ocultando miedos se interponían en el camino de sus palabras. Deslizó las manos sobre la espalda de Lexa, las posó en las caderas y las empujó hacia sí.

–Arrástrame –susurró en el cuello de Lexa.

Y Lexa lo hizo. Puso una mano entre las dos y agarró un pezón de Clarke, apretándolo con fuerza al ritmo de sus caderas. Clarke gritó cuando Lexa saltó violentamente con el primer empuje de su propio orgasmo; luego temblaron la una en brazos de la otra y, finalmente, se perdieron...

Agotada por los recuerdos, Clarke miró a Zoe como si no la hubiera visto en su vida.

–Adondequiera que fueses –comentó Zoe secamente–, no te faltarían visitas.

Clarke se rió, pero había dolor en sus ojos, y cabeceó, arrepentida.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y qué pasó entonces? –Zoe intentó recordar la última vez que había visto a Clarke tan dolida, pero no lo consiguió.

Con un suspiro, Clarke dijo:

–Ella tenía que regresar a Washington y yo salir del país. Hablamos por teléfono y planeamos reunirnos en cuanto pudiéramos.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventanita que daba a la calle. El indefinido sedán negro lleno de antenas en la parte posterior que proclamaban que se trataba de un «coche camuflado» seguía aparcado frente a la entrada del edificio de Zoe. Distinguió una figura borrosa en el asiento delantero. «Seguramente será Raven Reyes.» Se preguntó dónde estaba Lexa y si habría dormido.

–Sabíamos que sería difícil, pero yo creí... –Se le quebró la voz cuando recordó la última conversación antes de separarse. «Creí que habíamos acordado que no formaría parte de mi equipo. Creí que encontraríamos la forma de vernos. Creí que a ella le importaba.»

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Zoe a su espalda, insistiendo dulcemente.

Clarke no se volvió, sino que siguió contemplando la perfecta mañana primaveral sin ver nada.

–Cuando volví a verla, se hallaba ante mi puerta... de nuevo en su puesto.

–¿Y nada más?

Zoe no se lo creía. No parecía el estilo de Woods. A Zoe siempre le había impresionado la consideración de la agente con los sentimientos de Clarke, incluso cuando machacaba a Clarke insistiéndole en que acatase las órdenes. Tenía que saber lo destrozada que se sentiría Clarke cuando supiese que la habían excluido de una decisión que la afectaba tan directamente. La confianza de Clarke era muy frágil, y Lexa Woods no podía mostrarse tan cruel.

–Sí. –Clarke abandonó al fin la ventana, se acercó a la encimera e hizo una mueca cuando vio la cafetera vacía–. Nada más.

Zoe quería preguntar más cosas, pero el momento había pasado. Clarke había recuperado su furia y, en cierto sentido, Zoe la prefería al dolor. Al menos Clarke había aprendido a sobrevivir con su rabia. Se preguntaba si Lexa Woods tenía idea de lo imposible que resultaba controlar a Clarke cuando, además de enfadada, estaba dolida.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

–Reyes acaba de radiar su posición, comandante –dijo Marcus cuando Lexa se acercó a la estación de comunicaciones del centro de mando–. Egret se encuentra de camino al Aerie.

–Bien –respondió Lexa, mirando la hora–. Son casi las once. La informaré de los cambios de seguridad en la reunión prevista con ella a la una. Confírmele la hora de la reunión cuando ella llegue, por favor.

–Lo haré. –Marcus la observó mientras Lexa examinaba los monitores, intentando descifrar su estado de ánimo. No le había pasado desapercibido el soterrado matiz de tensión de su voz, pero lo atribuyó a la repentina precipitación de la situación de Loverboy. Al pensar en las recientes revelaciones relativas a la cobertura del grupo de trabajo del FBI, cualquiera se enfadaría ante la intromisión exterior y la infracción de su autoridad. Pero Lexa tenía el aspecto de siempre: tranquilo y controlado. «Tal vez demasiado tranquilo. La típica extraña quietud que se percibe antes de la explosión de una bomba.»

–Llámeme si me necesita antes. –Lexa se volvió para marcharse; necesitaba relajar parte de la tensión. Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, cosa que atribuyó al sueño intermitente e inquieto. Se negó a pensar que el punzante dolor que tenía detrás de los ojos podía deberse a que aún no había dejado de preguntarse si Clarke se habría acostado con alguien la noche anterior.

–Vaya –murmuró Marcus cuando Lexa se marchaba–. Parece que hay problemas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Lexa regresó a los monitores con el corazón en un puño.

Los ojos de Lexa siguieron a los de Marcus hasta la pantalla central, que ofrecía una vista de las puertas dobles de la entrada del edificio y de la mesa del portero en un lado del vestíbulo. Wells, del turno de día, estaba comprobando la identificación de dos individuos, uno de los cuales reconoció Lexa inmediatamente.

–Ahí viene el calvario –murmuró una maldición para sí, se frotó los ojos y suspiró–. Póngase en contacto con Reyes y dígale que la quiero aquí enseguida. Luego, lleve a los visitantes a la sala de reuniones. Que alguien ocupe el lugar de usted aquí.

–Sí, señora. –Marcus observó al hombre y a la mujer que cruzaban el vestíbulo para dirigirse a los ascensores y luchó con una necesidad casi irresistible de plantarse en la puerta del centro de mando y enseñarles los dientes. La primera gran batalla de la lucha interna por el control estaba a punto de empezar.

–Ésta es la agente especial Octavia Blake –anunció Charles Pike en tono oficioso señalando a la mujer que lo acompañaba–. Se ocupará de la protección personal de Egret hasta que se diga lo contrario.

Lexa percibió que Reyes se tensaba junto a ella. Se había impuesto la contención, pero no esperaba menos de su equipo. Cuando observó a Pike, se alegró al ver que empezaba a sudar. Respondió con voz totalmente neutra.

–Agente Pike, tengo un equipo de agentes con gran experiencia. La agente Reyes se ocupa habitualmente de la protección primaria de Egret, y no necesito a nadie más.

Marcus mantuvo la boca cerrada, observando las voleas que ejecutaban sobre la mesa los dos agentes veteranos. Llevaban así media hora, desde que el agente veterano en jefe Pike se había presentado para informar a la comandante de la reorganización de la seguridad de Egret. Era evidente que Pike no tenía carta blanca del director de seguridad de Washington; si no, habría asumido el mando nada más entrar. Pero, de todas formas, estaba intentando abrirse camino hacia arriba a toda costa. La comandante se mostró fría, serena e inflexible como una roca. No cedió ni un milímetro, y Pike empezaba a resquebrajarse. Aquel tipo no estaba acostumbrado a ser implacable.

–Mire, Woods –gruñó Pike con los puños apretados sobre el montón de carpetas que tenía delante–. No puedo dirigir el grupo correctamente sin un agente dentro.

–Pues a mí me parece que hace meses que lo dirige sin ninguno –observó Lexa en tono amable. Esperaba haberlo golpeado–. Aunque, como usted bien dice, no muy correctamente.

Seguía indignada ante la arrogancia de dejar al margen al Servicio Secreto cuando Clarke se encontraba en inminente peligro. Por otro lado, necesitaba el apoyo de la inteligencia de Pike tanto como él precisaba del permiso de ella. Sin embargo, se trataba del juego de Lexa y, por tanto, de sus reglas.

–Me encantará contar con la agente Blake como enlace. Pero no puede ejercer ningún puesto en la seguridad de Egret. No está entrenada para eso, y no la conozco.

Pike se puso colorado. Junto a él, la impresionante mujer de piel color café clavó unos penetrantes ojos verdes en Lexa y una ráfaga de ira endureció su mirada. Lexa continuó, imperturbable.

–Por mi parte, espero informes diarios de cualquier novedad que puedan tener.

–¿Sugiere usted que a una agente del FBI no se le puede confiar la seguridad de la hija del Presidente? –preguntó Pike levantándose a medias de su silla e ignorando de paso el tema del espionaje compartido.

Lexa se levantó y recogió sus papeles.

–No sé cómo reaccionaría una agente del FBI si la vida de Egret estuviese en peligro. Pero sí sé cómo respondería mi gente. –Miró a Pike y continuó, sin darle importancia–: Éste no es momento de entrenamientos.

–Con respeto, comandante –dijo Octavia Blake–. Me encuentro perfectamente preparada para asumir la responsabilidad de la seguridad de Egret. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de desempeñar mi tarea.

Lexa la estudió, impresionada por su compostura cuando resultaba evidente que la habían ofendido. Aún así, no se trataba de sentimientos personales, sino de la disposición de una persona a morir por otra. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto eran cuidadosamente seleccionados y examinados muy a fondo para determinar su disposición psicológica para sacrificarse por un individuo o, en muchos casos, por una ideología. Para bien o para mal, en eso consistía el trabajo. El FBI y el Servicio Secreto no eran intercambiables, y Lexa no rebajaría sus exigencias en aquel momento, cuando la posibilidad de un sacrificio definitivo parecía más que probable.

–Su solicitud se tiene en cuenta, agente. Sin embargo, la agente Reyes tiene prioridad en la seguridad de Egret. Si ella encuentra la forma de que usted la ayude, lo hará. Y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted.

Dio la vuelta y salió, dejando a los dos agentes del Servicio Secreto y a los dos del FBI midiéndose unos a otros desde cada extremo de la extensión de la mesa de reuniones.

–Quiero un primer plano de su sistema de supervisión y un informe global de sus procedimientos tácticos –le exigió Pike a Marcus, en un intento de recobrar cierta apariencia de dominio. Si no podía conseguir lo que quería de la obstinada agente jefe, lo intentaría con otra persona.

Marcus se levantó cortésmente siguiendo el ejemplo de su comandante.

–Puedo mostrarle la estación de transmisiones y los monitores de circuito cerrado. Ahora mismo.

Marcus ignoró la mirada dura y el evidente disgusto de Pike. No pensaba ofrecer información de la situación de las cámaras de vídeo, los sensores de movimiento del edificio, los protocolos de preparación de eventuales situaciones ni de nada más sin el permiso de la comandante. Los hombres salieron, dejando que Reyes y Blake se mirasen en silencio. Reyes consideró una serie de opciones, incluyendo su favorita, que era inmovilizar a Blake en la sala de control con Marcus. Seguía resentida por haber sido objeto de una investigación interna del FBI y considerada sospechosa del tiroteo que casi había matado a su comandante. Al mismo tiempo, se debatía con su propia culpa por haber permitido que Egret se pusiese en peligro sin darse cuenta al eludir su vigilancia. Si no otros, al menos ella tenía que enmendar errores y no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. «No aceptaré interferencias del FBI.»

–No intento quitarle el trabajo –afirmó Blake, sorprendiendo a Reyes con su brusquedad–. Sólo trato de hacer el mío.

Reyes se puso colorada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se le diera mejor enmascarar sus emociones. Envidiaba la capacidad de la comandante para mantener todos sus sentimientos ocultos, algo que ella aún no había aprendido a hacer. Observó a la otra parte fijamente y se dio cuenta de que Blake no encajaba del todo en el modelo típico del FBI. Naturalmente, llevaba la obligada chaqueta azul marino, pantalones, una blusa azul pálida hecha a medida y el asomo de un bulto sobre la cadera izquierda, donde guardaba el arma. «Con el arma enfundada», pensó Reyes con aire ausente. Y parecía competente y confiada, pero Reyes ya contaba con eso. Con lo que no contaba era con el desafío de sus intensos ojos verdes en los que, sorprendentemente, no había malicia. Se trataba del tipo de reto que ofrecería una oponente valerosa en una lucha, no una rival deseosa de hacer daño. Reyes tampoco podía ignorar que Blake era hermosa –hermosa al estilo de las modelos de portada–, con unas mejillas elegantes y una expresión exótica que sugería el origen islandés por parte de sus antepasados. Reyes trató de no pensarlo cuando respondió:

–Mi trabajo consiste en salvaguardar a la hija del Presidente. No sé muy bien cuál sería su trabajo.

–Mi trabajo es detener a Loverboy. Como tenemos a Egret en común, sugiero que trabajemos juntas.

–Ya tengo una compañera –dijo Reyes, cuya resistencia comenzaba a tambalearse. Costaba trabajo no responder a la desafiante rectitud de Octavia Blake–. Pero hay sitio para una tercera –cedió al fin–, siempre que no interfiera con lo que yo hago.

Octavia Blake estudió a su opositora. Envidiaba a Raven Reyes. Resultaba evidente que su impresionante comandante respetaba su capacidad y la recompensaba con la responsabilidad adecuada. Ella deseaba conseguir lo mismo de Charles Pike, pero no se fiaba mucho. Debía admitir que le gustaba la forma que tenía la joven agente castaña y batalladora de inclinar la barbilla, una postura ligeramente agresiva mientras defendía su territorio. En otras circunstancias, la habría encontrado mona.

–Me parece justo. –Blake se levantó y extendió la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa–. Estoy deseando trabajar con usted, agente Reyes.

–¿Está Egret en el Aerie? –le preguntó Lexa a Jeremy Finch, un agente con gafas y rechoncho sentando ante una tarima de seis monitores que mostraban puntos estratégicos del bloque de apartamentos. Al mismo tiempo estaba viendo un vídeo en tiempo real de las doce horas anteriores, de imágenes registradas por las cámaras instaladas en cada esquina del perímetro externo. Gracias a las cintas de vídeo, Finch podía revisar en cualquier momento, y casi desde cualquier dirección que quisiese, el tráfico peatonal y rodado que circulaba por delante del edificio. A la mayoría de la gente la habría abrumado la multitud de imágenes parpadeantes, pero Finch parecía más a gusto en el ambiente electrónico que en el mundo real. Además de un agente muy sólido, era un mago de los ordenadores, y, como la vigilancia y el análisis por ordenador formaban parte rutinaria de los servicios de inteligencia, los expertos como él resultaban esenciales. Lexa sabía, por su expediente personal, que Finch había sido un hacker informático en la universidad y que había destacado por reventar uno de los códigos cifrados del Departamento de Defensa. En realidad, en vez de considerar delitos hechos semejantes, el Departamento de Defensa y muchas corporaciones civiles de alto rango los estimulaban tácitamente. Si se podía violar un código, se consideraba defectuoso, y saberlo proporcionaba una oportunidad de mejorar la seguridad. Jeremy Finch lo había conseguido, no una vez, sino dos. Y por eso se había fijado en él el servicio del Gobierno. Al parecer, había sorprendido a mucha gente por preferir el Servicio Secreto a otra Agencia Central de Inteligencia más deslumbrante. Lexa estaba encantada con él. La inteligencia humana siempre resultaba esencial, pero en su área de operaciones dependían mucho de los ordenadores, sobre todo a la hora de planear por adelantado salidas públicas de Egret. Una buena inteligencia era especialmente necesaria en lugares internacionales como París, donde la seguridad, las rutas automovilísticas, los planes de evacuación de emergencia médica y el despliegue personal tenían que gestionarse en cuestión de minutos. Sin apartar los ojos de las pantallas, Jeremy respondió:

–No, señora. Egret ha estado arriba durante un rato, y luego ha ido directamente al parque.

Lexa observó el monitor superior de la derecha que mostraba una vista panorámica de Gramercy Park y el parque privado situado al otro lado de una calle estrecha, frente al edificio de Clarke. Elevados edificios anteriores a la Primera Guerra Mundial rodeaban el cuadrado, con abundante sombra e inmaculadamente conservado, cercado por una elevada verja de hierro retorcido. No podía establecer contacto visual con Clarke, pues el follaje era demasiado denso. Sin embargo, la buscaba.

–Debe de estar ahí –dijo Lexa.

–Entendido –respondió Finch, y tomó nota en una unidad personal de algo que había visto en el vídeo y que quería revisar desde un ángulo diferente.

Lexa se daba perfecta cuenta de que Charles Pike seguía en el edificio, pero no albergaba la menor intención de convertirse en su guía turística. Tenía que trabajar, y su deber más inmediato era informar a Clarke de que tal vez hubiese varias caras nuevas en su equipo de seguridad. Por desgracia, ése era el tema menos difícil de los que debían abordar. Entró en el parque abriendo una de las verjas que permitían el acceso a los que tuviesen permiso y una llave. El parque resultaba lo suficientemente pequeño para abarcarlo con la vista. En el medio, delante de una fuentecilla, distinguió a Finn Collins, que se encontraba parado como una estatua, con todo el aspecto de contemplar el vacío. Lexa sabía, sin embargo, que no perdía de vista a Egret y que, con toda probabilidad, se volvía a intervalos regulares para mantener la vigilancia sobre todo el cuadrado. No había forma de que un agente del Servicio Secreto pasase desapercibido y, en determinadas circunstancias, la invisibilidad tampoco era deseable. La presencia visible de un guardaespaldas resultaba suficiente para disuadir a la gente que quería aproximarse. Por otro lado, Clarke, como la mayoría de las personas de su posición, no quería, comprensiblemente, que cada momento de su vida fuese vigilado. Debido a eso, los agentes del Servicio Secreto estaban entrenados para mantener una línea muy fina entre la realización de su trabajo y la interferencia en el estilo de vida de los que protegían. Lexa hizo un breve gesto a Collins, que la reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. Pasó por delante de él por un pequeño sendero de gravilla flanqueado a discretos intervalos por bancos de hierro y madera hasta que llegó a uno de los rincones más aislados e idílicos del parque. Un conjunto de arbustos y flores creaba una barrera natural que ofrecía intimidad. Luz solar en abundancia se filtraba a través de las ramas superiores y realzaba a Clarke con su resplandor pálido y tembloroso. Lexa, que aminoró el paso al acercarse, se dijo a sí misma que no quería asustarla. En realidad, sólo quería unos cuantos segundos para observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Clarke se hallaba inclinada sobre un bloc de dibujo, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, una leonada avalancha de rizos que casi le llegaban a los hombros. Lexa conocía el tacto de aquellos mechones, seda flotante entre sus manos cuando la besaba. Clarke vestía una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, musculados tras horas en el gimnasio y bronceados por el sol. Era impresionante en cualquier momento, admirable en cualquier postura, pero nunca tanto como cuando se encontraba absorta en el trabajo. Los únicos momentos, excepto después de hacer el amor, en que Lexa la había visto en paz.

–Señorita Griffin –dijo Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano y levantó la vista. La luz del sol quedaba detrás de Lexa y dejaba su rostro en la sombra.

–Buenas tardes, comandante.

–¿La molesto?

–No. –Clarke señaló el banco, a su lado.

Lexa se sentó, reprimiendo un suspiro cuando se reclinó, reconfortada por la presencia de Clarke tanto como por el sol de la tarde.

–¿Quería hablar conmigo? –Clarke sabía que sonaba rígida y formal, pero no podía evitarlo. Resultaba demasiado duro estar cerca y fingir que no había nada entre ellas. Y aún más duro darse cuenta de que Lexa estaba cansada. Seguía enfadada con ella (enfadada y dolida), pero, al mirarla en aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era arrastrarla hacia su hombro y acariciarla. Apartó la imagen con irritación. Si Lexa hubiera necesitado consuelo, nunca habría hecho semejante cosa para las dos. Clarke no había buscado aquel dolor casi paralizante que no cedía a menos que Lexa estuviese cerca. No lo quería, no con otra persona. Incluso después de acostarse juntas, desde que se había abandonado a la esperanza, estar cerca de aquella mujer se había convertido en algo muy parecido al dolor constante.

–¿Más buenas noticias? –preguntó en tono sarcástico.

–El FBI ha hecho su aparición oficial esta mañana. –Lexa observó el juego de la luz a través de las hojas de los árboles que las cubrían. Clarke se hallaba a unos centímetros de ella, pero sentía como si la piel de la joven tocase todo su cuerpo. Sabía que se trataba sólo de recuerdos viscerales, pero la sensación era tan aguda que le hervía la sangre. ¿Llegaría el momento en que pudiesen estar juntas sin experimentar nada? ¿Quería que aquellos sentimientos muriesen?

–Supongo que no está encantada –comentó Clarke ante la extraña rigidez de Lexa.

–Eso se considera información clasificada, señorita Griffin. Según varios números de las secciones del manual, las observaciones personales sobre materia interna no se pueden compartir, sobre todo con civiles. –Lexa sabía que sonaba glacial.

No podía pensar, sin que la furia la dominase, en las semanas que Clarke había sido un blanco potencial y ninguno de ellos se había enterado. Ofreció un asomo de sonrisa para compensar, pero Clarke no lo percibió.

–Ya, ambas sabemos lo mucho que aprecia usted el manual –repuso en tono cortante–. Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuenta?

Lexa no se molestó en protestar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Había elegido el deber por encima de los deseos de Clarke y carecía de defensa. Habitualmente, no discutía cuestiones de protocolo con alguien a quien protegía, pero Clarke y ella habían sobrepasado con mucho los límites de la conducta profesional aceptable, y era ridículo empeñarse en ceremonias en aquel momento. Ya le costaba no tocarla. Constituía un calvario para ella y aprendería a soportarlo. No pensaba colocar a Clarke en una posición de desventaja porque eso sobrepasaría sus propios límites.

–Creí que debía saberlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Al menos uno de ellos trabajará con nuestro equipo en contacto directo con usted. Supongo que también añadirán su propio coche.

–No me parece demasiado sutil, ¿verdad? –preguntó Clarke con toda la intención–. Si voy por ahí con un desfile detrás, dará la impresión de que me afecta muchísimo lo que él dice.

–Dará la impresión de que está usted bien protegida y no es un blanco fácil –se apresuró a responder Lexa.

Clarke apartó la vista y pensó que ojalá pudiera estar allí sentada sin nada más en la mente que el sonido sexy de la voz profunda de Lexa y disfrutar del deseo que le provocaba encontrarse junto a ella. Y suspiró.

–Supongo que en realidad no importa. Uno más aquí o allí no cambia nada.

–Han estado vigilando durante varios meses y, en realidad, no me importaría aprovecharme de su capacidad para recoger información. Tienen acceso a bases de datos mucho más grandes que las nuestras y, en este aspecto, cogeré todo lo que pueda.

Clarke dibujaba sin objeto mientras hablaban, procurando absorber las palabras sin dejar que le llegasen al fondo. No podía vivir aterrorizada todos los días.

–¿Cree que es serio?

Una pregunta que había evitado hacer durante meses. Lexa era la única a la que se atrevía a preguntar porque, a pesar de todo, era la única en la que confiaba a la hora de mostrarse asustada.

–No lo sé. –Lexa observó cómo las manos de Clarke se movían con gracia y absoluta certeza sobre la superficie de papel y deseó tocarla, sólo para consolarla. Le temblaban las manos de tanto como lo deseaba. El sentimiento era insoportablemente fuerte y apretó las palmas contra los muslos–. Debo suponer que sí.

Clarke asintió, sin hablar. «No puedo hacer nada al respecto ante el lunático que me envía mensajes, el FBI que me sigue los pasos y la determinación de Lexa de realizar la misión que le ha ordenado mi padre.» La impotencia la hacía sentirse incómoda, sobre todo porque había luchado toda su vida por algo parecido a la independencia. Por el momento, sin embargo, no veía otra salida.

–De acuerdo. Puedo vivir con eso... si puede usted.

Lexa se rió con ganas. Había un matiz de ironía en su voz cuando respondió:

–Tenemos algo en común, señorita Griffin. A ninguna de las dos nos han dejado elegir.

El dibujo tomaba forma en el cuaderno. Lexa lo miró, sorprendida al ver su propio rostro. Estudió la imagen, impresionada por la expresión tenaz y reservada, y se preguntó si eso era todo lo que Clarke veía en ella. Supo la respuesta cuando las hábiles manos de Clarke dibujaron sus ojos y capturaron las sombras de su alma.

–Clarke –dijo Lexa con ternura.

A Clarke le tembló la mano sobre el papel ante la suave intimidad del tono de Lexa. La forma en que ésta hablaba, los sutiles cambios que revelaba, le rompían el corazón. En un determinado momento la agente se mostraba profesional, independiente y tan impersonal como cualquiera de los numerosos individuos que la habían protegido. Y, de pronto, pronunciaba el nombre de Clarke con todo el sentimiento que se podía esperar oír de boca de otro ser humano. Era todo lo que quería y todo lo que temía. Clarke no levantó los ojos, sino que continuó dibujando los pronunciados rasgos y la mirada salvaje, incapaz de mirar a la mujer, pues sabía que si lo hacía tendría que tocarla.

–¿Sí?

Lexa suspiró a fondo y deseó que no hubiera preguntado.

–Me gustaría que reconsiderara la carrera del domingo y que no fuera.

Clarke se puso tensa y dejó de mover el lápiz.

–Tengo que ir. Soy la principal oradora.

–¿Le importaría llegar sólo al discurso y no a la carrera?

Clarke dejó a un lado el bloc de dibujo y se volvió en el banco hasta que tuvo enfrente a Lexa. Por primera vez la miró directamente a la cara, a los ojos.

–Se trata de un acontecimiento más que político, personal.

Lexa asintió, pues entendía demasiado bien. El domingo se celebraba la carrera anual de la curación, destinada a recaudar fondos para el tratamiento del cáncer de mama. La madre de Lexa había muerto de esa enfermedad cuando Clarke tenía nueve años. Lexa comprendía lo que significaba perder a un padre.

–Le pido, le recomiendo encarecidamente, que no participe en la carrera.

–¿Por qué me pide eso? –Clarke sabía que Lexa no podía ordenarle que no corriese.

Lexa dudó antes de responder. Su trabajo consistía no sólo en proteger físicamente a Clarke, sino también en darle cierta apariencia de normalidad, por muy irónico que pareciese al verlo superficialmente. No quería preocuparla sin necesidad. Para eso le pagaban a ella, por preocuparse. No quería decirle que el acontecimiento sería una pesadilla de seguridad, que incluso coordinándose con la policía de Nueva York y la policía de tráfico y colocando agentes junto a Clarke en la ruta de la carrera, Clarke no se hallaría segura. En cualquier circunstancia, la carrera habría sido difícil. Pero en aquel momento, con la amenaza que suponía Loverboy, la seguridad resultaba casi imposible. «Tal vez pudiese dirigirme al director del Servicio Secreto y solicitarle que se pusiese en contacto con el director de seguridad del Presidente, cerrar el cerco en torno a Clarke y que alguien de más arriba le prohibiese correr.» Pero Lexa sabía muy bien que si ordenaban a Clarke que no participase en algo, mucho más en algo tan importante para ella como aquello, se podía contar con que haría exactamente lo contrario y, probablemente, perdería toda esperanza de cooperación posterior. Rehuyó la respuesta directa y optó por un matiz de frivolidad.

–No sé si podré correr veinticinco kilómetros.

–Tengo que hacerlo –afirmó Clarke sin alterarse–. Además, la he visto correr, comandante. Puede cubrir esa distancia perfectamente. No me pasará nada. –No pudo evitar añadir–: Y disfrutaré de su compañía.

Lexa se quedó callada un momento, considerando las opciones. Aquélla era la razón de que las relaciones personales no se alentasen. No podía pensar con claridad porque le importaban las decisiones que pudiese tomar Clarke. Temía que le importasen más los sentimientos de Clarke que su seguridad, y ese compromiso minaba su posición y su autoridad. Lo peor de todo, nublaba su juicio. Maldijo para sí y consintió.

–Confío en que Reyes también pueda hacerlo, porque tendremos que ir las dos con usted.

–Gracias –susurró Clarke, que sabía que Lexa había cedido en contra de su propio criterio, y le rozó la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento–. Todo saldrá bien –aseguró, deseando que fuese cierto.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 8_**

Lexa sabía que debía irse. Clarke había buscado intimidad y paz en un rincón tranquilo de su minúsculo santuario, y ella había llevado el peligro y la incertidumbre hasta allí. Por primera vez en su vida, le pesaba su trabajo.

–Siento haber sacado el tema –dijo para sorpresa de ambas–. Debería dejarla trabajar.

–No tiene por qué sentirlo y no hace falta que se marche.

Antes de que a Lexa se le ocurriese decir nada, sonó su audífono. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente para escuchar. Se puso seria, pero su voz no acusó inflexiones mientras hablaba al minúsculo micrófono que llevaba en la muñeca.

–Que venga. –Volviéndose hacia Clarke, explicó–: Parece que tenemos compañía.

Clarke miró a un hombre alto que se dirigía hacia ellas a través del parquecillo.

–Supongo que debe de ser del FBI –comentó con una expresión de ligera repugnancia en el rostro. A pesar de la situación, Lexa se rió.

–Muy observadora, señorita Griffin. Tal vez debiera pensar en una futura carrera en el servicio de inteligencia.

–Créame, comandante, a estas alturas puedo reconocer cualquier rama de sus estimadas agencias de inteligencia por el corte del traje de un agente y la arrogancia de su paso. –Clarke sonrió ligeramente, pero no había alegría en sus ojos–. Al menos el Servicio Secreto siempre ha sido educado.

–Señorita Griffin. –El hombre corpulento ignoró a Lexa a propósito–. Soy el agente especial en jefe Charles Pike, de la Oficina Federal de Investigación. Quería conocerla en persona, pues voy a encabezar su equipo de seguridad hasta que detengamos al sujeto no identificado.

Clarke observó que Lexa se ponía rígida a su lado y dijo con gran frialdad:

–Señor Pike, de mi seguridad se encarga la comandante Woods. Si tiene que comunicarme algo en ese aspecto, le sugiero que lo haga por mediación de ella. No tolero más de una reunión diaria.

Recogió su bloc de dibujo y sus lápices y se levantó bruscamente, obligando a Pike a retroceder. Clarke miró a Lexa, cuya expresión era más indescifrable que la de Pike, pero vio un asomo de regocijo en su mirada. Sonrió a Lexa con dulzura y se volvió para marcharse.

–Les dejo que se repartan el territorio entre los dos.

Charles Pike giró en redondo y vio cómo la hija del Presidente se alejaba. En su mandíbula sobresalió un músculo cuando hizo rechinar los dientes. Luego se enfrentó a Lexa, con la furia teñida de desprecio y condescendencia.

–No sabe lo que es bueno para ella. Supongo que usted cree que sí.

Lexa se levantó y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

–No pretendo saber lo que es bueno para la señorita Griffin, pero le advierto una cosa: sé muy bien lo que es bueno para su seguridad. También le indico que si tiene sugerencias o recomendaciones sobre el particular, me las comunique a mí. Ésa es la cadena de mando y le ruego que la siga.

El hombre dio un paso adelante, tratando de hacerla retroceder sin éxito. Sus pechos casi se tocaban.

–Escuche, Woods –gruñó con el rostro lívido–. Se ha interpuesto en mi camino en este asunto, y podría haber algunas filtraciones a los medios sobre lo que le gusta hacer en sus horas libres y con quién.

–Ya hemos recorrido ese camino antes, Pike –respondió Lexa sin apartar la vista–. Está perdiendo el tiempo.

–Los directores de Washington tal vez no piensen eso si sus actividades afectan a la hija del Presidente.

–Pike, es usted realmente tonto si cree que puede meter en cintura a Clarke Griffin. –Le sonrió con una sonrisa fina, fría y dura como el granito–. Se lo comerá.

Ignorando su bravuconería, Lexa lo rodeó y salió del parque por el camino por el que había entrado. Miró la calle y supuso que Clarke se encontraría segura en su apartamento. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir tras ella, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció el motivo. Ya la echaba de menos.

Nueve pisos más arriba, Clarke se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y contempló a Lexa Woods. Su jefa de seguridad se encontraba junto a las verjas del parque con las manos en los bolsillos y un hombro apoyado en el pilar de piedra que señalaba la entrada del parque. Charles Pike salió como una exhalación por la verja y pasó sin decirle una palabra. «Parece muy cansada.» Clarke se imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser para Lexa soportar la presencia del FBI. Había estado rodeada de política toda su vida y sabía de las tremendas luchas de poder entre agencias, principalmente de interés personal. Muchas veces, en su afán por mejorar su propia situación, los agentes perdían de vista su objetivo. No tenía la menor duda de que a Charles Pike le importaba mucho menos su seguridad personal que el deseo de detener a Loverboy. No era tan tonta como para pensar que a él le importaba ella, y a Clarke eso le traía sin cuidado. Clarke sabía, más aún, sentía, que Lexa sí se interesaba por ella. Había percibido ese interés la primera vez que Lexa entró en el loft y dejó muy claro que haría su trabajo procurando que a Clarke le resultase llevadero. Sin la menor duda lo había visto claro, con horribles matices, el día que Lexa se puso delante y estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de una bala que le habían disparado a ella. No quería que Lexa se pusiese delante de ella por ningún motivo y, desde luego, menos aún por un motivo que pudiese costarle la vida. «Dios, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no a mi padre?» Se preguntó lo mismo cien veces, pero sabía la respuesta. Lexa no había aceptado el destino sólo porque se lo hubiese pedido el Presidente de los Estados Unidos: lo había aceptado porque era su trabajo. Así era ella. Una parte de Clarke lo respetaba. Una parte incluso lo comprendía. Pero saberlo y comprenderlo no cambiaba sus sentimientos. Le fastidiaba necesitar protección, aunque había llegado a reconciliarse con eso. No la quería ni la necesitaba de Lexa Woods. Lo que deseaba de ella era una cosa a la que había renunciado o que, simplemente, ya no esperaba de otro ser humano. Lexa llegaba hasta un lugar profundo de su ser que otras ni siquiera sabían que existía, y eso era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Lexa no le decía que aceptase las circunstancias o agradeciese sus privilegios, como muchos antes. Se mostraba completamente ajena al estatus de Clarke, un bienvenido respiro después de las solícitas atenciones de tantos otros. Y, lo más importante, Lexa comprendía su rabia y perdonaba su furia. Clarke observó cómo Lexa doblaba la esquina de su propio edificio y, tras unos momentos, se volvió hacia el loft vacío. Ver a Lexa y estar tan cerca de ella como en los instantes anteriores la había desasosegado y puesto con los nervios de punta a causa de la pulsión del deseo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando se encontraban juntas. Clarke no quería sentirlo ni quería pensar en ello. Su mirada se posó sobre un gran óleo y lo miró con ojo crítico desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Al principio no reparó en los detalles, sino más bien en la configuración, en el sentido del mismo. Más que verlo, lo sintió. Lentamente, al cabo de uno o dos minutos, centró su atención en los elementos de la pintura: los colores, el contraste y el movimiento del ojo sobre las imágenes. Fue avanzando desde la ventana hasta ponerse delante de su trabajo mientras se planteaba qué debía hacer con él y, entonces, notó la mente clara y el corazón libre durante un rato.

Lexa se alegró de no haber seguido a Clarke. Resultaba mucho más seguro correr, más seguro que ver de nuevo a Clarke tan pronto. Ocurría lo mismo desde que la había conocido: siempre percibía la rebelión de su cuerpo frente al sentido común. En aquel momento se daba cuenta, lo palpaba en la temblorosa tensión que le bajaba por los tendones, los músculos y los nervios de las piernas y que se retorcía en su interior como una fiera hambrienta. Sabía que se trataba de aquello; lo había sentido durante meses antes de acabar por ceder. Estar con Clarke no había borrado la urgencia, tocarla no había reducido el ansia, hacer el amor con ella no había apagado el deseo. Sentía la piel caliente de Clarke debajo de sus manos y su dura vibración entre sus labios. Aún podía saborearla. Había otras formas de afrontar las exigencias del cuerpo, formas seguras, simples y sin ataduras, agradables, mutuamente satisfactorias y emocionalmente estables. Se acordó de la nota de Claire, la que le dejó después de la última noche que habían pasado juntas: «Si alguna vez necesitas... algo, llámame. C.». Lexa tiró la chaqueta sobre la cama, se desprendió de la pistolera y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

–Sí, claro –murmuró, se quedó en ropa interior y sacó unos shorts y una camiseta de un cajón–. Fácil.

Ya no confiaba en que las expertas atenciones de Claire saciasen su hambre. Con todo, el deseo físico era algo que podía solventar de una u otra manera. Pero aquello rebasaba el deseo y ahí radicaba el problema. La atormentaba el dolor de su corazón. Clarke no sólo la excitaba, sino que la despertaba. Todas las emociones cuidadosamente aplacadas revivían con furor cuando pensaba en ella. La voluntad tenaz de Clarke removía sus sentidos de la misma forma que su ternura, invisible para los demás, la consolaba. Clarke la volvía casi loca de frustración, pero la sosegaba con el más leve roce. «Me destruye con una sonrisa. Dios, ¡cuánto la echo de menos!» Salió del edificio y corrió por la acera, desesperada por no pensar. Sólo necesitaba unas semanas para calcular la seriedad de la amenaza de Clarke. Cuando hubiese accedido a todos los servicios de inteligencia disponibles, confiaría a Marcus la seguridad del día a día. Tal vez entonces pudiesen hablar las dos; tal vez entonces pudiesen... «¿Qué? ¿Qué podríamos hacer? ¿Liarnos delante de las narices de Pike? ¿Arriesgar la intimidad de Clarke y la imagen pública del Presidente con un lío amoroso clandestino que los medios convertirían en titulares sensacionalistas? Perfecto. Excelente idea, Woods.» Corrió junto al East River, sin reparar apenas en lo que la rodeaba. Sólo podía pensar en la mirada de Clarke cuando la había informado de que iba a volver a encargarse de su equipo de seguridad. «Le hice daño.» Saber que le había hecho daño, verlo en su rostro, resultaba más insoportable que todo lo demás. Incluso más que la muerte de Costia, porque entonces, durante meses, había estado paralizada. Afortunadamente paralizada, con la frialdad de la insensibilidad, la estupidez y la culpa. Tenía que haberse enterado del ataque aquella mañana. Su trabajo consistía en hacer esas cosas y su

responsabilidad, en saberlas. Pero ella no formaba parte del plan. A pesar de que su equipo y ella habían investigado la misma facción escindida de traficantes de cocaína que las otras agencias, el Departamento Antidroga había organizado el escenario esa mañana. El de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego y el Servicio Secreto sólo habían recibido información de una maniobra inminente en el último minuto. Por una interrupción muy habitual de las líneas de comunicación a la hora de ejecutar las leyes locales y federales, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta demasiado tarde de que la policía metropolitana de Washington tenía una agente de narcóticos encubierta dentro del almacén donde se iba a celebrar el intercambio de dinero falso por un gran cargamento de drogas. Costia se encontraba en el lugar cuando comenzó el asalto. La operación sorpresa había salido mal casi desde el principio. Un vigía con el que nadie contaba vio los coches blindados y se lo comunicó por radio a los colombianos del edificio en el que se llevaba a cabo la transacción. Los hombres que estaban dentro iban fuertemente armados y preparados para defenderse. Los disparos empezaron cuando los arietes echaron abajo las amplias puertas dobles. Costia se encontraba en medio de la línea de fuego. Lexa entró detrás del primer grupo de oficiales tácticos. El olor de la cordita impregnaba el aire, lleno de gritos: órdenes, maldiciones, gemidos de agonía. Costia recibió una de las primeras balas y cayó antes de que Lexa se abriese camino sobre los restos astillados de las puertas reforzadas. Cuando llegó hasta ella, Costia estaba casi muerta. Lexa la sostuvo, pronunció su nombre y le rogó que aguantase. Nunca sabría cómo interpretar la mirada de Costia durante aquellos escasos segundos, mientras la luz de sus ojos se extinguía lentamente. No podía dejar de pensar que era una acusación. «Si lo era, me la merecía.» Corrió por Central Park con el sudor sobre el rostro, ajena a los calambres que empezaba a notar en los muslos o al ligero dolor detrás de los ojos. «Debía haberlo sabido. Tenía que haberla protegido.»


	9. Chapter 9

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

A las siete de la mañana del domingo, Lexa esperaba en el vestíbulo del apartamento de Clarke con Reyes y Blake. Había enviado a Marcus por delante para que coordinase los detalles en Prospect Park y avisase a los jefes de los equipos de seguridad municipal de que quería verlos personalmente antes del inicio de la carrera. El Departamento de Tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York iba a estacionar escuadrones de oficiales en el metro, el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York se ocuparía de la seguridad en la ruta de la carrera, y el equipo del alcalde estaría en la tarima de oradores desde donde él, Clarke y otros se dirigirían al público al término de lacarrera. Para el Servicio Secreto era un procedimiento operativo corriente coordinar todas las fuerzas de seguridad cuando un protegido de alto rango hacía una aparición pública. Lexa repasaba los detalles mentalmente cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Clarke salió al vestíbulo. Iba vestida para la carrera casi igual que Lexa: una ligera cazadora de nylon sobre una camiseta, pantalones de correr y zapatos deportivos. Se había recogido el pelo, como solía hacer en sus apariciones públicas, sustituyendo el habitual broche de oro por una cinta oscura. El ligero maquillaje resultaba superfluo en un rostro nacido para las cámaras. Incluso su actitud parecía distinta: caminaba rápido, con decisión y sin mirar apenas a su alrededor. También ella tenía que desempeñar un trabajo, el que llevaba haciendo quince años desde que faltaba su madre. Era la reina de la dinastía de su padre y solía acompañarlo en acontecimientos de Estado o representarlo cuando las circunstancias sociales lo exigían. Aquel día se presentaba como hija del Presidente y, aunque el papel no siempre le resultaba cómodo, lo conocía bien. Cuando vio a Lexa, dudó un instante. Ambas se sonrieron, olvidando durante un momento que había otras personas con ellas. Fue una de esas reacciones automáticas que ninguna de las dos podía evitar, aquella breve punzada de agradable reconocimiento que rebasaba la voluntad o el sentido común. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron enseguida y se saludaron en tono formal.

–Buenos días, señorita Griffin –dijo Lexa, y se puso a su lado, mientras Reyes y Blake ocupaban el lado contrario.

–Comandante. –Clarke hizo un breve gesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal sin interrumpir el paso. Reyes mantuvo la puerta abierta por rutina, y Lexa se adelantó un poco, colocándose a la derecha de Clarke. Lexa dudó un instante en la acera mientras miraba la calle arriba y abajo, y luego el parque, como había hecho el día del disparo. Una duda tan sutil que nadie, excepto otro agente, habría notado. Nadie, excepto Clarke. La joven siempre se fijaba en la posición de Lexa entre ella y una amenaza potencial, incluso cuando se limitaban a cruzar la acera juntas. En aquel lugar en particular nunca dejaría de sentir la involuntaria quemazón en el estómago. Lexa se dio cuenta de la tensión de Clarke y murmuró en una voz muy baja que nadie más podía oír:

–Se trata sólo del procedimiento. Procura ignorarlo.

–Ya me gustaría –repuso Clarke en el mismo tono cuando cruzaban la acera en dirección a la limusina negra–. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiese, pero no puedo.

Reyes y Blake fueron hacia el Suburban situado en cabeza para dirigir la caravana. Lexa abrió la puerta del segundo coche para que Clarke entrase, y luego se deslizó tras ella. Detrás iba un vehículo del FBI y, cuando el convoy arrancó, Clarke anunció en tono oficial:

–Me reuniré con algunas personas cuando lleguemos.

Lexa la miró con cautela, un tanto sorprendida de que le diese la información voluntariamente y, a la vez, un poco molesta por no haber sido informada antes. A Clarke no se le exigía que le contase todo a su equipo de seguridad, por supuesto, pero siempre resultaba útil conocer de antemano la mayor cantidad posible de datos. Sin embargo, agradeció aquella pequeña mejora de la comunicación.

–¿La acompañarán durante la carrera?

Clarke asintió, observando cómo se deslizaba la ciudad a través de los cristales ahumados de la limusina.

–Sí. He invitado a Zoe y a otra amiga.

«No hay detalles. Y no indagaré.» No obstante, Lexa se preguntó si iba a pasarse otro día viendo cómo la innegablemente atractiva doctora Coleman perseguía a Clarke. «Aceptaste el puesto y sabías lo que implicaba», se recordó a sí misma. Pero ni siquiera podía imaginar lo difícil que sería ni había pensado que a las dos les costase tanto hablar. La falta de intimidad no ayudaba, pero había más cosas. Debía reconocer que en parte se trataba de orgullo, en parte de dolor, y en gran medida de una vida de defensas por ambos lados, que se alzaban entre las dos.

–Apuntado. Blake, Reyes y yo estaremos con ustedes en la ruta.

–Formaremos un grupo –murmuró Clarke apartando la vista de la ventana para mirar la cara de Lexa, una cara que nunca se cansaba de observar. Sólo verla la hacía vibrar por dentro, sintiendo algo rápido, punzante y caliente: una mezcla de deseo, añoranza e, inesperadamente, ternura. No encontraba explicación pero, a pesar de todo, le gustaba aquella sensación.

–La agente especial Blake es toda una belleza –añadió Clarke en tono irónico.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, pero decidió no comentar nada. Octavia Blake era, sin duda, una mujer atractiva, si se paraba a pensarlo. No se le había ocurrido antes. En realidad, no le había prestado mucha atención: sólo había pensado qué hacer con ella. Blake se encontraba bajo su mando circunstancialmente, pero aun así bajo su mando, y no podía verla desde otra perspectiva. Cuando se fijó en la apariencia de Blake, se limitó a constatar su fotogénica belleza, que casi palidecía al compararla con Clarke. En la belleza de Clarke sobresalía el fuego de la pasión, su carácter y su absoluta resistencia a ceder. Era hermosa de una forma tan primaria que, cuando estaba cerca, a Lexa le ardía la piel.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Clarke en voz baja.

–¿Cómo? –Lexa parpadeó, sorprendida.

–Está sonriendo –afirmó Clarke en tono ligero–. Pensando en Blake, ¿verdad?

–Pues no –repuso Lexa sin contenerse–. Pensaba en usted.

En el estrecho espacio de la limusina que ocupaban, sentadas una frente a otra, sus piernas casi se tocaron y los ojos de Clarke se tiñeron de color índigo.

–Debería hacerlo más veces –dijo con una voz gutural alterada por la invitación.

Lexa sostuvo su mirada, cautivada por el calor de aquellos ojos. Durante un momento se olvidó de todo lo demás y replicó, ronca:

–No, señorita Griffin, no debería. Me distrae demasiado.

–Bueno, comandante –dijo Clarke muy despacio y en voz baja, mirando los rápidos latidos del cuello de Lexa–. Me gusta cuando está distraída. En realidad, así me gusta muchísimo... ¿O ya se ha olvidado?

«No, no me he olvidado.»

–Me estás distrayendo –se quejó Lexa con aire juguetón mientras trataba de leer el periódico.

–Me gustas cuando estás distraída –respondió Clarke, acariciando el suave tejido de algodón de los pantalones de chándal de Lexa–. La verdad es que me gusta distraerte.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Zoe, tumbadas en el sofá, a última hora de la tarde. Al fin habían conseguido ducharse y vestirse, cosa que no habían logrado durante las dieciocho primeras horas que pasaron juntas. Cada vez que iban a ducharse, una u otra iniciaban algo y acababan ambas en la cama. El hambre las obligó a levantarse, y Lexa fue hasta una tienda de comestibles cercana para comprar sándwiches, periódicos y algo de beber.

–¿Qué imaginas que creen que hago aquí? –se preguntó Clarke mientras sus dedos seguían la costura del interior del muslo de Lexa.

Lexa suspiró con gran parte de la atención centrada en la leve presión de los dedos de Clarke, que recorrían rítmicamente de arriba abajo la misma tenue línea. Se recostó en los cojines y sus músculos se contrajeron ligeramente ante el contacto de Clarke.

–Se supone que no deben de pensar nada en absoluto. –Se le quebró la voz cuando Clarke la acarició más cerca de la fuente de calor situada entre sus piernas.

–Tal vez se suponga, pero son humanos, ¿o no?

Clarke levantó el borde de la camisa de Lexa y acarició en círculos el estómago de la agente, recorriendo con un dedo el centro de su cuerpo.

–Me he corrido tantas veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas que no creí que nada pudiese excitarme –comentó asombrada–. Pero, Dios, tú sí. –Puso la palma de la mano sobre el triángulo que había entre los muslos de Lexa, haciéndola saltar, y luego volvió a moverla sobre el estómago–. ¿Hablabas de discreción?

Lexa respondió con voz grave, teñida por la urgencia del deseo creciente.

–Sus trabajos dependen de eso. Pero la cosa va más allá... –Sabía que se le estaba acelerando la respiración y que hablaba con frases entrecortadas; de nuevo estaba mojada y dura con el hervor de la sangre y la necesidad. Tomó aliento desesperadamente–. Lo creas o no, nos damos cuenta de que cometemos una violación. Lo menos que podemos hacer es no especular acerca de lo que observamos.

Bajó la vista, vio los dedos de Clarke moverse debajo de su camiseta y se admiró de la facilidad con que Clarke conseguía encender cada terminación nerviosa con una caricia. No tenía nada que decir al respecto. Parecía como si su cuerpo sucumbiera al contacto de Clarke, doblando su voluntad como un árbol vencido por el viento–. Clarke –advirtió con voz ronca, preguntándose si ésta tenía idea de lo que estaba haciéndole.

–Tienes un cuerpo increíble –observó Clarke con toda tranquilidad, acariciando el tórax de Lexa y rozándole con la palma el pecho, mientras sonreía al comprobar que los pezones de Lexa se endurecían rápidamente. Ésta gimió y la buscó y, en ese momento, Clarke se apartó–. Creo que deberías leer el periódico y no hacerme caso –dijo con una expresión muy seria.

–Estás de broma. –A Lexa se le desorbitaron los ojos y frotó los brazos de Clarke con sus manos. Sentía la piel ardiendo–. No creo que pueda concentrarme.

–Inténtalo –sugirió Clarke con un matiz de mando en la voz–. ¿Por qué no lees los titulares en alto? No estaría mal un resumen de los acontecimientos del día. A ver si sirves para algo.

–Para que lo sepas –repuso Lexa en tono amenazante–, me han entrenado para resistir la tortura.

Clarke estalló en carcajadas, aflojó los nudos de los pantalones de Lexa y se deslizó hasta el suelo para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Lexa.

–¿De verdad? Muy bien, comandante, hagamos entonces la prueba. Adelante, lee.

–Ay, vamos a ver. –Las páginas del New York Times temblaban en su mano derecha, como sus dedos–. Uf... las acciones de las empresas punto-com suben al fin. –Jadeó cuando Clarke tiró de la piel de su abdomen inferior con los dientes–. Dios...

–Te escucho –murmuró Clarke con los ojos casi cerrados. Lamió el punto rojo que acababa de morder y bajó el tejido de algodón sobre las caderas de Lexa. Luego apretó las manos contra el interior de las piernas de Lexa, acercando los pulgares al clítoris visiblemente hinchado. Lexa arqueó las caderas y gimió otra vez. –No hasta que me entere de los resultados deportivos –susurró Clarke, se inclinó hacia delante y besó la suave piel de la parte superior del muslo de Lexa–. ¿Como van los Yankees?

–Clarke, venga –resolló Lexa, y dejó el periódico a un lado–. No puedo... leer. No puedo hablar... Apenas puedo respirar.

Cuando el pulgar de Clarke rozó ligeramente el clítoris de Lexa, ésta se reclinó en el sofá con el cuello doblado y las manos apretadas a ambos lados. Tras otra caricia falsa, profirió un sonido estrangulado. Buscó la cara de Clarke con una mano, le revolvió el pelo con los dedos y la acercó más.

–Estoy lista... Vuelve a hacerlo... Divulgar... Ah sí, ahí mismo... secretos de Estado. –La necesidad quebró su voz–. Chúpame.

Clarke se apartó otro segundo, aunque le costó lo suyo. Estaba temblando.

–Dios –susurró–. Quiero saborearte.

Cuando los labios de Clarke la rodearon al fin, Lexa dio un salto y sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de Clarke. Apretó la mandíbula para ahogar un gemido y procuró no pensar en nada más que en las oleadas de placer que recorrían sus piernas, subían por la columna y atravesaban sus entrañas. Quería que nunca acabase. Con premeditación empujó el cuerpo contra la boca de Clarke, sin darse cuenta de que podía hacerle daño, pero procurando no apretar con demasiada fuerza. No podía parar, no le llegaba el aire, no era capaz de contenerse.

–Clarke... –gritó levantándose del sofá cuando sus piernas se tensaron, dominada por la furia del orgasmo que se agitaba en su interior. Antes de recuperarse, Clarke se encontraba en sus brazos, a horcajadas sobre su muslo, balanceándose encima de su pierna con la cara hundida en su cuello.

–Me pones tan caliente... –gimió Clarke, agarrando a Lexa mientras alcanzaba frenéticamente la cumbre–. Me haces... Oh... –Sus palabras se perdieron en un grito ahogado, y Lexa sólo pudo sostenerla, abrazarla con firmeza mientras Clarke disfrutaba de su placer.

La limusina frenó al borde del césped en Prospect Park. Lexa se estremeció ligeramente y procuró no descomponer la voz.

–No me interesa que me distraigan.

–Es su problema, comandante –dijo Clarke con ligereza, mientras leía los ojos verdes y líquidos de Lexa con muda emoción y percibía la excitación que la agente no podía disimular–. No el mío.

Cuando se deslizó en el asiento para salir, acarició con la mano el muslo de Lexa y sonrió cuando ésta dio un leve respingo.

–Ya le dije una vez que su cuerpo nunca miente.

Prospect Park, el punto de partida de la carrera, tenía poco más de la mitad de tamaño que el Central Park de Manhattan, que medía tres kilómetros cuadrados. No obstante, albergaba un centro de flora y fauna, una pagoda para la música, un lago y otras muchas diversiones para los habitantes de la ciudad que querían escapar de las tensiones urbanas durante unas horas. El área de Brooklyn que rodeaba el parque constituía un estudio de contrastes. Por el oeste, el límite se hallaba en Park Slope, un cónclave de casas de piedra rojiza en las que vivían los ricos y privilegiados. La zona este del extendido parque abarcaba Crown Heights y Bedford-Stuyvesant, áreas que en los últimos años se habían convertido en peligrosas tanto para los turistas como para los vecinos. A aquella temprana hora de una mañana de domingo solía haber unos cuantos madrugadores entusiastas que disfrutaban

de la oportunidad de correr o patinar en relativa soledad. Pero no era así ese día. Long Meadow, una parte abierta y circular de treinta y seis hectáreas y más de kilómetro y medio de longitud, bullía de gente. La carrera de la curación arrastraba a muchas personas solidarias, como casi todos los acontecimientos similares, porque la enfermedad afectaba a mucha gente. Se trataba de un suceso mediático como otro, sobre todo porque Clarke era la oradora principal, y ya había numerosos fotógrafos y furgonetas de noticias en el lugar. Lexa se colocó junto a Clarke por el lado del coche y observó a los cientos de participantes reunidos para el inicio de la carrera.

–Va a haber mucha gente en toda la ruta, sobre todo cuando entremos en Central Park. Le agradecería que no nos perdiera.

–Es usted muy buena en su trabajo, comandante. –Clarke miró a Lexa a los ojos y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, no pudo descifrar su expresión. Aunque habían estado físicamente separadas desde el regreso de Lexa, a ella al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ver lo que había detrás de la fachada profesional cuando miraba sus ojos verdes. Aquella nueva barrera le dolió–. Estoy segura de que se las arreglará.

La hija del Presidente se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió a la zona en la que los organizadores de la carrera habían instalado cabinas de información, mientras que Lexa se quedó sola, mirándola. Reyes y Blake salieron del segundo vehículo, Lexa indicó a las dos mujeres que acompañasen a Clarke y comunicó por radio a Marcus su posición.

–¿Están aquí los comandantes de los otros equipos? –preguntó Lexa sin preámbulos, observando cómo Clarke desaparecía entre la multitud de hombres y mujeres apiñados en torno a las largas mesas de inscripción. Le molestaba que Clarke estuviese fuera de su ámbito de visión y no poder ver quiénes la rodeaban. «Estupendo.»

–Ahora voy –dijo a su micrófono. Su falta de concentración durante el trayecto en coche la había descentrado, al igual que los ardientes restos del deseo. Ignoró la molestia física con esfuerzo y volvió a comprobar la posición de Clarke.

Desde el otro extremo del extenso campo la vio hablando con unas cuantas personas, entre las que se hallaba Zoe Monroe. Lexa reprimió la necesidad de escudriñar los rostros cercanos para ver si estaba la guapísima doctora Coleman. Se aseguró de que Reyes y Blake ocupaban sus puestos y fue a reunirse con Marcus y con los otros jefes de seguridad.

Hacía calor, sol y, algo sorprendente a aquellas alturas de julio, sin la pesada humedad que solía cubrir la ciudad en verano. Después de saludar a las personas oportunas y de permitir que los tipos de los medios dedicasen varios minutos a hacer fotos protocolarias, Clarke encontró un lugar tranquilo a la sombra para estirarse y prepararse para la carrera. Cuando se inclinó, con las piernas bien apoyadas, y estiró los ligamentos de la corva, la voz familiar de Zoe comentó a su lado:

–Veo que te has traído una nueva adquisición. Y muy hermosa, además.

Clarke se movió para mirar a Zoe. No le hizo falta preguntar a quién se refería. Se había fijado en la expresión admirativa y de franca valoración de su amiga cuando apareció Blake minutos antes.

–Es la contribución del FBI a mi equipo.

Zoe se acostó en la hierba, se inclinó hacia delante y se tocó los dedos de los pies sin esfuerzo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó haciendo una postura de yoga.

–Nada. –Clarke cogió un tobillo y lo cruzó sobre la rodilla opuesta, rotando el torso.

–Oye, bonita, ¿me tomas por tonta? –replicó Zoe, respirando profundamente según el estilo ujjay. –Primero Woods hace una aparición sorpresa, y ahora te ronda el FBI. Eso significa algo.

–Ya sé que no eres tonta, por eso no te miento. –Clarke se volvió e hizo diez rápidas flexiones de dedos en perfecta forma. Tras volver a su posición, añadió–: Mera rutina.

En cierto modo, hablar del asunto lo hacía mucho más real. No quería aquella intromisión en su vida. Salvo las primeras conversaciones llenas de dudas con A.R., del FBI, no se lo había contado a ninguna de sus conocidas. De forma intencionada había evitado las reuniones con el FBI. Sólo le interesaba saber si lo habían capturado.

–Lo creas o no... –Zoe dobló ambas piernas en una posición de loto completa y deslizó un brazo detrás de la espalda, retorciéndolo lentamente en la dirección opuesta–, puedo guardar un secreto si hace falta. Además, herirás mi sentimientos si soy la última en enterarme y me pierdo toda la historia.

Clarke replicó, en tono disgustado:

–Créeme, si te parece un lujo, puedes ocupar mi lugar cuando te apetezca.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a levantar cada pierna de forma alternativa hasta el pecho, en veloz sucesión. Contempló a la multitud creciente y localizó sin dificultad a Lexa, que hablaba con varias personas de aspecto oficial. No había nada chillón ni llamativo en la agente, pero destacaba entre los demás. El aire que la rodeaba parecía cargado. Resultaba sorprendente... y espeluznante. Zoe estudió la cara de Clarke tras seguir su mirada.

–Te fastidia, ¿verdad?

–Pues claro –respondió Clarke sin pensar, y apartó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ha vuelto porque mi padre quiere que esté aquí. He recibido más correo del normal de mis admiradores, y ya sabes que la gente se toma esas cosas muy en serio. En realidad no es nada.

Zoe asintió; sabía que había más, pero prefería esperar a conocer los detalles. Descansó, se levantó y se puso junto a Clarke, haciéndole señas a una figura conocida que se dirigía hacia ellas entre la multitud.

–Ontari ha preguntado por ti.

–¿Ah sí? –Clarke miró a su amiga, con expresión de sorpresa.

–Sí. –Zoe cogió sendas botellas de agua de una mesa cercana–. Quiere saber si estás disponible.

–Entonces que me lo pregunte ella en persona –repuso Clarke con impaciencia–. Por amor de Dios, somos adultas.

–Creo que quiere evitar un rechazo. El último fin de semana en mi casa tus gestos fueron un poco confusos –señaló Zoe en tono irónico.

Viendo la agradable sonrisa de Ontari cuando se acercaba, Clarke se sintió algo incómoda al darse cuenta de que no había dedicado ni un solo instante a pensar en lo ocurrido en la reunión de Zoe. La había sacudido demasiado la brusca reaparición de Lexa la semana anterior y el caos emocional consecuencia de ella como para dedicar un pensamiento a nada o a nadie más. No se le había ocurrido que tal vez Ontari Coleman tuviese otras ideas pero, al recordar lo sucedido, supuso que podría tenerlas.

Todo empezó cuando Lexa abandonó la fiesta. Clarke observó cómo Lexa se movía entre la gente, le murmuraba algo a Emori Grant y salía por la puerta. No volvió la vista para mirar a Clarke, que seguía inmóvil entre las sombras del balcón. Tras un momento de absurda esperanza en el que había pensado que su jefa de seguridad podía reaparecer, Clarke se unió al grupo que se encontraba en el salón de Zoe. Las luces eran tenues y había parejas bailando. Unas cuantas atrevidas realizaban intercambios más íntimos en los rincones oscuros. La doctora Ontari Coleman, una esbelta morena en la mitad de la treintena, se acercó a Clarke con una sonrisa en la cara y una pregunta en los ojos:

–Hacía un rato que no te veía. Pensé que te habías marchado.

–No –respondió Clarke, con la mente aún fija en la imagen de Lexa en el exterior, sola en la oscuridad, mientras el viento de la noche agitaba sus cabellos. En otra ocasión la había atraído la soledad de Lexa, pero en aquel momento le dolía. La diferencia no era agradable y apartó la idea de su cabeza.

–¿Otro baile? –preguntó Ontari tomando la mano de Clarke entre las suyas.

–Claro –dijo Clarke con aire ausente. Al menos la distraería de la forma en que seguía vibrando su cuerpo ante el menor contacto de los dedos de Lexa, o eso pensaba ella.

Se refugió en los brazos de Ontari, descansó la mejilla sobre el hombro de la otra mujer y cerró los ojos. La música era lenta y sensual, perfecta para perderse. Quería perderse durante unos minutos. No pensar, no luchar, no sufrir. Deseaba no experimentar nunca una decepción. Ontari tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atrayente y se movía contra Clarke con experta intimidad. Había vivido incontables momentos como aquél anteriormente, con otros cuerpos y otras caras; diversiones breves, escapes momentáneos. El acto de placer resultaba satisfactorio en sí mismo, pero Clarke siempre procuraba retener el control. Algo seguro, simple, sin implicaciones emocionales, sin promesas, sólo agradable: la mutua satisfacción de las necesidades biológicas. Cuando Ontari la atrajo hacia sí, girando las caderas lenta e insistentemente contra las de Clarke, se produjo un sutil aumento de la presión que al principio casi no percibió. Y luego sucedió algo inesperado. Sin darse cuenta, sin desearlo de forma consciente, se estaba excitando. Un año antes, incluso seis meses, no habría notado la primera chispa de fuego. Y, aunque la hubiese percibido, la habría ignorado. La excitación se acomodaba en un rincón de su mente como una agradable respuesta, desatendida, a la que no respondía. En aquel momento sus terminaciones nerviosas se hallaban en carne viva y muy sensibles, y le daba miedo saber la razón. Desde Lexa, algo había cambiado: algo que había contenido durante muchos años se había desatado. La experimentada desvinculación que había construido con tanto cuidado entre sus emociones y su ser físico se había disuelto ante el primer contacto de las manos de Lexa. Sabía que su respiración era errática y sintió que el corazón de Ontari latía rápidamente, como un eco del suyo. Cuando Ontari le tocó los pechos, como había hecho esa misma noche en otro momento, sus pezones se endurecieron contra las palmas de Ontari. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido y trató de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el calor líquido que sentía entre las piernas. Ontari bajó la cabeza, y sus labios rozaron el borde exterior de la oreja de Clarke.

–Bailas muy bien –dijo con una voz ronca y casi sin aliento.

Mientras hablaba, frotó los dedos ligeramente sobre el pezón de Clarke. Clarke jadeó cuando una oleada de excitación la recorrió, bajó por su columna y se enroscó en su estómago. La sensación era tan rara que la cogió completamente desprevenida y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, separó las piernas y se apretó contra el muslo de Ontari. La presión contra su clítoris hinchado resultaba exquisita y, durante un momento, no pudo pensar en nada más.

–Me encantaría estar sola contigo en este momento –continuó Ontari, encaminándose hábilmente hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de invitados del apartamento de Zoe–. Deseo tanto tocarte que me estoy volviendo loca.

Clarke revivió la última vez que había estado en aquella habitación y, casi al instante, la cara de Lexa, intensa y devoradora, se apoderó de su mente. Durante un momento, sintió la mano de Lexa sobre su pecho y la pierna entre sus muslos, y la sacudió un espasmo cuando la excitación aumentó. Se tambaleó ligeramente, entre temblores.

–No suelo hacer esas cosas en casa de los demás –se apresuró a decir Ontari, abrazando a Clarke–. Pero si no hago algo pronto, corro el riesgo de explotar.

En aquel momento se encontraban en el pasillo, solas, y Ontari había acorralado a Clarke contra la pared. Metió las manos por debajo del jersey de ésta, poniéndolas sobre los pechos, y se los apretó mientras acariciaba los pezones con los dedos. En un esfuerzo por mantenerse derecha, Clarke apoyó las manos en la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, al borde del orgasmo. No pensaba en la mujer que la estaba tocando, sino en la que había hecho mucho más que tocar su cuerpo.

–Clarke –susurró Ontari.

No era Lexa.

–Ontari –gimió Clarke, obligándose a abrir los ojos y a retroceder por pura fuerza de voluntad–. Tenemos que... parar.

Los labios de Ontari se posaron en el cuello de Clarke y la mordieron suavemente mientras Ontari se apretaba contra la joven y metía una mano por la cintura de sus pantalones.

–Oh Dios, no quiero. –Desplazó la mano hasta el triángulo situado entre los muslos de Clarke y presionó rítmicamente–. Dios, sé lo poco que te falta. Lo percibo.

Con esfuerzo, Clarke empujó todo lo que pudo, luchando para contener la punzante presión que crecía entre sus piernas, pues sabía que al cabo de un segundo perdería la batalla. Se preguntó vagamente qué importaba y no quiso saber la respuesta.

–Para, por favor.

–Lo siento. –Ontari puso las manos en la cintura de Clarke, la abrazó, pero no la empujó más. Se estremeció, jadeante, con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Clarke–. No sé qué ha sucedido.

–Ni yo tampoco –Clarke soltó una risa temblorosa–, pero no hace falta que te disculpes.

–Suelo controlarme mejor. –Ontari retrocedió, con los ojos aún derretidos de deseo, y esbozó una sonrisa trémula–. Pero me parece que nadie me ha hecho nunca una cosa parecida.

–¿Te refieres a que se burlen de ti tan despiadadamente? –Clarke se rió con más fuerza–. Tal vez sea mejor que me disculpe.

–Oh no, ni se te ocurra. –Ontari acarició con un dedo el borde de la mandíbula de Clarke–. Me refiero a que nadie me ha puesto tan caliente con esta rapidez. Nadie me había hecho perder la cabeza de esta forma.

–No pretendía hacer eso. –Clarke se apartó lo suficiente para dejar espacio entre ellas–. A mí también me ha cogido por sorpresa.

Ontari se atusó los morenos cabellos que le llegaban a los hombros con una mano aún temblorosa.

–Creo que deberíamos volver a la otra habitación. Resulta peligroso estar aquí.

–Una excelente idea, doctora Coleman. –Clarke le dio la mano de forma amistosa, pero no íntima, y se rió–. Vamos.

–Me gustaría que volviese a suceder –dijo Ontari antes de reunirse con los demás–. En algún lugar, alguna vez, cuando no tengamos que parar.

Clarke no miró hacia atrás y tampoco respondió.

–No pretendía enviarle ningún mensaje. –Clarke se puso en marcha–. No pasó nada.

–No es así como ella lo cuenta –repuso Zoe bruscamente–. Para quien la escuche, tú eres la respuesta a los sueños de toda mujer. Parece en peligro de sufrir una combustión espontánea sólo por el hecho de estar en la misma habitación que tú.

–No puedo evitarlo –dijo Clarke con irritación–. No puedo controlar las fantasías de otras personas.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Clarke –respondió Zoe con un tono excesivamente serio mientras seguía a Clarke entre la gente hacia la línea de salida–. Me gusta ella. Y tú también me gustas.

–¿Tienes algún interés? –Clarke la desafió con la mirada.

–Creía que sí. Sólo Dios sabe que sería la última persona en dar un consejo, pero ten cuidado con ella, sobre todo si sabes que no hay posibilidades.

Clarke volvió la vista y vio a Lexa más allá de Ontari. El contraste resultaba impactante. Con el corazón acelerado dijo:

–Ya no estoy segura de nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

Reyes miró a Blake e hizo una mueca. Esperaba que su esbelta compañera, que corría sin esfuerzo a su lado, no la viese quedarse sin aliento. «Correr. Odio correr. Una estúpida forma de ejercicio. Terrible para los pies. Una muerte para las rodillas. Que me den una bici, o mejor aún... patines.» Blake la miró de reojo y sonrió con un gesto encantador.

–¿No es estupendo?

–¡Oh sí, fabuloso! Me encanta. –Reyes confiaba en parecer contenta. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que la agente del FBI pensase que no podía aguantar. Antes correría descalza. Y, para demostrarlo, apuró ligeramente el paso.

–Hay trabajos peores –comentó Blake respirando con toda naturalidad. «Y peores compañías.»

Le gustaba su misión con el Servicio Secreto más de lo que había pensado en principio. Echaba de menos la dominante sensación de urgencia que se notaba en todo lo que hacía el FBI, aunque sólo fuera una escucha telefónica rutinaria, pero no podía negar que Woods y su equipo habían organizado muy bien la operación. Y también tenía que reconocer que Raven Reyes era una interesante combinación de recta dedicación y sorprendente ingenuidad. No podía evitar preguntarse si su compañera, tan deliciosamente natural, carecía realmente de noción sobre su atractivo o sobre lo que podían pensar de ella otras personas. Blake se recordó que no debía mirar el culo de Reyes y que tenía que fijar la vista en el objetivo principal, el cual, por casualidad, también tenía un hermoso trasero.

En ese momento, Reyes hacía lo mismo, pero sin obtener las mismas valoraciones. La comandante y Egret iban unos metros por delante, y ninguna de las dos sudaba lo más mínimo. Entre ignorar el dolor de sus pantorrillas y dar la impresión de que le entusiasmaba aquella locura, su primera responsabilidad del día consistía en vigilar a la multitud. «Otra tarea casi imposible, pero mucho más asequible que fingir entusiasmo durante sabe Dios cuántos kilómetros.» Todo el equipo de seguridad tenía fotos de las personas que estarían cerca de Clarke durante la carrera: fundamentalmente, organizadores de la misma, representantes de organizaciones contra el cáncer y varios dignatarios políticos. Cuando Reyes localizaba a alguien que no reconocía, transmitía por radio una descripción verbal a Marcus, que se encontraba en la furgoneta de comunicaciones que seguía a la masa de corredores. Casi siempre Marcus hacía una identificación inmediata. Si había más preguntas o motivos de preocupación, Reyes le enviaba una imagen desde su unidad manual. Marcus y otros agentes reclutados de la oficina local para aquel suceso particular llevaban en el lugar desde el amanecer, fotografiando a las personas que llegaban al parque, y enviaban imágenes de todos los desconocidos, a través de vínculos de ordenador, a la División de Vehículos a Motor, el directorio de las Fuerzas Armadas y los archivos policiales del Estado. Reyes no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero suponía que el FBI hacía lo mismo desde su propia furgoneta. Habría resultado más eficaz combinar su capacidad de investigación, pero el FBI no había permitido el acceso a sus bases de datos. «Para que hablen de la cooperación entre agencias. Bah, nada nuevo.» No todo era rutina. La consideración de Egret como sujeto de alto riesgo dictaba precauciones adicionales. Reyes notó el peso de su pistola en la funda de rápida disposición que llevaba sobre el trasero y rezó una pequeña oración de gracias cuando cruzaron por el puente de Brooklyn en dirección a Manhattan. Miró hacia adelante, más feliz que nunca al ver el Bowery.

Lexa se mantuvo a la derecha de Clarke, sólo un paso por detrás de ella, un punto de ventaja desde el que podía ver a cualquiera que se acercase por la derecha, la izquierda o por detrás. Sin embargo, a quien veía en aquel momento era a Ontari Coleman inclinándose para decirle algo a Clarke mientras reposaba la mano, en un gesto casual, sobre la parte baja de la espalda de la joven. Tal vez fuese un ademán amistoso, pero a Lexa no se lo pareció, por la forma en que la joven doctora había mirado a Clarke durante los últimos kilómetros. Lexa había visto a Clarke con otras mujeres anteriormente. Diablos, la había visto tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres. Pero entonces era diferente. No había disfrutado especialmente viendo sus casuales intercambios sexuales con desconocidas, sobre todo porque siempre había creído que Clarke era excepcional y no podía dejar de pensar que se merecía algo más que acoplamientos anónimos. Pero eso no era cosa suya, y había logrado quitárselo de la cabeza y trabajar haciendo caso omiso de aquello. Seguía sin ser cosa suya, pero ahora el problema consistía en que llevaba la impronta de la piel de Clarke marcada en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se había entregado a ella, la había tomado y conocía el placer de abrazarla cuando carecía por completo de sus defensas habituales. Por eso le resultaba intolerable ver cómo otra mujer la tocaba. Apartó la vista y se fijó en los rostros cercanos, obligándose a repasar de nuevo la agenda del resto del día. Encontraba refugio en sus responsabilidades, así que se instaló en un cómodo ritmo mental y físico. Se hallaban cerca de la Quinta Avenida; ya no faltaba mucho para que accediesen a Central Park por el extremo sur. Una vez allí, la seguridad sería mucho más difícil, y Clarke se enfrentaría a un riesgo máximo. Como todos los días, el parque estaba lleno de gente: corredores, patinadores, personas que empujaban cochecitos y turistas de todos los tamaños y descripciones. Los estudiantes merendaban sobre la hierba y los amantes se encontraban entre los afloramientos rocosos. La carrera terminaba en Sheep Meadow, un extenso campo abierto donde se había erigido un escenario equipado con sonido y vídeo para las actividades de clausura. Hablarían Clarke, el alcalde, miembros de la Sociedad Americana contra el Cáncer y algunos famosos. Resultaba imposible aislar y restringir el área. Clarke se encontraría expuesta todo el tiempo en el podio, sobre todo cuando diese el discurso principal. La Policía del Estado de Nueva York ayudaría al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York con tropas adicionales para controlar a la multitud. El equipo de seguridad del alcalde se concentraba en la zona que rodeaba los puestos de los oradores. Lexa había hablado con la jefa de seguridad del alcalde, y era muy buena, lo cual facilitaba las cosas. Pensaba utilizar a fondo a todos los hombres con los que contaba. Sus planes mentales se interrumpieron cuando Clarke se quedó atrás para correr a su lado.

–¿Lo pasa bien, comandante? –A Clarke le sorprendió comprobar que ella sí lo pasaba bien. Le encantaba el ejercicio, pero el acontecimiento en sí tenía un coste emocional para ella. Le recordaba, incluso después de tantos años, la horrible época de cuando era una niña de nueve años y en su vida todo cambió de la noche a la mañana. Se centró en la cara de Lexa y dejó que el recuerdo se difuminase–. Fastidia sentarse delante de los monitores de vídeo, ¿no le parece?

–Hace un día precioso –coincidió Lexa, sonriendo al mirarla, pues no podía evitarlo. Había un ligero velo de sudor en la cara de Clarke y tenía la camiseta mojada entre los omóplatos. Parecía sana, fuerte y, sobre todo, hermosa–. No podemos quejarnos de la oportunidad de pasar unas horas fuera.

–Ajá –reconoció Clarke con una lenta sonrisa, pensando que Lexa Woods era la mujer de mayor elegancia natural y de más apostura física que había visto. Pero en ese momento había sombras en sus profundos ojos verdes–. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que preferiría usted estar en otro sitio?

–Preferiría que usted estuviese en otro sitio.

–Ya lo supongo. –Clarke cabeceó y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pero le brincaban los ojos–. Comandante, es usted de lo más persistente.

Los ojos de Lexa adquirieron más seriedad.

–Doy por supuesto que quiere que le diga la verdad, señorita Griffin. Sobre todo, cuando le afecta.

–Cierto, comandante. –Clarke levantó la barbilla y habló con voz glacial–. Sólo deseo que me informe con antelación antes de decidir algo. Sobre todo, cuando me afecta.

Lexa miró hacia delante y comprobó la posición. Nada fuera de lo normal. Luego, durante un momento, sólo tuvo ojos para Clarke.

–Lo sé. Disculpe.

–Sí. –A Clarke no la consolaba aquella admisión–. Ya lo dijo antes.

–Tendré que revisar algunas cosas con usted cuando lleguemos al escenario. –Lexa necesitaba que ambas se centrasen en lo más importante en aquel momento. Más tarde, de alguna manera, hablarían.

–Trataré de reservar uno o dos minutos –respondió Clarke en tono irónico. Luego, aumentó la velocidad y se reunió con Zoe y Ontari Coleman.

La zona que rodeaba los puestos de vigilancia era un caos controlado, como había esperado Lexa. Técnicos de sonido y de vídeo se movían por encima y por debajo del escenario, extendiendo cables de último momento y ajustando los micrófonos. El alcalde aprovechaba todas las oportunidades de salir en las fotos, y había más periodistas compitiendo por un comentario suyo de lo que a Lexa le habría gustado. Los medios se identificaban fácilmente por sus insignias, pero resultaba muy fácil falsificar un pase de prensa.

–Subamos por la parte de atrás del escenario –sugirió Lexa cuando Clarke se acercó a la zona–. Delante hay demasiada gente.

–Debería presentarme aquí primero –dijo Clarke con toda naturalidad tras fijarse en los equipos de televisión locales y nacionales. Al ver que Lexa ponía mala cara, añadió en tono amable–: Se me identifica con este acontecimiento. Los americanos conocen la historia de mi vida y la de la muerte de mi madre. Es necesario que me vean. Cuentan con ello.

–La verán millones de televidentes dentro de veinte minutos –señaló Lexa mientras cogía a Clarke por el brazo y la encaminaba a un lado del alto escenario provisional–. Llegará con eso.

–Lexa –dijo Clarke en voz baja. Lexa se paró en seco al oír su nombre pronunciado sólo como Clarke sabía hacerlo. –Él no quiere hacerme daño. Si quisiera, no me mandaría los mensajes que me ha enviado.

Ante la mención del sujeto no identificado, Lexa sintió una repentina aprensión, e inmediatamente se centró en las caras más próximas e imprimió cada una de ellas en su cabeza. Vio a Reyes y a Blake colocadas en extremos opuestos del escenario y a Marcus conversando con la jefa de seguridad del alcalde. Estaba bastante satisfecha de cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Clarke, no hubo barreras en sus ojos. No existía distancia profesional, ni órdenes, reglas o protocolo entre ellas.

–No sé qué va a hacer. Tampoco sé cuándo va a hacerlo. Apenas sé nada. –Se esforzó para no tocarla y, durante una milésima de segundo, acarició con los dedos la mano de Clarke–. Clarke, sólo quiero que esté segura.

–Sí, ya lo sé –respondió Clarke sin ira ni resentimiento en la voz. No podía enfrentarse a la sincera preocupación que se veía en la cara de Lexa. No quería que las cosas fuesen así y tampoco que ella se preocupase, pero sucedía de igual forma–. Y ha hecho todo lo necesario. Ahora, yo debo hacer lo mío.

Lexa asintió; sabía que nunca se acostumbraría, pero aceptaba que Clarke no dejase que la amenaza interfiriese en su vida o en sus actividades.

–Entonces, vamos a ver al alcalde, señorita Griffin. Los fotógrafos estarán mucho más contentos con usted que con él.

–Vaya, gracias, comandante. –Le sonrió a Lexa, no al alcalde ni a los fotógrafos.

Cuando Clarke subió al podio, Lexa se encontraba en la parte posterior derecha, unos metros detrás de ella. Reyes y Blake estaban abajo, enfrente de Clarke, y varios agentes del FBI prestados por la oficina de Nueva York se habían mezclado con la gente situada cerca del escenario.

Marcus, que coordinaba los diferentes equipos desde la furgoneta de comunicaciones, se comunicaba por radio con Jeremy Finch, el conductor del coche de Clarke; con Emori Grant, en el segundo vehículo de apoyo; con la jefa de seguridad del alcalde, y también con el capitán de Control de Multitudes del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Hasta el momento todo iba sobre ruedas. El equipo audiovisual funcionaba, los oradores se ceñían al programa preestablecido, y los cientos de personas que se hallaban en Sheep Meadow se mantenían en sorprendente orden. Clarke había cambiado su equipo de correr por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta seca en una de las tiendas, como Lexa y las demás, y mostraba un aire elegante e informal cuando se presentó ante la masa de espectadores. Cuando empezó a hablar, el sonido de los obturadores de las cámaras fotográficas vibró entre la gente como algo vivo. Todos los ojos y lentes estaban fijos en ella. Mientras parte de la atención de Lexa se centraba en la actividad de los situados en la zona de alcance visual de Clarke, otra parte atendía al discurso. Clarke tenía una bonita voz: profunda, cálida y fuerte. Lexa conocía la historia, naturalmente, como todo el mundo. Un hombre que se presentaba a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, cuya esposa desarrollaba una valiente batalla contra el cáncer de mama, no podía evitar que el tema saltase durante la campaña. Aquella tragedia personal formaba parte de la imagen pública de Jake Griffin, de su rostro público, al margen de lo íntimo que fuese el dolor. Y, debido a que la vida de su padre estaba sometida a un intenso escrutinio en virtud de su posición, la pérdida que sufrió Clarke también se hizo pública. La hija del Presidente guardaba secretos, pero no aquél. Para combatir en aquella guerra, había expuesto voluntariamente su pena más profunda. Hablaba elocuentemente, pidiendo a los legisladores que destinasen fondos al tratamiento y diagnóstico, animando a las mujeres a mantenerse vigilantes y a ser sus mejores defensoras y, sobre todo, a las personas afectadas por la enfermedad a que nunca perdiesen la esperanza. A Lexa le pareció magnífica. Cuando dejó el podio, Lexa se colocó a su lado inmediatamente, procurando no tocarla, pero a muy corta distancia mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás del escenario, protegida por unas lonas.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó con dulzura, pues había percibido las lágrimas entre las palabras. Aunque casi nunca había visto a Clarke abatida, sentía su fragilidad en aquel momento. Había cosas que dolían siempre, sin importar los años que pasasen–. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Agua? Ha aguantado bajo el sol inclemente media hora.

Clarke la miró, entendió lo que Lexa no decía y le agradeció que no hiciese hincapié en su emoción.

–También usted –repuso.

–Sí –murmuró Lexa, y le dio una botella de agua–. Pero yo llevo gafas de sol.

La observación hizo reír a Clarke.

–Eso lo explica todo. Me encuentro bien, pero me gustaría irme ahora mismo.

–Por supuesto. –Lexa se apresuró a hablar por el micrófono–: Egret alza el vuelo.

Clarke esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

–Egret se arrastra en este momento, pero sigue adelante, comandante.

–¿Destino? –preguntó Lexa. Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron el parque para dirigirse a los coches que esperaban a orillas del césped. El prado era bastante grande y los vehículos se hallaban a cierta distancia en una de las carreteras principales que recorrían el parque de norte a sur. A Lexa no le hacía gracia la extensión de hierba que tenían que cruzar, pero se trataba del terreno que les habían adjudicado. Reyes y Blake iban detrás, y Marcus, después de escuchar el aviso de Lexa, se puso en contacto por radio con los conductores para que se preparasen. –Me gustaría informar a los conductores de adónde desea ir –lo dijo en el tono más indiferente que encontró y esperó que sonase

sólo a interés profesional. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que Clarke había hablado en privado con Zoe y con Ontari Coleman antes de reunirse con los otros oradores en el escenario. Lexa supuso que hacían planes para el resto del día y había procurado no pensar en los detalles de dichos planes.

–A casa –respondió Clarke.

Zoe las había invitado a Ontari y a ella a cenar y tomar unas copas en su apartamento, pero había decidido no acudir. El día se le había hecho largo y la semana también. No tenía ganas de conversación ni de enfrentarse al evidente interés de Ontari. Tal vez tuviera que enfrentarse a él pronto, pero no mientras su armadura emocional estuviese rota. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reconstruir sus defensas. Mientras caminaban, Lexa transmitió la información y procuró disimular el alivio patente en su voz.

–Ha sido un excelente discurso. Tenían razón al pedirle que lo diese.

–Gracias. –Clarke sonrió, complacida a pesar del cansancio.

Lexa se limitó a asentir, deseando ver a Clarke en la seguridad del coche que las esperaba. Las separaban diez metros de los vehículos, y Reyes y Blake las acompañaban a cada lado, cuando alguien gritó:

–¡Clarke!

Clarke miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo cuando vio a Ontari Coleman que corría hacia ella. «Esto puede resultar incómodo», pensó, pues Lexa se encontraba a su lado. No quería tener una conversación personal con Ontari delante de ella. No tendría que haber importado; estaba muy acostumbrada a ignorar a sus guardias de seguridad, igual que ellos estaban entrenados para mostrarse completamente sordos y ciegos en tales circunstancias. De hecho, no le cabía la menor duda de que Lexa se comportaría como si nada ocurriese, pero Clarke sabía que escucharía. No sabía qué diría Ontari ni lo que respondería ella. Pero sí estaba segura de que no quería que le pidiese una cita, por muy delicadamente que lo hiciera, delante de Lexa Woods.

–Lo siento –dijo Ontari, nerviosa al ver el grupo de agentes del Servicio Secreto que rodeaban a Clarke. Por primera vez, le quedó muy claro a quién intentaba seducir. «Jesús.» Extendió un sobre blanco y sonrió, insegura, cuando Clarke lo miró con una expresión ligeramente confusa.

–Disculpa... Zoe me ha dicho que no pensabas venir después, así que pensé en darte esto ahora.

Lexa escuchaba con medio oído a los vehículos que encendían los motores detrás de ellas mientras pensaba que la atractiva doctora intentaba captar a toda costa la atención de Clarke. Se dijo a sí misma que su fastidio se debía a las convulsiones del motor de uno de los coches. Tenía que hablar con Marcus del programa de mantenimiento. El coche de Clarke no podía averiarse. Suponiendo que se trataba de un mensaje personal de Ontari, Clarke tomó el sobre, y estaba a punto de guardarlo en su riñonera cuando Ontari añadió:

–Él me dijo que querrías verlo enseguida y que sabías quién lo enviaba.

Clarke se tambaleó y miró alternativamente el sobre y a Ontari.

–¿Él?

–Espere –ordenó Lexa terminante, y se apoderó del sobre cuando se dio cuenta al fin del significado de los trompicones del motor. Sin contemplaciones, agarró a Clarke y la empujó al suelo, gritando–: ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! –Y en ese momento el aire se llenó de una explosión de calor y estruendo.

Momentáneamente atontada por el ruido, Clarke quedó desorientada y abrumada por el esfuerzo de caer al suelo debajo de Lexa. Cuando el peso que la oprimía cedió, oyó la voz de ésta, descarnada y urgente:

–¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse!

Luego, Reyes y Blake arrastraron a Clarke. Se encontraba demasiado confundida e impresionada por la visión del coche ardiendo para soportarlo hasta que vio correr a Lexa. Pero Lexa corría en dirección contraria a la evacuación, se apartaba de la seguridad para dirigirse al infierno de lo que había sido el coche de Clarke.

–¡No! –gritó Clarke, luchando por deshacerse de las manos que la sujetaban. El segundo vehículo frenó ante ellas y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Reyes la empujó hacia la parte de atrás, y Clarke sólo pudo vislumbrar a Lexa metiéndose a propósito en las brasas con un brazo extendido para tocar lo que quedaba de la puerta del coche ardiendo. Luego, ya no vio nada más y sólo oyó el gemido de las sirenas y sus propios gritos apagados.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 11_**

Lo siguiente que percibió Clarke fue el salvaje balanceo del coche tomando las curvas a toda velocidad por la estrecha y retorcida carretera del parque. Apenas podía respirar porque tenía a Reyes prácticamente encima en un intento de protegerla ante la eventualidad de que disparasen a las ventanillas. Clarke se movió y empujó a Reyes sin miramientos; luego se sentó y miró a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en tono apremiante.

Nadie le respondió. Reyes y Blake, con caras serias y una mano en sus pequeños audífonos, escuchaban y respondían alternativamente a sus respectivos colegas. Reyes cambiaba a toda velocidad las frecuencias de su transmisor y transmitía sin parar, en respuestas de una palabra. Clarke supuso que debía de tratarse de una especie de código relacionado con su ruta de evacuación o de destino, porque no le encontró sentido.

–¿Dónde está Lexa? –exigió Clarke, en voz más alta y fuerte, pues había recuperado el aliento–. Agente Reyes... Raven... ¿está hablando con ella? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Había algo en su tono que le llamó la atención a Blake. Escuchaba sólo con una parte de la mente y, cuando se dio cuenta del matiz de miedo en la voz de Clarke, lo malinterpretó.

–Señorita Griffin... ¿está herida?

–¿Que si estoy herida? –Clarke la miró, casi sin poder contener la creciente furia y el pánico. Se trataba de una pesadilla demasiado familiar, una repetición tan horriblemente real que le daban ganas de agarrar a Blake y sacudirla. Todos se habían centrado en protegerla a ella, como si su vida fuese mucho más importante que la de los demás. Era una locura.

Se esforzó por controlarse en medio de la desorientación que le producía que la llevaran a un destino desconocido mientras la amenaza del peligro la envolvía como un manto opresivo e invisible. Incluso peor que la irritante impotencia de carecer de control sobre su propia seguridad era el saber que Lexa podía resultar herida, seriamente herida, y que ella no estaba allí. Otra vez. Clarke reconoció que las dos mujeres se limitaban a hacer su trabajo, respiró a fondo y preguntó de nuevo:

–¿Alguna noticia de Lexa? ¿Se encuentra bien?

–No tengo información específica –respondió Reyes con la voz tensa por el estrés, pero en tono amable. Dudó y, en contra de las reglas, añadió–: Hay servicios médicos de urgencia en el lugar. No sé nada sobre el alcance de la explosión ni de los posibles afectados.

Con el estómago encogido, luchando para espantar el asfixiante miedo, Clarke sostuvo la mirada de Reyes.

–¿Puede decirme si está herida? Sólo eso.

Reyes negó con la cabeza e, inesperadamente, la asaltó una repentina oleada de náuseas, pero consiguió hablar:

–No puedo, señorita Griffin. No lo sé. –Luego sintió una punzada de dolor y ahogó un grito ante la brusca aparición de un dolor casi cegador en su cabeza–. Oh, caray...

Por primera vez desde que se habían metido en el coche, Blake miró a Reyes, sentada a su lado. Entonces, le dio un vuelco el corazón, lo cual, a la velocidad que le latía, era toda una hazaña. Aún así, logró decir sin alterarse:

–Parece que está herida, agente.

A través del resplandor de su propia ansiedad, también Clarke se centró en Reyes y vio que se limpiaba un chorro incesante de sangre que corría por su rostro. Tenía el pañuelo empapado. Sangraba abundantemente por un corte de siete centímetros abierto en su frente.

–Está bien –afirmó Clarke–. Necesita un médico. Dígale al que conduce esto que se dirija a un hospital.

–No me pasa nada –replicó Reyes, aunque en realidad tenía ciertos problemas de visión y el estómago revuelto. «Los baches del trayecto.»

En una situación así, el protocolo exigía no desviarse de la ruta prescrita de evacuación por ningún motivo, salvo que Egret estuviese gravemente herida. Además, Reyes era la agente de mayor rango presente y tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que un golpecillo en la cabeza. Se preguntó dónde estaría la comandante, pero apartó esa preocupación de su mente. Se concentró en el procedimiento, confirmó la posición con Grant y se la transmitió por radio a Marcus.

–Nos encontramos en camino del control alfa, siguiendo el programa. Avise, por favor.

–Continúen hasta esa localización, procedimientos de bloqueo efectivos hasta que haya noticias –ordenó la voz de Marcus–. Ahora, finaliza la transmisión.

Hasta que se pudiese calcular el alcance del asalto, Reyes sabía que el procedimiento básico de operaciones imponía el control de las transmisiones por radio. Significaba también que Emori Grant, Octavia Blake, una entidad desconocida en tal situación y ella misma tenían toda la responsabilidad de la seguridad de Egret hasta que la comandante o Marcus, si la comandante no se encontraba disponible, se pusieran en contacto con ellas en una frecuencia preprogramada y enviaran un mensaje cifrado y predeterminado.

–Se le ha roto la ropa –le indicó Blake a Clarke, señalando un desgarrón en el ligero tejido manchado de sangre de la pernera del pantalón–. ¿Es grave?

–No.

–¿Tiene otras heridas?

Clarke asintió. Le escocía el muslo a causa de una raspadura que se había hecho al caer sobre la gravilla del camino, cuando Lexa la derribó. Sin embargo, no le preocupaban sus dolores ni sus cardenales; sólo pensaba en Lexa corriendo hacia el coche en llamas.

Unos sesenta minutos después se detuvieron. Clarke vislumbró de pasada, antes de que el coche doblase una esquina y parase delante de un pasadizo emparrado, una estructura colonial de mediano tamaño hábilmente ocultada a las casas vecinas por verjas y setos. Supuso que estarían en una de las prósperas ciudades dormitorio del norte de la ciudad, donde las casas tenían una pequeña parcela de tierra y gran intimidad, lo cual se pagaba a precios enormes.

–Son sólo unos minutos –advirtió Reyes cuando abrió la puerta y sacó el revólver del compartimento rápido de la riñonera–. Tenga la bondad de esperar en el coche, señorita Griffin.

–Déjeme comprobar el perímetro –se apresuró a decir Blake, deslizándose tras ella.

–Lo tengo –repuso Reyes con obstinación. Cuando vio a Octavia Blake a su lado, gruñó de mala gana–: Estupendo. Vaya por detrás y yo iré por delante–. Inclinándose hacia la ventanilla medio abierta del conductor, añadió–: No apagues el motor, Emori.

Tardaron algo más de unos minutos, pero al fin Clarke se encontró en el salón de una casa de exquisito buen gusto que daba la impresión de llevar meses o años desocupada, esperando a alguien que necesitase cobijo. No tenía ni idea de cuántos lugares parecidos habría por el país y, probablemente, también en otros países. Sabía que siempre que viajaban su padre, ella o, de igual forma, cualquiera de los miembros más cercanos de las familias del Presidente y del vicepresidente, se tomaban medidas para proporcionarles casas seguras, no sólo en caso de amenaza a su seguridad personal, sino también si se producía una emergencia nacional. Clarke pensaba que tales precauciones eran reminiscencias innecesarias de los tiempos paranoicos de la Guerra Fría, cuando todo el mundo temía un inminente ataque nuclear. Pero, al ver las cómodas instalaciones, admitió de mala gana que en aquel caso tal vez la paranoia fuese una buena idea.

–Hay un dormitorio con cuarto de baño a la izquierda del vestíbulo –informó Raven Reyes mientras estudiaba el plano de la casa en su equipo manual–. Debería haber también ropa que le sirva.

–Escuche... –empezó Clarke, a punto de quejarse de que la excluyesen cuando quería información, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Tenía frío, pero se trataba de una frialdad que no estaba segura de poder paliar a base de ponerse ropa encima. Y se daba cuenta de que sus protectoras no debían de saber mucho más que ella en aquel momento–. Gracias, agente Reyes –dijo en voz baja–. Debería mirarse esa herida en algún momento. Vuelve a sangrar.

–Sí, señora. Lo haré a la primera oportunidad.

A Clarke le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Blake ante la seria respuesta, y se le ocurrió que había algo tierno en aquella sonrisa.

–Estupendo –respondió, y fue en busca de algo que ponerse en lugar de su ropa rota y sucia.

Cuando regresó del dormitorio con unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta azul oscura de manga larga encontró a Emori Grant en la cocina, haciendo café. Parecía un hecho tan mundano y corriente que Clarke creyó que iba a echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación. Y lo que era peor, temía que, si se reía, acabaría por llorar, y no sabía si podría parar. El aroma del café recién hecho resultaba increíblemente reconfortante, y a Clarke le daba la impresión de que iba a necesitarlo. Dudó que pudiese dormir durante las horas siguientes. Mientras miraba cómo la agente disponía las tazas en la encimera, se preguntó cuándo se sentiría con fuerzas para no desmoronarse.

–¿Puedo hacer algo?

Grant le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, y luego una leve sonrisa.

–No creo. Hay comida en el congelador, pizza y cosas así. Me temo que habrá que conformarse de momento. El café estará dentro de un segundo.

Parecía casi surrealista, pensó Clarke, encontrarse en una casa extraña, hablando con una mujer a la que había visto casi todos los días durante el último año y darse cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de nada. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto hacían su trabajo tan bien, manteniéndose siempre en la sombra, que la mayor parte del tiempo a Clarke no se le ocurría pensar en sus vidas personales. Se fijó en la alianza que lucía Emori Grant.

–¿A su marido le molesta su trabajo? –preguntó Clarke. En otras circunstancias jamás habría preguntado. Pero, en cierto modo, aquellas extraordinarias condiciones creaban una familiaridad que en otro caso no habría existido.

Como si lo que Clarke había preguntado fuese lo más natural del mundo, Grant respondió:

–Si le molesta, nunca lo ha dicho. Es policía.

–¿Le fastidia a usted lo que hace él?

Grant le dedicó una sonrisa distante y sus ojos miraron hacia algo lejano.

–Sí, a veces.

–¿Qué dice?

–Nunca le he hablado de eso. Es lo que él hace.

«Son iguales. Obstinadamente responsables. No importa lo que cueste.» Clarke suspiró y se sirvió un café.

–Alguien debería llevar a Reyes a un hospital.

–Una de nosotras se ocupará de eso en cuanto podamos salir. Mientras tanto, yo la cuidaré. Todos estamos preparados para afrontar emergencias médicas.

–Lo sé –repuso Clarke en tono irónico–. El equipo es completamente autosuficiente.

–Hasta cierto punto, sí. –Grant ignoró el matiz de sarcasmo de la voz de Clarke–. Estará usted perfectamente segura con nosotras.

–No lo dudo –dijo Clarke con sinceridad. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo su propia seguridad. Nunca le había preocupado–. Cuando sea posible, me gustaría hablar con mi padre. Estará intranquilo.

Ante la mención del Presidente, Grant casi se puso firme.

–Por supuesto. Informaré a Reyes. Actúa como jefa hasta que vuelva la comandante.

–¿Sabe dónde está Lexa? –Como la agente no respondió, una rápida puñalada de miedo le atravesó el pecho–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene información al respecto?

Grant parecía incómoda.

–La agente Reyes se encuentra al mando temporalmente, señorita Griffin, y estoy segura de que le dará explicaciones en breve.

Clarke reconocía una pared de piedra cuando la tenía delante, así que renunció a seguir presionando. Oía los murmullos de Reyes y Blake en la habitación contigua y supuso que debían de estar informando a los que había que informar de la situación. Habían pasado dos horas desde que salieran de Central Park, dos horas que parecían una eternidad, dos horas que eran como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Fue a reunirse con ellas. No pensaba esperar mucho más para recibir información.

–¿Cómo va su dolor de cabeza? –preguntó Blake en voz baja.

Reyes se inclinó sobre la barra de desayuno en el comedor, con un radio transmisor en una mano y un auricular de teléfono en la otra. Miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaba Blake sentada ante una mesita con su agenda digital en la mano izquierda.

–¿Qué dolor de cabeza? –gruñó Reyes, intentando mantener tres conversaciones a la vez.

–El que finge que no tiene –respondió Blake sin levantar la vista, introduciendo información en su agenda.

–Me da la impresión de que me van a saltar los ojos de la cara –reconoció Reyes.

–Ya me lo parecía –dijo Blake, tomando notas en su diario–. Va a tener que hacerse un tac.

–Sí, claro. Tal vez el mes que viene. –Reyes escuchó el informe de Marcus sobre el nivel de investigación en Central Park mientras hacía juegos malabares con el equipo e intentaba garabatear notas.

Le habían dado luz verde un minuto antes. Al menos su ubicación parecía segura y podían quedarse allí un tiempo. Se alegraba porque le daba la impresión de que acabaría vomitando si volvía a subir a un coche. Cerró la transmisión de radio, colgó el auricular al mismo tiempo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, procurando ahuyentar otra oleada de náuseas.

–¿Dónde está Pike?

Blake levantó la vista y se dio cuenta enseguida de que Reyes tenía muy mal color.

–No lo sé. No he sabido nada de él. Supongo que querrá que me quede con el equipo, por eso estoy intentando organizar mis notas de campo de hoy. Cuando tengamos las primeras estadísticas sobre las pruebas de la escena del crimen, podremos trabajar con algo. Tenemos que revisar el perfil psíquico preliminar de ese individuo lo antes posible. No creo que nadie esperase una bomba.

–Eso es un eufemismo, agente Blake –refunfuñó Reyes con expresión seria; bajo su tono enfadado había una nota hueca de dolor–. Al menos confío en que nadie la esperase. Porque, si alguien tenía idea de esto y no nos lo contó, tendrá que pagarlo con sangre. Hoy hemos perdido a un agente.

Un fuerte resuello en la puerta hizo que ambas se volviesen rápidamente en esa dirección. Clarke Griffin se encontraba allí, blanca como una sábana, y durante un segundo Reyes creyó que iba a desmayarse.

–¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Griffin? –preguntó Reyes, preocupada de verdad.

–¿Quién? –Clarke apoyó una mano en el respaldo de una silla de comedor y esperó hasta que supo que podía hablar con voz firme–. Acaba de decir que han perdido a un agente. –Se escuchó a sí misma hablar con una voz inusitadamente tranquila que no podía ser suya, porque en realidad ella estaba gritando–. ¿Quién?

Reyes parecía incómoda y un tanto insegura.

–Lo siento, esa información...

–Jeremy Finch –se apresuró a intervenir Octavia Blake. Sin hacer caso de la rápida mirada de sorpresa y curiosa ira de Reyes, volvió la vista hacia Clarke–. Conducía el coche de cabecera.

–Mi coche –dijo Clarke en voz baja. Reconoció la vertiginosa oleada de alivio que acompañó al sonido del nombre de Finch, pero no pudo sentirse culpable. Aquella vez no había sido Lexa. «No ha sido Lexa.»

–Lo siento.

–No hay motivo para que lo sienta –declaró Reyes en tono amable–. Usted no es responsable de lo que hace ese maníaco. No tiene nada que ver con usted.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y agradeció la amabilidad de Reyes, aunque no pudo aceptarla.

–Sí que tiene algo que ver conmigo. El agente Finch estaba asignado a mi equipo. Su trabajo consistía en protegerme.

–Aún así, eso no significa que lo que le sucedió fuese culpa suya –insistió Reyes.

–Hace usted una distinción muy fina, agente Reyes. –Clarke esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–Las distinciones finas marcan la diferencia –afirmó Blake en un tono firme pero compasivo.

–Ojalá pudiera aceptarlo –dijo Clarke casi para sí. Las miró a ambas y preguntó por última vez–: ¿Han hablando con la comandante Woods?

–Todavía no, señora –respondió Reyes, y Clarke la creyó.

–Estaré en la otra habitación. ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de comunicarme algo cuando haya más información? –Se sentía más agotada emocionalmente que cansada físicamente. No podía hacer nada y tampoco soportaba más conversación. Supuso que habrían informado a su padre de que se encontraba a salvo y de que su director de seguridad, el director del Servicio Secreto, el FBI y todas las demás agencias del alfabeto encargadas de su protección harían lo que tenían que hacer. Era la única actriz de todo aquello que no tenía un verdadero papel que representar. Sabía que no podía considerarse una prisionera, pero en muchos aspectos se sentía como si lo fuese. «No sé dónde estoy ni cuánto tiempo voy a estar. No me dejan llamar por teléfono. No me dicen nada de Lexa. Podría estar... No. Se encuentra bien. Tiene que estar bien.»

–Por favor, avísenme cuando pueda llamar a mi padre. –Su tono sonó más brusco de lo que quería.

–Sí, señora –respondió Reyes, crispada.

Cuando Clarke las dejó, Reyes miró a Blake con disgusto.

–El procedimiento no contempla hablar de información clasificada con ella.

Blake observó a Reyes con gesto pensativo y eligió las palabras con cuidado. No conocía bien a la concisa agente castaña y aún menos a los otros miembros del equipo del Servicio Secreto.

–¿Puedo hablar con usted extraoficialmente?

–No voy a informar de nada de lo que me diga, Blake. –Reyes miró por encima del hombro y vio a Grant apostada en la entrada principal y a Clarke acurrucada en el sofá, contemplando con gesto ausente el espacio. Estaban solas–. No soy yo la espía.

Octavia dejó pasar la pulla, pues comprendió que Reyes no sólo estaba herida, sino que además había perdido a un colega.

–Me refiero a que no quiero ofenderla hablando de su comandante.

Como ya esperaba, los hombros de Reyes se pusieron tensos y parecía dispuesta a pelear, a pesar de que también se la veía en inminente peligro de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. A Blake la asombraba que todos los agentes del Servicio Secreto que protegían a Egret estuviesen completamente entregados a su reservada y excepcional comandante. Admiraba y respetaba aquel sentimiento.

–¿Qué pasa con la comandante? –preguntó Reyes.

–Clarke Griffin está enamorada de ella.

Reyes se quedó boquiabierta y tardó unos segundos en reponerse. Aún no había articulado una palabra cuando Blake continuó:

–Y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Con la vista clavada en el suelo, Reyes se quedó callada, intentando pensar, pero sus pensamientos daban vueltas en círculos. Pensó en los cinco días que Clarke había pasado en el apartamento de Zoe Monroe apenas dos meses antes. Mientras Clarke estaba dentro, ella había pasado gran parte del tiempo sentada en un coche ante la entrada del edificio. Ella y todos los demás sabían que Clarke Griffin no había estado sola todo aquel tiempo. No hablaron del asunto, ni siquiera entre ellos, pero para sus adentros le había llamado la atención. Estaba sentada con una taza de café frío en la mano, contemplando las ventanas oscuras del siniestro edificio mientras se esforzaba por no pensar en qué sucedería arriba. Luchaba también para no recordar la noche en la que había terminado en la cama de Clarke Griffin como consecuencia de una torcida oleada de pura lujuria irreflexiva. Había tenido mucho miedo aquella noche, se había sentido frágil y tremendamente loca por ella... y Clarke se había mostrado amable, incluso tierna. Se puso colorada en la oscuridad y confió en que Collins no se diese cuenta; luego recordó que la ternura no era su principal prioridad en aquellos momentos en que ardía en deseos de sentir las manos de Clarke sobre su piel a punto de

estallar. Nunca había hecho nada semejante y esperaba no volver a hacerlo. No lo esperaba, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, pues ella casi nunca pensaba en esas cosas. No; pensaba en renovar su certificado de armas de fuego o en su próximo turno o en lo que habría hecho si hubiese sido ella la que hubiera mirado hacia arriba y visto el reflejo del sol en el cañón de un rifle que apuntaba a la hija del Presidente. Sorbió los posos ácidos del blando vaso de papel y recordó lo que se sentía al ser acariciada como Clarke Griffin la había acariciado. No obstante, conseguía apartar el recuerdo de su mente la mayor parte del tiempo, y sólo de vez en cuando miraba a la hija del Presidente y recordaba sus besos. Entonces, le hervía la sangre y deseaba volver a sentir aquello de nuevo. Reyes se dio cuenta de que su cabeza divagaba por caminos muy inoportunos e, ignorando su latente dolor de cabeza y los desconcertantes estremecimientos interiores, examinó los hechos. La comandante había estado en la ciudad aquellos cinco días; Reyes la había visto de pasada en un bar con Clarke Griffin. Los tiempos encajaban. Aunque era más que eso, un acumulación de cosas que notaba, aunque no las hubiese visto conscientemente: cómo se miraban y caminaban juntas, sin tocarse pero compenetradas como si lo hicieran. Ninguna de las dos había sido clara, pero, viéndolo en conjunto, creía que Blake podía tener razón.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso si sólo hace una semana que las conoce? –A Reyes le molestaba que la agente del FBI hubiese visto algo que a ella se le había escapado.

Blake sonrió.

–Sé qué aspecto tienen las mujeres cuando están enamoradas.

Reyes se puso colorada e, inmediatamente, se maldijo por la reacción. La respuesta no era la que había esperado y se odió porque el corazón le latía de forma desaforada. «Estamos en medio de una situación de crisis, y yo soy la responsable de la seguridad de Egret hasta que Marcus o la comandante lleguen, y aquí estoy, hablando de algo totalmente impropio con una agente del FBI que podría repetir cada palabra al huevón de su superior.» Para empeorar las cosas, aquella agente le sugería pensamientos muy poco profesionales.

–En fin –empezó, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Blake se reía–. ¿Qué? –preguntó en tono beligerante.

–Le pido disculpas si la he molestado –dijo Blake con un tono cantarín.

–No estoy molesta. –Reyes se había puesto a la defensiva. Cuadró los hombros y cogió el teléfono–. Sólo ocupada, nada más.

Blake se limitó a sonreír y volvió a su informe. No se había equivocado con Reyes la primera vez que la había visto. Era una monada.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 12_**

Las horas pasaron en silencio, mientras Reyes, Blake o Grant montaban guardia ante la puerta principal. Al fin, Raven Reyes entró en el salón, donde se encontraba Clarke intentando leer a saltos una novela encuadernada en rústica que había encontrado en una pequeña estantería de la guarida.

–Señorita Griffin, ¿podría coger el teléfono de la mesa que tiene al lado, por favor?

Clarke dudó un momento, observando el aparato con una mezcla de aprensión y asombro. Una cosa tan simple: establecer contacto con el mundo exterior. Emocionante y, en cierto modo, terrorífico porque no sabía si estaría preparada para las noticias. Pero tuvo que cogerlo.

–¿Sí?

Durante unos segundos sólo oyó extrañas interferencias, y luego una versión metálica de la única voz que deseaba escuchar.

–Lo siento. No he podido escurrirme antes y me encuentro con una línea ocupada. Sólo puedo hablar un minuto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–De maravilla. –De repente, a Clarke no le importaba dónde estuviese o cuánto tiempo tuviera que quedarse allí. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba–. ¿Estás herida?

–No.

La respuesta fue demasiado rápida e, incluso con las interferencias, Clarke percibió un matiz en la voz de Lexa que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba oficialmente y quería evitar una pregunta. Si no la hubiese consolado tanto oírla, se habría cabreado. Ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde.

–¿Lexa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde...?

–Lo siento. Ahora no puedo hablar, pero llegaré ahí lo antes posible.

–Ten cuidado.

Luego, sólo hubo silencio en la línea. No obstante, por primera vez desde la explosión que había conmocionado su mundo, Clarke consiguió respirar a fondo sin sentir una dura bola de dolor en el pecho. Lexa estaba a salvo... a salvo... y había encontrado el momento para llamar en medio de lo que debía de ser un pandemónium. Al colgar el auricular, miró hacia la puerta, donde estaba Reyes mirando por la ventana. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

–¿Qué hacen Marcus y Lexa allí?

–No me han informado de eso. –Reyes abandonó la ventana, contenta de que los dos nuevos agentes del FBI que habían llegado una hora antes se encontrasen fuera. Agradecía la vigilancia adicional, porque Blake, Grant y ella estaban cansadas y tensas. A pesar de los turnos rotatorios, no podían cubrir de forma adecuada el interior y el exterior. E, incluso con los chicos del FBI, seguían siendo pocos, pero mejoraría la cosa cuando la comandante y el resto del equipo apareciesen. Clarke la miró, esperando algo más que una contestación prefabricada. La respuesta de Reyes había sido una falta de respuesta automática porque el Servicio Secreto no comentaba nada sobre el procedimiento, ni siquiera con los protegidos. Pero, cuando miró a Clarke a la cara, captó un mal disimulado destello de su preocupación. Y luego recordó lo que Blake había dicho de la comandante y la primera hija. «Necesita la verdad.»

–Imagino que se han reunido con los técnicos en la escena del crimen y con la unidad de explosivos del Departamento de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego. Se puede perfilar a un terrorista por las características de la bomba que ha puesto. El primer ensayo es el más importante. La comandante no dejaría que lo hiciese otra persona.

–¿El ensayo? –Clarke tuvo la incómoda sensación de que sabía a qué se refería.

Reyes, por su parte, dudó. No se trataba de un cuadro bonito exactamente, y la conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–El epicentro de la explosión era el vehículo de cabecera –explicó Octavia Blake, que salía de la cocina con más café–. Dependiendo de la naturaleza del acelerante, la cantidad y la colocación precisa del artefacto en el coche, el radio de la explosión podría estar entre treinta centímetros y noventa metros. Cualquier cosa que se encuentre en ese área constituye una prueba potencial.

–¿De esas cosas no se encargan especialistas? –preguntó Clarke con la garganta seca. Suponía que cualquier cosa incluía también cuerpos humanos.

Reyes asintió.

–Por supuesto. Todas las agencias, el Departamento de Alcohol y Tabaco, el FBI y con toda probabilidad el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y la Policía del Estado estarán allí. Seguramente ahora se producirá una verdadera locura jurisdiccional.

–Por decirlo suavemente –se burló Blake. Sabía que por eso no había tenido noticias de su propio comandante. Sin duda, Pike estaría intentando dirigir las actividades so pretexto de que los intereses federales tenían prioridad.

–Entonces, a Lexa la necesitan allí, ¿no? –insistió Clarke. No podía imaginar el horror de rebuscar entre los escombros de una explosión que había arrebatado la vida de alguien conocido. «Dios, ¿por qué Lexa no puede dejar que otros hagan eso?»

Reyes la miró, incrédula.

–No se puede marchar hasta que no quede nada que buscar, y más habiendo sido usted el blanco.

Había tal certidumbre e inequívoco orgullo en el tono de la joven agente que Clarke comprendió por qué a Lexa le resultaba tan difícil renunciar a su posición en el equipo. Era claramente la líder.

–Podrían tardar mucho tiempo en acabar, ¿verdad?

Reyes la miró con seriedad un momento, y luego sonrió.

–Si ha dicho que vendrá, señorita Griffin, puede contar con ello.

Clarke no dormía, sólo yacía quieta en la oscuridad. La suave llamada a la puerta la hizo saltar con el corazón acelerado y el pulso a reventar. Miró los dígitos rojos del reloj de la mesilla. Las tres y veinte de la mañana.

–¿Sí?

–Señorita Griffin, soy...

–Entre –se apresuró a decir, rebuscando en la cama el albornoz que alguien, amablemente, había puesto en el cuarto de baño.

Se encontraba junto a la cama, ciñéndose el cinturón, cuando la puerta se abrió despacio, dejando pasar un leve rayo de luz del pasillo, y luego se cerró otra vez. No había encendido la lámpara de la mesilla, pero el resplandor de las luces de seguridad, hábilmente ocultas en los árboles próximos a su ventana, bastó para iluminar la inconfundible figura de Lexa.

–¿Lexa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sólo cansada –respondió Lexa con voz áspera. Apenas las separaban dos metros, ambas se habían inclinado un poco hacia delante, y el silencio reinaba entre ellas. –¿Cómo estás? –susurró Lexa al fin–. Reyes dijo que te encontrabas perfectamente, pero...

–Bien. Estoy bien.

Lexa avanzó con paso vacilante, dudó, y siguió avanzando. Cuando habló, en su tono no había ni pizca de su habitual reserva, y preguntó tímidamente:

–¿Te importaría mucho que... te tocara... sólo para asegurarme?

En el corazón de Clarke se calentó un músculo frío y asustado. Tembló ligeramente con la sensación de anticipación que apenas recordaba y que pertenecía a una época anterior a aquella en que había aprendido a asumir las decepciones de las promesas de una amante.

–No, no me importaría en absoluto.

Clarke dio un paso para reunirse con ella, y los brazos de Lexa la ciñeron con dulzura. Clarke apenas se atrevía a respirar, pues temía despertar de repente y comprobar que se trataba de un sueño. Despertar y encontrarse otra vez sola en la oscuridad, esperando que una mujer la tocase, que las caricias de una amante la liberasen. Se mantuvo muy quieta, deseando que el momento no acabase nunca. Lexa suspiró, contentándose con absorber el calor del cuerpo de Clarke. Mientras la abrazaba, la energía de Clarke penetró en el aturdimiento que se había apoderado de su mente y de su cuerpo durante la interminable noche. Le dolía... todo. Pero estar con Clarke, sentir los latidos de su corazón, escuchar su tranquila respiración, apoyarse en su fuerza, acompañarla, limaba las aristas de su dolor. En un determinado momento, Clarke acarició despacio la espalda de Lexa, con cuidado, asegurándose de que aquella mujer era real. Cuando alzó los brazos para rodear los hombros de Lexa, apretándose contra ella, Lexa jadeó.

–¡Estás herida!

–No es nada. –Lexa apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de Clarke y cerró los ojos. «Dios, ¡qué maravilla estar junto a ella!» No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía. Tenía mucho que hacer. Cuando al fin se había asegurado de que Clarke estaba ilesa y a salvo en la casa segura, se enfrentó a la escena del crimen: acordonaron el parque en la zona inmediata a Sheep Meadow, una tarea imposible, y luego comenzó la recogida de pruebas y los interrogatorios. Tuvo que llamar a la hermana de Jeremy Finch en Omaha, sin nada que ofrecer más que su presencia en la línea mientras la mujer lloraba. Y, después, informar por una línea segura a Washington y reunirse con el viceconsejero de seguridad y con su propio director para confirmar que no había amenaza inminente

contra Clarke. Más tarde, tomaron las decisiones sobre adónde la llevarían, y cuándo y cómo sería el aislamiento. «El condenado de Pike discutió conmigo cada paso.» Cada minuto, durante las doce horas anteriores, se había preguntado si Clarke estaría herida, aunque Reyes había informado de que no existían daños, y le había preocupado que Clarke pudiese seguir en peligro, o que estuviese asustada o sola. Doce horas separada de ella le habían parecido un año. Abrazó a Clarke más fuerte y volvió a jadear ante la repentina punzada de dolor en el brazo. Le costaba trabajo cerrar los dedos de la mano derecha.

–Cuéntame –susurró Clarke.

–Sólo son unas quemaduras –murmuró Lexa, que casi se dormía de pie. En aquel momento no le dolían tanto. Levantó la mano sana para acariciarle la cara a Clarke–. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Ahora sí. –En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Lexa temblaba mucho. Y, por más que no quisiera que se fuese, Clarke sabía que era esencial–. Lexa, tienes que acostarte.

–Déjame que me quede sólo un minuto –repuso Lexa con voz monótona y las palabras forzadas y lentas–. Estaré bien si no me muevo durante un minuto. No me duele si no me muevo. Sólo me siento un poco cansada.

–Lo sé –afirmó Clarke, y se dirigió con Lexa hacia la cama, caminando con pasos cautelosos. La preocupaba que Lexa siguiese sin protestar. No era propio de ella. No se trataba sólo de fatiga–. ¿Lexa?

–¿Hum? –preguntó Lexa, procurando recordar qué debía hacer a continuación–. Reyes... el informe de Reyes. Lo necesito.

–¿Te han dado algo para el dolor?

A Lexa se le pusieron las piernas rígidas y se sentó. Cama. «¿Cómo he llegado hasta la cama?»

–No. Les dije que no. Tengo que hablar... con... Marcus.

–¿Tienes dolor ahora? –preguntó Clarke recostándola sobre las almohadas con el brazo bajo los hombros de Lexa.

–No demasiado –murmuró Lexa. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en la mano derecha. Luego se dio cuenta de que Clarke le ponía las piernas sobre el colchón y le quitaba los zapatos. –No debería estar aquí –observó Lexa de pronto, como si acabase de comprender dónde estaba.

–Estás a salvo por el momento –dijo Clarke en tono amable, mirando las vendas de gasa blanca, manchadas con puntos oscuros, que envolvían la mano y el brazo de Lexa. No las había visto antes. Tragó a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Lexa–. No creo que estés en condiciones de romper ninguna regla esta noche.

–Esto va definitivamente... contra... las normas –apuntó Lexa medio dormida, y buscó la mano de Clarke, aunque sólo consiguió rozar con sus dedos la palma de la joven.

–Sí –susurró Clarke, y se inclinó para besarla en la boca–. Ya lo sé, comandante.

Luego, Clarke tapó a la mujer dormida con las mantas y abandonó en silencio la habitación


	13. Chapter 13

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

Clarke cerró la puerta del dormitorio al salir y se encontró cara a cara con Finn Collins, que se encontraba en el pasillo a un metro de la habitación. La joven arqueó las cejas en un gesto interrogante.

–¿Necesita algo?

–A Marcus le gustaría hablar con la comandante.

–Ahora no. Está durmiendo.

Si a Collins le sorprendió la respuesta, no lo demostró. Se limitó a asentir y se dirigió al extremo opuesto del vestíbulo. Allí se colocó en una posición desde la que podía ver la ventana y todo el pasillo, más allá de la puerta cerrada de Clarke, hasta el resto de la casa. Clarke se fijó enseguida en que en el salón había un hombre desconocido junto a la puerta principal, en el lugar que antes ocupara Reyes. Blake estaba recostada en el sofá con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía cansada, pero seguía mostrando una sonrisa eléctrica.

–¿No puede dormir? –preguntó, sorprendida al ver a Clarke. No se le había pasado por alto que, cuando Lexa Woods entró por la puerta, la primera persona por la que preguntó fue por Clarke Griffin. Tras dar unas cuantas órdenes terminantes, Woods desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Clarke. Blake no sabía bien qué pensar de lo que podía haber pasado después, pero no era aquello: no esperaba ver levantada a Clarke en mitad de la noche con una expresión tenaz en los ojos y el aspecto de querer pelear diez asaltos con alguien–. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Clarke ignoró la pregunta y dijo:

–Debería acostarse, agente Blake. Ni siquiera el FBI puede exigirle que trabaje en turnos de veinticuatro horas.

–Estaba pensando en eso –reconoció Blake con una leve sonrisa–. Sólo quería esperar hasta que Grant volviese del hospital. Llevó a Reyes para que la mirasen hace una media hora. Quería... saber cómo está.

–¿Qué aspecto tenía? –Clarke percibió el matiz de preocupación en la voz de Blake.

–Raro y montando un follón con lo de abandonar el puesto –se burló Blake–. No se habría ido si la comandante no le hubiese ordenado que la examinaran o que la relevaran. –Esbozó una sonrisa dulcificada por el sentimiento–. Reyes parece un verdadero boy scout.

Clarke reconoció la nota de afecto en la voz de Blake. «Interesante.»

–¿Dónde está Marcus?

–En el comedor. –Blake indicó la habitación de enfrente–. Al parecer es nuestro nuevo centro de mando. Creo que está esperando a la comandante.

–Entonces, tendrá que esperar –afirmó Clarke sin inflexiones–. Está agotada. Si alguien se acerca a ese dormitorio, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

«Interesante», pensó Blake, moviéndose para levantarse.

–Muy bien. Iré a decírselo.

Clarke la detuvo con una mano levantada.

–No importa. Ya se lo digo yo.

El tono autoritario de su voz sonaba inequívoco y, durante un momento, los ojos de las dos mujeres establecieron una silenciosa comprensión.

Marcus desvió los ojos del ordenador portátil cuando Clarke entró en la habitación. Lo alivió ver que no tenía nada más que un cansancio imposible de disimular. Teniendo en cuenta la destrucción provocada por la explosión, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar lo que podría haber ocurrido si Clarke hubiese estado a cinco metros del vehículo cuando explotó.

–Por Dios, Marcus, siéntese –se apresuró a decir Clarke cuando el agente iba a levantarse. Parecía muy despejado a primera vista, pero tenía unas ojeras que Clarke jamás le había visto antes y la ropa manchada de hollín.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Griffin? –preguntó cortésmente.

–No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta. –Clarke soltó una risa forzada–. Lo único que puedo decir es que me siento como si hubiese caído en medio de una espeluznante película de terror, pero bien en líneas generales.

–Ha sido un día infernal, y mañana también habrá mucha agitación. –Sonrió, comprensivo, y retiró unas carpetas de la silla que tenía al lado–. Puede sentarse. Estoy seguro de que la comandante querrá ponerla al corriente en persona.

–Por la mañana, Marcus.

La miró, sorprendido y totalmente confundido.

–¿Cómo?

–¿La ha visto? –Clarke no pudo reprimir la irritación de su voz. «¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?»–. Se caía de pie y está herida. Ahora está durmiendo y nadie va a despertarla.

A la incrédula expresión de Marcus siguió un inconfundible gesto de respeto.

–Por supuesto. No pasa nada por esperar unas horas.

–No podría contarme gran cosa –suspiró Clarke, y se sentó en la silla de respaldo recto, frente a Marcus–. ¿Qué heridas tiene?

–Pues... –Marcus desvió la vista, incómodo al hablar de algo que sabía que Lexa no quería que se tratase. Ella misma. Marcus habría preferido que Clarke le pidiese que revelase secretos reservados. Durante unos segundos, Clarke creyó que Marcus no iba a responder.

–¿Marcus?

Luego, el agente buscó su mirada y respondió en voz baja:

–Por lo que sé, sufre quemaduras graves en el brazo derecho, el hombro y el cuello. Un policía del Estado que estaba cerca de la explosión la agarró y la arrastró lejos del coche, donde se habría expuesto a heridas peores.

No iba a contarle lo aterrorizado que se había sentido mientras miraba, impotente, desde el vehículo de vigilancia. Primero, había visto cómo el coche de Jeremy se balanceaba sobre sus ejes, y luego estallaba en llamas. La gente cayó al suelo en un radio de quince metros por la onda expansiva. Cuando miró la zona, no vio al grupo de Clarke, sino únicamente una nube de humo. Durante un momento lo paralizó el miedo de que hubiesen muerto todos. Por suerte, Grant era fría en los instantes de crisis y ya dirigía el coche de apoyo hacia la última localización conocida de Egret. El aire se aclaró un poco casi de forma inmediata, y vio cómo la comandante corría hacia aquel terrible infierno como si no reparase en las llamas. Luego, la voz de Reyes sonó en su oído comunicando que Egret se encontraba a salvo y, mientras intentaba despejar a toda costa las líneas de comunicación y dirigir la evacuación, se fijó en un corpulento policía que se metía entre el fuego y se enfrentaba a Lexa Woods. Mientras Grant abandonaba a toda velocidad el escenario, el policía arrastró a la comandante lejos del coche devorado por las llamas, golpeando la chaqueta quemada de la mujer con su sombrero. Marcus tuvo la fantástica sensación de que si el oficial no la hubiese arrastrado, ella no se habría movido. Respiró a fondo para disipar la inquietante imagen.

–Me costó casi dos horas conseguir que dejase que los equipos de emergencia la atendiesen. Pero la miraron y la vendaron sobre el terreno.

–¿Qué dijeron en el hospital?

Marcus la miró, inexpresivo.

–¿No la llevaron al hospital?

–Pues... Estábamos muy ocupados, señorita Griffin. Yo...

–No me lo puedo creer. –Su voz se volvió grave y en su corazón se agitó una mezcla de rabia y miedo. El horror del parque, las horas de espera, el recuerdo de la última caricia de Lexa con la muerte tan cercana, todo ello superaba su capacidad de control–. ¿A ninguno de ustedes se le ha ocurrido pensar que es de carne y hueso? ¿Cuánto cree que puede aguantar?

Clarke se levantó rápidamente, fue hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda a Marcus. No quería que la viese llorar.

–Yo... no creo... Yo...

–Lo siento –interrumpió Clarke, y se volvió, aliviada al comprobar que mantenía la voz firme y que las sombras ocultaban la humedad de sus mejillas–. No es culpa suya. Estoy segura de que ni una orden presidencial la habría obligado a abandonar.

Marcus se rió cuando la tensión se disipó.

–Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

–¿Hubo heridos graves, aparte del agente Finch? La doctora Coleman, una amiga mía, estaba conmigo.

–Aún no tengo números. –Marcus se había puesto serio–. Había transeúntes con golpes, cortes y diversas fracturas, pero, por lo que sé, Jeremy fue la única víctima.

Clarke percibió el ligero temblor de la voz de Marcus y, con repentina claridad, se dio cuenta de que el agente había perdido a un amigo y a un colega el día anterior.

–Lo siento muchísimo.

Marcus asintió en silencio. No había mucho que decir, sobre todo a Clarke Griffin. Supuso que ni siquiera debería haberla informado, pero, durante los meses que había dirigido su equipo de seguridad, había llegado a conocerla mejor que antes. No se le ocurría pensar que fuesen amigos, pero comprendía un poco mejor el aislamiento de la joven. No le parecía bien mantenerla al margen, sobre todo cuando los acontecimientos la tocaban tan de cerca.

–Debería descansar algo, señorita Griffin –dijo Marcus–. Ahora está todo bastante tranquilo, pero dudo que siga así por la mañana, cuando aparezca el FBI con todo el despliegue.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que estaba agotada. Llevaba horas aguantando por pura adrenalina, mientras esperaba saber algo. Y, desde que Lexa había aparecido, viva y más o menos intacta, había dejado que la fatiga aflorase. Lo que realmente quería era regresar a su habitación y tenderse en la cama junto a Lexa. «Tal vez no sea la mejor idea, teniendo en cuenta que la casa está llena de agentes del Servicio Secreto, sin mencionar al FBI. Si entro allí ahora, no creo que puedan ignorar que me he acostado con Lexa Woods.» Casi sonrió ante el completo absurdo de la situación.

–Me parece un buen consejo, Marcus, y usted también debería aplicárselo.

–Creo que lo haré –dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando Clarke se levantó, añadió–: Esta casa es muy grande y, aparte de esta sala, el salón y la cocina, lo demás son dormitorios.

Clarke lo miró, pensativa, pero no descifró nada en sus ojos.

–Gracias, Marcus. Creo que encontraré uno vacío.

Marcus vio cómo la chica abandonaba la habitación, pensando una vez más en lo contento que estaba de no tener la responsabilidad última de salvaguardar su vida.

Poco después de las siete de la mañana, Clarke entró en la cocinita larga y estrecha y encontró a Lexa sirviéndose una taza de café, para lo cual sostenía la cafetera torpemente con la mano izquierda. La jefa de seguridad llevaba vaqueros azules dos centímetros más largos de lo normal, una camisa ancha azul pálido que parecía totalmente de policía y zapatillas de correr. Al menos el calzado era de ella. Sorprendentemente, cuando miró a Clarke y sonrió, sus ojos parecían limpios y descansados.

–¿Cómo diablos haces eso? –refunfuñó Clarke, y fue a trompicones hasta la taza de café que Lexa le ofrecía.

–¿Qué hago? –La comisura de la boca de Lexa esbozó una sonrisa irritante.

–Parecer tan condenadamente bien después de no dormir.

A Lexa le pareció que Clarke estaba estupenda con sus pantalones de chándal grises y la camiseta azul marino, aunque ambas cosas le quedaban un poco grandes. La alegraba que el talante inicial de Clarke fuese más gruñón que asustado. Sabía, por experiencia, que el miedo se alojaba en algún sitio y que acabaría por aflorar, pero, de momento, podían dejarlo descansar.

–No necesito dormir mucho.

Sin hacerle caso, Clarke se apoyó en la encimera y sorbió con ganas el humeante brebaje. Tras los primeros tragos hirvientes, preguntó:

–¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa?

Lexa dudó un segundo, y luego dijo sin dar importancia:

–Tuve que tirarla. He tomado prestado esto del maletero de un coche patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. El oficial me aseguró que estaba limpio.

Clarke no sonrió. Veía bien a Lexa en aquel momento, pero recordaba el agotamiento y el dolor de unas horas antes. Se fijó en la venda que envolvía la mano derecha de Lexa y desaparecía bajo la manga desabotonada de la camisa azul.

–¿Es grave?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar, pero Clarke la interrumpió, impaciente.

–Y no digas más «no es nada» o juro por Dios que olvidaré que estás herida y te derribaré aquí mismo. –Mientras hablaba, levantó la mano y le dio la vuelta al cuello desabotonado de la camisa de Lexa, soltando un profundo suspiro al ver la horrible mancha de piel con ampollas que se extendía por la parte inferior del cuello hasta el hombro–. Dios mío, Lexa.

Lexa dejó a un lado la taza de café que tenía en la mano izquierda y miró a Clarke a los ojos.

–Lo han mirado –aseguró–. Sólo es superficial, no demasiado grave. Estará mucho mejor dentro de unos días.

–¿Han dicho eso los médicos?

–Ah... en fin –Lexa volvió a dudar–. No exactamente... no.

–No importa. Ya sé que no fuiste al hospital.

–¿Me controlas? –preguntó Lexa con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los ojos.

–¿Tú qué crees? –insistió Clarke, sin dejarse influir por el intento de Lexa de distraerla del tema de sus heridas. Rápidamente acumuló recuerdos de Lexa en peligro, herida o, literalmente, muriendo, y las imágenes no se lo pusieron fácil. El miedo contribuyó a encender su rabia–. Maldita sea, ¿no te importa que te hieran? ¿Crees que a mí no me importa?

Lexa desvió la vista. Había ocurrido todo muy rápido, y luego tuvo tanto que hacer... tantas cosas que comprobar, organizar y confirmar, que lo había apartado de la cabeza.

–No lo pensé –dijo Lexa dulcemente.

Sorprendida, Clarke la miró.

–Tú siempre estás pensando. ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

–Yo... –Lexa titubeó, de pronto incómoda. Seguramente Pike aparecería en cualquier momento, y tenía que reunirse con el equipo y hablar de estrategia antes–. Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

–Nunca tendremos otra ocasión –afirmó Clarke sin ambages–, ni un momento mejor, Lexa. Cuéntame qué pasó allí.

–El tableteo del motor me lo recordó –murmuró Lexa.

Una sensación de inquietud aleteó en el pecho de Clarke. Lexa estaba pálida. Clarke se acercó un poco más y descansó los dedos suavemente sobre la mano de la agente, al borde de la encimera.

–Sigue. No pasa nada.

Lexa borró el pasado de su mente y se centró en la cara de Clarke, que sonreía agradecida. La caricia de Clarke la animó y la ancló en el presente.

–Se hacía tarde para ir al colegio, y mi padre dijo que podía ir con él de camino a la embajada. Fue delante a comunicarle al chófer el cambio de planes mientras yo recogía mis libros. Cuando bajé las escaleras, oí que el motor del coche tosía como si se atascase.

Dudó y se pasó la mano rápidamente por la cara. Estaba empapada, del sudor frío del miedo y los malos recuerdos. Unas ligeras náuseas le impidieron hablar. Clarke se obligó a respirar, pero resultaba difícil en medio del terror asfixiante que se impuso cuando comprendió a qué se refería Lexa. Nunca habían hablado de aquello. Tenían muy poco tiempo para hablar de lo que importaba.

–¿Estabas allí?

Lexa asintió.

–A unos seis metros, calculo, cuando la bomba explotó. Me derribó. –Se aferraba a la encimera e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por aflojar la presión y mantener la voz tranquila–. Cuando me levanté, las llamas eran muy altas y hacía mucho calor... y yo... no pude acercarme. –Miró a Clarke con los ojos ensombrecidos por la antigua desgracia–. Estaba demasiado asustada.

–Lexa –susurró Clarke, y levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. Aunque hubieras... sabes...

–Sí –reconoció Lexa–. Pero debería haberlo intentado.

–Eras una niña –repuso Clarke suavemente–. Y ayer no, y no podías salvar a ninguno de los dos.

Lexa cerró los ojos un momento y vio cómo su padre desaparecía cuando las llamas envolvían su coche. No sabía muy bien qué quería rescatar el día anterior, pero había fracasado. Otra vez.

–Lo sé.

Al notar el peso de la culpa en la voz de Lexa, Clarke cabeceó con frustración y compasión. Saber y creer eran dos cosas muy distintas. Se debatía entre querer sacudirla y desear abrazarla desesperadamente.

–¿Tienes idea de lo loca que me vuelvo cuando haces cosas como lo de ayer?

–Un poco –admitió Lexa, y le dio la vuelta a las manos para entrelazar sus dedos un momento–. No era mi intención.

–No eres indestructible, ¿sabes?

Lexa se rió.

–Créeme, eso sí que lo sé.

–Supongo que hemos avanzado algo –suspiró Clarke.

–No quiero que te preocupes por mi...

–¡Por favor! No tientes la suerte, Woods –repuso Clarke, retiró la mano y señaló el brazo de Lexa–. ¿Y qué hay del cambio de vendas?

–Tendré que pedirles a Reyes o a Blake que me echen una mano –respondió Lexa encogiéndose de hombros–. Estaba a punto de ducharme. Aún huelo a humo.

–Al infierno con tu voluntad. –Clarke entrecerró los ojos–. Tal vez confíe en Reyes, pero no tengo intención de dejar que Octavia Blake te ponga las manos encima por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Le aseguro, señorita Griffin, que no tiene por qué preocuparse. –La voz de Lexa era grave e íntima. «¿Es que no lo sabes?»

Mientras hablaban, se habían acercado de forma inconsciente hasta que la mano de Clarke se apoyó en la cadera de Lexa y los dedos de ésta acariciaron con ternura el brazo de la joven. Había espacio entre ellas, pero en aquellos escasos centímetros rielaba el calor.

–Gracias por haber ido a mi dormitorio anoche. –Los labios de Clarke se hallaban a muy poca distancia de los de Lexa–. No creo que hubiese soportado la espera mucho más.

–Siento haber tardado tanto. –Lexa se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de los de Clarke, y se estremeció ligeramente cuando Clarke se acercó y sus muslos se tocaron.

–Me estás volviendo loca, Lexa. Primero apareces y anuncias que vuelves a mi equipo... Ahora esto.

–No pretendía hacerte daño, Clarke. –Su voz se volvió de pronto grave y espesa–. Nunca lo pretendí. No conozco otra forma de hacer las cosas.

–Me estás cabreando, comandante –murmuró Clarke levantando la mano y apoyándola sobre el pecho de Lexa–. No digo que me guste esto ni pretendo cambiar de idea de momento. Pero con todo... –Deslizó la mano bajo el cuello de la camisa y acarició la zona ilesa de la nuca de Lexa–. Me vuelves loca.

Esa vez no sonó a acusación. Lexa respondió a la llamada de los profundos ojos azules de Clarke y bajó la cabeza para besarla. Se detuvo al oír unos pasos detrás de ellas.

–Buenos días, comandante, señorita Griffin –dijo Octavia Blake amablemente mientras cruzaba la puerta e iba directamente a la cafetera. Pensaba que la mejor manera de manejar una situación incómoda era pasarla por alto. Y, como su presencia se habría hecho patente enseguida, no podía retirarse.

Lexa se enderezó y se apartó de Clarke.

–Agente Blake –saludó.

En el talante de Lexa se produjo un sorprendente cambio instantáneo, y Clarke lo contempló con más fascinación que rabia. Un segundo antes sentía el calor y el apremio de recorrer el cuerpo terso de Lexa. Ésta se había excitado y estaba a punto de besarla. En aquel momento parecía muy fría, sin la menor señal de molestia o incomodidad en la cara. Octavia Blake sospechaba sin duda lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellas, pero sospechar y ver eran dos cosas distintas. Aunque Clarke suponía que a Blake no le importaba lo que hubiese entre Lexa y ella, tenía que reconocer que, si hubiese entrado Charles Pike, la situación se habría agravado. Se había visto obligada a reconocer muchas cosas desagradables a lo largo de su vida, pues había crecido en medio de la popularidad. No le quedaba más remedio que ser cuidadosa, y a veces había tenido que esconderse. Lo odiaba; nunca lo había aceptado; pero siempre había algo más que su integridad en riesgo. Debía pensar en la carrera de su padre, y su propio sacrificio de silencio le pareció aceptable a corto plazo. Se comprometió a ello porque no tenía una buena razón para luchar. Cuando vio que Lexa se metía sin esfuerzo en su personaje profesional, pensó que tal vez hubiese encontrado al fin el motivo.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 14_**

–Nos reuniremos a las nueve, agente Blake –dijo Lexa cuando Blake salió de la cocina con una taza de café. Mantenía la voz firme, pero su sistema nervioso autónomo aún respondía a las manos de Clarke sobre su cuerpo. Le temblaban sus propias manos y las hundió en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

–Sí, señora –respondió Blake desde la puerta. La comandante la miró fijamente, pero sus ojos verdes resultaban completamente ilegibles. Sin embargo, no costaba tanto trabajo entender la expresión de Clarke Griffin, que seguía mirando a Lexa Woods como si quisiese devorarla. Blake se imaginó que, de no haber entrado en un momento tan inoportuno, Clarke habría podrido disimular sus sentimientos. Al parecer, solía hacerlo.

–¿Necesita algo de mí por adelantado, comandante? –preguntó Blake retirándose a un terreno más seguro. Supuso que la intimidad era difícil para aquellas mujeres, y su trabajo no consistía en violar la poca que compartiesen.

–No creo que tenga usted un informe del equipo de campo del FBI diciendo cuándo me entregarán las cintas de vídeo del parque, ¿o sí?

Durante un momento, Blake desvió la vista, incómoda. No quería reconocer que estaba fuera de onda y que llevaba así desde que le había dicho a Pike que se alegraba de trabajar desde dentro con el equipo de seguridad de Egret, pero que no le pasaría información ajena a los canales. Pike se había enfadado, aunque no podía ordenarle que lo hiciera. Se trataba de una situación compleja, pero seguía perteneciendo al FBI y mantendría oculta la ropa sucia de la Oficina. Negó con la cabeza.

–No he tenido novedades desde que llegué aquí, comandante. Lexa no esperaba otra cosa. Sabía que Pike haría todo lo posible para que no pudiese ver sus informes de inteligencia.

–Entonces, eso es todo.

Blake salió sin pronunciar palabra, y Lexa se volvió hacia Clarke con una pacífica sonrisa en la cara. En los ojos de Clarke aún vibraba el deseo, y Lexa tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarla otra vez.

–Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Nos traerán provisiones pronto y tu ropa llegará más tarde. He enviado a Grant a la ciudad esta mañana. Supuse que ella sabría lo que necesitabas.

–¿Y qué hay de Reyes? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Clarke con la garganta tensa por el dolor de la excitación. «Si esta tortura se prolonga, me voy a volver loca.»

–Le han dado de alta, aunque me parece que escatima los síntomas –dijo Lexa, distraída por los dedos de Clarke, que acariciaban su tazón de café. «Tiene unos dedos muy sensibles. Siempre encuentra el lugar adecuado y entonces lo acaricia...» Tragó saliva y apartó la vista–. Como no vamos a movernos durante unos días, se pondrá bien.

Clarke desvió los ojos de la boca de Lexa, que imaginaba sobre su piel. Esforzándose por parecer oficial, preguntó:

–¿Cuentas con que sea una estancia prolongada?

–Aún no lo sé.

El espacio era demasiado pequeño, y Clarke se encontraba muy cerca. Lexa no podía concentrarse. Se movió y se apoyó en la encimera opuesta, pero el metro de distancia no solventó el problema. En aquel momento le costaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la forma en que Clarke la había tocado cuando estaba ansiosa.

–¿Cuánto calculas? –Clarke se mesó los cabellos con la mano, frustrada. «Me volveré loca si tengo que permanecer aquí encerrada contigo. El año pasado fue una agonía y aún no me había acostado contigo.»

–Pues como mínimo otro día. Espero tener informes preliminares del centro de explosivos del Departamento de Alcohol y Tabaco dentro de unas horas. Supongo que el perfilador del FBI y el comandante del Departamento de Alcohol vendrán en algún momento para celebrar una reunión. Todas las cintas de vídeo de nuestras cámaras y del FBI, si coopera, llegarán con nuestro equipo informático esta tarde.

–¿Por qué no puedo irme a casa? –preguntó Clarke, pensando que allí podría al menos tocarla, sólo tocarla, sin que hubiese siempre gente alrededor.

–Tu edificio tiene que ser registrado de nuevo para cerciorarnos de que no haya ningún fallo de seguridad. –Lexa quería abrazarla, únicamente para consolarla–. Ya sé que es difícil.

Clarke intentó asimilar la magnitud de la investigación y se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Se había puesto en movimiento una compleja maquinaria y no se podía parar. Todo se centraba en ella y lo único a lo que podía aspirar era que le dejasen intimidad para respirar, y robar unos momentos junto a Lexa.

–Entonces, ¿esta noche? –preguntó, llena de esperanza.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no sabemos gran cosa. Suponemos que la bomba del coche fue una especie de mensaje de Loverboy, pero podría tratarse de un atentado terrorista contra tu vida... o de una advertencia al Gobierno por parte de algún grupo extremista que desea notoriedad. También podría ser la primera de una serie de bombas que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Se calló para tomar aliento y deseó tener mejores noticias que comunicar. Según la ley, no debería contarle nada, pero había demasiadas cosas entre ellas.

–Aquí estás a salvo y, hasta que no tengamos información de la CIA y de las divisiones antiterroristas de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad y del FBI, además de un análisis de la bomba y unos cuantos detalles más, no puedes irte a casa. No resulta fácil conseguir información de los otros servicios de seguridad. Lo siento, pero durante los próximos días voy a utilizar este lugar como centro de mando. Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí al menos ese tiempo.

Lexa esperó; sabía que lo que había dicho asustaba más a Clarke que un ataque físico contra su vida. Aquellas actividades implicaban un asalto aún mayor a su intimidad y una cosificación más convincente de su vida. Quedaría muy poco tiempo y apenas lugar para que viviese normalmente en medio de semejante escrutinio.

–¿Es que puedo escoger? –Clarke sintió que su furia se desbordaba. Le costaba imaginarse rodeada de desconocidos las veinticuatro horas del día. Ya no en la sombra, sino literalmente en la misma habitación que ella.

–Podemos disponer de un helicóptero que te lleve a la Casa Blanca, y allí sería responsable de tu seguridad la guardia de la Casa Blanca.

Lexa contuvo la respiración pues comprendía que, en teoría, Clarke se encontraría totalmente a salvo en la Casa Blanca. Pero sabía muy bien que Clarke no quería estar en la Casa Blanca y que allí no había nadie en quien ella confiase para que la protegiera. Además, se volvía loca al pensar que Clarke podría esquivar a su equipo de seguridad y meterse, sin darse cuenta, en un lugar peligroso. Y no creía que soportase separarse de ella en aquel momento.

–¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo a Washington? –preguntó Clarke arriesgándose a una decepción, pues necesitaba desesperadamente estar con ella.

–Tengo que quedarme aquí, Clarke. –Lexa odió pronunciar las palabras que sabía que le dolerían–. Al menos hasta que esté segura de que tengo toda la información que necesito. Marcará una diferencia de cara al futuro. Antes o después, volverás a hacerte visible. –No dijo lo evidente: que Clarke sería otra vez vulnerable.

–Ya –repuso Clarke sin ánimo, esforzándose por ocultar el dolor del rechazo–. Vale más enemigo conocido. Me quearé.

–Gracias –dijo Lexa con ternura–. Unos pocos días y procuraré que vuelvas a casa.

La rabia y la decepción se mezclaron con el deseo.

–Eso espero, porque no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré esto.

–Clarke –susurró Lexa con la voz enronquecida por la necesidad de consolarla–. Haría todo lo posible para que esto fuera diferente para ti. –No soportaba el dolor de sus ojos, como tampoco ser la causa del mismo otra vez–. Pero no puedo.

–Dios, Lexa. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Clarke avanzó un paso, apretando los puños para apartar las manos de ella–. No quiero que lo arregles, sino que me toques. –Temblaba, sin saber si gritar o llorar. «¡Te deseo tanto!»

Lexa no tuvo valor para mirar a Clarke a los ojos y mentirle. No podía decirle que no porque no iba a decirle que no la deseaba. Aquella vez no. Se tambaleó ligeramente, perdiendo la batalla contra el sentido y la razón.

–Ven conmigo –dijo al fin, se volvió bruscamente y se alejó.

Clarke dudó durante medio segundo, mientras la miraba, y luego se apresuró a seguirla. La alcanzó al principio del pasillo que conducía a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaban la mayoría de los dormitorios.

–Collins está allí –susurró Clarke.

–Ya lo sé –repuso Lexa–. Lo puse anoche.

Llegaron ante la puerta del dormitorio de Clarke y Lexa la abrió; se hizo a un lado para que Clarke entrase, la siguió y cerró la puerta. Cuando Clarke se volvió, con los ojos llenos de confusión y una pregunta en los labios, Lexa la cogió con la mano izquierda, tiró del tejido de la holgada camiseta de Clarke y la arrastró hacia ella. Bajó la cabeza, captó la boca de Clarke y borró con un beso su exclamación de sorpresa. Retorcía la tela con la mano, apretando a Clarke contra sí mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. Clarke no tenía más opción que aguantar. Levantó un brazo y lo pasó sobre el hombro sano de Lexa, enredando los dedos en los cabellos que le caían a la agente sobre el cuello. Había olvidado por completo a Finn Collins y el hecho de que la casa estuviese llena de agentes federales y otros individuos de diferente índole. En ese momento no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo percibía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Lexa Woods y la exigente presión de su boca. El beso fue todo menos suave, pero, a pesar de su prisa, Lexa procuró no hacerle daño. Se encontraban a metro y medio del cuarto de baño cuando Lexa soltó la boca de Clarke, posó los labios sobre su cuello y la mordió con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un grito de sorpresa.

–Dios, Lexa –exclamó Clarke procurando amortiguar la voz–. Si me dejas una marca, todos los de ahí fuera se darán cuenta.

–Cállate. –Lexa soltó la camiseta y, al mismo tiempo, metió la mano debajo de ella hasta que encontró los pechos de Clarke.

Cuando los dedos de Lexa se cerraron firmemente sobre el tenso pezón, las piernas de Clarke temblaron de tal forma que tropezó. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de Lexa, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose a toda costa por reprimir un gemido. Iban tambaleándose hacia el cuarto de baño, pero Clarke se interpuso y trató de desabotonar los vaqueros de Lexa. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no lo consiguió.

–Me estoy volviendo loca –jadeó en el cuello de Lexa–. Estoy tan caliente que no lo soporto.

Lexa la empujó contra la pared, junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, y bajó los pantalones de Clarke, que constituían la última barrera tangible entre ellas. Cuando desnudó los muslos de Clarke, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

–Lo sé.

Luego, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Clarke, entró fácilmente a través del calor húmedo y la penetró en un movimiento fluido. Contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo se dilataban las pupilas de Clarke y le temblaban los labios entrecerrados.

–Más –logró decir Clarke antes de morderse el labio inferior y arquear las caderas ante el repentino placer. Lexa la empujó más y Clarke se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared antes de sufrir una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Lexa separó el muslo de Clarke y se apretó, hinchada y dura, contra la pierna de Clarke. Retiró los dedos, añadió otro y la penetró de nuevo más profundamente. Sólo medio milímetro separaba los labios de ambas y sus miradas se fundían.

–Me voy a correr –susurró Clarke con voz rota. Se convulsionó repetidamente contra los dedos de Lexa, agarrándose con desesperación a sus caderas para mantenerse derecha.

–Lo sé –murmuró Lexa, y apoyó la frente en la de Clarke. Luego, se salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar de nuevo, empujando más profundamente cada vez–. Lo sé.

Clarke se agarró a Lexa y se estremeció cuando las oleadas de placer invadieron su cuerpo. Volvió a enterrar la cara en el hombro de Lexa para reprimir los gritos y gimió suavemente cuando las últimas contracciones aletearon en su vientre.

–No te retires –dijo al fin con voz ahogada.

Lexa seguía dentro de ella, y ambas se apretaron la una contra la otra, utilizando la pared como apoyo. Le costaba respirar mientras se columpiaba al borde del orgasmo.

–Tú... tampoco.

Con una risa trémula, Clarke consiguió al fin poner los dedos en movimiento. Agarró a Lexa por la cintura, obligándola a calmarse, abrió la cremallera de Lexa y metió la mano dentro de los vaqueros. Inmediatamente, Lexa saltó sobre su mano.

–Oh, Dios –susurró Clarke–. ¡Qué mojada estás!

–Sí –gruñó Lexa apretándose contra los dedos de Clarke. No podía pensar ni ver; lo único que sentía era la tremenda presión que latía entre sus piernas y la desesperada necesidad de relajarla. Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa se estremecía y de que estaba a punto. En otra ocasión le habría gastado una broma, pero hubiese durado demasiado, y quería que se corriese. Quería sentir cómo perdía el control y sostenerla. Y quería poseerla por completo durante unos momentos. Metió la mano más profundamente en los vaqueros de Lexa hasta que la abarcó toda. Luego, movió el pulgar lentamente a lo largo del clítoris de Lexa y lo masajeó rítmicamente. Lexa se abrazó con una mano a la cadera de Clarke, con el cuerpo combado y la cabeza baja, jadeando. Le temblaban los muslos mientras parecía que se le cuajase la sangre en las venas y todos los músculos se le contrajesen. La siguiente caricia experta de los dedos de Clarke produjo la explosión, y su aliento salió mezclado con un grave gemido torturado. Tenuemente oyó cómo gemía Clarke, casi exultante, pero sólo fue capaz de aguantar mientras sus huesos se derretían ante la arremetida de sensaciones.

–Oh, sí –murmuró al fin, combándose contra Clarke, con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Clarke se rió cuando los últimos estremecimientos del orgasmo de Lexa se frotaron contra sus dedos. Acarició la espalda de Lexa con su mano libre para calmarla. Nada la había satisfecho tanto como tener a Lexa entre sus brazos, indefensa y temblando.

–Ojalá hubiese sabido antes que lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirlo –comentó sin aliento, desabotonando la camisa prestada de Lexa para poder acariciarle el pecho.

–No hace falta que lo pidas –suspiró Lexa, y se enderezó echándose hacia atrás para mirar a Clarke a la cara. Continuaban con las piernas juntas y la mera sensación de la piel de Clarke contra la suya la excitaba. Sonrió, pero estaba muy seria–. No puedo estar cerca de ti sin desearlo.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Clarke, que se dio cuenta de que la cadera de Lexa se movía de forma insistente contra la suya y de que aún no habían acabado. Bajó la camisa por los hombros de Lexa, deslizándola con cuidado por el brazo herido–. ¿Constituye un problema para usted, comandante?

–De momento no –murmuró Lexa mientras clavaba los dedos en el borde de la camiseta de Clarke, la levantaba y se la quitaba por la cabeza. La lanzó detrás de ellas y puso las dos manos sobre los pechos de Clarke, con los ojos fijos en los duros pezones rosados bajo sus pulgares–. Ningún problema.

–Lexa –observó Clarke en tono urgente–. Estás sangrando.

–¿Qué? –Por primera vez, Lexa percibió una ardiente molestia en la mano derecha. La gasa que envolvía su mano estaba empapada de sangre–. No es nada –dijo quitándole importancia, y bajó los labios hacia los pechos de Clarke.

Clarke tomó la barbilla de Lexa entre los dedos y detuvo su movimiento.

–Tenemos que mirarlo.

–Después –repuso Lexa con los ojos peligrosamente oscurecidos y una expresión de impaciencia producto del deseo.

–No. –Clarke se volvió y se escurrió. Agarró la mano sana de Lexa entre las suyas y la llevó al cuarto de baño–. Quiero mirarlo ahora.

–Clarke, maldita sea.

Quedaron frente a frente en el reducido espacio, Clarke completamente desnuda, y Lexa desnuda de cintura para arriba con los vaqueros abiertos. En el aire que las rodeaba rielaba la urgencia mientras se miraban, se ponían coloradas y respiraban con dificultad. Luego, Lexa avanzó hacia Clarke con expresión decidida.

–No voy a esperar.

–Sí, claro que sí. –Clarke la esquivó rápidamente y tiró de los mandos de la ducha para abrirla al máximo. Se volvió cuando Lexa la iba a coger. Metió los pulgares en la cinturilla de los vaqueros de

Lexa y se los bajó–. Quítate esto.

Lexa cedió y se despojó de los vaqueros mientras Clarke volvía a la ducha. Lexa la siguió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La buscó y Clarke, suavemente, tomó la mano herida entre las suyas.

–Déjame desenrollar esto –dijo Clarke con ternura mientras el chorro de agua caía sobre ellas.

Momentáneamente vencida, Lexa extendió el brazo derecho para que Clarke pudiese retirar las vendas. Rechinó los dientes cuando el agua cayó sobre las manchas llenas de grietas y costras. La piel estaba llena de ampollas y en carne viva a lo largo del brazo, en el hombro y en un lado del cuello. La sangre aún rezumaba lentamente en algunas partes.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó Clarke, procurando hablar con voz firme. Las quemaduras tenían un aspecto terrible, y durante un horroroso momento se imaginó lo que podría haber sucedido si alguien no hubiese alejado a Lexa del coche de Jeremy Finch.

–No duele. –Lexa se volvió un poco para que Clarke no viese la herida y con la otra mano acarició la cara de Clarke–. Sanará.

–¿Por qué no te creo? –murmuró Clarke mientras abrazaba a Lexa por la cintura.

–Porque –susurró Lexa moviendo los labios junto a la oreja de Clarke– no confía usted en el Servicio Secreto, señorita Griffin.

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofreció el cuello a Lexa.

–Y eso es porque guardan secretos, comandante.

Mientras Lexa acariciaba la mandíbula de Clarke y la columna de su cuello, la joven encontró la mano sana de Lexa y la puso sobre su pecho. Jadeó al sentir la fuerte presión de los dedos de Lexa en el pezón y aceleró, mientras el clítoris se retorcía ante el renovado estímulo.

–Oh, ¡vaya problema!

Lexa se arrodilló lentamente. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante para saborearla, Clarke se abrazó con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Lexa.

–Ten cuidado.

Lexa oyó un tenue gemido mientras movía la boca sobre la joven, que seguía hinchada y dura. Si la arrastraba entre los labios, Lexa sabía que no duraría mucho. Intentó que durase, chupando suavemente y procurando no hacerlo muy rápido ni muy fuerte, aunque no importaba. Ya era demasiado tarde. Clarke estaba demasiado sensible y a punto y, casi inmediatamente, se corrió. Ante la primera vibración de placer, Lexa presionó más y empujó a Clarke enseguida hacia otro orgasmo. Habría seguido si Clarke no le hubiese agarrado el pelo con las manos para apartarla. El agua corría por la cara de Lexa y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar los ojos. Vio el rostro tierno de Clarke a través de la cortina de humedad.

–Para –ordenó Clarke con voz ronca–. No puedo.

–Sí que puedes.

Clarke se rió e hizo que Lexa se levantase. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

–Tienes razón. Seguramente podría si tuviera un poco más de tiempo y no pensara que Finn Collins va a irrumpir aquí en cualquier momento para averiguar por qué grito.

–No entrará nadie –aseguró Lexa–. Supondrán que tenemos una reunión privada, cosa perfectamente normal en estas circunstancias.

Clarke besó la base del cuello de Lexa. La deseaba de nuevo. Quería acostarse con ella, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y saborearla una y otra vez.

–No hay nada normal en estas circunstancias, Lexa. Si dejarte ahora significa que podré volver a tenerte, pararé.

Lexa cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

–¿Me crees si te digo que habrá otra vez?

–Lo intentaré, pues no tengo elección –susurró Clarke–. Debo creerte.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 15_**

–Tienes el pelo mojado –comentó Clarke mientras observaba cómo Lexa recogía su ropa esparcida. Se apoyó en la puerta del baño. Llevaba el albornoz que se había puesto la noche anterior, cuando Lexa había aparecido en su habitación–. Si sales así de mi habitación y te presentas en una reunión, es como si llevaras un letrero diciendo: «Me he acostado con la primera hija».

Lexa sonrió y se abotonó la camisa.

–Me lo secaré mientras me visto. Tengo en la otra habitación una maleta que me trajo Marcus. –Se metió en los vaqueros y esbozó una leve sonrisa–. No sé cómo anoche me quedé dormida antes de deshacer el equipaje.

–Porque no te tenías en pie –explicó Clarke con una mezcla de irritación y preocupación–. ¿Alguien se va a ocupar de tus quemaduras?

–Se lo pediré a Reyes. El Servicio de Emergencias Médicas dejó una cosa para que me la pusiera. –Se dirigió a Clarke y apoyó las manos en su cintura–. Me ocuparé de ellas, te lo prometo.

–Será mejor que lo hagas –dijo Clarke con voz ronca. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tuvo que decir–: Deberías irte.

–Sí –suspiró Lexa, sin ganas de marcharse–. Me voy a pasar el día metida en reuniones. Reyes se ocupará de cualquier cosa que necesites.

Clarke sonrió irónicamente.

–Mientras no me obligue a jugar al pinacle con ella. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

–Entendido. –Lexa rozó la frente de Clarke con los labios. No se atrevía a más porque temía que, al sentir la suavidad de los labios de Clarke, no pudiese conformarse con un beso. Ya no se controlaba como antes; no dejaba de desear a aquella mujer. Por fin se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se detuvo con una mano en el pomo.

–A propósito, la doctora Coleman se encuentra bien. Creo que acabó debajo del montón cuando todos nos tiramos al suelo. Quedó un poco aturdida por la explosión, pero en buenas condiciones.

Clarke la estudió durante un momento, buscando alguna señal que contuviese un mensaje oculto en las palabras de Lexa. Debería haber sabido que no la había. Lexa Woods no se andaba con juegos.

–Gracias. Estaba preocupada.

–Ya lo supuse. –Lexa asintió y abrió la puerta.

–¿Lexa? –se apresuró a llamar Clarke, y la agente se volvió–. Sabes que no hay nadie, ¿verdad?

–Eso espero –replicó Lexa tiernamente, y luego se marchó.

Dos horas después, Clarke se encontraba en la puerta del centro de mando provisional y observaba a la gente agrupada en torno a la larga mesa de comedor que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Lexa, vestida con un traje gris oscuro y una camisa de seda plateada, ocupaba un extremo de la mesa, mientras que Charles Pike se sentaba en el extremo opuesto. Marcus estaba a la izquierda de Lexa, y Reyes, con una venda en la frente y un corte muy aparatoso en un lado de la cara, se hallaba junto a él. Frente a ellos se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que Clarke no conocía. Blake parecía un poco incómoda, sentada entre Reyes y Pike. Charles Pike frunció el ceño y preguntó lacónicamente:

–¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita Griffin?

Clarke lo observó un momento, y luego, tras dar la vuelta a la mesa, ocupó una silla junto a Lexa.

–Me gustaría tener una idea de lo que sucede.

Pike, fastidiado, se aclaró la garganta y ordenó unos papeles que tenía delante. Cuando levantó la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada glacial.

–Creo que en este momento todo lo que le cuente sería prematuro. Pondré en su conocimiento algunos hechos que tiene que saber en una cita posterior.

Clarke tenía muy claro que Pike no la quería allí, pero no le asustaban las opiniones de aquel hombre. En silencio se volvió hacia Lexa. Nadie podía echarla de la reunión, aunque no era habitual que asistiese a ellas.

–¿Comandante?

–Acabamos de empezar. –Lexa ni siquiera miró a Pike; en vez de eso, presentó a la pelirroja sentada junto a Clarke–. Señorita Griffin, ésta es la agente especial Luna Ryan, experta en perfiles, de la División de Ciencias de la Conducta de Quantico. Le he pedido que viniera para que nos diese una idea de lo que podemos esperar de Loverboy en el futuro.

–Creo que deberíamos hablar de las pruebas de la escena del crimen y analizar los restos de la bomba –contrarrestó Pike inmediatamente–. Lo que necesitamos son datos puros y duros, no teorías.

Lexa lo miró a través de la mesa, pero respondió en tono ecuánime:

–Todo es importante. Sin embargo, mi primer objetivo en esta reunión consiste en prever una amenaza potencial contra la señorita Griffin...

–Ella no debería estar aquí –repuso Pike–. El protocolo...

–Y en ese punto –Lexa continuó como si Pike no hubiese dicho nada–, me gustaría tener toda la información posible sobre el autor del atentado. –Señaló al atractivo hombre de piel oscura sentado junto a Ryan y continuó–: El capitán Lane es nuestro enlace de la División de Explosivos del Departamento de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego, y en breve nos ofrecerá toda la información que usted quiera, agente Pike.

A Pike se le subieron los colores y, aunque parecía que quería seguir poniendo objeciones, resultaba difícil y políticamente inadmisible afirmar que la seguridad de Clarke no constituía la preocupación principal. No cabía duda de que estaba furioso por haber sido desbancado con tanta sutileza. Se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y a hacer un breve gesto de asentimiento.

–Continúe, agente Ryan, por favor –pidió Lexa.

Luna Ryan se enderezó en la silla.

–Después del incidente de ayer, estudié toda la información que tenemos sobre el sujeto no identificado, empezando por el primer contacto a principios de año. Tenía intención de indagar su conducta y buscar algún tipo de comportamiento cíclico o repetitivo. Esperaba identificar un desencadenante que nos permitiese predecir lo que hará a continuación. Esto es una cronología resumida. –Entregó varias páginas a cada uno de los sentados a la mesa.

–Lo que vemos –continuó, con voz experta y firme– es un comportamiento temporal muy errático marcado por hechos secuenciales predecibles. Por ejemplo, intenta seducir y, cuando no lo logra y sus insinuaciones son rechazadas, sigue con castigos agresivos.

–¿Eso explica que alguien presumiblemente obsesionado con la señorita Griffin quiera hacerle daño? –preguntó Marcus frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ryan asintió.

–En principio dejó un mensaje escrito en la puerta de la señorita Griffin, en el que insinuaba que él merecía todas las atenciones por parte de ella. Entre líneas había ira, pues sugería que estaba equivocada al entregar su afecto a personas indignas. En esencia, se ofrecía a sí mismo como pretendiente.

Esperó a que la ligera agitación que se produjo en la mesa se calmase.

–Naturalmente, cuando sus aproximaciones fracasaron, aumentó su furia y atentó por primera vez contra la vida de la señorita Griffin. Esto no se contradice con su obsesiva atracción, pues muchas veces los pretendientes rechazados recurren a la agresión. Se trata del típico caso de «O mía o de nadie más».

–¿Y qué significa el cambio de métodos? Primero un francotirador y ahora una bomba. –Lexa no miró a Clarke, pero percibía sus brazos sobre la mesa a escasos centímetros de ella. A Clarke tenía que resultarle difícil oír cómo hablaban de ella de forma tan impersonal unos desconocidos. Ojalá hubiese podido ahorrárselo. Sin embargo, sabía que no era posible ni deseable. Clarke tenía derecho a conocer la amenaza que la afectaba, y mantenerla en la ignorancia sólo conducía a perder su cooperación. Y si Clarke no colaboraba con ellos, se expondría a un peligro aún mayor–. ¿No se contradice con la opinión de que los reincidentes siempre atacan de la misma forma, que si empiezan con una pistola siguen con otra?

–Por desgracia, en este caso parece que no –afirmó Ryan–. No parece apegado a ninguna forma concreta de expresión violenta, como algunos psicópatas. Creo que eligió un método más aparatoso de expresar su disgusto porque su tolerancia al fracaso está disminuyendo. No ha funcionado nada de lo que ha hecho, y por tanto quiere asegurarse de que ella lo tome en serio desde ahora.

Lexa sintió un fuerte nudo de ansiedad en el pecho.

–Entonces, ¿lo que quiere decir es que contemos con un aumento de la violencia?

–Probablemente, tanto en el tiempo como en la forma. Su acción más reciente es una declaración. Nos recuerda que tiene poder, control y que no deberíamos ignorarlo. En realidad, me sorprende que no haya intentando ningún contacto personal antes.

–Sí que lo ha intentado –dijo Clarke en voz baja.

Lexa la miró y se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no levantar la voz.

–¿Se ha acercado a usted?

–No exactamente –dudó Clarke antes de toparse con la mirada penetrante de Lexa–. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería que yo me reuniese con él.

Pike se levantó a medias de la silla y rugió:

–¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? –Fulminó a Lexa con los ojos–. Woods, si se trata de una especie de treta del Servicio Secreto para dejarnos fuera de onda, voy a...

–No se lo conté a nadie –lo interrumpió Clarke, y Pike se hundió en la silla, mudo.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Lexa en tono amable.

–En ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo que significaba. –La preocupación nubló los ojos de Clarke–. Me enviaba mensajes a menudo, sobre todo correos electrónicos y... vídeos. Ya sabe que... informé de eso. Creí que sólo era más de lo mismo.

A Lexa se le encogió el estómago al recordar las explícitas imágenes sexuales que Clarke había recibido y los gráficos mensajes que describían con terrorífico detalle las fantasías de aquel hombre

anónimo con ella.

–¿Qué fue en esa ocasión?

–Sólo otro mensaje. Al menos eso pensé. –A Clarke le tembló un poco la voz–. Entré en el correo y apareció en la pantalla. Decía... decía que me había esperado y que ya no podía esperar más a que me decidiese, que tendría que hacerlo él por mí.

Reyes miró a Pike con gesto acusador.

–¿Y qué le pasó al poderoso programa Carnivore del FBI? Creí que su gente podía controlar los servidores de la señorita Griffin selectivamente y filtrar todos los mensajes. ¿Cómo entró ese mensaje sin que lo supiéramos?

–Eso está fuera de lugar, agente –gruñó Pike.

–Reyes tiene razón, y mucha –afirmó Lexa–. ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros lo supo?

–Nos enteraremos más tarde, cuando hagamos un análisis del ordenador –intervino Blake, mirando a Clarke desde el otro lado de la mesa–. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

–Más o menos hace una semana. –Clarke miró a Lexa y se le apagó la voz–. El día que usted regresó.

No hacía falta que Clarke dijese nada más. Lexa comprendió que parte de la razón de que Clarke no hubiese informado a nadie del mensaje era que no había pensado en la amenaza contra su vida. Su atención estaba centrada en el repentino regreso de Lexa al equipo de seguridad.

Blake continuó:

–Tal vez fuese un virus implantado previamente y activado por algo tan simple como un código oculto en un mensaje de correo electrónico inocuo. Aunque el sistema de la señorita Griffin ha sido chequeado, puede haber infiltrado algo posteriormente.

–¿Mató a Jeremy Finch porque no le hice caso? –Clarke miró a Luna Ryan, pálida–. ¿Es culpa mía?

–No –se apresuró a responder Lexa con vehemencia–. Nada de esto es culpa suya.

–La comandante Woods tiene razón –intervino Ryan–. Usted no es responsable de la muerte del agente Finch. El único responsable es el individuo que colocó y activó la bomba. Usted no podía acceder a sus exigencias porque él ni siquiera sabe hacia dónde va. Independientemente de lo que usted haga o no haga, nunca estará contento.

Pike aprovechó la ocasión para añadir, en tono despectivo:

–Naturalmente, no es usted la culpable. Sin embargo, nadie habría podido colocar la bomba si las medidas de seguridad hubiesen sido las oportunas.

Su crítica iba dirigida a Lexa, pero respondió Marcus:

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Marcus hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero la voz de Lexa lo detuvo.

–Marcus. –El tono contenía una orden rotunda.

Marcus permaneció inclinado, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y una expresión asesina mientras miraba a Pike.

–Tomémonos un descanso –sugirió Lexa en tono pausado, empujando su silla. Se levantó, pero no se movió hasta que todos salieron de la habitación, menos Pike y ella.

–Si tiene algo que decirme, agente Pike, dígalo ahora –exigió mirándolo a la cara.

–Es usted el que ha perdido un hombre, Woods, no yo. –Su expresión era petulante–. No tengo ni idea de por qué sigue usted al mando, pero yo no me sentiría muy cómodo en su lugar.

Lexa esperó a que él saliera para sentarse lentamente en la silla. Habría discutido si él no hubiese tenido razón.

–¿Lexa? –Clarke estaba en la puerta del comedor–. No crees eso, ¿verdad?

Lexa miraba la mesa con gesto inexpresivo. Al oír la voz de Clarke, se enderezó rápidamente y se esforzó por sonreír.

–¿Escuchando a escondidas temas federales, señorita Griffin?

–Ya me conoces. Y no intentes distraerme con esa encantadora sonrisa. –El automático intento de Lexa de ocultar sus sentimientos no barrió el dolor de sus ojos. –He escuchado lo que acaba de decir Pike. No tiene derecho a culparte.

–Sí, sí que lo tiene –suspiró Lexa, cansada, desplomándose, pues en ese momento nadie más que Clarke podía ver su fatiga–. Ha muerto un hombre bajo mi mando. Es responsabilidad mía.

El primer instinto de Clarke fue discutir, porque no podía soportar la angustia de la voz de Lexa, pero sabía que daba igual. Comprendía el sentimiento de responsabilidad de Lexa, aun cuando racionalmente no se podía contar con que las personas anticipasen todas las eventualidades. Lexa no sólo estaba entrenada para asumir la culpa, sino que además Clarke sabía que era natural en ella. Constituía una de las razones de que la admirase y, admitió de mala gana para sí, también una de las razones de que la amase. Por desgracia, también era algo que las separaba.

–Hablé con mi padre la noche antes de que llegaras. –Clarke atravesó la habitación y tomó una silla para sentarse a la izquierda de Lexa. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa hasta que sus dedos tocaron la muñeca de la agente. No era suficiente, pero no tenían otra cosa de momento–. Me dijo que confiaba mucho en ti y que yo debía hacerte caso.

Lexa no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué será que creo que pasaste por alto la última parte?

–Bueno. –Clarke se rió con ternura–. No siempre hago todo lo que me manda. –Le acarició el dorso de la mano con los dedos–. Pero estoy de acuerdo con él en que tú haces todo lo posible. Y siento lo que le ocurrió al agente Finch.

–También yo –susurró Lexa, y se acordó del terrible silencio al otro extremo de la línea, cuando informó a la familia de Jeremy de que lo habían matado. La estoica respuesta de los familiares y el amable agradecimiento por llamarlos personalmente lo hicieron aún más difícil. Pero no era lo peor–. Podías haber estado en ese coche, Clarke. Otros treinta segundos y habrías sido tú.

–Pero no estaba –se apresuró a responder Clarke ante la desnuda tormenta de los ojos de Lexa, apretando el brazo de la agente–. No te tortures más.

–No sé lo que habría hecho –murmuró Lexa, intentando no pensar en tal posibilidad.

–No hagas eso. Estoy perfectamente y, mientras tú estés a salvo, me encontraré bien.

Lexa sonrió. La presencia de Clarke, como siempre, despejó las imágenes de pesadilla de su mente.

–Entonces, parece que nos hallamos en la misma situación, señorita Griffin. Porque, mientras usted esté a salvo, yo también me encontraré bien.

–Al fin coincidimos en algo, comandante.

Durante un momento se limitaron a apoyarse mutuamente; sus manos se rozaban, pero su conexión era mucho más profunda que el contacto físico. Lexa dijo de mala gana:

–Tengo que terminar la reunión. ¿Quieres quedarte?

–¿Me pondrás al corriente después? –preguntó Clarke.

–Sí.

–En ese caso, creo que ya he tenido bastante ración de gente y procedimientos de momento. ¿Hay alguna regla que me prohíba salir?

–No, siempre que no te importe que te acompañen –respondió Lexa–. Y preferiría que te quedases en el jardín, al menos esta tarde.

–Es que ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

–Lo siento. Olvidé decírtelo. –Lexa parecía disgustada–. Croton-on-Hudson –dijo, aludiendo a una pequeña comunidad de bonitos paisajes en el río Hudson.

Clarke empujó la silla y se levantó lentamente.

–Entonces, la veré después, comandante.

Lexa también se levantó y observó cómo Clarke iba a la otra habitación, cuadraba los hombros y seguía. Marcus estaba esperando en la puerta.

–Acabemos con esto, Marcus –ordenó–. Que vengan todos.

–Pike intenta crearle problemas –comentó con indignación.

–Que lo intente –dijo Lexa con resolución–. No olvidemos nuestras prioridades. Tenemos que centrarnos en la seguridad de Egret, y creo que él cuenta con información que necesitamos. Utilicémoslo.

Marcus miró hacia donde había ido Clarke, y luego preguntó en voz baja:

–¿Le va a contar lo de la fotografía?

–Sí.

–El protocolo de servicio ordena que no se avise nunca a los protegidos de las amenazas. –Marcus torció el gesto–. Claro que ahora es un poco tarde.

–Conozco los protocolos, Marcus. –Habló porque Marcus le caía bien y lo respetaba. No se preguntó si lo aprobaba, porque no necesitaba su aprobación. Le daba la sensación de que no estaba de acuerdo, pero la decisión no dependía de él–. Ella tiene que saber las cosas.

Caía el atardecer cuando Lexa finalizó la reunión y fue a reunirse con Clarke. La encontró sentada en el pequeño embarcadero a orillas del río que corría por detrás de la propiedad. Emori Grant la vigilaba desde una arboleda situada a veinte metros, mientras Harry Rodríguez, otro agente del Servicio Secreto que Lexa había reclutado en la oficina de Nueva York, observaba el río y la orilla opuesta con prismáticos. Clarke y ella estaban todo lo solas que podrían estar en el futuro inmediato. Lexa se sentó a su lado.

–Hola.

–Una reunión larga, comandante. –Clarke esbozó una sonrisa.

–Sí.

–¿Algo nuevo?

–No gran cosa. –Lexa suspiró con frustración–. Un montón de teorías conflictivas sobre la bomba, pero no demasiados datos concretos. Parece que fue un explosivo de alto orden, probablemente RDX, el material más corriente en estos casos. El capitán Lane dice que el limitado alcance de la explosión es indicio de una carga pequeña que podría haber sido detonada con algo de aspecto tan inofensivo como un buscapersonas–. Arrancó una astillita del muelle y la lanzó al agua. –No sabemos ni cómo ni cuándo se colocó, pero el vehículo había sido revisado tres días antes. En este momento Pike tiene un equipo en la tienda entrevistando a los empleados, buscando repuestos que pudieron usarse... cualquier cosa.

–Pero seguramente alguien vigilaba el coche mientras lo arreglaban.

–Sí –afirmó Lexa–, aunque Lane dijo que no se tardaría más de un segundo en colocar algo bajo la carrocería con un imán o incluso con un adhesivo. Tal vez lo hiciera ayer, mientras el coche nos seguía durante la ruta de la carrera. Jeremy tuvo que ir muy despacio y hacer numerosas paradas debido a la aglomeración de gente.

Clarke se estremeció, pero no encontró palabras para expresar su horror.

–Hay algo más. –Lexa le entregó el pequeño rectángulo blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo desde hacía horas.

–No entiendo. –Clarke contempló la fotografía: una imagen de sí misma en el podio de Sheep Meadow, en la que aparecía Lexa bien visible detrás de ella, tomada el día anterior, durante el discurso. Sus ojos se fijaron en la X rodeada por un círculo y dibujada en rojo sobre su pecho–. Si me tuvo a su alcance mientras estaba en el escenario, ¿por qué... no disparó?

–Dale la vuelta –pidió Lexa.

Clarke lo hizo y leyó la horriblemente familiar letra mayúscula del dorso: «PODRÍAS HABER SIDO TÚ». Contuvo la respiración y le tembló la mano.

–Esto estaba en el sobre que Ontari quería darme, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–¿Qué intenta decir?

–La agente Ryan cree que ayer no eras el blanco buscado. Loverboy no quería matarte a ti. Sólo pretendía enviarte el mensaje de que podía hacerlo si quería.

Clarke miró a Lexa y se le hizo la luz de forma horrible:

–¿Y el rifle que disparó delante de mi casa? ¿Era yo el blanco... o tú desde el principio?

–No está claro. –Lexa parecía incómoda, pero no quería mentirle–. Es imposible reconstruir la escena exactamente porque no tenemos documentación en vídeo adecuada. Ni siquiera supe que había una reconstrucción hasta esta tarde. El FBI ha confiscado todas las cintas de tu casa que mostraban el día del tiroteo, y ninguno de nosotros las ha visto. –Otra astilla cayó al río.

Clarke esperó, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Lexa.

–Por el ángulo de la cámara se puede saber la secuencia precisa de acontecimientos ocurridos cuando se hizo el disparo. Ni siquiera con remasterización digital y secuencias temporales queda claro si la línea de la trayectoria iba hacia ti o hacia mí, porque estábamos muy juntas y las líneas de visión del vídeo no son buenas. –Se calló un segundo–. No lo sé con certeza.

–No me lo creo. ¿Pretendes decirme que te has pasado la tarde viendo una cinta de vídeo en la que te disparaban?

–Bueno, no toda la tarde –respondió Lexa, que intentaba diluir la ira que notaba en la voz de Clarke. No había sido tan difícil, después de verla la primera vez, observar lo rápido que había respondido todo el mundo y lo bien protegida que estaba Clarke. La revisión de la cinta había liberado gran parte de la ansiedad que sentía sobre la vulnerabilidad de Clarke.

Clarke se levantó rápidamente, ciñéndose con los brazos. Aunque el aire de la noche aún era caliente y húmedo, tenía muchísimo frío. Lo intentó, pero no consiguió asimilar cómo sería ver una cosa así.

–Clarke. –Lexa se levantó y se puso a su lado–, no pasa nada.

–No, claro –espetó Clarke, incapaz de reprimir la creciente tormenta de emociones–. A todas luces pasa algo. Ya me cuesta bastante saber que podrías haber muerto mientras intentabas protegerme. Pero es peor creer que te podrían haber matado sólo para llamar mi atención.

Se volvió tan de repente hacia Lexa que sus cuerpos se tocaron un momento. Lexa retrocedió medio paso, inusitadamente sorprendida, mientras la feroz mirada de Clarke se cruzaba con la suya.

–¿Ahora comprendes por qué no te quiero en mi equipo? –preguntó–. ¿Acaso no entiendes que no deseo perderte?

–Clarke... –Lexa quería consolarla a toda costa–. Lo cogeremos. Te lo prometo. Tenemos miles de metros de cintas de vídeo del parque y cientos de instantáneas. Contamos con la descripción de Ontari Coleman de la persona que le dio el sobre. El perfil de Ryan circula por todas las bases de datos del país en este momento. Los artificieros del Departamento de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego están elaborando un perfil a partir de los restos de la bomba. Cada hora que pasa tenemos más idea de cómo encontrarlo.

–Y hasta que ocurra, estarás en peligro –repuso Clarke, con el pecho encogido por el pánico–. Tú o Reyes o Marcus o Blake o alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé podría morir.

Lexa le cogió la mano, sin importarle que Grant las viese.

–Todos estamos bien entrenados y tenemos conciencia del peligro. No va a pasar nada.

–No puedes saberlo.

–Tienes razón, no puedo –dijo Lexa, y su voz se elevó con una mezcla de frustración y compasión–. Pero no voy a marcharme. Sé hacer este trabajo y tengo más motivos que nadie para hacerlo bien. –Agarró la otra mano de Clarke y miró sus agitados ojos azules–. Debo hacerlo. Maldita sea, Clarke, te amo.

–Si fuera cierto, Lexa, me dejarías en paz –protestó Clarke soltando las manos. Luego se volvió, trepó a toda prisa por la cuesta, pasó por delante de Grant y desapareció en la casa, mientras Lexa la miraba.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 16_**

Cuando Lexa volvió a la casa, pasadas las ocho de la tarde, Charles Pike amontonaba carpetas en un maletín viejo, dispuesto a marcharse. Alzó la vista cuando Lexa entró en la habitación y dijo:

–Mi equipo dice que el edificio de Egret es seguro. Le he comunicado que podía volver a su casa en cuanto estuviese lista.

–¿Dónde está?

–Recogiendo sus cosas, supongo.

–¿Cuál es la parte que no entiende usted acerca de su falta de competencias para tomar decisiones relativas a la seguridad de Egret, Pike? –Lexa estaba indignada y, por primera vez, no se molestó en ocultar su irritación. Había tenido una tarde infernal y su reciente conversación con Clarke le había puesto los nervios a flor de piel–. Usted no tiene ni voz ni voto sobre adónde va ella, ni cuándo ni cómo. No le atañen sus movimientos ni su protección.

–Sólo quería echarle una mano a usted –replicó Pike, fingiendo sorpresa–. Como ha sufrido una baja, pensé que debía ayudarla.

–No necesito que me ayude, Pike. –Se acercó a él con un peligroso destello en sus ojos verdes–. Lo único que necesito es que me mantenga informada de todo lo que se sepa sobre Loverboy. Nada más. Eso es todo. ¿Resulta demasiado complicado para que usted lo asimile?

Marcus entró en la habitación a tiempo de escuchar la última observación de Lexa y lo sorprendió el matiz de su voz. Nunca la había visto perder el control ni por asomo. Incluso quien no la conociera notaría que pasaba algo. Marcus se fijó en que Lexa apretaba los puños a los lados y en que brillaba algo peligroso en sus ojos. Blake debió de pensar lo mismo. Observó en detalle a Pike y a la comandante y se acercó cautelosamente.

–Eh, todos nosotros queremos capturar a ese tipo. –Pike cerró el broche de su maletín y cogió la chaqueta del traje, que había colgado en el respaldo de una silla. Se calló y dedicó a Lexa una sonrisa burlona totalmente desprovista de humor–. Aunque ya sabe que es difícil pescar si los peces no pican, y casi nunca pican si no hay nada en el anzuelo.

Lexa se movió tan rápido que cogió desprevenidos a Marcus y a Blake. Agarró a Pike por la pechera de la camisa antes de que él pudiese detenerla. Y a continuación, lo empujó contra la pared, retorció la tela de la camisa con los puños y le apretó el cuello. La tez rubicunda de Pike se tornó carmesí. Cuando Lexa habló, lo hizo en tono grave y letal, aunque todos pudieron oírla.

–Clarke Griffin no es carnaza, no forma parte de esto ni nunca la formará. Ni se le ocurra. No se acerque a ella sin mi permiso. –Subrayó cada frase con una ligera sacudida–. No hable con ella. No la informe. Ni siquiera la mire.

La cara de Pike se había vuelto de color púrpura y respiraba con dificultad, pero pesaba treinta kilos más que Lexa y era un agente entrenado. Agarró el brazo derecho de Lexa con ambos puños y, aunque no la lastimó, consiguió soltarse. Lexa se puso pálida cuando el dolor recorrió su brazo y lo soltó, retrocediendo con gesto reflexivo. Pike se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Blake lo retuvo por el brazo. Marcus se puso delante de Lexa para separarlos.

–Está fuera de control, Woods –farfulló Pike–, y los dos sabemos por qué, ¿no? Tal vez si no se empeñase en jo...

–Cállese, Pike –gritó Lexa, intentando rodear a Marcus para asaltar de nuevo al agente del FBI. Le costaba mantenerse en pie y una oleada de náuseas siguió al dolor que le acribillaba el brazo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y dijo–. Recuerde lo que le he dicho. Manténgase alejado de ella.

–Comandante –intervino Marcus con voz pausada–, parece que está sangrando. Debería sentarse.

–Vamos, señor –terció Blake, colocándose delante de Pike para aumentar la distancia entre los dos agentes veteranos–. Todo el mundo está nervioso. Tranquilicémonos.

Dio la impresión de que Pike se daba cuenta en aquel momento de que Blake estaba en la habitación.

–Recuerde de qué lado está, Blake –advirtió y, finalmente, cogió el maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lexa, frotándose el cuello en el lugar en el que la camisa se lo había dejado en carne viva–. Su reputación no la protegerá siempre, Woods. A los héroes se los olvida enseguida.

Lexa no respondió. Tenía problemas para respirar y veía manchas negras. Apenas distinguía el rostro de Pike.

–Blake –urgió Marcus con un susurro ronco–. ¿Puede acompañar a la comandante y mirar ese brazo?

Blake miró una vez más a su superior para asegurarse de que se marchaba, y luego se volvió hacia los agentes del Servicio Secreto. Ahogó un grito sin poder contenerse cuando vio la creciente mancha en la chaqueta de Lexa Woods. Un reguero de sangre corría por la manga hasta la mano y amenazaba con gotear sobre el suelo.

–De acuerdo –accedió, se colocó junto a Lexa y le pasó un brazo por la cintura–. Acompáñeme, comandante.

–Tengo que hablar con Clarke –dijo Lexa, tratando de separarse.

Le dolía la cabeza y no sentía la mano, pero aún era capaz de pensar. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Pike quería exponer a Clarke para que Loverboy volviera a intentarlo. «Lo mataré por esto.»

–Yo hablaré con la señorita Griffin –indicó Marcus.

–No –repuso Lexa con voz apagada–. No puede marcharse. Debo hablar con ella. Necesito... el informe de Wells. Quiero el del FBI... –titubeó, mareada, casi a punto de vomitar.

Blake la sujetó más fuerte cuando Lexa se tambaleó y dirigió una significativa mirada a Marcus.

–Yo me encargaré de eso, comandante –respondió Marcus inmediatamente–. Siga, Blake –urgió. Temía que Lexa se desmayase. Odiaba verla dolorida y sabía que se pondría furiosa si alguno de los otros agentes la veía en semejante estado físico.

Marcus vio con gran alivio que Lexa accedía al fin a que la acompañase Blake. Sofocada esa crisis, se preparó para una reunión con Egret. Ojalá que no preguntara por qué la informaba él en vez de la comandante. Nunca se le habían dado bien los subterfugios.

Sobre la cama había una maleta vacía y Clarke estaba delante. La revelación de que Loverboy había apuntado intencionadamente contra su equipo de seguridad la había conmovido hasta lo más hondo. Saber que Jeremy Finch había muerto por su culpa y que Lexa había estado a punto por la misma razón resultaba impensable, incomprensible y más escalofriante que la amenaza potencial contra su propia vida. Se sentía responsable, culpable y atrapada por las circunstancias, y tenía ganas de aporrear algo. «Pike dijo que podía irme a casa. Debería irme. No necesito el permiso de Lexa. Maldita sea.» Su irritable humor no mejoraba en absoluto cuando recordaba la franca declaración de amor de Lexa Woods. Aquellas pocas palabras la habían conmovido más que todo lo que había sucedido, y eso le daba miedo. Cuando pensaba que se iba a volver loca, llamaron a la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –ladró.

–Marcus Kane, señorita Griffin.

–Adelante.

Cuando él entró, Clarke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se fijó en que parecía un poco intranquilo, lo cual no era habitual en él.

–¿Qué sucede, Marcus?

–La comandante le pide que permanezca aquí hasta que tengamos informes completos. El agente especial Pike ha sido... en fin... prematuro al decirle que podía marcharse.

–¿Por qué no me lo dice ella misma?

Marcus dudó.

–No está disponible.

«¿No estaba disponible?» Clarke lo miró y, durante un momento, Marcus bajó la vista. A Clarke se le aceleró el corazón. Algo iba mal.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –se apresuró a responder Marcus–. Sólo está... indispuesta.

–A ella no la indispone nada, salvo una fusión nuclear. ¿Dónde está?

Marcus suspiró y admitió la derrota.

Clarke llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó respuesta. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Lexa y entró en el reducido espacio. Blake estaba arrodillada delante de la jefa del Servicio Secreto, que estaba sentada sobre la tapa del váter, sin camisa, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. El sudor perlaba el rostro de Lexa y su piel parecía gris bajo la agresiva luz fluorescente. A Clarke se le encogió el estómago. «Dios, ¡cómo odio esto!»

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó en tono cortante, y rodeó a Blake para ver qué hacía la agente del FBI–. Marcus dijo que se encontraba indispuesta.

Entonces, vio la herida y se quedó callada. «Indispuesta. Bonita palabra para semejante horror.»

Blake sostenía una compresa de gasa sobre un desgarro largo y abierto del antebrazo de Lexa que rezumaba sangre oscura. La quemadura circundante estaba llena de ampollas y supuraba; y todo el brazo, hinchado al doble de su tamaño normal.

–Se le abrió una parte de la quemadura. Casi ha dejado de sangrar.

–¿Quién lo ha hecho?

Había un tono peligroso en la voz de la primera hija, y Blake prefirió no responder.

–Déjeme ver qué hay debajo de la compresa –ordenó Clarke, y se inclinó para mirar cuando Blake la obedeció. Era evidente que la herida había sangrado mucho. No le hacía falta ver el montón de esponjas empapadas para saberlo. Le bastó con mirar a Lexa–. Tiene que ir a un hospital.

Lexa abrió los ojos y, tras unos momentos, los centró en el rostro preocupado de Clarke.

–Me encuentro bien. Blake lo está curando.

A Clarke le temblaban las manos y sabía que no tenía la voz firme. «Demasiada sangre.»

–Octavia –dijo Clarke, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas–, o la mete en el coche y la lleva, o lo haré yo misma.

–Clarke –Lexa habló con dulzura e hizo un esfuerzo para enderezarse. El movimiento le revolvió el estómago, se dobló otra vez y tuvo que esperar un segundo para continuar–: Si me miran en un hospital, seguramente me darán de baja, al menos temporalmente.

–No me importa –aseguró Clarke, recuperando la compostura cuando la impresión inicial al ver la herida de Lexa comenzó a remitir–. Marcus está aquí. Puede ocuparse de las cosas. –Se acercó más y le acarició la frente con los dedos, apartando un mechón húmedo de delante de sus ojos–. Tienes frío –murmuró, luchando contra la punzada de ansiedad que sentía en las entrañas.

–Un poco. –Lexa procuró no temblar. «Dios, no quiero vomitar en este momento.»

Clarke se fijó en que Lexa llevaba sólo una fina camiseta de seda sin mangas y buscó algo para taparla. La camisa de vestir que estaba en el suelo, arrugada y manchada de sangre, no se podía utilizar. Con los ojos entrecerrados también reparó en Blake, arrodillada firmemente entre las piernas estiradas de Lexa. «Tal vez tenga que matar a Octavia, pero no ahora mismo.»

–Hay una manta a los pies de la cama –comentó Blake sin levantar la vista, y aplicó un ungüento tópico antibiótico para quemaduras sobre el brazo de Lexa–. Lo siento –añadió cuando Lexa hizo una mueca.

–Tranquila.

Clarke salió sólo unos segundos. Cuando volvió, Lexa se había sentado un poco más derecha, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su incomodidad.

–Eso no me vale, Woods –dijo Clarke, enfadada, cubriendo la parte superior del cuerpo de Lexa con la manta–. Aún debe ir a un hospital.

–Señora. –Blake envolvía con eficiencia una suave venda de gasa desde la mano de Lexa hasta el bíceps–. Tengo el título de ayudante médico y el de los Servicios de Urgencias. En un hospital no van a hacer por ella nada que no haya hecho yo.

Clarke se volvió hacia ella con una respuesta airada en los labios. Octavia Blake le dirigió una mirada tranquila, llena de reconfortante certidumbre.

–Se pondrá bien.

–¿Está segura? –Clarke se encontraba otra vez junto a Lexa y, sin darse cuenta, había puesto la mano sobre la nuca de la agente. Acarició suavemente con los dedos los castaños mechones de cabello.

–Sí, señora, lo estoy. –Si Blake se fijó en las acciones de Clarke, no dio la menor señal.

–Sólo necesito acostarme durante una hora o así –insistió Lexa, que se sentía mejor, pues el dolor había empezado a ceder.

Clarke retiró la mano y se apartó. Habló con un tono lleno de triste resignación.

–¿Cuidará de que lo haga, agente Blake, por favor? –Quería quedarse con ella, pero sabía que no podía. Allí no, no en aquellas circunstancias. Era una agonía dejarla.

La compasión suavizó la voz de Blake.

–Lo haré, señorita Griffin. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

Clarke observó a Octavia Blake un momento, y luego miró a Lexa.

–Por una vez, comandante, deje que alguien la cuide.


	17. Chapter 17

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 17_**

Marcus estaba en el sofá, con aspecto agotado, cuando Blake volvió a la habitación.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Más o menos. –Blake se hundió en el sillón, junto a Marcus, y lanzó un suspiro–. Le va a doler muchísimo, pero se le curará.

Se miraron con cautela, tratando de calibrar sus respectivos esquemas mentales. Estaban en equipos opuestos, por decirlo de alguna forma, y sólo llevaban unos días trabajando juntos; unos pocos días que parecían un siglo. Como ambos habían presenciado el incidente, Marcus preguntó:

–¿Tiene alguna idea de qué hay detrás de todo esto?

Blake escogió las palabras con cuidado. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que se encontraba allí en calidad de préstamo temporal al Servicio Secreto y que, en última instancia, tenía que sobrevivir dentro de la jerarquía del FBI. Por otro lado, nunca defendería a alguien como Charles Pike, aunque pusiera en peligro su carrera.

–El agente especial Pike no se confía a mí, agente Kane –explicó–. Sin embargo, hablando como mera observadora, diría que la comandante se la pone dura.

Marcus parpadeó, y luego esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

–En ese caso, va a tener que esperar mucho para aliviarse.

–Yo diría lo mismo. –Blake le devolvió la sonrisa.

Poniéndose serio, Marcus preguntó:

–¿Alguna idea del porqué?

Blake se encogió de hombros.

–No sé qué le pasa. Al principio, pensé que se trataba sólo de política del FBI. Ya sabe cómo son esas cosas: dos jefes juntos en el mismo caso son como dos pitbulls dentro de un pequeño redil. Pero parece que hay algo más y no lo entiendo bien para hacer especulaciones.

–No teníamos bastante ya con tener que preocuparnos por Egret –Marcus apoyó los pies en la mesita de café, dándose cuenta de repente de lo cansado que estaba–, para que ahora tengamos que preocuparnos también de Pike y de la comandante.

–No creo que tenga que preocuparse de la comandante –repuso Blake–. Está un poco abatida ahora mismo, pero, cuando se recobre, seguro que podrá lidiar con él. No ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado dejando que la empujasen hombres celosos de su competencia o de su puesto. Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos todos en capturar a Loverboy y dejar que la comandante se las arregle con Pike.

Marcus suspiró, mostrándose de acuerdo.

–Me suena a plan.

–¿Ha visto a Reyes? –preguntó Blake.

–La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Luna Ryan en la cocina.

Blake enarcó una ceja y se levantó.

–¿Estará allí ahora?

Marcus vio cómo se alejaba y se preguntó por qué se sentía como si nunca supiera realmente qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Pasaba de la una cuando Lexa salió al pasillo a oscuras. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Octavia Blake, que hacía la guardia nocturna en la ventana más próxima. El pasillo estaba envuelto en sombras, pero la luz de las lámparas del salón iluminaba los rostros de ambas. Se observaron en silencio. Luego, con un gesto ostensible, Blake le dio la espalda a Lexa y miró por la ventana hacia la noche. Lexa atravesó los escasos metros que la separaban del lado opuesto del pasillo y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Clarke. Entró y se detuvo para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen.

–¿Se trata de una visita oficial, comandante? –preguntó Clarke en voz baja desde la oscuridad.

–No.

–Entonces, no encenderé las luces.

Lexa fue hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó, buscando la mano de Clarke con la suya sana.

–Siento lo de antes. No quería preocuparte tanto.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor. –Dudó un instante, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo–. Duele de mala manera, pero no me mareo y tengo el estómago bien. Me encuentro perfectamente.

–¿Has venido a darme un informe médico personal? –preguntó Clarke en tono cortante. Tras aliviar su preocupación, recordó lo enfadada que estaba. Se incorporó sobre las almohadas, muy consciente de que estaba desnuda bajo la ligera sábana–. Porque, si es ése el motivo, ya has cumplido con tu deber.

–No. –Lexa rodeó con el pulgar la palma de la mano de Clarke. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero el aire de finales de julio era caliente. Lexa, que sudaba bajo la camiseta de algodón sin mangas y los pantalones de chándal, se secó la humedad de los ojos con la mano herida–. He venido porque no podía dormir. No paraba de pensar en ti, aquí, en la cama.

El pulso de Clarke empezó a martillear, pero ella lo ignoró tenazmente. En esa ocasión no iba a dejar que su cuerpo pudiese con su sentido común.

–Esto no funciona, Lexa.

Una mano fría oprimió el corazón de Lexa, dificultándole la respiración, pero respondió en tono tranquilo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Sabes por qué. Ya pasamos por esto antes y no ha cambiado nada. No soporto preocuparme por ti sabiendo que puedes resultar herida por mi causa. No puedo hacerlo. No quiero arriesgarme a sentir algo por ti.

–Si cruzáramos la calle –dijo Lexa como si Clarke no acabase de clavarle un cuchillo en las entrañas– y un coche estuviera a punto de atropellarme, ¿me quitarías de en medio aunque pudiera atropellarte a ti?

–Sí, claro –afirmó Clarke con cariño–. Pero las probabilidades de que eso suceda son casi nulas.

–Ya lo sé. –Lexa acercó la mano al hombro de Clarke y acarició levemente el resalte de la clavícula–. Y las probabilidades de que yo muera por salvarte son igual de escasas. Hemos tenido una racha de mala suerte.

Clarke se rió y atrapó la mano de Lexa entre las suyas. La innegable excitación que el mero contacto de los dedos de Lexa había desatado la distraía demasiado.

–Bueno, no confío en la suerte. O dimites de mi equipo o no quiero nada contigo, salvo las reuniones diarias.

Lexa se inclinó y rozó con sus labios el hombro de Clarke.

–No –repuso con gran dulzura.

Clarke prefirió ignorar la rápida punzada de deseo que la recorría.

–¿Cómo? –consiguió decir en tono frío.

–No –repitió Lexa, acercando la boca una milésima a la nuca de Clarke. Se había inclinado sobre ella y sus pechos rozaban ligeramente el brazo desnudo de Clarke. Sintió cómo los pezones se le endurecían bajo la camiseta de algodón y se dio cuenta de que Clarke también los percibía.

–No se trata de sexo –explicó Clarke con voz ronca, muy consciente del fuego que se avivaba a cada momento. Temblaba ligeramente, pues su piel revivía al tocarla Lexa.

Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke y la apretó contra su pecho. Su corazón latió junto a la palma de la joven.

–Ni de esto –susurró–. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas no quererte. He intentado no necesitarte. No puedo evitarlo ni pararlo. Ninguna de nosotras lo ha elegido. –Besó suavemente los dedos de Clarke y los puso de nuevo sobre su corazón–. No soy capaz de alejarme. No puedo dejar de amarte ni de hacer lo que sé hacer para que estés a salvo. Por favor, no me pidas esas cosas.

«No me hagas esto.» Clarke desvió la cara, esforzándose por resistir el empuje de las palabras de Lexa y la dulce seducción de sus dedos.

–No quiero que me ames –protestó con voz rota.

Lexa puso los labios sobre el hueco de la garganta de Clarke.

–Sí –afirmó dulcemente, levantó la sábana y tocó los pechos de Clarke–. Sí que quieres.

Incapaz de controlar la oleada de deseo, Clarke gimió y arqueó la espalda.

–Maldita seas, Lexa. –Pero en su voz había un fino matiz de añoranza.

–Clarke –murmuró Lexa apartando la sábana. Movió los labios sobre el pecho de Clarke, encontró el pezón y lo tomó cuidadosamente entre los labios. Luego lo chupó despacio hasta que se endureció y lo mordió ligeramente, haciendo que Clarke gimiese. También ella estaba dura y húmeda, y entre sus muslos latía una vibración apremiante. Se sentó, jadeando con repentina urgencia.

–Ayúdame a desnudarme.

Clarke se obligó a centrarse en medio de destellos de excitación y vio cómo Lexa se empeñaba en quitarse la camiseta con una mano.

–Ven –dijo rápidamente, adelantándose–. Déjame que lo haga yo.

Con cuidado deslizó el tejido sobre la venda del brazo de Lexa, y luego buscó los nudos del pantalón. Después de que Lexa se despojase de su ropa, Clarke tomó la mano sana y la arrastró hasta que la agente se acostó a su lado en la cama. Luego acarició con la mano el cuerpo tendido de Lexa: el abdomen, el muslo y el interior de la pierna.

–Me estás distrayendo otra vez. –Lexa levantó las caderas, respirando agitadamente.

–Me gusta distraerte, ¿recuerdas? –murmuró Clarke. Rozó con los dedos el calor espeso y húmedo entre las piernas de Lexa y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su propio cuerpo se encogió a modo de respuesta.

Lexa hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse encima y resolló al apoyarse en el brazo herido.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Clarke, nerviosa, sentándose.

–Mi brazo –respondió Lexa empujando a Clarke sobre las almohadas. El movimiento arrancó otro quejido.

–Tiéndete, Lexa –ordenó Clarke. Mientras hablaba, tomó a Lexa suavemente por los hombros y la hizo tenderse–. Déjame a mí.

Lexa no protestó. Aún sentía el hormigueo de la breve caricia de Clarke y estaba más que lista para más.

–La verdad es que disfruto cuando me distraes –confesó.

Con una ligera risa, Clarke se encajó entre las piernas de Lexa y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Rozó con los labios un pezón, arrancando un gemido a su amante, antes de besar todo el abdomen de Lexa. En respuesta, Lexa cerró los ojos con un largo y grave suspiro de rendición. Levantó las caderas cuando las manos de Clarke apretaron sus muslos y la abrieron. Arqueó la espalda, con los músculos tensos, cuando los labios de Clarke la besaron. Y reprimió un gemido, temblando, mientras la lengua de Clarke la atormentaba. El tacto tierno y experto de Clarke despejó el dolor, la fatiga y la preocupación.

–Eres buenísima –susurró Lexa débilmente, con los dedos enredados en el pelo de Clarke. Le faltaba muy poco, pero aún no quería correrse–. Buenísima.

Clarke respondió masajeando el punto que hacía temblar los músculos de Lexa y aceleró, arrancando otro ronco jadeo. Sentía cómo Lexa se retorcía bajo su lengua y sabía que estaba a punto. Clarke deslizó un brazo en torno a las caderas de Lexa y la acercó más y, cuando la tomó con la boca, las manos y el corazón descubrió la verdad pura y simple: la amaba. No había parada ni vuelta atrás para ninguna de las dos. No en aquel momento. Ni al día siguiente. Nunca.

El turno de día aún no había entrado de servicio cuando Lexa abandonó la habitación de Clarke al amanecer. Blake seguía vigilando en la ventana. Lexa se dirigió hacia ella y se puso a su lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron cuando le preguntó:

–¿Alguna novedad, agente Blake?

–No, señora. Ha sido una noche muy tranquila.

–Entonces, ¿nada fuera de lo normal? –volvió a preguntar Lexa.

Le daba la sensación de que, si Blake tenía un problema, sería mejor tratarlo abiertamente, cara a cara, y no en un informe enviado a Washington en una carpeta sellada. Y, si Octavia Blake tenía un problema con ella, Lexa quería averiguarlo sin tapujos. En las próximas semanas había mucho que hacer, necesitaría toda su atención, y no podía estar preocupada y mirando por encima del hombro. Loverboy no iba a rebajar la presión, al menos en aquel momento. Todos tenían que estar alerta y centrados si aspiraban a detenerlo sin perder otro hombre.

–¿Nada de lo que desee hablar?

–Ningún problema que yo sepa –respondió Blake–. De hecho, no ha habido actividad de ningún tipo, comandante.

–Entonces, muy bien. Nos reuniremos a las siete si tiene la bondad de informar a su relevo.

–Sí, señora. –Blake volvió a mirar los primeros indicios del día en el exterior. Si alguien pensaba crear problemas porque Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin estaban enamoradas, no iba a ser ella.

Poco después de las ocho, Clarke, con su segunda taza de café, se dirigió a una mesita de jardín en la terraza posterior de la casa y se sentó. Había tomado el primer café después de ducharse, mientras se ponía una camiseta y vaqueros. Reyes salió pisándole los talones y caminó sobre el césped para ocupar su puesto. La joven agente se apoyó en un rincón de la terraza, como si estuviera contemplando la extensión de hierba y el río que había al otro lado. Minutos después, las puertas deslizantes de cristal se abrieron y salió Lexa. Era la primera vez que Clarke la veía desde que se separaron en la penumbra que antecedía al amanecer. Clarke sonrió al verla con su camisa blanca limpia y pantalones a medida. Lexa parecía descansada y sin dolores, aunque Clarke sabía que no había dormido demasiado. También se fijó en la nueva venda de su mano y se preguntó quién se la habría puesto. Se habría molestado más si Lexa no la hubiese mirado con tanta intensidad que sintió un hormigueo en la piel.

–Buenos días, comandante –dijo en tono amable, con una cálida bienvenida en los ojos.

–Señorita Griffin. –La sonrisa de Lexa fue también íntima cuando se acercó con una taza de café en la mano izquierda. Se sentó enfrente, dejó la taza sobre la mesita y descansó una mano a una milésima de los dedos de Clarke–. Me alegro de volver a verla.

Las palabras sonaron tan suaves como una caricia, y Clarke recordó al instante la última vez que se habían tocado, sólo unas horas antes. Entonces, la suavidad había estado en los labios de Lexa sobre su cuello y en sus brazos enredados mientras permanecían junto a la puerta.

–Tengo que irme –susurró Lexa, acariciando la espalda de Clarke. Se había puesto la camiseta y los pantalones. Clarke seguía desnuda–. Debo regresar al trabajo.

–Ya lo sé.

–Lo siento.

–No lo sientas –murmuró Clarke, abrazando a Lexa por la cintura, con los labios sobre su cuello. La besó dulcemente, y luego un poco más fuerte cuando volvió a sentir el hormigueo en el estómago.

–No es justo –protestó Lexa con voz ronca.

–Lo sé. –Clarke se apartó de mala gana–. Vete. Márchate antes de que no pueda dejarte.

–Clarke, te a...

Clarke la hizo callar poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios. Lexa la miró, desconcertada.

–No haga promesas, comandante. Sólo dígame que regresará.

–Sí –susurró Lexa, mientras la besaba.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Clarke al darse cuenta de que Lexa le había estado hablando.

Lexa se fijó en que los ojos de Clarke se centraban, igual que cuando hacían el amor, y volvía lentamente a ser ella misma. Era lo más sexy que había visto y tuvo que concentrarse en las palabras para recordar lo que estaba diciendo.

–Tanto el FBI como mi equipo han dado permiso, por separado, para que vuelvas a tu casa. Me doy por satisfecha.

Clarke asintió.

–Entonces, me gustaría irme a casa.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cuándo crees? ¿Hoy?

–Confío en mi equipo y no creo que la situación sea distinta, a menos que nos quedemos aquí indefinidamente. –Lexa se encogió de hombros y reconoció de mala gana–: Creo que no importa otro día. Hoy está bien.

–Gracias. –Clarke sonrió, recordando los dos últimos días y los pocos momentos que había podido estar sola con Lexa. También resultaría difícil en Nueva York–. Sin embargo, debo decir algo sobre el hecho de estar aquí encerrada contigo.

–No lo dudo. –Los ojos de Lexa se oscurecieron y esbozó una sonrisa lenta y frágil.

En respuesta a la ronca familiaridad de la voz de Lexa, el corazón de Clarke se aceleró. Por desgracia, el resto de su cuerpo también respondió y, aunque disfrutaba de la sensación, se daba cuenta de que tal vez pasase algún tiempo hasta que pudiese satisfacer la presión que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella. Se puso colorada cuando vio que la mirada de Lexa se fijaba en sus pechos. Las separaba la mesa, pero sintió la mirada como si las manos de Lexa la tocasen, y sus pezones se endurecieron.

–No hagas eso –pidió con voz entrecortada.

–¿Qué pasa, señorita Griffin? –murmuró Lexa, con los dedos temblando de deseo de recorrer la suave superficie visible por el cuello de la camisa de Clarke. «Tengo un gran problema.»

–No me mires así en público –solicitó Clarke–, porque, por si no lo has notado, el autocontrol nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte.

–Entonces, prometo no bromear... –Lexa levantó los ojos nublados por el deseo y los clavó en los de Clarke. Le dolía el ansia en las entrañas. Con el pecho encogido, susurró–: En público.

Incapaz de responder, Clarke se estremeció ligeramente, como un animal que corriese demasiado bajo el sol ardiente. Le faltaba la voz y le ardía la sangre. Jamás había contado con aquella impotencia ante el deseo. Si amar a Lexa era aquello, no sabía bien si sobreviviría.

–Debo irme –dijo Lexa, aunque lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era marcharse.

–Muy bien, de momento –murmuró Clarke, siguiendo a Lexa con ojos hambrientos cuando la agente fue hasta la orilla de la terraza y se inclinó hacia Reyes.

–Dígale al equipo que partimos para el Aerie a la una –ordenó Lexa.

Raven Reyes, que parecía enfrascada en los hábitos alimenticios de dos gruesos tordos sobre la abundante hierba respondió:

–Sí, señora.

Cuando Reyes oyó que la puerta del patio se abría y se cerraba, miró por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que Clarke Griffin seguía dentro de su alcance visual. Al comprobar que así era, volvió la mirada al perímetro, y la mente a la noche anterior. Se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar una hora después de la puesta del sol cuando Octavia Blake había bajado por las escaleras del patio hasta donde estaba ella.

–¿Todo tranquilo? –preguntó Blake, apoyando un hombro en el soporte de la terraza.

–Mucho –respondió Reyes, contenta por la compañía. No había nada tan largo ni tan solitario como el turno de noche.

–¿La agente Ryan ya se ha marchado?

–Hace casi una hora. Dejó unos expedientes para que los vea la comandante, pero dijo que puede hacer más desde Quantico, donde tiene acceso a las bases de datos.

–Parece que sabe lo que hace.

Reyes se movió y deslizó automáticamente las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto inconsciente similar al de Lexa Woods.

–Sí, es muy aguda. Me alegro de que la comandante la hiciese venir hoy, porque ahora ya no tengo la impresión de estar persiguiendo a un fantasma. Al menos cuento con una representación mental de él. Blake asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

–Prefiero trabajar con ella que con algunos exaltados de los crímenes violentos a los que tenemos que tratar en casos como éste.

Reyes se rió.

–Niños con pistolas.

–La verdad es que siempre me he decantado por las niñas con pistolas. –Blake esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Reyes agradeció la oscuridad, porque no pudo disimular su rubor. De repente, la noche parecía mucho más cálida y se daba perfecta cuenta de que la voz de Blake sonaba en la noche... grave, suave... y sexy. Tragó saliva y respondió con firmeza.

–Yo también.

–Bueno, me alegra saberlo –respondió Blake–. Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, deberíamos ver qué más tenemos en común.

–Sí, eso sería... bueno –farfulló Reyes, maldiciéndose por hablar como una imbécil.

Blake sonrió.

–No creo que los agentes del Servicio Secreto sean tan encantadores, agente Reyes. Pero en usted... resulta muy agradable.

Reyes intentaba pensar en una respuesta inteligente cuando Blake rozó el dorso de su mano con los dedos y se alejó. Había estado pensando en aquel fugaz contacto desde entonces.

–¿Agente Reyes?

Reyes dio un salto y se volvió rápidamente. La primera hija se había apoyado en la barandilla con una expresión interrogativa en la cara.

–¿Señora? –Reyes se puso colorada otra vez. «Maldita sea.»

–¿Quiere comunicarle a la comandante que estaré preparada para irme a casa en cuanto ella lo ordene?

–Sí, señora. «Las cosas se ponen interesantes.»

Según lo que les había dicho Luna Ryan el día anterior, cuando abandonasen el relativo santuario de aquella casa, todos y cada uno de ellos serían blancos potenciales.


	18. Chapter 18

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 18_**

Marcus hizo girar su silla ante la mesa de comunicaciones y extendió el teléfono con una expresión perpleja en la cara.

–¿Comandante? Egret desea hablar con usted.

Lexa estaba inclinada sobre una mesa próxima, rebobinando un segmento de cinta de vídeo hecha en Central Park durante el discurso de Clarke para estudiar en detalle a la gente cercana a Ontari Coleman. Escudriñaba cada figura, buscando a un varón blanco y delgado de veinticinco a treinta y cinco años y de sesenta y ocho kilos. Ésa había sido la descripción que la doctora Coleman había dado del hombre que le había entregado el sobre para Clarke.

–Lo cogeré aquí –dijo Lexa inmediatamente, sorprendida y preocupada. Clarke casi nunca se ponía en contacto con ella por nada oficial. Se acercó al auricular y lo cogió en cuanto sonó; el único indicio de su intranquilidad era una ligera línea entre sus cejas.

–¿Sí?

–Lexa, ¿puedes subir, por favor?

Había una vacuidad en su tono que hizo que a Lexa se le acelerase el corazón con la ansiedad.

–Ahora mismo. ¿Estás...?

–Estoy bien –afirmó Clarke, aunque había un ligero temblor en su voz.

–Voy enseguida. –Lexa depositó el auricular en la base y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dándole órdenes a Marcus mientras caminaba–. Quiero una prueba de voz de todos los agentes lo antes posible. Verifique que todos los puestos están atendidos y que nadie ha informado de nada fuera de lo normal. Cualquier cosa, Marcus.

–Sí, señora. –Marcus se enderezó y se volvió inmediatamente hacia los monitores mientras activaba su transmisor.

Lexa no oyó su respuesta porque ya había salido por la puerta y estaba en el vestíbulo, llamando al ascensor para ir al penthouse. Treinta segundos después se encontraba ante la puerta de Clarke, que se abrió de golpe, y apareció Clarke, esperando, pálida. Lexa le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró a la cara.

–¿Qué pasa?

Clarke consiguió sonreír, pero la sonrisa era débil y en los ojos azules reinaba una profunda confusión. Le tendió un sobre blanco a Lexa.

–Esto ha venido por correo.

Agarrándolo por una esquina, Lexa lo tomó y examinó la parte delantera. El nombre y la dirección de Clarke aparecían pegados en una etiqueta de envío postal de gran volumen. El remite pertenecía a una organización benéfica muy conocida. Parecía perfectamente normal.

–Creí que era para recaudar fondos –dijo Clarke con una voz apenas audible.

Lexa miró dentro y se le encogieron los músculos del estómago.

–¿Lo has tocado?

–Sí –afirmó Clarke–. Lo siento. No lo pensé.

–No te preocupes. –Lexa cabeceó–. No importa. Nunca ha dejado huellas. Tenemos que revisarlo por pura fórmula. –Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para sacar de dentro el rectángulo blanco.

Clarke fue hasta su mesa y cogió un clip grande.

–Toma, prueba con esto.

Lexa lo prendió en la esquina de la fotografía y la sacó. Luego, con una sensación de furia y terror, observó en silencio la imagen de Zoe Monroe delante del edificio del Upper East Side. Había un familiar círculo rojo con una X dibujada sobre el pecho. Lexa le dio la vuelta a la fotografía Polaroid y vio otra etiqueta de correo pegada al dorso. Tenía escritas las siguientes palabras: «REÚNETE CONMIGO O ELLA SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA». Lexa metió cuidadosamente la fotografía en el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Luego se dirigió al teléfono de pared de la cocina de Clarke y marcó rápidamente una serie de números.

–Póngame con el agente especial Pike inmediatamente, por favor. Soy la comandante Lexa Woods, del Servicio Secreto. –Miró a Clarke mientras esperaba y esbozó una sonrisa como si quisiera convencerla de que todo iba bien. Luego habló con brusquedad al auricular–: Pike, soy Woods. Necesito que envíe un equipo al apartamento de Zoe Monroe entre la calle ochenta y ocho y la Quinta Avenida lo antes posible. Es su próximo blanco. Alertaré al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York para que mande perros y artificieros allí... Bien. Lo pondré al corriente en la central de mando.

–Gracias –susurró Clarke cuando Lexa colgó después de hablar con su contacto en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York–. Sé lo mucho que debe de haberte costado hacer esa llamada al FBI.

Lexa se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Los problemas entre Pike y yo no importan. La que importa es Zoe.

–Hay que hacer algo, Lexa –dijo Clarke con vehemencia, caminando de un lado a otro–. Ya no aguanto más.

–Clarke –repuso Lexa dulcemente, agarrándola por el brazo para detener sus frenéticos movimientos–, acabará pronto.

–No tan pronto. –Clarke cabeceó con impaciencia–. No me importa lo que cueste, Lexa, ni lo que haya que hacer. Esto tiene que acabar.

–Pronto. Te lo prometo. –Lexa la abrazó y la sostuvo con firmeza–. Ya sé lo difícil que resulta para ti.

Aunque Clarke no se resistió al abrazo, seguía tensa a causa del miedo y la frustración. No quería compasión: a ella no le iba a disparar ni le pondría una bomba.

–Estoy bien.

–Ya lo sé –murmuró Lexa apoyando la mejilla sobre los cabellos de Clarke–. Lo digo por mí.

«También necesito esto.» Clarke cedió y se sumió en el consuelo de Lexa. Deslizó los brazos bajo la chaqueta de Lexa, puso las manos en su espalda y la cara sobre su hombro. Las manos encontraron la pistolera de cuero en el hombro de Lexa, y Clarke se estremeció brevemente. Después de tanta pérdida, tenía el espíritu agotado. Lexa acarició la espalda de Clarke con ternura.

–La gente de Pike y la policía van de camino a casa de Zoe ahora mismo. Estará a salvo.

–¿Quién será el próximo? –La voz de Clarke sonó amortiguada contra el cuerpo de Lexa–. ¿Uno de los tuyos? ¿Ontari Coleman... o algún pobrecillo que por casualidad estaba en el lugar equivocado en un mal momento? No puedo quedarme quieta viendo lo que pasa. Tengo que hacer algo.

–No habrá nadie más. Lo pararemos. –A Lexa se le formó un nudo en el estómago, pero pasó la mano por los cabellos de Clarke y la besó en la frente–. Necesito que confíes en mí, Clarke.

Clarke permaneció en silencio, y un miedo repentino alteró el corazón de Lexa.

–Por favor, prométeme que no harás nada sin hablarlo conmigo. Hazme caso.

Clarke se apoyó en el círculo de los brazos de Lexa y estudió su cara. Había algo rayano con el pánico en sus ojos verdes. Clarke nunca había visto aquella mirada: nada la asustaba.

–Lexa –susurró, deslizó la mano por su nuca y la acarició–. Eh.

–No puedo perderte –bramó Lexa con un nudo de angustia en la garganta y los límites de la mente dolidos a causa de viejos recuerdos.

Aquella expresión inesperadamente obsesionada en el estoico rostro de su amante le rompió el corazón a Clarke, que suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Lexa. No podía herirla, como tampoco podía dejar de amarla.

–Te lo prometo. Pero haz algo, por favor.

Lexa la besó con un beso de agradecimiento y tierna posesión. Cuando apartó los labios, susurró:

–Lo haré.

Lexa entró en la sala de reuniones del centro de mando y saludó con la cabeza a Charles Pike. Como de costumbre, el personal del FBI ocupaba un lado de la mesa y su equipo el otro. Pike y ella quedaron enfrentados desde ambos extremos.

–Debemos contar con una inminente acción de Lover-boy –dijo Pike sin preámbulos, con la intención de asumir el mando inmediatamente.

Sin alterarse por su actitud, Lexa se mostró de acuerdo al sentarse. Ya había participado antes en aquellos juegos entre agencias.

–¿Cuál es la situación del edificio de Zoe Monroe?

–Nuestro equipo y los artificieros se encuentran allí en este momento –informó Pike–. Ha sido trasladada temporalmente a un lugar seguro.

Aunque la cara de Lexa no reflejó ninguna expresión, se tranquilizó cuando parte de su tensión interior desapareció. «Un desastre evitado.»

–He hablado con Luna Ryan, de Quantico, para ponerla al día –dijo Lexa–. Cree que se trata de una amenaza real y que si él no consigue acceder al objetivo principal, Egret, o a la sustituta elegida, Zoe Monroe, puede escoger a cualquiera por frustración o ira.

Lexa miró en torno a la mesa, pues sabía que no hacía falta que repitiese lo que Luna Ryan les había explicado ya. Cualquiera de ellos podía ser el siguiente. Nadie comentó ese hecho evidente.

–Egret permanecerá recluida aquí durante el futuro inmediato. Ha accedido a posponer temporalmente sus planes de ir a San Francisco, pero sólo tenemos un margen de dos semanas y media antes de que vaya a París. Existe la opción de cancelar ese viaje, pero no resulta muy viable. Ryan piensa que, si cambiamos el itinerario público de Egret de forma tan drástica, se le concede poder a Loverboy, lo cual lo hace más atrevido... y más peligroso. Estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de la creciente visibilidad, tenemos que viajar.

Pike hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

–Me parece irracional mantenerla oculta indefinidamente. –Evitó con gran cuidado sugerir que la visibilidad de Clarke era una forma segura de atraer al sujeto no identificado. Inconscientemente, se frotó el rasguño del cuello–. Por otro lado, ofrecerle a Loverboy un encuentro constituye la mejor manera de descubrirlo.

Tanto Marcus como Reyes se pusieron tensos, y Lexa sabía que uno de ellos estaba a punto de protestar. Levantó la mano izquierda un centímetro, y los dos se quedaron quietos en sus sillas, con las caras compuestas y enojadas. En tono muy ecuánime, con la voz completamente controlada, Lexa dijo:

–Agente especial Pike, estoy segura de que no nos sugiere que utilicemos a la hija del Presidente como cebo para un asesino psicópata declarado.

–Claro que no –repuso Pike, rígido, y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron cuando apretó los dientes.

–Entonces, no debemos seguir por ese camino –explicó Lexa, conteniendo su propia furia–. Egret continúa recibiendo correos electrónicos frecuentes de él. Utiliza números IP pirateados y envía los mensajes desde diferentes ordenadores, así que no se le puede localizar. Como se decidió previamente, no hemos intentado bloquear sus mensajes porque son nuestro único medio de calibrar su estado mental y de predecir sus movimientos de forma potencial.

–Eso ha sido un fracaso total –observó Pike sin contemplaciones.

Lexa no le hizo caso y continuó:

–La agente Ryan sugiere que nos comuniquemos con él por correo electrónico, en lugar de Egret, para obtener más información sobre sus planes. Parece lógico. Una agente con conocimientos de ordenadores y electrónica se unirá a mi equipo hoy mismo. Ella responderá al siguiente correo de Loverboy.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que la nueva agente sustituiría a Jeremy Finch. Pike rompió el silencio con una sonrisa petulante:

–He hablado con mi director esta mañana. Coincide conmigo en que debemos tener más iniciativa si queremos solucionar esta situación.

Lexa no se movió un milímetro, aunque todos sus músculos se pusieron rígidos.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Estamos planeando un contacto inicial, como usted ha sugerido, Woods –afirmó Pike con un inconfundible matiz de condescendencia–. Pero no nos interesa dialogar. Nuestra prioridad consiste en neutralizar la amenaza.

–¿Y cómo pretende hacerlo?

–Vamos a concertar un encuentro.

–¿Una operación con señuelo? –exclamó Marcus, sorprendido–. Ese tío es un terrorista. No puede mandar a alguien de cebo para que se dirija hacia una bomba.

–Hemos valorado el riesgo y nos parece aceptable –repuso Pike con brusquedad. Colocó una pila de carpetas delante de él y añadió–: Contamos con que nos lleve varios días disponer las cosas. Vamos a traer a alguien de los nuestros para que establezca contacto electrónico con él.

–Se trata de una operación arriesgada, Pike –dijo Lexa, serena–. Antes podemos probar otros caminos.

–Ya hemos esperado bastante. –Pike clavó los ojos en Lexa con expresión acusatoria–. Demasiado tiempo.

Lexa no podía decir gran cosa acerca de una operación del FBI. Ella no lo habría hecho así, pero su principal preocupación era la seguridad de Clarke, y tuvo que reconocer, de mala gana, que el FBI tenía derecho a intentar la detención de aquel individuo a su manera.

–Le agradecería que nos informase de la agenda. –Lexa echó hacia atrás la silla tras dejar patente su descontento. No podía hacer nada más–. Mientras tanto, continuaremos analizando los vídeos y fotos del parque y controlando los correos electrónicos.

–No hay problema, Woods. –Pike no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo–. Recibirá información, pues vamos a utilizar a una de sus agentes como señuelo.

Lexa puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante con el cuerpo lleno de tensión, como si fuera a saltar de la silla. Su voz se tornó grave, peligrosamente grave.

–No, Pike, de eso nada. Mis agentes pertenecen al Servicio Secreto. No son señuelos del FBI.

–Ya está dispuesto. –Pike se encogió de hombros–. Necesitamos a alguien que conozca bien a Egret por si es necesario un intercambio verbal con el sujeto no identificado. No puedo instruir a una nueva agente sobre el tipo de cosas que él tal vez preguntaría. El señuelo ha de ser uno de los suyos.

Durante un minuto, la furia impidió a Lexa pensar. Pike se había movido a sus espaldas y había reclutado a una de sus agentes para una misión potencialmente letal. Se levantó, esforzándose por mantener la compostura. Ninguno de ellos había dormido demasiado en las últimas setenta y dos horas, y ella estaba a punto de perder el control. Ya se había quedado sin un hombre. No iba a tolerar otra pérdida.

–Eso no sucederá, Pike.

–No depende de usted –dijo Pike, y también se levantó–. Se ha aprobado, y su agente ya ha aceptado la misión.

Lexa miró rápidamente a Reyes, que cabeceó de forma casi imperceptible. Era evidente que no sabía nada del plan de Pike.

–La reunión ha terminado –declaró Lexa, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un segundo más y le echaría las manos a la garganta. Otra vez.

Lexa se precipitó en el centro de mando y bramó:

–¡Grant! Venga.

Emori Grant se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a seguir a la alta comandante, que empujó la puerta para salir al pasillo. El ascensor bajó al vestíbulo en medio de un espeluznante silencio. Cuando se acercaron a las dobles puertas de cristal, Grant se sintió obligada a explicar.

–Comandante, yo...

–Dentro de un minuto, Grant. –Lexa aún tenía que contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Pike en la arrogante cara. Emori Grant era agente suya: estaba bajo su mando y bajo su protección. Pike se había interpuesto entre ella y alguien de quien era responsable, lo cual constituía un grave error de cálculo por parte de él. Podía soportar sus ofensas personales, pero no toleraría que nadie se metiera en su terreno. Grant apretó la mandíbula y se preparó para un rapapolvo. Le costaría aguantarlo viniendo de Woods, pues respetaba a su jefa. Cruzaron la calle, Lexa abrió las adornadas puertas del parque y entró delante de Grant. Una vez dentro, Lexa aminoró el paso para que Grant pudiese caminar a su lado, y la miró al fin.

–¿Quiere contarme qué ha ocurrido entre usted y el agente especial Pike?

–Se puso en contacto conmigo esta mañana mientras usted hablaba por teléfono con Washington. –Grant miraba hacia delante con aspecto sumiso–. Me advirtió de que me necesitaba para una operación de señuelo dirigida a detener a Loverboy. Le dije que hablase con usted, pero me informó de que la decisión ya se había tomado en Washington y de que esperaba mi respuesta en ese momento. –Miró a Lexa a la cara y, sin arrepentirse, añadió–: Le dije que sí.

Llegaron a un rincón aislado del parque, no lejos del banco en el que Lexa se había sentado con Clarke unos días antes. Se encontraban a la sombra de un sauce llorón, Lexa con las manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, y Grant en posición de firme sin darse cuenta.

–No voy a permitir que lo haga, Grant –dijo Lexa sin alterarse, aunque en su voz vibraba la tensión–. Es agente del Servicio Secreto, no del FBI. Se trata de una operación de señuelo encubierto y no está usted entrenada para eso.

Grant se enderezó aún más, con determinación en la cara.

–Comandante, con todos mis respetos, no estoy de acuerdo. Fui policía antes de entrar en el Servicio. Puedo hacerlo.

Lexa esbozó una leve sonrisa, pues no esperaba menos de la pulcra Grant, una agente sólida en todos los sentidos. No obstante, la operación presagiaba el desastre desde el principio. «Hay demasiadas personas involucradas y falta coordinación, sobre todo porque Pike piensa que a ti se te puede sacrificar en aras de sus objetivos. También Costia era una detective encubierta entrenada y murió en una operación como ésta. No voy a perder a nadie más.»

–Agente Grant, nunca he dudado de sus habilidades. Valoro su contribución al equipo y he confiado en usted para que cuide de Egret. Pero es algo muy distinto y no se hará.

–Comandante, puede que usted no tenga nada que decir al respecto. –Grant miró a Lexa a los ojos y dijo lo que pensaba–. No sé si alguien podrá desbancar al agente especial Pike en este asunto. Si hago falta y me lo ordenan, lo haré. Y lo haré voluntariamente. Soy una buena doble de ella. Jeremy Finch ha muerto. Usted ha estado a punto de morir.

Dudó un momento, y luego continuó:

–La próxima vez, comandante, tal vez esté demasiado enfadado para conformarse con una sustituta. La próxima vez podría ser Egret. Comandante, quiero esa misión.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Lexa miró por encima del hombro de Grant al penthouse de Clarke. «No podemos mantenerla recluida ahí siempre.» En realidad, dudaba de que pudieran mantenerla ni siquiera unos días... y de que ella quisiera. Clarke estaba sufriendo por la culpa que sentía con los que habían muerto en su lugar y por el conflicto de verse examinada por un montón de desconocidos... y confinada por ellos. El conflicto la asfixiaba y acabaría con sus fuerzas. Lexa no soportaría verlo. Volvió a fijar la vista en los firmes ojos marrones de Emori Grant.

–Si se da el caso, Grant, quiero que sepa que estaré con usted. No se va a meter en esto sola.

Grant sonrió y se relajó de forma perceptible.

–Gracias, comandante. Así me siento mejor.

Al fin, Lexa también sonrió.

–Y, Emori... gracias.

Cuando se volvieron y caminaron juntas por el parque, reinaba entre ellas un silencio de mudo respeto.

Clarke abrió la puerta a la primera llamada.

–¿Se encuentra bien Zoe? –se apresuró a preguntar cuando Lexa entró en el loft.

Lexa asintió y fue directamente al teléfono. Desconectó el enchufe hembra e insertó una cajita rectangular entre la pared y el teléfono de Clarke. Un lector de cristal líquido parpadeó en la superficie del artefacto metálico, mostrando una serie de números de diez dígitos que se sucedían rápidamente. Apretó el auricular una vez para meter el codificador, y luego le pasó el teléfono a Clarke.

–¿Por qué no llamas tú misma? 212-555-1950.

Clarke enarcó una ceja y marcó los números. Unos segundos después dijo:

–Me gustaría hablar con Zoe, por favor... –Le susurró «gracias» a Lexa mientras esperaba, y le dedicó la primera sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro desde hacía bastante tiempo–. Hola. ¿Cómo te va?

Clarke se apoyó en la barra de desayuno que separaba la cocina de la zona de trabajo, cogió la mano de Lexa mientras hablaba y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz irónico.

–No, Zoe, no creo que sea buena idea tratar de seducir al FBI. –Tiró de Lexa hacia ella, y Lexa se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la isleta central de la cocina. Clarke se colocó entre las piernas de Lexa y acarició su brazo sano mientras seguía hablando.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Son extraordinariamente atractivas, pero sigo pensando que podrías provocar un incidente si te llevas a una a la cama.

Lexa se movió, extendió las piernas para apretar a Clarke contra su pecho y abrazó a la joven por la cintura desde atrás, acunándola suavemente entre los brazos. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Clarke y suspiró de forma tan imperceptible que Clarke no la oyó. Le parecía que hubiesen pasado días desde que la abrazó.

–No puedo decirte gran cosa. No sé mucho –repuso Clarke poniendo la mano en el interior del muslo de Lexa. Casi inconscientemente, acarició la costura de los pantalones de Lexa, mientras escuchaba cómo Zoe hablaba del alojamiento de menos de cuatro estrellas en el que la habían confinado. Oír la voz de Zoe sirvió para deshacer la bola de tensión que había oprimido el pecho de Clarke durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, más que de su alivio, estaba pendiente de la ligera aceleración de la respiración de Lexa y de la leve tensión que hormigueaba bajo su mano.

–Está aquí conmigo en este momento... Sí, Zoe –dijo Clarke con fingida exasperación–. Le hago caso. –Se rió y añadió–: He dicho que le hago caso, no que obedeciera órdenes. No creo que se produzca una domesticación inmediata.

Mientras Clarke hablaba, Lexa pugnó con los dos botones superiores de la blusa de Clarke y deslizó la mano dentro. Clarke se sobresaltó ligeramente y apretó las caderas, de forma automática, contra la entrepierna de Lexa.

–Siento mucho esto –Clarke hablaba haciendo acopio de seriedad, tratando de ignorar con gran esfuerzo el roce de los dedos de Lexa sobre sus pezones–. Confío en Lexa, y ella te sacará de ahí enseguida. –Echó la mano hacia atrás y encontró el botón situado sobre la cremallera de sus pantalones. Al cabo de un segundo lo abrió y bajó la cremallera–. Te volveré a llamar –aseguró, y escuchó un rato–. Sí. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Antes de despedirse ya tenía las manos dentro de los pantalones de Lexa. Colgó el teléfono y descansó la nuca sobre el hombro de Lexa, extendiendo el cuello y ofreciendo su piel. Los labios de Lexa la asaltaron al momento, calientes y hambrientos. Clarke frotó los dedos contra las bragas de Lexa y sonrió para sí al encontrar el calor que suponía.

–Gracias por eso –dijo Clarke con voz gutural, arqueó la espalda y apretó los pechos dentro de las manos de Lexa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Lexa, concentrada en los pechos de Clarke, que llenaban sus manos, y en la presión insistente y vibrante que sentía entre las piernas y que aumentaba rápidamente por efecto de los dedos de Clarke.

–Por dejarme llamarla –murmuró Clarke con los ojos cerrados, y movió la mano sobre el vientre de Lexa tras oír el débil quejido de frustración de su amante. Sonrió para sí, disfrutando del poder. Lentamente deslizó la mano sobre el estómago firme de Lexa, y luego la empujó bajo la cinturilla de su braga y bajó hasta llegar a las temblorosas piernas. Colocó un dedo a cada lado de la sólida prominencia del clítoris y lo apretó despacio. Lexa se sacudió contra ella, gimiendo dulcemente. Luego, Lexa rozó la oreja de Clarke con los labios, respirando con dificultad, mientras susurraba:

–Hazlo un poco más fuerte y me correré.

–Es lo que quiero –repuso Clarke con un matiz hambriento en la voz. Apartó la mano y giró entre los brazos de Lexa hasta quedar frente a ella, aún entre sus piernas, con los pechos al descubierto. Frotó los pezones duros contra la pechera de la camisa de Lexa, jadeando cuando la tenue oleada de excitación la recorrió y alcanzó su propio clítoris.

–Vuelve a tocarme –pidió Lexa con los ojos nublados por la necesidad.

–Aquí no. Aún no –susurró Clarke apartándose. Cogió el brazo sano de Lexa con el suyo y la levantó–. Quiero hacerlo despacio.

–No tengo mucho tiempo –protestó Lexa con voz ronca, siguiéndola a pesar de todo.

Clarke la miró con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

–Tiene tiempo de sobra, comandante. La única ventaja de nuestra situación consiste en que nadie cuestiona su presencia aquí arriba.

Rodeó con Lexa la esquina del tabique para ir a la zona de dormir. Entonces, se volvió y buscó los botones de la camisa de la agente.

–Nunca he hecho el amor con una mujer en mi propia cama. No fui capaz de encontrar ninguna que pasase la inspección de seguridad. –Se detuvo para darle un beso a Lexa, un beso profundo y lánguido. Le costaba trabajo reprimir el temblor de las manos de tanto como la deseaba, pero continuó–. Por lo visto, has sido la única. Quieta.

Metódicamente la desabotonó mientras Lexa se sometía de forma voluntaria a la lenta tortura, con las manos apretadas contra los costados, temblando de excitación. Clarke le quitó la camisa y la colocó sobre una silla, comentando en el último momento:

–No me gustaría que se arrugase demasiado.

Cuando Clarke empezó a bajarle los pantalones, la contención de Lexa se tambaleó y se apresuró a quitárselos ella misma. Al cabo de un minuto estaba desnuda. Buscó a Clarke, que retrocedió rápidamente con una sacudida de cabeza. Sus ojos, centrados en el cuerpo de Lexa, brillaban como el láser.

–No, no puedes tocarme –dijo con voz densa–. Yo tampoco quiero que me distraigan. –Condujo a Lexa hasta la cama y la echó sobre las sábanas.

Luego, mientras permanecía junto a la cama, contempló cómo Lexa la miraba despojarse de su propia ropa. Deslizó la seda sobre los hombros, dejó que la blusa cayese al suelo y acarició sus pechos con los dedos, demorándose en los pezones y tirando de ellos hasta que la exquisita sensación fue demasiado fuerte para resistirla. Continuó por el abdomen, bajando hacia los rizos que había en la base de su vientre, y los ojos de Lexa se enturbiaron sin apartarse de ella. Clarke se fijó en que las expertas manos de su amante se retorcían sobre las mantas, y la reacción de Lexa aumentó su excitación más que sus propias caricias.

–Quiero hacerlo yo –dijo Lexa en tono apremiante al ver los dedos de Clarke entre sus muslos. Cuando Clarke soltó un leve gemido, Lexa temió que se corriera, y con voz ronca le pidió–: Clarke, por favor.

Clarke se estremeció y apartó la mano, pues comprendió que le faltaba poco y aún no quería. No obstante, necesitaba el contacto, algo que aliviase el vibrante dolor entre sus piernas. Se apresuró a echarse en la cama y a montarse a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Lexa, gimiendo ligeramente cuando su carne hinchada se frotó contra la carne caliente de Lexa. Se inclinó hacia delante, se ciñó con un brazo y puso el otro entre los muslos de Lexa. La penetró suavemente, en un solo movimiento, pues sabía que Lexa estaba preparada. Involuntariamente, la garganta de Lexa ahogó un gritó y se arqueó para recibir el empuje de Clarke. Lo repentino de la acción la cogió desprevenida y una oleada de sensaciones siguió al placer inicial. Con los ojos bien abiertos miró a Clarke, asombrada y casi perdida.

–A punto –jadeó.

Clarke reprimió su propio orgasmo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sensación de que Lexa se encogiera entre sus dedos y el hormigueo de su clítoris cuando rozaba la pierna de Lexa fue demasiado. Se abandonó y, cuando sintió que alcanzaba la cima, apretó el pulgar con fuerza sobre el clítoris de Lexa. Ante el primer espasmo vibrante, Lexa dio un salto y enlazó a Clarke con los brazos. Sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro y ambas gemían al unísono mientras se unían en la rendición. Cuando las contracciones cesaron, se tendieron, y Clarke se acurrucó al lado de Lexa, con los dedos dentro de ella. El brazo de Lexa reposaba perezosamente sobre el hombro de Clarke, y descansaron juntas, respirando con dificultad y vagando por un lugar más allá de los límites de la realidad. Lexa susurró al fin en un suspiro:

–Si seguimos así, saldrá a la luz.

Clarke se apretó más contra ella, acariciando el estómago de Lexa con la mano, y posó los dedos sobre el pecho de la agente, no con pasión, sino con gesto de contenida posesión.

–Sí, ya lo sé.

–Será complicado.

Clarke besó el hombro de Lexa.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Tendremos que afrontarlo de alguna manera –suspiró Lexa besando la sien de Clarke.

Clarke cerró los ojos, robando un momento de paz, mientras susurraba:

–Sí, creo que habrá que hacerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 19_**

Lexa pasó casi toda la tarde soportando otra reunión con Pike mientras perfilaban sus respectivos papeles en la futura operación. Lexa se vio obligada a admitir que no tenía nada que ver en la decisión relativa a la participación de Emori Grant. Lo dejó pasar y prefirió centrar su energía en cuidar de la seguridad de Grant. Si tenía que estar levantada las veinticuatro horas del día controlando los acontecimientos, pensaba hacerlo. Más tarde llegó la sustituta de Finch, y el plan para captar a Loverboy y hacerlo saltar a la palestra se puso en funcionamiento. Eran casi las cuatro cuando se dirigió a su apartamento. No había nadie y la noche parecía muy tranquila. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sola por primera vez en varios días, se detuvo en la esquina y contempló el edificio de Clarke. Un débil resplandor iluminaba los paneles de cristal doble del penthouse. Se preguntó si Clarke estaría trabajando y, durante un momento, deseó estar con ella: sentada, mirando en silencio, como miraba a su madre trabajar cuando era pequeña. Aquel recuerdo contenía la añoranza de algo que no sabía que echaba de menos y en lo que no podía pensar en aquel momento. Se encogió y se dirigió a su apartamento, pequeño e impersonal, para arrancar unas horas de sueño irregular antes de que empezase realmente la campaña. Cuatro horas después, se hallaba de vuelta en el centro de mando, revisando las comunicaciones e informes de Washington, la oficina de Nueva York y el Centro Nacional de Información sobre el Crimen. A pesar de la operación en marcha, aún debía seguir los protocolos. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que una amenaza contra Clarke empañase las amenazas potenciales contra otros. Cuando terminó el trabajo rutinario, ya estaba lista para hacer un informe de la situación de Loverboy. Se negaba a pensar en la operación por el nombre codificado del asesino puesto por los tipos del FBI.

–¿Algo nuevo? –Lexa se encontraba detrás de dos personas sentadas ante varios ordenadores, analizadores de voces, monitores de vídeo y otros artefactos de rastreo electrónico.

Los dos, que parecían cansados, giraron en sus sillas. Transmitían un inconfundible sentido de euforia, como si estuvieran disfrutando muchísimo. La mujer de piel de ébano, cuyo porte era majestuoso, habló primero con una voz modulada por un ligero acento que revelaba su educación europea.

–Hemos respondido dos veces desde el primer contacto producido hace doce horas, comandante –informó Indra Davis–. Como se había previsto, no he hecho ningún intento de conectar con él, salvo unas pruebas verbales: quién eres, qué quieres, por qué me escribes. Cosas que Egret ya habrá dicho, pero que puede preguntar alguien harto de tanta atención. –Una ligera mueca arrugó sus rasgos esculpidos cuando señaló los ordenadores de la consola que tenía delante–. He intentado adjuntar un paquete de rastreo a mis respuestas, pero utiliza un tipo de programa que garantiza el anonimato y evita que yo introduzca un gusano en su ordenador. Su punto de origen está excepcionalmente bien cubierto.

–Si pudiera enviar un gusano con un mensaje de correo, ¿lo localizaríamos? –A Lexa la había impresionado la adquisición más reciente del equipo. La mujer, que parecía llegada directamente de una pasarela de moda de París, se encogió de hombros y se formó otra arruguita entre sus cejas arqueadas.

–En teoría, sí. Aunque, por lo que he visto, los intentos del FBI de hacer lo mismo han fracasado. Creo que, aunque consiguiéramos localizar su ordenador, aparecería en un lugar como Rumanía o algo por el estilo. Redirige sus mensajes a través de un portal... o de varios. Vale la pena probar, pero, si lo encontramos por esta vía, será por pura suerte.

–Podría llevar bastante tiempo –observó Lexa–. Ustedes dos necesitan un descanso.

Marcus protestó:

–Estamos bien, comandante.

–No se preocupe. No los sustituiré aunque necesiten echar un sueñecillo.

Lexa se daba cuenta de que Marcus quería conservar su puesto como coordinador de comunicaciones en la operación de despliegue que el FBI había bautizado muy hábilmente con el nombre de Virus del Amor. Había tenido que llamar a Gustus Carlisle, amenazarle con pasar sobre su cabeza y hablar con el director para conseguir que Marcus y su nueva experta en ordenadores, Indra Davis, pudiesen establecer contacto con Loverboy. Lexa afirmó que su equipo podía proporcionar con más facilidad el tipo de información exigida por un comunicante en línea. Loverboy suponía que estaba hablando con Clarke Griffin, y el equipo de Lexa la conocía mejor. Carlisle se mostró de acuerdo con ella y movió unos cuantos hilos. Y así, a pesar de las objeciones de Pike, Lexa había conseguido que su gente estuviese en el terreno de operaciones. No obstante, el FBI empujaba, y Lexa tenía la sensación de que estaban esperando la menor ocasión para imponerse. No podía permitirse el lujo de quemar a sus agentes durante los primeros días de lo que tal vez fuese una campaña prolongada.

–No me gustaría pasarle información a Pike –refunfuñó Marcus.

–No gaste energías preocupándose por él. –Lexa apoyó una cadera en el mostrador y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar los ojos preocupados de Marcus–. Debe centrarse completamente en sus interacciones con Loverboy. Recuerde lo que nos explicó Luna Ryan. Es muy astuto y, seguramente, lleva años estudiando a Egret. Es cierto que no hay mucha información de carácter personal sobre ella asequible al dominio público pero, aun así, sospechará si «ella» empieza a comportarse de forma rara. Hasta la fecha, la señorita Griffin no había querido establecer ningún tipo de diálogo con él, y estamos cambiando eso. Cualquier alteración posterior del esquema puede ponerlo sobre aviso.

Davis asintió, conforme.

–Entendido, comandante. Hemos observado la duración del intercambio y el carácter concreto de nuestras respuestas con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, no quiero echar en falta una entrada.

–La agente Ryan llegará dentro de una hora, y me gustaría hablar con ella en cuanto llegue –dijo Lexa–. Después, quedan relevados durante seis horas. Y quiero decir relevados fuera de aquí.

Apenas prestaron atención a la orden porque habían vuelto a mirar una pila de listados con las cabezas juntas para revisar todas las comunicaciones anteriores a su contacto. Lexa sabía que tendría que obligarlos a abandonar el centro de mando.

–Estaré arriba –anunció cuando pasó ante el agente que controlaba las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio.

–Entendido –afirmó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Ninguno de los agentes se había alejado de la central de mando en las últimas dieciocho horas. Cuando decidieron seguir adelante con el plan del FBI de atraer a Loverboy a una confrontación pública, Lexa los dispuso en turnos de doce horas, pero se dio cuenta de que nadie se iba más de unas pocas horas. Todos consideraban un reto personal capturar al hombre que le había quitado la vida a un amigo y colega. Miró el reloj: las diez y media. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que viera a Clarke por última vez.

Clarke estaba delante del óleo con un fino pincel de marta en la mano, perdida en la sensación de color y contorno, sin pensar en nada. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Dejó el pincel y miró una vez más la pintura; sabía que, cuando volviese, lo conseguiría. Atravesó el pulido suelo de madera, miró el reloj y se sorprendió al comprobar que había estado varias horas trabajando. «Increíble. Pensé que no podía.» De hecho, había pensado que no podría hacer nada más que preguntarse qué sucedía en el piso de abajo. Además de reflexionar sobre qué iba a hacer, pues estaba loca de amor por su jefa de seguridad. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla, como era costumbre, y como siempre cuando veía a Lexa, su corazón se aceleró al triple. Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mientras contemplaba a la mujer alta y morena vestida con un traje inmaculadamente confeccionado.

–Llega pronto a la reunión, comandante –dijo bloqueando la entrada–. No tenemos cita hasta las tres en punto.

Lexa asintió, muy seria.

–Lo sé, señorita Griffin. Sin embargo, tengo que hablar con usted de asuntos muy urgentes.

–¿Sí? –Clarke se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lexa y cerró la puerta con indiferencia. Pero, cuando Lexa se volvió, se acercó a ella en silencio–. ¿Y qué asuntos son esos? –Deslizó los dedos bajo la chaqueta de Lexa con la voz convertida en un murmullo ronco. Lentamente, Lexa puso las manos en la cintura de Clarke y la atrajo hacia sí. Cautivada por las variaciones de azul en sus ojos, respondió:

–Asuntos personales.

Luego bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso largo y lento que hablaba de añoranza, de deseo y de algo más, algo para lo que no había palabras, tierno y a la vez apremiante. Cuando apartó la boca de la de Clarke, ambas se quedaron abrazadas en silencio, limitándose a sentir. Después, Clarke retrocedió con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

–Me alegro de que hayas apagado las cámaras de vigilancia aquí dentro.

–También yo. –Lexa sonrió–. Aunque no era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando lo hice.

–¿Qué tal va tu mano?

–Mejor.

–¿Quién te la ha vendado?

–Nadie. –Lexa levantó la mano para que Clarke la viese–. Faltan unas zonas por cubrir. Lo hice yo sola.

–Bien. –Clarke puso su mano sobre el pecho de Lexa y la acarició–. ¿Has dormido?

–Un poco. La operación está en marcha. No puedo alejarme mucho.

–¿Puedes hablar de lo que sucede con... todo eso?

–Bueno, había puesto la atención en otra cosa. –Lexa se rió, procurando ignorar la vibración insistente y profunda–. Me vendría bien tomar un café si quieres que piense.

Clarke la cogió por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la cocina. Luego dudó, se volvió y tomó la cara de Lexa entre las manos. Bajó la cabeza de la agente y la besó con fuerza y energía. Cuando se apartó, le temblaban las rodillas, y Lexa parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

–Vaya –suspiró Clarke acariciando el pecho de Lexa–. Supongo que ahora será mejor que yo también tome café.

Poco después, ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente junto a la encimera, con las manos casi juntas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Clarke.

Lexa le contó la operación de Pike y Grant. Clarke observaba el rostro de Lexa mientras hablaba, escuchando las cosas que no decía en alto. Se había pasado la vida escuchando a su padre y a sus aliados hablar de muchas cosas, desde la política exterior hasta la intervención armada, y lo sabía todo sobre estrategia. También se daba cuenta cuándo se quitaba importancia a algunos detalles o se omitían.

–¿Pretendes que Grant se enfrente a él? –preguntó cuando Lexa acabó de dibujar las líneas básicas del plan.

–No. –Lexa cabeceó–. En absoluto. Cuando establezcamos comunicación y convenzamos a Loverboy de que está hablando contigo, esperamos a que revele algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo: una referencia a localización, un hecho histórico... algo que nos dé su posición física.

–¿Y si no funciona?

–Entonces, concertaremos un encuentro con el pretexto de que no quieres poner en peligro a nadie más y le tenderemos una trampa.

–También él podría tender una trampa... para mí –comentó Clarke. «Y las tiende con bombas.»

–Posiblemente –admitió Lexa–. Pero habrá docenas de agentes vigilando la zona, y si se encuentra en algún punto cercano al lugar de reunión, cosa que Ryan piensa que ocurrirá, lo cogeremos.

–¿Y qué pasa con Grant?

A Lexa se le encogió el estómago, pero su voz sonó segura. No podían abandonarse a la incertidumbre una vez que una operación se ponía en marcha.

–Llevará micrófonos e irá armada, y esperemos que no se acerque tanto a ella como para ser una amenaza real. Recuerda: ella actúa de señuelo. Sólo hay que situarla aquí como si fueras tú, por si él vigila el edificio, y procurar que se haga visible en el punto de reunión. En algún momento él tendrá que descubrirse.

Silencio durante un momento. Luego, Clarke preguntó:

–¿Quién va con ella de apoyo?

–Unos treinta agentes federales y el doble del Estado. La cubrirán como una sábana.

–Me refiero al terreno, cerca. –Clarke se echó hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellas, cautelosa de repente–. No podéis arriesgaros a que vea un equipo de interceptación y se asuste, ¿verdad?

–Tienes razón. La acompañarán dos agentes.

–¿Quiénes?

–Blake. –Lexa miró a Clarke a los ojos y añadió suavemente–: Y yo.

Clarke se levantó bruscamente y fue al extremo opuesto del loft. De espaldas a la habitación, miraba el parque por las altas ventanas. Lexa permaneció quieta un momento, mientras su sentido común luchaba con la incómoda necesidad de hacer entrar en razón a Clarke. Se fijó en la espalda rígida de Clarke y se dijo a sí misma que debía volver a trabajar y a hacer lo que había que hacer. Pero, si obedecía, sabía que sólo una parte de su ser estaría en el trabajo. La otra parte se preguntaría por Clarke, y eso la afligía casi tanto como el frío silencio de la habitación.

–Clarke –llamó Lexa en voz baja, reuniéndose con ella. Aunque la deseaba muchísimo, no la tocó porque la ira formaba una barrera casi palpable entre ellas. Sin volverse, Clarke levantó una mano y la cortó con voz ronca.

–No, Lexa. No me digas que es seguro ni otro cuento de hadas por el estilo sobre los brillantes planes de nuestras agencias de seguridad. Conozco los antecedentes.

Lexa la tocó entonces porque tenía que hacerlo. La distancia entre ellas era cada vez más difícil de soportar. No quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, sobre todo en aquel momento. Apoyó las manos suavemente en la cintura de Clarke y se acercó, pero sin intentar abrazarla.

–Todo el mundo coincide en que el riesgo es bajo.

Clarke soltó un sonido ahogado que tanto podría haber sido risa como un sollozo, se volvió bruscamente y se encaró con Lexa, apartándola con las manos.

–¿Cuándo exactamente empezabas a pensar que era estúpida, Lexa? ¿Antes o después de que jodiéramos?

–Maldita sea, Clarke –rugió Lexa tratando de contenerse–. Sé muy bien que no eres estúpida. El riesgo es bajo.

–Supongo que no pensaste que me acordaría de que Jeremy Finch está muerto y de que ese maníaco estuvo a punto de matarte en una ocasión. ¿Creíste que me había olvidado? ¿O piensas que me he vuelto loca?

–Si alguien se ha vuelto loca, soy yo –repuso Lexa lanzando destellos de ira por los ojos verdes–. Y no fue cuando jodimos. Sucedió la primera vez que entré en esta habitación y tú tuviste la arrogancia de tratarme como si yo fuera una novata a la que podías arrastrar por mi proverbial polla.

–Bueno, eso no dio gran resultado, ¿verdad? –espetó Clarke mirando intencionadamente la entrepierna de Lexa, y luego su cara–. Y no tiene nada que ver con las particularidades de tu anatomía.

–Pues yo diría que sí dio resultado. –Lexa, irritada, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, alborotando los mechones castaños, lo cual le dio el aspecto despeinado que a Clarke le parecía tan sexy–. Porque desde aquella mañana no he sido capaz de tomar una sola decisión sin preocuparme por ti.

Clarke la miró, recordando su primera reunión y su sorpresa al descubrir que su nueva jefa de seguridad no sólo no se sentía intimidada ante ella, sino que parecía empeñada en trabajar con ella. –Nunca te pedí que te preocupases por mí –dijo, y los filos cortantes de la ira se suavizaron mientras la miraba.

–Ya lo sé –admitió Lexa con voz profunda–, pero lo hice. –Esperó un instante para serenarse y añadió en tono más calmado–: No quería que sufrieses por mí.

–Lo sé –susurró Clarke, y añadió con más ternura–. Pero lo hice.

Ambas se movieron al mismo tiempo, borrando la distancia, y se fundieron en un abrazo.

–Tendré cuidado.

–Ten cuidado.

Lexa besó a Clarke en la sien y murmuró:

–Llevaré un chaleco e iré con Blake. Es buena. Estaremos en contacto por radio con el equipo de Pike. Tendremos cantidad de apoyos.

Clarke besó el cuello de Lexa, sintiendo cómo la sangre bullía en sus venas, bajo la piel. ¡Qué frágil! Respiró a fondo y se obligó a apartar el miedo, a enterrarlo en las profundidades.

–Por el bien de Blake, espero que sea tan buena como parece –amenazó–, o tendré que sacudirle.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 20_**

A la mañana siguiente temprano, Lexa, inclinada sobre un despliegue de listados en la mesa de la sala de reuniones de paredes acristaladas, hablaba con Charles Pike. Se esforzaba todo lo que podía para ignorar lo mal que le caía aquel hombre. «Limítate a hacer el trabajo y procura que Grant esté bien protegida durante el proceso. Es lo único que importa», se recordó a sí misma. Cuando Pike no respondió a una de sus preguntas, Lexa apartó la vista de la trascripción de la última comunicación con Loverboy y vio al agente del FBI mirando más allá de la división acristalada, hacia la zona principal del centro de mando. La expresión del hombre era una desconcertante mezcla de desagrado y de algo que se parecía mucho a la lujuria. Lexa se volvió y siguió su mirada. Cuando comprobó que estaba mirando a Clarke, su ira latente estalló en furia. La forma de mirarla parecía una invasión.

–¿Tiene algún problema, Pike? –preguntó.

–Da la impresión de que no la controla mucho, Woods –dijo Pike con desdén–. No debería estar aquí abajo.

–Mi trabajo no consiste en controlarla –repuso Lexa en su tono más ecuánime–. Y no hay ningún motivo para que no vaya adonde le apetezca.

Pike miró a Lexa como si fuera una extraña forma viviente.

–Los civiles complican las cosas, Woods. Sobre todo los civiles con opiniones... y amigos en las altas instancias.

–No me interesa lo que la señorita Griffin diga. –Lexa cerró su cuaderno y se volvió para marcharse.

–Tal vez cambie de opinión antes de que esto acabe –dijo Pike.

Lexa cerró la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás y se abrió paso entre las mesas y las montañas de equipos de control que crecían en número y complejidad día a día. El espacio de trabajo había sido pensado para cuestiones rutinarias. Pero, como el equipo de Pike prácticamente se había trasladado allí, Luna Ryan se había quedado para controlar las comunicaciones de Internet con el sujeto no identificado y los artificieros del Departamento de Alcohol y Tabaco iban y venían con información sobre los últimos análisis de los fragmentos de la bomba del parque, el lugar estaba atestado de gente y terminales de trabajo provisionales. Sin embargo, la estación de comunicaciones del otro extremo parecía en cierto modo aislada del resto de la actividad. Todo el mundo sabía que no se podía distraer a Indra Davis. Marcus estaba con ella casi todo el tiempo, en principio para facilitarle rápidamente cualquier dato que pudiese necesitar a la hora de responder a Loverboy. En ese momento, Clarke estaba hablando con Davis. Ambas mujeres parecían ajenas a la actividad del resto de la estancia. Era el segundo día de la operación y había escaso intercambio de correos electrónicos entre Davis, que hacía de Clarke, y Loverboy. Un análisis temporal de sus comunicaciones anteriores reveló que enviaba un mensaje al día. Con frecuencia, se trataba sólo de unas palabras o un renglón. Luna Ryan aventuró la hipótesis de que no sólo necesitaba satisfacer su obsesión comunicándose con Clarke, sino que también quería demostrar que podía llegar hasta ella. Sus habilidades excedían la preparación de bombas y la puntería y, a pesar de todos los intentos de burlarlo con blindajes y alias y de redirigir los servidores de correo de Clarke, no tardaba mucho en encontrarla. Clarke soportaba sus mensajes porque se negaba a renunciar a Internet y, de forma curiosamente comprensible, tampoco quería que la aislasen de él. No viviría en un capullo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quería escuchar su voz si la amenazaba. Cuando Lexa se acercó, oyó decir a Clarke:

–Yo hago esto mejor que nadie.

El estómago se le encogió al instante porque le dio la impresión de que sabía de qué hablaba Clarke. Había defendido la presencia de Clarke en el centro de mando ante Pike y creía en lo que había dicho. Pero, en realidad, esperaba que Clarke se marchase, aunque sólo fuera por la tensión e incertidumbre que estaban sufriendo todos y que deseaba evitarle. Pero, en lo más íntimo, contaba con algo así. Clarke se enderezó y saludó con la cabeza a Lexa, sin revelar el placer que le producía verla.

–Buenos días, comandante.

–Señorita Griffin –dijo Lexa en tono amable, deteniéndose detrás de las sillas ocupadas por Marcus e Indra Davis–. ¿Puedo ser útil en algo?

Clarke se esforzó por no sonreír, pero sabía que Lexa notaba la risa en sus ojos. Reprimió el impulso de dar una respuesta inteligente porque no confiaba en que su voz no la delatase. Estar cerca de Lexa la excitaba, y sabía que se notaría en el timbre de su voz. Ya le costaba bastante sentir el calor líquido que empezaba a notar entre las piernas.

–Comandante, esta mañana se me ha ocurrido que debería ser yo la que enviase un correo a Loverboy. No hay motivos para utilizar a un mensajero en este intercambio.

Lexa dudó un momento, pues necesitaba tiempo para formular una respuesta sincera y convincente a la vez. No le mentiría, no sólo porque nunca había sido capaz, sino porque no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentase. Por otro lado, pensar en que Clarke se relacionase tan íntimamente con aquel hombre, aunque no hubiera posibilidad de contacto físico entre ellos, la enfermaba.

–Utilizamos a una agente porque nuestro personal sabe manipular la conversación para obtener la información que necesitamos. Es más, la agente Davis se da cuenta de qué tenemos que saber para asegurar el punto de reunión.

Clarke escuchó mientras observaba el rostro de Lexa. A su jefa de seguridad se le daba muy bien mantener sus emociones totalmente compartimentadas. Sin embargo, a su amante no. Hubo una sombra de preocupación en los ojos de Lexa, preocupación por ella, y Clarke la vio. Sonrió conforme.

–Eso tiene mucho sentido, comandante. Sin embargo, no propongo escribirle correos desde mi apartamento. Lo haría aquí, con Marcus y la agente Davis a mi lado. Sin duda, ellos pueden dirigirme en cuestiones de procedimiento que debo saber con mucha mayor facilidad de la que tiene la agente Davis para hacerse pasar por mí. Me parece menos probable que sospeche si soy realmente yo.

Lexa miró a Marcus, que enarcó una ceja levemente y asintió de forma aún más imperceptible.

–Me ha cogido desprevenida, señorita Griffin –admitió Lexa, y en esa ocasión Clarke no consiguió leer nada en sus ojos–. Tengo que hablar de esto con la agente Ryan y algunos más.

–Lo entiendo. ¿Me comunicará lo que piensa después?

–Naturalmente.

Clarke observó cómo Lexa se alejaba y se preguntó si estaría muy enfadada.

–Me dejaste en evidencia ahí abajo –dijo Lexa al entrar en el loft. Clarke se apoyó en el brazo de su sofá de piel y contempló a Lexa. No se había acercado después de cerrar la puerta y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Definitivamente, le había plantado cara.

–Ya sabes –repuso Clarke–. Llevaba casi un día sin tocarte. Creo que no tengo fuerzas para pelear.

Lexa suspiró y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Se quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó la hebilla de la pistolera, que deslizó por su brazo enfermo para colocarla junto a la chaqueta. Mientras caminaba hacia Clarke, soltó la camisa por encima de la cintura del pantalón. No dejó de moverse cuando llegó junto a ella, sino que metió un muslo entre las piernas de la joven, le puso una mano en la espalda y la tumbó sobre el sofá de piel de lujo. Lexa se colocó encima y se apoyó en el brazo sano para ver la cara de Clarke. Nada de juegos. Le habló con voz grave y cálida:

–Ahora puedes tocarme.

Clarke deslizó las manos bajo el faldón de la camisa de Lexa y le arañó los costados, arrancándole un jadeo inmediato. Cuando llegó a los pechos, los acarició suavemente, cerrando los dedos sobre los pezones pequeños y duros. Lexa cerró los ojos y gimió. Clarke mantuvo el ritmo de apretar y soltar, apretar y soltar, hasta que Lexa se puso rígida con la alternancia de dolor y placer y empezó a temblar.

–Me gusta.

–Claro –susurró Clarke.

Tenían las piernas entrelazadas, y Clarke percibió el calor de Lexa contra el muslo al tiempo que sentía su propia excitación empapándole los vaqueros. Cuando Lexa mordió la piel suave de la nuca de Clarke, ésta gritó y logró decir:

–Dormitorio. Cama. Te necesito desnuda sobre mí.

Lexa le oyó vagamente, pero no registró las palabras, sino el empuje cada vez más rápido de sus caderas contra las de Clarke. Después de estar separadas, siempre pasaba lo mismo: no podía controlar la vertiginosa punzada de excitación que la asaltaba demasiado rápido, hasta que temblaba en el límite y estaba lista para correrse en cuestión de segundos. En aquel momento se encontraba dispuesta; lo sentía agazapado en la base de la columna, hormigueando por sus piernas y encogiendo sus músculos. Oh sí, no tardaría en correrse. Clarke apartó las caderas de Lexa, interrumpiendo el contacto y haciendo que Lexa se calmase. La agente jadeó y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Clarke, temblando de forma incontrolable.

–Lo siento –gruñó–. No puedo reprimirlo.

Clarke acarició con una mano los mechones húmedos que caían sobre la nuca de Lexa y la separó.

–Sí, sí que puedes –canturreó con voz suave–. Recuerda que eres una agente del Servicio Secreto.

Lexa se rió, temblorosa, y se sentó con las manos abiertas a los lados. Tenía la camisa abierta y el cuerpo ardiendo y resplandeciente de sudor.

–Me temo que estoy de acuerdo.

–Así me gusta. –Clarke extendió la mano, acalorada y lanzando destellos por los ojos–. Vamos a seguir.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Lexa ya había recuperado cierto control. Consiguió desnudarse y tenderse junto a Clarke.

–Deja que te toque un minuto. –Hablaba aún con voz insegura–. No confío en mí misma y no quiero correrme enseguida.

–Se trata de una orden difícil de cumplir, comandante, pero lo intentaré –dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

Lexa empezó por los hombros de Clarke y deslizó las manos por el tonificado cuerpo, observando asombrada cómo los finos músculos se estremecían bajo sus dedos y la sangre calentaba la piel bajo sus palmas. La respiración de Clarke se aceleró y, de vez en cuando, soltaba un ruidito de placer. Cuando Lexa pasó los dedos por el interior del muslo, Clarke arqueó las caderas, y los dedos enredados en el pelo de Lexa temblaron de necesidad.

–Tu tacto es delicadísimo –susurró Clarke con voz sofocada.

Lexa apenas podía respirar. Cada vez que hacían aquello, el placer era tan intenso que se sentía como si sangrase. Nunca se había visto tan vulnerable, ni tan indefensa, ni tan en la gloria. Casi no podía soportarlo. Deslizó un dedo entre las piernas de Clarke, siguiendo los delicados pliegues y las superficies hinchadas. El pulso de Clarke se aceleró bajo sus dedos y, cuando acarició ligeramente la parte inferior del clítoris, Clarke se agitó en sus brazos. Apretó con más fuerza y besó a Clarke en la boca, buscando su aliento, su sangre, todo su ser. Clarke abrazó los hombros de Lexa y apretó su pecho contra el de su compañera, pegándose a ella, desesperada por alcanzar el dulce alivio. Meneó las caderas más rápido contra la mano de Lexa, pues sabía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento. Al sentir el martilleo del corazón de Clarke contra el suyo, Lexa perdió el control y dejó que aumentase la tensión de su propio cuerpo. Cuando supo que Clarke estaba a punto, apartó los labios de los de la joven y le pidió al oído:

–Tócame ahora.

Lista para explotar, Clarke la tocó sin mirar. La encontró, dura, hinchada y dispuesta, y no pudo contener su propio clímax. Cuando empezó, retorciéndose dentro de ella y obligándola casi a doblarse por la presión de los músculos en su interior, apretó con los dedos el clítoris de Lexa, tal y como sabía que ésta necesitaba. Lexa se sacudió, gimió y se corrió con ella. Luego, se abrazaron y descansaron. Lexa dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Clarke. La joven acarició con aire ausente el pelo de Lexa, sorprendida ante el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos. Un piso más abajo se representaba un retablo dramático; pero allí, de momento, sólo importaba la mujer a la que abrazaba. Resultaba desconcertante y un poco aterrador. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida rodeada de gente, aunque sola. Aprendió a ignorar el aislamiento y descubrió en su soledad la perspicacia creativa que inspiraba su arte. Su trabajo la centraba y la definía, y eso no iba a cambiar. Pero, cada vez que se abría un poco más a Lexa, descubría otro lugar dentro de sí misma, otra dimensión de las emociones. Lo que más la asustaba era saber que sin Lexa aquellos lugares le dolerían, vacíos y expectantes, una terrible herida que nunca habría podido curar. Se estremeció y se acercó más a Lexa.

–¿Tienes frío? –murmuró Lexa.

–No, no mucho. –La voz de Clarke aún sonaba insegura. Amar era una cosa peligrosa, el coste demasiado alto, y ella luchaba para no escapar.

Lexa apartó la mano del muslo de Clarke, donde reposaba desde que se habían quedado dormidas, y la puso sobre el pecho de la chica, acariciando suavemente la carne firme y cálida. Movió la mano un milímetro y besó el terso pezón rosa.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada –respondió Clarke en voz baja.

Lexa acurrucó la cara contra el cuello de Clarke y susurró:

–Clarke. –Besó la curva de su mandíbula–. Te quiero.

Clarke contuvo la respiración, atrapada entre la necesidad y una vida de negarla.

–Lexa –jadeó, sorprendida y aún insegura.

Lexa se incorporó sobre un codo, deslizó los dedos sobre la cara y el cuello de Clarke y vio en su mirada inadvertida lo que la joven no había expresado con palabras.

–Tranquila –dijo con dulzura.

–Si tú lo dices –susurró Clarke, deseando retener a su amante allí, donde estaba a salvo.

–Tengo que irme. –Lexa se resistía, pero se apartó un poco porque el calor de la piel de Clarke la estaba excitando otra vez. Besó la punta de la barbilla de Clarke, y luego su boca–. Volveré.

–Vale. –Clarke levantó la cabeza para reclamar la boca de Lexa una vez más.

Poco después se sentó, acurrucada, sobre el sofá, sin nada más encima que una camiseta grande, observando cómo Lexa se vestía y se ceñía el arma.

–¿Estás muy enfadada por lo de esta mañana?

Lexa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Clarke, que aún conservaba la expresión magullada y nebulosa de su reciente relación. En ese momento lo único que quería era tocarla.

–Probablemente –respondió buscando la chaqueta.

–Ya me lo parecía.

Lexa, completamente vestida, miró fijamente a Clarke.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque pensé que era lo correcto.

Lexa soltó un suspiro y miró hacia los amplios ventanales y el dorado sol de la tarde que se filtraba a través de ellos. Se obligó a ignorar sus preocupaciones y a estudiar los hechos. No quería pensar en que Clarke hablase con él. Se resistía a pensar en aquel hombre sin cara y sin nombre que quería a Clarke, se acostaba por las noches imaginando que la tocaba y durante el día ponía trampas para destruirla. Por fin miró a Clarke.

–Tenías razón.

Lexa se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta, y Clarke se levantó rápidamente para seguirla. Cuando Lexa agarró el pomo, Clarke la cogió por la cintura desde atrás y apoyó la mejilla en la espalda de Lexa.

–Bajaré dentro de un rato –aseguró.

–Sí.

–No era mi intención que te enfadaras.

Lexa se volvió, levantó la cara de Clarke con las dos manos y miró sus profundos ojos azules.

–Ya sé que no, pero me da la impresión de que lo habrías hecho igual.

Con voz muy seria, Clarke preguntó:

–¿Y eso es un problema?

–Sólo cuando no pienso con la cabeza –murmuró Lexa hundiéndose en aquellos ojos.

Clarke sonrió, acarició el pecho de Lexa y prendió los dedos en la cintura del pantalón. Tiró de ella ligeramente y replicó:

–Bueno, entonces ojalá tengamos ese problema muy a menudo.

–Seguramente así será –dijo Lexa, reprimiendo la necesidad de deslizar las manos bajo la camiseta de Clarke. Si lo hacía, no pararía hasta que la poseyera de nuevo, allí mismo. La besó una vez, con fuerza y seguridad, y luego se apartó. Cuando salía por la puerta, añadió–: La veré en breve, señorita Griffin.

–Por supuesto, comandante –repuso Clarke, demorándose un momento para verla cruzar el vestíbulo. Luego, cerró la puerta y fue a arreglarse.

Clarke se sentó ante la larga consola con pantalones de algodón anchos y una camisa de lino azul pálido con el cuello abierto, flanqueada por Indra Davis y por Marcus. Tazas de cartón medio llenas de café, ya frío, se mezclaban con teclados, auriculares y monitores. Se estiró y suspiró.

–¿Cansada? –preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Lo habría imaginado aunque su piel no hubiese empezado a temblar cuando sintió el leve contacto de los dedos en su brazo. Volvió la silla despacio y miró a Lexa con una tierna sonrisa.

–Un poco.

–¿Por qué no se toman un descanso? –preguntó Lexa a los tres–. Pondré a alguien del FBI para que mire los correos entrantes durante unas horas.

–¿Qué ha dicho la agente Ryan de nuestra actitud? –preguntó Clarke, sin hacer caso a la sugerencia de marcharse. Marcus, Indra y ella habían descansado por turnos, y se encontraba bien–. Debería haber un contacto en cualquier momento. Hace casi veinticuatro horas.

–Ha dicho que era hora de apretar –explicó Lexa, casi de mala gana.

Lo que la perfiladora había dicho en realidad era que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Ryan anticipó que Loverboy atacaría muy pronto. Su modelo de comportamiento sugería un nivel de restricción extremadamente bajo que se estaba deteriorando muy rápido. Como Clarke llevaba setenta y dos horas sin salir de edificio, estaba completamente aislado de ella. Si Clarke no entablaba contacto verbal con él, era probable que entrase en acción, y Luna reconoció que no tenía ni idea de la forma en que podría atacar. Lexa estudió a Clarke, fijándose en sus leves ojeras y en el cansancio de sus hombros. Quería decirle que subiese a su piso a dormir. Quería ordenarle que se mantuviese alejada de todo aquello, que era su trabajo y que ya lo manejaría ella. Dijo en cambio:

–Según Luna, depende de usted. Ha sugerido que siga su instinto.

Clarke se enderezó y miró el monitor como si quisiera que apareciese un mensaje.

–Muy bien, entonces escribámoslo y que sea sucio.

Tres horas después empezó.

A001 : Te he echado de menos, Clarke. ¿Estás escondida?

NYC1112 : He recibido tu mensaje. Hablemos.

Los cuatro que miraban el monitor contuvieron el aliento. Era la primera vez que Egret sugería un chat en tiempo real. Si lo asustaba y él daba por finalizado todo contacto por correo electrónico, perderían el único conducto de comunicación en un momento en que la información resultaba fundamental.

–Vamos, gilipollas, pica –murmuró Marcus. Se balanceó en su silla con el cuerpo tan tenso que temblaba. «¡Dios, cómo quiero coger a ese tipo!»

Al ver a Clarke con las manos sobre el teclado, centrada y atenta, Lexa apretó los puños y los hundió en los bolsillos, dividida entre querer que él respondiese y desear que desapareciese en el mundo amorfo del ciberespacio.

Indra Davis dispuso las transmisiones de seguridad y se preparó para lanzar otro gusano.

–Alguna vez te cogeré –dijo en voz baja. Él estaba allí fuera, no demasiado lejos; lo sentía a través de la línea. Los dedos de Indra volaron sobre las teclas con la velocidad y el sexto sentido de una hacker experta.

Clarke esperó. Sabía que los otros no lo entendían. No importaba lo que dijeran, aquello iba con ella, siempre había sido así. Ella era la mujer que captaban las cámaras y sobre la que escribían los periódicos, como también era la que pintaba en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche y la que temblaba indefensa en brazos de Lexa Woods. Él sólo quería a la mujer que el mundo había hecho suya. Clarke respiró lentamente cuando las líneas aparecieron.

A001 : Vete a .com, la sala de juegos.

NYC1112 : ¿Cómo te encontraré?

A001 : No te preocupes. Te encontraré yo a ti.

Clarke no lo dudó.

NYC1112 : Estaré esperando.


	21. Chapter 21

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _ACLARACIÓN: Creo que ya arreglé lo del capítulo 18 y 19, mil perdones por eso. Este fin de semana termino de subir este libro y ya después comenzamos con el tercero, que seguramente tenga un capítulo por día._**

 ** _Perdón por lo del 18 y 19, y gracias por avisar :D_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 21_**

Operación: Gusano del Amor

05.45

Luna Ryan estaba sola en la sala de reuniones con una lata de refresco en la mano derecha y montones de papeles y carpetas esparcidos a su alrededor. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano izquierda y tamborileó con un lápiz sobre la mesa mientras miraba los listados de ordenador. Distraída, dio un salto al oír una voz profunda y serena detrás de ella.

–¿Qué piensa?

Luna observó cómo se acercaba Lexa y se fijó en las finísimas líneas de tensión que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Salvo ese pequeño indicio, parecía que la jefa de seguridad no tuviese preocupaciones en la vida; aunque Luna sabía que la comandante no había dormido más de una hora o dos en los últimos tres días, a menos que lo hiciera con los ojos abiertos. Casi nunca se ausentaba del centro de mando.

–Creo que ese tipo está como una cabra.

–También yo. –Lexa sonrió–. ¿Aparecerá?

Ryan suspiró y miró la parte fundamental de las trascripciones por centésima vez.

A001 : ¿Por qué no me crees?

NYC1112 : ¿Sobre qué?

A001 : Que te adoro. Eres lo único que me importa.

NYC1112 : Tal vez porque amenazas a mis amigos y matas gente.

A001 : No me dejas otra opción. No me haces caso.

NYC1112 : Ahora te hago caso.

A001 : Esto no basta.

NYC1112 : ¿Qué más quieres?

A001 : Quiero verte. Quiero hacerte comprender.

NYC1112 : ¿Me quieres de verdad?

A001 : Vivo por ti.

NYC1112 : Si nos vemos, ¿dejarás de matar?

A001 : Sí.

NYC1112: ¿Me prometes Lo?

A001 : Ya he tenido bastante paciencia. Sabes lo que haré si te niegas. Tú serás la única culpable

Luna señaló las últimas líneas.

–Aquí está el problema. Hasta este punto del intercambio, negocia. Pero, en cuanto Egret lo cuestiona, de lo cual, dicho sea de paso, me alegro porque es típico de ella, pasa a las amenazas.

A Lexa se le encogió el estómago.

–¿La está amenazando?

–Posiblemente –Luna dudó–. Sí... creo que sí. Creo que ya está harto de sustitutivos. La quiere a ella y a nadie más. Si no puede tenerla, yo diría que Egret se convertirá en su objetivo y no parará hasta que ustedes lo capturen.

Lexa se frotó los ojos, retiró la silla que estaba junto a Luna y se sentó.

–¿Qué significa eso para la operación? ¿Aparecerá?

–Es muy inteligente, por tanto debe olerse una trampa. Por otro lado, es arrogante y cree que no lo pueden capturar. Depende del equilibrio entre su capacidad para pensar racionalmente y su necesidad de verla, de tocarla en directo. A estas alturas debe de estar loco por ella. Así que... tal vez.

–Necesito algo más que un tal vez, Ryan –dijo Lexa categóricamente–. Una de mis agentes va a ir sola a esa cita. Egret está aquí encerrada y no puedo mantenerla así siempre –repitió–: ¿Estará él allí?

Luna consideró la imagen del hombre que se había imaginado después de pasar docenas de horas leyendo sus mensajes a Clarke Griffin. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con la hija del Presidente y pasaba todos los segundos del día pensando en ella. Fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que ella correspondiese a su afecto y con satisfacer sus necesidades. Había construido un complicado sistema de delirios teniéndola a ella como centro psicosexual y había recurrido a la violencia para que Clarke reconociese sus deseos.

–Estará allí.

Lexa se levantó, satisfecha. Tenía menos de un día para prepararlo todo y, aunque Pike coordinaba los equipos, lo revisaba todo personalmente. Emori Grant iba a contar con toda la protección que Lexa pudiera darle.

–¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué accede a la cita? –preguntó Lexa finalmente–. Tiene que saber que rondaremos por el lugar.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

–La señorita Griffin le aseguró que no revelaría sus planes. Necesita creerla porque necesita creer que ella le desea igual que él a ella. La parte racional de él sospechará, pero la parte psicótica ansía creer que ella se reúne con él por amor y deseo mutuos.

–¿Y si descubre que lo ha traicionado?

–Entonces, la matará... o a quien enviemos en su lugar –dijo Luna Ryan en voz baja.

10.30

Reyes encontró a Blake en la sala de ejercicios, al fondo del pasillo del centro de mando. La agente del FBI llevaba unos shorts negros de lycra y un sujetador deportivo, y no paraba de dar puñetazos a una pesada bolsa colgante. El sudor que la cubría hacía que su piel color café brillase como el bronce, y a Reyes se le secó la boca al verla. Parecía una gacela corriendo aquel día por el parque. «Dios mío, ¿cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace sólo seis días?» Pero, en aquel momento, con los músculos tensos bajo la piel suave y el rápido retroceso de sus miembros mientras bailaba alrededor de la oscilante bolsa, se parecía más a un leopardo que corría para tumbar a su presa. Blake levantó los ojos y vio a Reyes con una expresión en la cara que sin duda habría puesto colorada a la agente del Servicio Secreto si se hubiese visto a sí misma. Sonriendo, Blake propinó un último puñetazo al cuero. Luego se limpió la cara con el brazo, se sacudió casi todo el sudor del pelo y se acercó a la otra agente.

–¿Alguna noticia?

Reyes negó con la cabeza.

–Luz verde para esta noche.

–Bien –gruñó Blake deshaciendo el nudo de su guante derecho con los dientes–. Es hora de acabar con ese bastardo.

–Venga, déjeme que haga yo eso –se ofreció Reyes buscando los nudos del pesado guante de boxeo. Le temblaban las manos. «Dios.»

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Blake se fijó en su compañera. Ya no tenía magulladuras en los ojos, pero los puntos seguían allí: una pulcra fila de hormiguitas negras que desfilaban por la suave y pálida frente. Preguntó con ternura–: ¿Le sigue doliendo la cabeza?

–No. –Reyes mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras deshacía un nudo enrevesado–. Estoy perfectamente.

Blake levantó el otro guante, lo puso bajo la barbilla de Raven Reyes y empujó con suavidad, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y a que Reyes la mirase.

–¿Quiere contarme qué pasa?

–Después va a haber agitación. Yo sólo... –Reyes titubeó, luchando por expresar emociones que apenas comprendía–. Estaré en uno de los coches de apoyo. Probablemente no volveré a verla a solas antes de que se vaya.

Blake esperó. Reyes tragó saliva.

–Sólo quería recordarle que nosotros... en fin... que más tarde... cuando usted vuelva...

–Lo sé. Tenemos una cita. No lo olvidaré –dijo Blake en tono cálido. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la boca–. Eres valiente, ¿sabes? –No hablaba del trabajo.

–No tanto –susurró Reyes, a quien le temblaba una parte que nunca le había temblado.

–Te veré cuando todo acabe –murmuró Blake, dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Reyes cerró los ojos; aún sentía el tierno beso sobre los labios. «Por favor, que vuelva.»

15.30

Lexa estaba al fondo de la habitación, escuchando, mientras Pike repartía las misiones de la operación al FBI, Departamento de Alcohol y Tabaco, unidad táctica y artificieros. La policía del Estado se encargaría de asegurar el perímetro con controles de carretera cuando los equipos de asalto y captura estuviesen en el lugar. También estaba allí el capitán del sector. Faltaban ocho horas. Lexa asistía porque quería saber dónde estarían los demás si las cosas se ponían feas. Emori Grant no caería en el fuego cruzado de nadie porque Lexa pensaba pisarle los talones. La habían involucrado en el plan desde el momento en que Loverboy picó el cebo y dio la localización a Clarke: un parque de atracciones abandonado. Pike no podía excluirla porque utilizaba a una agente

suya. Lexa hizo un gesto a Grant con la cabeza mientras Pike concluía la reunión.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó cuando los otros no podían oírlas.

Grant asintió:

–Perfectamente.

–Blake le colocará los micrófonos antes de que se ponga las armas –le recordó Lexa–. Quiero oír su voz a cada paso. Todo lo que oiga, vea o que crea que ve, quiero saberlo.

–Sí, señora.

–Sintonice mi voz. No la trabe ni la intercepte, a menos que yo se lo ordene.

Grant la miró con una pregunta en los ojos. El agente especial Pike había dicho que sería él quien le diese órdenes desde el lugar en el que estaría situado, un puesto de vigilancia en lo alto de un almacén, a cuatrocientos cincuenta metros del punto de contacto. Lexa observó su incertidumbre.

–Estaré sobre el terreno con Blake, más cerca de usted que nadie. Escucharé las directivas al mismo tiempo que usted. Y tendré una lectura mejor de la situación que él. Avance cuando yo se lo confirme, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señora, entiendo. Gracias. –Grant dudó un segundo, y luego añadió–: Comandante, mi marido está de patrulla esta noche. Dejaré su número...

–La única persona –la interrumpió Lexa con firmeza– que va a llamar a su marido esta noche, agente Grant, será usted cuando termine la acción. ¿Está claro?

–Sí, señora. –Grant sonrió, agradecida–. Muy claro.

–Bien, entonces descanse un poco.

Lexa observó cómo se retiraba y miró la hora. Después, fue en busca de Blake.

17.30

Blake estaba disponiendo blindajes corporales y eligiendo series de municiones en la pequeña sala de armas, junto al centro de mando principal, cuando Lexa la encontró.

–¿Todo en orden?

Levantó la vista y asintió.

–Sí, señora. Cerrado y cargado.

–Bien. –Lexa se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho–. Acerca de esta noche...

–¿Sí? –Blake percibió la dura serenidad de sus ojos. Había una determinación en ellos que le indicaba que lo que se avecinaba no sería negociable.

–Emori Grant es mía –afirmó Lexa, tranquila–. Nadie va a ordenarle que se meta en el peligro, salvo yo.

Blake pensó en aquello, pues sabía que Pike esperaba controlar los movimientos de Grant. Según el libro, debería ir al agente especial inmediatamente e informarle de que había un conflicto de mando. Woods le estaba dando a elegir, lo cual significaba que también le estaba concediendo la responsabilidad y el compromiso. Cuando llegaran al punto de reunión, sólo estarían los cuatro: Grant, Woods, ella... y Loverboy. Era cuestión de quién quería que diese la última orden y en quién confiaría en el fragor del momento.

–Usted será la agente veterana sobre el terreno, comandante –dijo con toda claridad–. No tengo problemas con que dé usted la orden.

Lexa asintió y se enderezó. «Bien. Ahora tengo que revisar los vínculos de comunicación con Marcus y los planos de construcción del parque de atracciones de la oficina de planos de la ciudad. También debo...»

–¿Comandante? –Blake interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–¿Sí?

–También usted tendrá que estar despejada y no ha dormido mucho los últimos dos días.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, sorprendida por su franqueza.

–Aún quedan unas horas hasta que tengamos que prepararnos –añadió Blake.

–Lo pensaré. Gracias, agente.

Blake avanzó un paso, dispuesta a tocarla, pero se detuvo.

–Todos estamos entrenados para esto. Debe de ser difícil para alguien que no es... la incertidumbre de todo el asunto –dudó, y luego añadió–: A ella le hará falta saber que usted regresará.

Lexa la miró fijamente y sin expresión durante lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, antes de que una sonrisa le asomase a la comisura de su boca.

–Desde luego, ya no hacen a los agentes del FBI como antes.

Blake le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No, señora, ya no.

18.00

Por tercera vez en otros tantos días, Lexa se encontraba ante la puerta de Clarke; sabía que, cuando cruzase el umbral, la vida cambiaría. Cada vez que salía de su cómodo mundo de reglas y rutina para entrar en el incierto teatro de su relación con Clarke, se sentía más vinculada a ella. No resultaba fácil, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Más que eso, no podía negar que lo necesitaba. Clarke abrió la puerta y saludó tiernamente.

–Hola.

–Hola –respondió Lexa, sin entrar. Clarke parecía cansada, cosa rara en ella. Había manchas de fatiga bajo sus ojos y la tristeza teñía la sonrisa que le dedicó a Lexa. Lexa estiró el brazo y acarició la mejilla de Clarke.

–¿Has dormido?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

–Tenía intención, pero no pude dejar de pensar.

–Deberías intentarlo –sugirió Lexa–. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

–Lo sé –repuso Clarke.

Quería arrastrarla hacia adentro. Pero también quería retenerla dentro, lejos de la noche, del peligro, ya que no podía elegir. Le dolía que Lexa no prefiriese la seguridad a la responsabilidad, incluso para ella. Y se quedó esperando, preguntándose qué quería Lexa realmente. Al fin dijo:

–No estaba segura de que vinieras.

–Siento que no lo supieses –murmuró Lexa volviendo a acariciar el rostro de Clarke–. Siento el dolor de todo esto.

–No –se apresuró a decir Clarke–. No es lo que tú haces. Nunca lo fue.

–Podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera –aventuró Lexa–, entre nosotras.

Al oír aquello, Clarke esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–¿De verdad?

–No, supongo que no. –Lexa cabeceó con pesar–. Pero ojalá hubiese podido, para no herirte.

–Sólo con eso basta –admitió Clarke, incapaz de imaginar qué parte de Lexa podía cambiar sin destruir elementos esenciales de ella. Temía que cambiarla significase perderla.

–Clarke –dijo Lexa en tono urgente–, quiero que sepas...

–No. –Clarke la hizo callar poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios–. No hace falta que digas nada más. ¿Vas a entrar ahora?

Lexa le besó los dedos.

–Sí.

–¿Puedes quedarte? –preguntó.

–Durante un rato.

–No será suficiente –advirtió Clarke, aunque sin ira en la voz.

–Entiendo –dijo Lexa traspasando el umbral–. Pero no siempre me marcharé.

Lexa entró, Clarke cerró la puerta y se quedaron solas. Clarke puso los brazos sobre los hombros de Lexa y se acercó a ella, apoyando la cara en el hombro de la agente. Suspiró y, a diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido antes, lo apartó todo de su mente para flotar en la certidumbre del abrazo de Lexa.

–Vamos a la cama –murmuró al fin–. Tengo que abrazarte.

–Sí –respondió Lexa en voz baja, moviendo los labios suavemente junto a la oreja de Clarke–. Tengo que contarte cosas.

Enseguida estuvieron desnudas la una en brazos de la otra, cara a cara, cubiertas sólo por una fina sábana de algodón. Se besaron lentamente, explorándose de nuevo con suaves halagos y tiernas caricias. No se apresuraron, sino que se tocaron con absoluta seguridad, como si no hubiera existido un principio ni fuera a haber un final. Se movieron una contra la otra muy despacio hasta que temblaron a la vez, sin aliento y al borde del precipicio, dispuestas a caer. Clarke puso una pierna sobre las caderas de Lexa, abriéndose, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

–Entra –susurró.

Lexa deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de ambas, y sus dedos separaron la carne hinchada y se deslizaron sobre el clítoris de Clarke, arrancándole jadeos y estremecimientos.

–Dentro de un minuto –repuso.

Sus ojos se toparon cuando Lexa la abrazó con más fuerza, rozando con los dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás el punto descubierto y exquisitamente sensible. Los dedos de Clarke se clavaron en su brazo, y Lexa murmuró:

–No hay prisa. Déjame poseerte.

Clarke apenas respiraba; tenía los músculos contraídos y necesitaba el desahogo, pues todas sus células estaban centradas en el embriagador placer que latía bajo los dedos de Lexa.

–Oh, por favor –gimió al fin–. Deja que me corra.

Lexa apretó más y movió los dedos en círculos más rápidos, y cada experta caricia condujo a su amante lenta pero firmemente hacia el orgasmo. Luego vio cómo los ojos azules de Clarke se oscurecían y se dilataban.

–Te amo –susurró cuando Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, ronca, empujándose contra la mano de Lexa. Entonces, la penetró, prolongando los espasmos con cada embestida hasta que Clarke se quedó quieta y vencida a su lado.

–Me destrozas –dijo Clarke entre jadeos.

Lexa la abrazó.

–Es lo que quiero.

–Dame un minuto para recuperar el aliento. –Clarke besó el hombro de Lexa, preguntándose si se recobraría, no del placer, sino de la agonía de amarla tanto.

–Estoy bien –repuso Lexa besando a Clarke en la sien.

–Sandeces. –Clarke se rió–. Te siento en mi pierna y estás muy lejos de encontrarte bien.

Para demostrarlo, Clarke se apretó con fuerza entre las piernas de Lexa, que gimió al sentir la rápida oleada de sangre en el clítoris.

–No es justo –resolló.

–Sí que es justo –afirmó Clarke poniendo a Lexa boca arriba y colocándose encima de ella–. Te dije que sólo necesitaba un minuto.

Lexa la miró y sonrió.

–Seguramente también es lo que yo necesito.

–Oh no, comandante –repuso Clarke–. Quiero mucho más que eso de ti.

Y luego Clarke la tomó lentamente con la boca, las manos y sus tiernas caricias, arrancando fuego a la sangre de Lexa y calor a sus huesos, abrasando sus nervios y quemando sus sentidos, hasta que lo único que percibió Lexa fue a Clarke y sólo pudo gritar su nombre.

Durmieron una hora y se despertaron juntas, al otro lado de la oscuridad. Yacían una junto a la otra, cogidas de la mano y con los dedos enlazados.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Clarke en medio del silencio.

Lexa habló en voz baja, firme y serena.

–A las once, Blake y yo iremos al lugar de la cita. Treinta minutos después, Emori Grant saldrá por la puerta principal y parará un taxi. Reyes y Collins irán en ese taxi. Parecerá que una vez más nos hubieses dado esquinazo y fueras a reunirte con él. Damos por sentado que Loverboy tal vez te vigile aquí para asegurarse de que realmente acudes a la cita y de que vas sola, como habías dicho.

–Entonces, ¿cómo va a llegar a la cita a tiempo si está aquí cuando Grant salga?

–Cabe la posibilidad de que haga que alguien vigile el edificio y le transmita un mensaje. Además, no tiene por qué llegar allí primero, puesto que no ha hablado de un punto de reunión concreto. Es demasiado listo para eso: sólo se refirió al puesto de refrescos de los soportales, una ubicación demasiado general; podría estar en cualquier parte. Grant tendrá que esperar a que él le haga una señal.

–¿Por qué crees que eligió ese lugar?

–Luna Ryan supone que lo eligió hace tiempo, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Estaba preparado cuando tú accediste a reunirte con él. Citó ese lugar y la hora casi de inmediato. Tal vez sea una fantasía suya de verte allí algún día, aunque Ryan cree que estuvo allí y que pudo prepararlo para ti.

–Prepararlo... ¿Cómo? –Clarke se estremeció al pensar en alguien que creaba fantasías tan elaboradas con ella como protagonista. Se sentía como si la hubiesen tocado mientras dormía.

Lexa le puso un brazo en el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Clarke, no hace falta que sepas todo esto.

–No –se apresuró a decir Clarke con voz fuerte y decidida–. Quiero saberlo. Todo.

–De acuerdo. –Lexa continuó con un suspiro–. O bien seguirá a Grant hasta el lugar de encuentro, o bien utilizará una ruta alternativa para llegar antes que ella. Como conoce la zona, suponemos que habrá pensado en un acceso sin barreras a los soportales. Los francotiradores y el equipo sobre el terreno estarán allí cuando Grant llegue.

–Pero no va a reunirse con él, ¿verdad? –preguntó Clarke, preocupada.

–No –respondió Lexa–. El equipo de Pike y la brigada táctica tienen medios de observación de infrarrojos, sensibles al calor, que localizarán con precisión milimétrica cualquier ser vivo mayor que una rata de alcantarilla en un radio de noventa metros en torno al punto de encuentro. Se dirigirán hacia él y lo eliminarán. El único papel de Grant es salir de aquí como si fueras tú y del taxi a la entrada del parque de atracciones. No va a entrar en los soportales.

–¿Y Blake y tú? –preguntó Clarke con el corazón acelerado.

Lexa se apoyó en un codo para mirar a Clarke a los ojos. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero las farolas exteriores les permitían verse.

–Sólo iremos como apoyo sobre el terreno, para asegurar que Grant esté cubierta en caso de que se produzca una acción cerca de ella y para llevarla al vehículo de evacuación que estará próximo. Sólo trabajo de escolta.

–¿Eso es todo, Lexa?

–Ése es el plan, Clarke. –Lexa sostuvo la mirada de la joven–. No puedo garantizar que no ocurran cosas inesperadas, pero habrá cien agentes detrás de nosotras y otros tantos policías del Estado vigilando el perímetro. Resulta tan sólido como pueden ser estas cosas.

Clarke acarició los cabellos de Lexa y entrelazó los dedos en los gruesos mechones, acercando la cabeza de Lexa a su cara.

–No voy a pensar que alguien me deja.

–Yo tampoco –repitió Lexa–. Te lo juro.

–Bueno, eso me consuela –susurró Clarke–, porque sé que tu palabra es de fiar.

Luego, en el último momento que les quedaba, sellaron sus promesas simplemente con un beso.


	22. Chapter 22

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 22_**

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche, Clarke entró en el centro de mando. Se detuvo en la puerta, momentáneamente desorientada. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, aunque reinaba en ella un vacío fantasmal. Los monitores parpadeaban con imágenes que nadie miraba. Las sillas estaban torcidas ante las mesas cubiertas de tazas de café y envoltorios de comida, como si se hubiera producido una huida apresurada. De trecho en trecho se veía una chaqueta o un jersey abandonados sobre una mesa. La atmósfera de control a la que estaba acostumbrada había sido sustituida por una latente sensación de caos que aceleraba su corazón.

–¿Señorita Griffin? –Luna Ryan se acercó con una taza de café en la mano y una pregunta en la mirada.

Clarke se asustó y dio un respingo. Se volvió hacia la voz y sonrió, compungida.

–No podía esperar arriba.

–No me extraña –comentó Luna, comprensiva–. ¿Le apetece un café?

Clarke se esforzó por controlar sus nervios.

–Supongo que no sabe quién lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? Ya he tomado el café que hace esta gente, y es una aventura a la que no me quiero arriesgar de momento.

–La verdad es que lo he hecho yo –dijo Ryan riéndose–. Marcus e Indra están pegados a las mesas de comunicación y a estas alturas lo necesitan.

–Ya me lo imagino –murmuró Clarke, pensando en las veinticuatro horas sin descansar que había pasado con ellos esperando a que Loverboy estableciera contacto. Entró en la habitación y miró hacia el fondo; allí, el equipo de comunicación cubría toda la pared y las superficies que estaban al alcance de las sillas giratorias ocupadas por Marcus e Indra Davis. Estaba segura de que llevaban días sin moverse.

–Aceptaré su palabra de que es fiable –comentó Clarke refiriéndose al café–. Podría hacerme falta.

Las dos mujeres fueron al rincón en el que estaban las máquinas de café y el frigorífico. Clarke se sirvió café, se llevó la taza de cartón a los labios y lo sorbió con cautela. Ryan tenía razón: no estaba mal. Apoyó las caderas en el borde del mostrador y miró a la pelirroja.

–¿Se sabe algo?

–Aún no. Marcus tiene línea directa con la comandante Woods, pero lo único que sabemos es que Blake y ella están en el lugar. –Luna dudó antes de añadir–: Señorita Griffin, desde aquí sólo tenemos un pequeño fragmento de la representación y, a veces, una representación incompleta es peor que nada.

–¿Supone que habrá problemas? –Clarke se dio cuenta de que Ryan intentaba, con delicadeza, que se fuera.

No había bajado antes porque no quería distraer a Lexa en plena partida del equipo. Se había obligado a sentarse en la cocina y esperar. Miró el reloj a las once e imaginó que Lexa estaría poniéndose el equipo protector y armándose. Su ansiedad aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Lexa antes de que se fuese. Sólo para decir... sólo para decirle lo que no le había dicho antes: «Te amo».

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Clarke con la garganta seca.

–No –se apresuró a responder Luna–. Pero he visto demasiadas cosas como ésta para saber que, a veces, lo que yo creía que estaba pasando no se correspondía en absoluto con lo que pasaba en realidad. Eso destroza los nervios cuando uno no está en disposición de hacer nada.

–Agente Ryan, dudo muchísimo que ocurra algo que no me haya imaginado ya. –Clarke se rió con humor–. Y, créame, lo que sepa será mejor que lo que estoy pensando. No molestaré a nadie.

Ryan le rozó el brazo con un amable gesto de comprensión.

–Acompáñeme. Esperaremos el resultado juntas.

00.05

Desde su posición en lo alto de la plataforma de una grúa abandonada, Lexa tenía una clara visión de la entrada del parque de atracciones y del aparcamiento situado delante de los soportales de acceso. No había luces en las cercanías, pero la autopista no estaba demasiado lejos; los coches que pasaban y la brillante luna veraniega proporcionaban iluminación suficiente para que viese sin gafas de visión nocturna. Distinguía el perfil de unos edificios con las ventanas rotas y las puertas desvencijadas, rodeados por los cadavéricos restos de las atracciones del arruinado parque. Bajo el resplandor azul de la luna, parecía un cementerio de criaturas prehistóricas. Sobre el terreno, debajo de ella, Blake esperaba en medio de las sombras. Lexa había aceptado de mala gana que Pike destinase a Blake a la posición punta. Mientras Blake vigilaba cualquier indicio de un vehículo que se acercase o de movimientos en el parque, Lexa recorría continuamente las múltiples frecuencias de radio, escuchando las habituales comprobaciones previas al enfrentamiento desde cada posición. Lo que oía en realidad eran ocasionales preguntas de Pike para confirmar posiciones y la puesta a punto de los equipos de intervención. Cabía la posibilidad de que controlasen sus intercambios, pero dudaba que Loverboy tuviese tiempo para introducirse en sus frecuencias de comunicación, aunque ya estuviera en la zona. Miró la hora otra vez. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Grant saliera del edificio de Clarke. Llegaría en cualquier momento.

Emori Grant miró el aparcamiento desierto por la ventanilla cuando el taxi aminoró la marcha para frenar. No veía a Reyes, que estaba agachada para que no pudiese verla nadie que esperase su llegada. Mientras buscaba la manilla de la puerta, dijo:

–Gracias por el paseo, chicos. –Y tomó aliento.

–Cuando sea, tú grita, Cenicienta, y traeremos tu carroza.

–Entendido –dijo Grant saliendo a la noche.

El taxi se alejó, y Grant miró a su alrededor, procurando dominarse. Los soportales del parque de atracciones estaban a diez metros, con sus desvencijadas puertas de metal parcialmente abiertas. Más allá sólo había oscuridad. Vio algún equipo de construcción en el aparcamiento, pero nada más.

–La tenemos, Grant –murmuró una voz suave en su oído.

Su ansiedad desapareció al oír la firme voz de Woods.

–Recibido.

–Atraviese las puertas –ordenó la voz de Pike–. Tiene permiso para acercarse al punto de encuentro.

La voz de Woods repitió la orden:

–Limítese a atravesar las puertas. Permanezca dentro y ofrézcanos una inspección ocular.

Grant habló en voz baja mientras avanzaba.

–Ahora veo los soportales –afirmó cuando empujó las altas verjas de hierro y entró–. Hay fragmentos de atracciones por todas partes. La mayoría son lo suficientemente grandes para esconderse. Miró a su alrededor buscando el edificio que Loverboy había designado como punto de reunión. Cincuenta y cinco metros a su izquierda, el letrero del puesto de refrescos colgaba torcido sobre una puerta tapiada.

–Ni rastro de actividad.

–No tenemos indicios en los sensores térmicos. No hay pruebas de ocupación –anunció Lexa–. Avance lentamente pero no, repito, no entre en el edificio. Sólo compruebe el perímetro.

Mirando a derecha e izquierda, Grant avanzó, procurando ignorar el frío chorro de sudor que corría entre sus omóplatos y se estancaba en la base de la columna, debajo del pesado chaleco. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que no llevaba la cabeza protegida y de que el blindaje corporal podía ser perforado por munición fácil de conseguir por Internet. También sabía que todos los metales y la maquinaria pesada constituían un buen escudo frente a los sensores de calor, si Loverboy sabía utilizarlos. Tuvo que confiar en que Pike y sus técnicos hubiesen hecho un concienzudo barrido de los edificios y terrenos circundantes, pues ella era un blanco seguro. Apartó la idea de la cabeza y se concentró en la tranquila noche que la envolvía. Nada. Si no fuera por la voz de Lexa Woods en su oído, podría muy bien pensar que acababa de despertar de un sueño en un mundo desierto. No recordaba haberse sentido tan sola en su vida.

–¿Hay algo? –le ladró Pike a uno de los hombres próximos a él que escudriñaban el campo con gafas de visión nocturna y equipo de sensores termales. Estaban encima de un almacén, detrás del parque de atracciones. Desde allí, Pike podía dirigir la operación.

–Nada excepto el señuelo –gruñó el agente mientras cribaba la zona–. Ni siquiera un gato callejero.

–Alguien debería ponerse en contacto por radio con los chicos del Estado para decirles que su perímetro es demasiado cerrado –observó otro–. Veo movimiento y hay patrulleros del Estado casi encima de los nuestros.

–Aficionados. –Pike se rió despectivamente–. Sólo buscan una pizca de gloria. Debe de ser muy aburrido andar por ahí todo el día en esos coches huevo deteniendo a los que pisan el acelerador.

Los hombres se rieron.

–Vaya –exclamó Pike, disgustado–. Supongo que vamos a tener que subir el bote para que ese tipo saque la cabeza del agujero en el que se esconde.

Comprobó la hora y marcó la frecuencia de Grant en su transmisor.

–Cinco minutos, Grant. Si sigue sin aparecer, quiero que entre en ese edificio. Si anda por ahí, tal vez esté esperando a que usted se moje.

Lexa escuchó la orden de Grant y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Pasaba algo raro. Luna Ryan tenía razón al afirmar que Loverboy estaría allí porque, si no, aquello carecía de sentido. Si no quería establecer contacto físico con Clarke, era una estratagema para sacarla al exterior, donde podría atentar contra su vida. El puesto de refrescos parecía el lugar ideal para que tendiese una trampa. Si quería matarla, lo haría allí. De cualquier manera, querría observar. Estaba allí, y no lo encontraban. Y Emori Grant se exponía demasiado.

–Pike –dijo Lexa, transmitiendo a la frecuencia privada del agente–, si no tenemos ubicación del sujeto, no puede enviar a Grant ahí dentro. Desde aquí no podríamos cubrirla, y ese lugar tal vez esté amañado.

–No la haría venir hasta aquí sólo para matarla –repuso Pike sin esforzarse en ocultar su desdén–. Aparecerá cuando esté seguro de que ella sigue adelante. No pienso discutirlo, Woods. Grant va a entrar.

Lexa oyó el clic y se dio cuenta de que Pike había desconectado. Estaba haciendo lo que había querido hacer desde el principio: cebar la trampa, para lo cual utilizaba a la gente de ella.

–Grant –ordenó Lexa, cortante–. Obedezca sólo mi señal. ¿Me recibe? ¿Grant? ¡Grant!

Clarke contempló la negra pantalla del ordenador con la mente a kilómetros de allí. Intentaba imaginarse cómo le iría a Emori Grant, caminando sola en medio de la noche para enfrentarse a alguien que sabía que había matado con impunidad. A pesar de su preocupación por Grant, en lo más íntimo deseaba que Loverboy estuviese esperando. Esperaba que esa noche fuera el final de aquella pesadilla. Pensó en Lexa, que vigilaba a Grant y procuraba protegerla. Si le pasaba algo a otra persona de la que Lexa fuese responsable, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma. Se desgarraría otro agujero en el tejido de su ser y otro fragmento de su corazón moriría. Clarke no quería que sucediese tal cosa, en gran parte por razones egoístas. Temía que Lexa clausurase aquellas partes de sí misma que sangraban por las heridas de los otros. Y, si eso ocurría, Clarke perdería la parte que más necesitaba. Nadie había conseguido atravesar los barrotes de su cárcel invisible para tocarla, tal y como hacía Lexa Woods. Nadie más la había visto como era, como la había visto Lexa. Y lo necesitaba, porque sin eso se encontraba horriblemente sola. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaban las palabras en la pantalla sin que las viera. Ahogó un grito y echó la silla hacia atrás como si quisiera escapar de la realidad de lo que estaba viendo.

–Oh, Dios mío.

Al instante, Marcus, Indra Davis y Luna Ryan se volvieron hacia ella, preocupados.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Marcus.

A Clarke le temblaba la voz cuando respondió:

–No estoy segura. Miren lo que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla.

Los otros tres se colocaron detrás de ella, mirando el mensaje por encima de su hombro.

Egret. ¿Estás ahí?

–¿Es él? –preguntó Clarke sin aliento–. ¿No podría ser un mensaje calculado en el tiempo y enviado antes?

Marcus miró a Luna Ryan, cuyo rostro estaba sumido en la concentración. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que sabía de él, formando y descartando teorías con frenesí, mientras procuraba descifrar aquella mente deformada.

–¿Puede ser un doble? –preguntó Marcus–. ¿Alguien que lo ayuda?

–No, es él –dijo Ryan con decisión–. Nunca dejaría que nadie compartiese esto.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –inquirió Clarke.

–Si responde, sabrá que ella no está en el parque de atracciones –observó Marcus.

Luna miró la pregunta del monitor mientras estudiaba las opciones y trataba de predecir las consecuencias. Resultaba casi imposible que una persona racional predijese la mente irracional de alguien como Loverboy. Por otro lado, ella, más que nadie, estaba entrenada para eso. Su opinión era la mejor información que tenían.

–¿Luna? –inquirió Marcus–. Tengo que avisar a la comandante. Es su decisión.

Miró serenamente a Clarke.

–Responda.

Con manos temblorosas, Clarke escribió: Sí

Siempre supe que no vendrías

–Pregúntele dónde está –indicó Luna con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

Clarke obedeció.

Estoy mirando cómo me buscan

–Jesucristo –exclamó Marcus. Inmediatamente marcó la frecuencia de Lexa–. Tenemos comunicación con el sujeto –dijo en tono seco–. Están en peligro, repito, están en peligro.

Lexa no dudó.

–Grant, evacue ahora mismo. Repito, evacue ahora mismo.

En la frecuencia de Reyes ordenó:

–Inicie la retirada. Recupere su carga.

Cambiando de frecuencia, añadió:

–Pike. Estamos acabados. Nos ha visto. Vamos a evacuar.

Nadie respondió. Abrió frenéticamente todas las frecuencias y volvió a transmitir.

Nada.

Fue hasta el borde de la plataforma y bajó al suelo. Aterrizó a unos metros de Blake.

–¿Hay algo?

Blake cabeceó con expresión seria.

–Comandante, no la he visto. No tengo respuesta por ningún canal. Los vínculos de comunicación se han roto.

–¡Maldita sea! Loverboy nos ha saturado –dijo Lexa, enfadada–. Vamos a buscarla.

Durante un segundo, los ojos de ambas se fundieron. Y luego se volvieron, hombro con hombro, y corrieron hacia las puertas del ruinoso parque de atracciones y hacia la oscuridad que había tras ellas. Cuando pasaron bajo los soportales, Lexa intentó ponerse en contacto de nuevo con Grant o con Pike. Sus transmisiones se toparon con el silencio. Miró hacia delante, pero sólo veía el negro azulado del cielo nocturno roto por las siluetas de los detritus del parque abandonado.

–Blake –susurró Lexa mientras avanzaban–. Vaya por la derecha y cubra nuestro flanco. Si él está aquí, saldrá detrás de una de nosotras. No le ofrezcamos demasiados blancos en un solo lugar.

Blake desapareció inmediatamente en la oscuridad. El puesto de refrescos se hallaba a cuarenta y cinco metros de distancia; tardaría menos de sesenta segundos en llegar. Sesenta segundos.

«Dios, ¿dónde está Grant?»

Lexa miró el terreno elevado donde ella se habría situado si hubiese querido dirigir la batalla. En aquella situación, el mejor punto de visión se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, pero los que estuvieran en los soportales quedarían a la vista de los hombres de Pike en el almacén, y ellos no lo habían localizado. Aún así, por costumbre, escudriñó la estructura sin perder de vista el puesto de refrescos. Nada.

«¿Dónde diablos está?»

Casi había llegado. Seguía sin haber rastro de Grant. La noche había adquirido una quietud fantasmal, y no oía nada, salvo su propio corazón latiendo en la garganta. Corrió, con la piel erizada por la aprensión. Creyó ver a una figura moviéndose entre las sombras en un lado del edificio. Levantó la pistola y caminó mas despacio, procurando ver algo entre las sombras ondeantes.

«¡Allí! Más cerca.»

Suspiró, su dedo apretó el gatillo sin disparar, y notó otro movimiento a la derecha. Sacudió la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo se balanceaba perezosamente el coche más alto de la noria, que parecía suspendido en el aire con la única sujeción de los rayos de luna.

–Blake –llamó en la oscuridad, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Se encontraba expuesta por completo e indefensa. Si el tipo pensaba dispararle, ella no podría evitarlo. Pero al menos se aseguraría de que no se marchase.

–Está en la noria. ¡Vamos!

En ese momento, Grant apareció entre las sombras, delante del puesto de refrescos, y dijo:

–Todo despejado aquí, comandante.

El grito de Lexa ordenando cubrirse se perdió en la noche cuando el edificio se desintegró en un resplandor de llamas anaranjadas y escombros volantes. Un fuerte tornado de aire caliente sacudió a Blake desde atrás, levantándola momentáneamente del suelo. Escondió la cabeza y se echó con los hombros hacia delante, dejando que el impulso de la explosión la volviese a situar de pie. Tenía la pistola en la mano; milagrosamente, había conseguido sujetarla. Se resistió a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En aquel momento no podía pensar en Grant ni en Woods. Tenía una sola idea.

«Atraparlo.»

Cuando se acercó a la noria, vio una sombra delgada que descendía ágilmente por el armazón exterior. Se encontraba casi a cincuenta metros y, a esa distancia y en la oscuridad, el hombre no tardaría en desaparecer entre la jungla de metal retorcido y estructuras derrumbadas. Intentó de nuevo comunicar su localización a Pike y al equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, pero no hubo respuesta. Las comunicaciones seguían bloqueadas. Seguramente se estaban reuniendo, pero nunca llegarían a tiempo. Corrió a toda prisa, cubrió la distancia y vislumbró la figura que acababa de llegar al suelo. Durante una milésima de segundo dudó. Vestía uniforme.

«¿Será un vigía avanzado del que no nos informó Pike o uno de los nuestros que ha ido demasiado lejos dentro del perímetro?»

Cuando él se volvió y disparó, Blake comprendió su error, pero el segundo de incertidumbre le pasó factura. Cuando vio el resplandor del arma, ya la había herido y casi derribado, y una caliente punzada de dolor se extendía por su hombro izquierdo. «Maldita sea.» Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. El impacto la hizo girar y la tumbó de espaldas. Durante un segundo no pudo respirar. Al fin recuperó el aliento y ahogó un grito. Luego, su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo permaneció la imagen de él volviéndose y disparándole... a ella. «Bastardo.» El dolor cedió ante la oleada de ira. Estaba furiosa con él por haberle disparado, y aún más furiosa consigo misma por dejar que la cogiera por sorpresa. Sin hacer caso a las náuseas, se puso de lado, con los pies bajo el cuerpo. Al instante siguiente ya se movía. El brazo izquierdo colgaba, inservible, pero la pistola aún funcionaba. Lo vio por la espalda mientras saltaba ágilmente sobre un torniquete que en otro tiempo había formado parte de la taquilla de admisión. Luego, de pronto, desapareció. A Blake se le nubló la vista; le faltaba tiempo. Tenía el brazo empapado de sangre; la sentía correr entre sus dedos y caer al suelo. Se agachó y disparó. La segunda explosión fue aún mayor que la primera. Y, en esa ocasión, la onda expansiva la precipitó en la inconsciencia.


	23. Chapter 23

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 23_**

Marcus trabajaba como un poseso para reestablecer el contacto, pero no respondía nadie.

–¿Comandante? ¿Reyes?

Clarke seguía haciéndole preguntas a Loverboy, pero no hubo más respuestas.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en tono urgente. Los tres agentes la miraron con seriedad y la tranquilidad fantasmal que reinaba en el aire hizo que a Clarke se le enfriase la sangre. Se esforzó por mantener la compostura, pero no pudo–. ¿Qué diablos pasa?

–Todas nuestras líneas de comunicación están muertas –respondió Marcus–. Seguramente, Loverboy transmite con una conexión sin cables desde el punto de reunión. Está allí y sabe que usted no.

Clarke se levantó, temblando de arriba abajo.

–Será mejor que alguien averigüe ahora mismo qué sucede ahí, o iré yo en persona.

–Señorita Griffin –dijo Luna Ryan en tono sosegado, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Clarke con gran suavidad, como si temiese asustarla–. Nosotros tendremos información antes que nadie. Dele un minuto a Marcus.

Marcus encendió los altavoces y procuró aumentar las señales.

–Reyes, entra, por favor. ¿Me recibes? Reyes, ¡maldita sea! ¿Me oyes?

Se estableció una transmisión incomprensible e intermitente. Al principio, Clarke sólo distinguió fragmentos de palabras, pero lo que oyó bastó para hacerla saltar. Buscó a ciegas una silla y se desmoronó en ella.

–... Explosión... Disparos... Agentes muertos...

–¿Quién? –preguntó Clarke débilmente mientras sus ojos iban de la cara de un agente a la de otro, intentando descifrar sus expresiones desesperadamente–. Marcus, pregúntele quién.

–¿Puede especificar? –inquirió Marcus aplacando la punzada de pánico que el mensaje de Reyes había producido. Apretó los puños y se concentró, esforzándose por distinguir las palabras. Más interferencias, luego:

–... Evacuación de heridos... Avisarán.

Después sólo hubo silencio, un silencio tan profundo que los tres, testigos impotentes de una pesadilla, se quedaron aturdidos y sin mirarse. Clarke cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo era posible que aún sintiese los latidos de su corazón, porque dentro de ella se estaba muriendo algo. El sonido de la línea telefónica quebró la gélida quietud. Todos se miraron durante un segundo, hasta que Marcus levantó el auricular.

–Kane.

Clarke lo miró con ansiedad, esperando algún indicio que indicase que sus miedos eran infundados, pero el serio gesto de la mandíbula de Marcus no se alteró. Colgó el auricular y se levantó.

–Era Collins. Las ambulancias se dirigen con los heridos a la unidad de Traumatología del Beth Israel.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Clarke en voz baja, preparada, pensó, para oír las palabras. Debía estar lista porque por dentro notaba frío. Algo helado–. Por favor... ¿quién?

–Aún no hay identificaciones –respondió buscando su chaqueta–, pero Reyes ha ido con una de las ambulancias, así que supongo que alguno será de los nuestros. –Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Llamaré en cuanto tenga información, señorita Griffin.

–No habla en serio. –Clarke se movió con rapidez, cerrándole el paso, con una mirada incrédula en el rostro–. Voy con usted.

Marcus se detuvo en seco y, aunque le costó trabajo, dijo con la mayor tranquilidad:

–Me temo que no puede hacer eso, señorita Griffin. Ahora no tengo un contingente completo de agentes y ni siquiera conozco el estado del resto del equipo. No puedo proporcionarle seguridad. No puedo...

–Marcus –dijo Clarke con voz tensa, preguntándose cómo había hecho para no gritar–, o me lleva o cojo un taxi. Pero no impedirá que vaya.

–Él tiene razón, señorita Griffin –dijo Indra Davis con energía–. No tenemos personal suficiente y ni siquiera sabemos si han detenido al sujeto no identificado. No es seguro. La comandante... en fin... le cortará la cabeza a Marcus si la lleva allí. Debe de ser un caos.

Clarke casi sonrió al imaginar la expresión de Lexa y pensó que, seguramente, Davis tenía razón: su amante se disgustaría mucho. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no volviese a ver a Lexa ni a tocarla, y el lugar oscuro y frío en el que guardaba sus miedos empezó a sangrar. Cuando habló, no pudo ocultar el dolor.

–Me aseguraré de que la comandante sepa que es cosa mía.

Quizá fuese la voz rota de Clarke al nombrar a Lexa o que Luna Ryan sabía que la hija del Presidente iría al hospital con o sin protección, pero funcionó. Ryan habló con una voz calmada y reconfortante:

–Agente Kane, somos tres. Sin duda constituimos una seguridad adecuada para llevar a la señorita Griffin al hospital. Allí supongo que habrá otros miembros de su equipo disponibles.

Clarke le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Marcus cedió porque no podía retener físicamente a la primera hija. Y al fin tenía claro que ella iba a ir, de una u otra forma.

–Muy bien, entonces. Vamos.

Al principio, lo único que vio Clarke por las ventanillas del Suburban cuando se acercaron al hospital fue una plétora de vehículos de urgencias aparcados de cualquier manera en el pequeño espacio que había delante de la entrada. Las barras luminosas que coronaban las ambulancias y los coches de policía lanzaban rayos rojos y azules que se entrecruzaban, titilaban salvajemente bajo el cielo nocturno y se reflejaban en las puertas dobles de cristal del estacionamiento de Traumatología.

«Maldita sea, Lexa, no te atrevas a hacerlo. No me dejes ahora.» Clarke se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. También se dio cuenta de que, a aquellas alturas, habría periodistas en el hospital. Y fotógrafos. Cuando Indra Davis le abrió la puerta para que saliese del coche, se había recuperado. Los periodistas la vieron y acudieron a su encuentro; ella mantuvo la cabeza alta y los ojos fijos y no hizo comentario alguno. Los agentes federales formaron un triángulo cerrado en torno a ella: Marcus a la derecha, Luna Ryan detrás de su hombro izquierdo y Indra Davis despejando el camino delante. Cuando llegaron a las puertas deslizantes de cristal que señalaban la entrada de Traumatología, un gran guardia de seguridad de aspecto hostil les cerró el paso.

–Lo siento. La gente no puede entrar por aquí.

Marcus extendió la mano derecha, mostrando su placa, pero la atención del guardia se centró en Clarke. Abrió los ojos un poco más y dijo en tono asombrado:

–¡Señorita Griffin! Yo... esto... no la había reconocido... disculpe... sólo un minuto. Buscaré a un destacamento que la acompañe.

–No –repuso Marcus, cortante–. No es necesario. –Lo último que quería era un grupo de guardias fascinados por los famosos y empeñados en ser útiles dificultando su trabajo–. Sólo queremos ir a la zona de triage. ¿Puede orientarnos?

El guardia de seguridad estuvo a punto de protestar, pero debió de ver algo en la cara de Marcus que lo hizo cambiar de idea.

–Sí, señor. Todo recto, después de pasar las puertas automáticas del final del vestíbulo. Aunque aquello es un follón.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo rápidamente y accedieron a la relativa quietud de la zona principal de admisión. La prensa no los había seguido, pero tropeles de gente, la mayoría con aspecto policial, obstruían el vestíbulo, y había carritos y equipo de urgencias por todas partes. Clarke miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que las manchas coaguladas de color carmesí eran de sangre.

–Oh, Dios –exclamó débilmente.

Luna la miró, preocupada.

–¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar menos público para esperar mientras Marcus localiza a los otros?

–Esto es demasiado público. Volvamos a la zona de tratamiento, y veré qué puedo averiguar –sugirió Marcus. Se sentía un poco abrumado. Y preocupado. El no haber sabido nada más de los miembros de su equipo no le olía bien.

Emori Grant y él habían trabajado juntos varios años, incluso antes de la misión de Egret, y eran amigos. Le caía bien Octavia Blake. Y la comandante... le resultaba difícil explicar lo que sentía hacia ella. Sólo sabía que no quería pensar en que hubiese caído otra vez. Cuando atravesaron las sólidas puertas grises con el letrero «Admisión de Traumatología. Sólo personal autorizado», le alivió ver a una figura familiar apoyada en la puerta de uno de los cubículos de tratamiento.

–¡Reyes!

Clarke y su séquito corrieron hacia ella. Reyes los miró en silencio, con expresión aturdida. Había sangre en su chaqueta y en sus manos y una mancha oscura en el ángulo de su mandíbula. Antes de que pudiese responder, tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando un equipo de celadores salió de la habitación de detrás empujando una camilla con un respirador portátil, bolsas de sangre y fluido intravenoso y un defibrilador cardíaco. Apenas reconocible en medio de todo aquello yacía Octavia Blake. Clarke sólo vio de pasada el rostro pálido e inanimado de Blake mientras el equipo médico la llevaba corriendo hacia los ascensores. Reyes se quedó mirando la camilla, pero una enfermera la cogió por el brazo con delicadeza y le susurró algo. Pasados unos momentos, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Blake desapareció. Los hombros de Reyes se hundieron y se apoyó con todo su peso en la pared. Marcus le tocó en el brazo.

–¡Reyes! ¿Qué...?

–Espere un minuto, Marcus –se apresuró a decir Clarke–. Déjeme hablar con ella.

–Claro, muy bien. –Marcus se volvió hacia Davis–. Ocúpate de Egret. Encontraré a alguien que me explique qué pasa.

Clarke se adelantó, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Reyes y la miró a la cara.

–Raven –dijo amablemente–, ¿la han herido? Está cubierta de sangre.

–Le tocó a ella –respondió Reyes con voz ahogada. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Clarke; un mundo de agonía flotaba bajo la superficie de sus ojos oscuros–. Fue demasiado. Lo intenté... lo mejor que pude. No funcionó.

–¿Está segura de que no se encuentra herida?

Reyes miró la sangre cuajada en sus manos y les dio la vuelta.

–No.

–¿Dónde está Lexa, Raven? –preguntó Clarke esforzándose por mantener la calma. «Que esté aquí. Que esté bien»–. ¿Agente Reyes?

Reyes estaba claramente traumatizada, pero, si no le decían algo pronto, Clarke temía que se echaría a correr por el vestíbulo gritando el nombre de Lexa. Estaba a punto de deshacerse y la asustaba no ser capaz de juntar los pedazos de nuevo.

–Raven –susurró con desesperación–, por favor.

–Creo... creo... –empezó Raven Reyes, pero perdió el hilo.

Le costaba mucho pensar en algo que no fuera lo pálida que estaba Octavia, en cuánta sangre había en el suelo y en su ropa y lo fría que parecía Octavia entre sus brazos. Reyes había abrazado a la agente herida y la había sostenido hasta la llegada del equipo de evacuación. Dudó y tragó saliva, intentando controlar su acelerado corazón y el temblor de las piernas. Finalmente, un poco centrada, se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a enderezarse.

–La explosión afectó a Grant y a la comandante. No las he visto, pero, por lo que sé, a las dos las trajeron aquí. Grant fue a la sala de operaciones directamente, creo. No sé lo que ha sido de la comandante.

«La explosión las afectó. –Clarke cerró los ojos, negándose a pensar en lo que aquello significaba–. No. Está viva. Tiene que estar viva. No la traerían aquí si no lo estuviera. ¿O sí?»

–Gracias –dijo Clarke tras un instante. Miró por encima del hombro e hizo una señal a las dos agentes que estaban detrás de ella. –Agente Davis, por favor, ¿quiere llevar a la agente Reyes a algún sitio donde pueda acostarse unos minutos?

–Yo lo haré –le dijo Luna Ryan a Davis–. Quédate aquí con la señorita Griffin hasta que la situación se aclare. «Y aparezcan más agentes del Servicio Secreto. ¿Dónde diablos están todos?»

Cuando Luna rodeó con el brazo a la pasiva agente castaña, vio que Marcus se acercaba casi corriendo.

–He encontrado a Collins –anunció sin aliento–. Lo único que sabe es que Blake está en la sala de operaciones, en estado crítico, con una herida de bala en el hombro. La hirió donde se acaba el chaleco y casi se ha desangrado. Maldito disparo –añadió amargamente–. Grant está inconsciente con una fractura de cráneo y un pulmón reventado. Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. La comandante está... –Se calló y a Clarke se le paró el corazón.

«No lo digas, Marcus. No lo digas. No digas...»

Una palabra sonó detrás de ellos:

–Clarke.

Clarke se volvió en redondo, con un brinco en el corazón. Lexa se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Clarke no pensó en nada, ni en los agentes federales, ni en los periodistas, ni en el público, y fue hacia ella. Lexa abrió los brazos y recibió a Clarke, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Clarke estaba temblando. La agente bajó la cabeza, rozó con los labios la oreja de la joven y dijo con ternura:

–Estoy perfectamente. ¿Me oyes? Estoy bien.

Clarke asintió, incapaz de hablar. Besó a Lexa en el hombro; quería su boca, pero sabía que no podía ser. Allí no, no delante de toda aquella gente. No había perdido tanto la cabeza, y el sólido contacto del cuerpo de Lexa la calmó instantáneamente. Demasiado pronto se obligó a apartarse, aunque dejar que Lexa se fuera fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Le dolía el cuerpo entero de sentir a su amante en sus brazos. Sus manos temblaban de tanto como quería tocar a Lexa, sólo para cerciorarse de que seguía allí, para asegurarse de que no la había perdido.

–¿Estás herida? –Clarke clavó los ojos en ella como si quisiera comprobar que Lexa estaba entera–. Lo estás, ¿verdad?

Lexa tenía la cara blanca y sus ojos, habitualmente penetrantes, parecían apagados. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco protector, y su camisa estaba empapada de sudor, suciedad y de algo que se parecía mucho a la sangre. Una caliente oleada de ira estalló en las entrañas de Clarke. No hacia la mujer, ni siquiera hacia el trabajo, sino hacia el incansable maníaco que había intentado arrancarle a Lexa. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

–¿Lexa? ¿Estás herida?

Lexa procuró no cabecear, porque se sentía mareada, y la vibración de los oídos afectaba a su equilibrio. Temía volver a vomitar si se movía demasiado.

–No mucho. Rasguños y magulladuras. Un golpe en la cabeza. Pasará un tiempo hasta que pueda escuchar los agudos.

–¿Qué te ha pasado exactamente? –Clarke se volvió suspicaz al instante porque Lexa no se movía y tenía la mirada evasiva que pensaba que la joven no reconocía. Antes de que la agente del Servicio Secreto respondiese, Clarke añadió–: Y si no me lo cuentas todo ahora mismo, buscaré a los médicos y les preguntaré yo misma.

–Una conmoción menor –admitió Lexa con un suspiro, y acarició ligeramente el brazo de Clarke–. Nada que el tiempo no cure.

–¿Y te han dado el alta? –insistió Clarke.

–Bueno, no exactamente –confesó Lexa. No culpaba a Clarke por enfadarse con ella. Pero agradecía que no hubiese presenciado cómo los médicos intentaban convencerla para que se quedase en observación durante la noche. En ese momento sería una lata–. De momento estoy por mi cuenta y riesgo.

–Maldita sea, Lexa –dijo Clarke en voz baja, pues los otros estaban cerca–. No me hagas esto.

–Tengo que ocuparme de cosas –explicó Lexa cogiéndole la mano–. Hay dos personas malheridas, Clarke. Debo ponerme en contacto con las familias e informar a los supervisores. También tengo que ver a mis agentes. Tengo que estar aquí.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, Clarke se soltó de la mano de Lexa. Respiró a fondo y contó hasta diez.

–¿Me prometes que si empiezas a sentirte mal dejarás que los médicos te miren? Prométeme eso.

–Sí –afirmó Lexa con expresión agradecida–. Te lo juro, Clarke.

Clarke asintió y retrocedió porque era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Y confiaba en que Lexa no le mintiese.

–¿Y en cuanto tengas las cosas bajo control descansarás un poco?

–Conforme –dijo Lexa con una leve sonrisa–. ¿Dejarás que Marcus te lleve a casa?

–Me gustaría quedarme hasta saber algo de Emori y de Octavia.

Lexa percibió la genuina preocupación de su voz. Miró a su alrededor, aliviada al ver al equipo unido.

–Claro. Le diré a Collins que busque una habitación en la que puedas esperar. Te informaré en cuanto sepa algo.

–Gracias –repuso Clarke dulcemente–. Cuídese bien, comandante.

–Lo haré –murmuró Lexa perdiéndose un instante en sus ojos–. Me alegro de que estés aquí, ¿sabes?

–Eso es bueno –susurró Clarke–, porque nada podría alejarme.

Cuatro horas después, Lexa entró en el centro de mando y observó a los que quedaban de su equipo. La mayoría no habían ido a casa, sino que habían aceptado voluntariamente turnos rotatorios entre el centro y el hospital. Como esperaba, Reyes se encontraba entre ellos. La joven agente parecía pálida y temblorosa y tenía una mirada angustiada que tardaría algún tiempo en perder, como sabía Lexa.

–A la sala de reuniones –ordenó.

Unos minutos después, se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, como tantas veces, y los miró de uno en uno. Habló al fin con voz serena:

–Mientras esperamos noticias de los nuestros, he hecho algunas llamadas y Davis ha escudriñado las bases de datos. Les daré lo que tengo. Es preliminar y extraoficial hasta que me informen por los conductos reglamentarios. ¿Está claro?

Hubo un rápido murmullo de asentimiento y todos los ojos se centraron en ella. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa fría y dura.

–Lo tenemos.

Sobre el coro de ovaciones gravitó el cansancio; las heridas que habían sufrido empañaban el triunfo. Con gesto serio entregó a Marcus un fax, de un archivo personal, con una fotografía en blanco y negro, en la parte superior derecha, de un hombre uniformado.

–Agente estatal James Benjamin Harker. Hace diez años estuvo destinado en el equipo de seguridad personal del gobernador Griffin.

Durante un momento reinó un silencio abrumador. Luego, Reyes dijo con vehemencia:

–Bastardo.

–No puedo creerlo –comentó Marcus, consternado. Miró la fotografía, y luego pasó la hoja a la persona sentada a su lado–. ¿Por qué no lo encontramos? Los controles de antecedentes deberían haber dado algún resultado.

–La información no puede salir de esta habitación –declaró Lexa, serena. Tuvo que esforzarse para contener la ira mientras continuaba–: Por lo visto, el FBI hizo comprobaciones de antecedentes en cuanto Egret avisó de que recibía correos electrónicos de Loverboy. Eso fue antes de que les pareciese adecuado informarnos. Al parecer, analizaron a todos los que habían tenido algo que ver con su seguridad.

–Claro –interrumpió Marcus con una risa despectiva–. Nos comprobaron a todos nosotros.

–No he oído la versión de Pike. Curiosamente, no está localizable desde que las cosas se pusieron feas en el parque de atracciones –explicó Lexa, seria–. Al parecer, hubo un fallo en sus comunicaciones internas, y los agentes de seguridad asignados a Egret cuando su padre era gobernador no fueron comprobados. Harker, alias Loverboy, era uno de ellos.

Collins levantó la cabeza con gesto airado.

–¿Significa eso que ese chiflado llevaba diez años tras ella?

–Luna Ryan piensa que es posible –respondió Lexa, procurando ocultar el odio que sentía.

Aquello resultaba horrible, no sólo porque podría haber matado a Clarke, sino por la mera idea de que aquel psicópata la hubiese vigilado desde la adolescencia, cosa que indignaba a Lexa. Y lo peor de todo era que Lexa sabía que aún no había terminado. Clarke nunca se vería libre de la curiosidad morbosa y podía convertirse en la obsesión de cualquiera. Apartó la idea. Tenía que rematar aquello, y luego tal vez pudiese descansar y el corazón dejaría de latir en su cabeza.

–Al margen de lo ocurrido, el FBI arreglará sus propios follones.

–Sí, claro –se burló Marcus–. Sólo que el precio de sus meteduras de pata lo hemos pagado nosotros. Primero usted, luego Finch, y ahora Grant.

–Información sobre los heridos –continuó Lexa, ignorando la observación de Marcus, aunque en el fondo coincidía con él.

Por lo que había averiguado al hablar con Gustus Carlisle por teléfono, la humillación recaía en el agente especial Pike. No envidiaba al FBI, porque Blake había sido la única en pararlo. Aquello no se trataba de quién conseguía la gloria, sino de que Clarke ya no estaba en peligro, al menos de momento. Por eso, siempre le estaría agradecida a Octavia Blake. Cosa aparte era que por culpa de Pike casi había muerto Emori Grant, y Lexa tardaría en olvidarlo. Su mente divagaba, y respiró a fondo para aclarar las ideas.

–Grant está consciente y dice que nadie toque su mesa, que se dará cuenta si le falta un lápiz. –Lexa esbozó una leve sonrisa–. Le darán el alta dentro de cinco o seis días y volverá al servicio dentro de seis semanas si el próximo tac sale bien. –Lanzó una rápida mirada a Reyes y continuó con voz firme–: Blake ha salido de cirujía, pero sigue inconsciente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Los cirujanos son optimistas. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero no parece que hayan sido afectadas partes críticas del hombro. Si no hay complicaciones imprevistas, hablan de una completa recuperación.

Miró con intención a cada uno de los reunidos en torno a la mesa.

–Se lo debemos a ella. Trabajó con nosotros y, aún después de resultar herida, consiguió atrapar a ese tipo. Nadie sabe bien qué sucedió, y tardaremos semanas en analizar la escena final del crimen. Lo que suponemos es que él llevaba otro artefacto explosivo que, o bien no tuvo tiempo de activar, o bien planeaba colocar en un sitio distinto.

Algunos enarcaron las cejas.

–El comandante del Departamento de Alcohol y Tabaco dice que las ondas expansivas de un proyectil que impacte cerca de un explosivo de alto orden pueden hacerlo explotar. Al parecer, Blake le disparó, y su propia bomba lo hizo volar. Estamos esperando a que los forenses nos den la identificación final, pero Harker desapareció después de la operación y todo encaja.

–Un final demasiado bueno para él –refunfuñó Collins.

Hubo una ronda de murmullos de asentimiento.

–Davis ha hecho una comprobación de antecedentes y resulta que Harker solicitó entrar en el Servicio Secreto antes de en la Policía del Estado. Fue rechazado por motivos psicológicos. Supongo que el sistema del Estado nunca tuvo esa información porque no comprobó la solicitud. No me sorprende, puesto que nuestros sistemas no están conectados entre sí.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

–He mirado las cintas de la explosión en Central Park. Harker era el policía que estaba junto al coche de Jeremy. Seguramente colocó el artefacto allí mismo.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, lleno de tristeza y rabia.

–También fue el que me apartó del coche ese día. No sé por qué. Luna había dicho que tal vez fuese algo tan sencillo como que Harker no quería que nada ni nadie alterase sus planes, que tenía que ser él el que decidía quién debía vivir y quién debía morir... y cuándo.

Marcus le devolvió la página de Harker, y Lexa la miró con gesto definitivo.

–Más tarde o mañana a primera hora iré a Washington para presentar el informe. Egret se marcha a San Francisco dentro de unos días. Estará con Zoe Monroe hasta que la publicidad se diluya y, de momento, su itinerario fluctúa. Revisaré sus planes con ustedes cuando los conozca. Marcus, ¿quiere establecer los turnos, por favor? Queda al frente del equipo hasta que yo vuelva.

–De acuerdo –dijo en voz baja.

Lexa sabía que necesitaban llorar la pérdida de Jeremy. También sabía qué más necesitaban.

–Lo he dispuesto todo para que un equipo de la oficina local cubra el turno actual. Váyanse todos a casa y descansen. Si hay noticias del hospital, haré que se las comuniquen. Los necesito de vuelta dentro de doce horas y en buenas condiciones. Seguimos teniendo un trabajo que hacer.

Cuando los que estaban en la habitación se levantaron para marcharse, Lexa reclamó:

–Reyes, un momento, por favor.

Lexa esperó hasta que salieron todos, cerró la puerta y dijo:

–Tómese un par de días de licencia, Reyes. Tiene una pinta horrible.

–Me encuentro bien, comandante. –La furia brillaba en los ojos de Reyes–. Estaré lista para incorporarme al turno de noche.

Lexa sonrió ligeramente y apoyó una cadera en la esquina de la mesa. Apartó la vista un segundo y, cuando volvió a mirar a Reyes, dejó que aflorase la tristeza.

–Lo que ha pasado es duro para todos, Reyes. Tener amigos y colegas en peligro, verlos heridos, nos afecta a todos. –Hizo una pausa sin recurrir a los recuerdos para sentir la terrible sensación de impotencia y desesperanza. Nunca la olvidaría–. Pero es mucho más duro cuando alguien nos importa. Lo sé.

Reyes la miró, sorprendida. Tal vez fuera la comprensión de la voz de Lexa o la tristeza compartida lo que la desmoronó, pero se sentó y hundió la cara entre las manos, ocultando las lágrimas que ya no podía retener más. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, y luego se incorporó en la silla.

–Lo siento. Creo que estoy cansada. Sé que se va a poner bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella tendida en la camilla.

–Blake es fuerte y se recuperará.

–Seguro que le ha dado una patada en el culo a más de uno, ¿verdad? –Reyes sonrió, con el ánimo reforzado por la certeza de la voz de Lexa.

–No lo dude –coincidió Lexa.

Reyes se levantó con dificultad.

–Gracias, comandante. Creo que pediré unos días de licencia personal, sólo para poder... ya sabe... ir al hospital y esas cosas.

Lexa sonrió.

–Muy buena idea, agente.

Lexa esperó hasta que no quedó nadie, y luego salió sin apresurarse. Paró un taxi y le dio una dirección del Upper East Side. Se quedó dormida antes de que el coche arrancase.


	24. Chapter 24

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 24_**

–Vaya –exclamó Zoe Monroe en la puerta–. He esperado mucho para verla ante mi puerta, comandante.

–Lo siento. –Lexa esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

–No es necesario –dijo Zoe riéndose–. Vale la pena esperar por algunas cosas.

Lexa se fijó en que había varias maletas junto a la puerta.

–¿Se va a algún sitio?

–Sólo un fin de semana de tres días –respondió Zoe con ligereza. Luego enarcó una ceja con una expresión calculadora en la cara–. Una decisión de último momento.

–Gracias. –Lexa sabía que Zoe les dejaba un tiempo para estar solas a Clarke y a ella–. Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Oh, créame, comandante. –Zoe deslizó los dedos sobre el brazo de Lexa, demorándose un momento en su mano–. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar.

–Podrías quitarle las manos de encima, Zoe –dijo Clarke con ternura–. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Zoe se volvió y sonrió a su vieja amiga.

–¿Cuándo perdiste tu sentido del humor, Clarke?

–Pues... –Clarke miró a Lexa, que seguía esperando en la puerta, arrugada, pálida y no con su mejor aspecto. Se moría por tocarla, por abrazarla, por sentir su piel contra la de ella. La emoción dio un tono grave y gutural a su voz cuando dijo–: Creo que cuando ese maníaco intentó matarla por segunda vez.

–Dadas las circunstancias, me esfumaré. –Zoe se hizo a un lado. Había visto cómo Clarke caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada, y miraba por la ventana durante las últimas horas, esperando, y no recordaba haber tenido delante a nadie tan deshecho y que sufriera de forma tan clara–. El portero ya ha llamado un taxi. Procurad comportaros durante uno o dos días, las dos.

–Gracias por todo. –Clarke rozó el hombro de Zoe mientras su amiga cogía las maletas y se iba, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del rostro de Lexa. Cuando se quedaron solas, avanzó lentamente y le dio la mano a Lexa–. Ven conmigo.

Lexa estaba demasiado cansada para preguntar o protestar. El mareo había cedido, pero el dolor de cabeza persistía y seguramente duraría días. Y, sobre todo, se sentía agotada. Se había producido demasiada violencia: muchos heridos y muchas pérdidas; estaba exhausta en cuerpo y alma. Lo único que quería era acostarse junto a Clarke y cerrar los ojos. Clarke la condujo al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Se volvió y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Lexa. Lexa levantó las manos para ayudar, pero Clarke las apartó con dulzura.

–No. Déjame.

Clarke la desnudó, poniendo buen cuidado en no rozar con la ropa los nuevos rasguños y quemaduras de la espalda de Lexa. Intentó no pensar en la causa de aquellas heridas, pero no pudo evitar ver a Lexa en el suelo mientras llovían sobre ella piedras y escombros durante la explosión. Lexa percibió sus dudas.

–No es tan grave...

–Sí, ya lo sé, comandante, no es tan grave como parece. –Lo apartó un momento de su mente.

Cuando hubo desnudado a Lexa, se quitó su propia ropa, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió en ella con Lexa.

–Oh Dios –exclamó Lexa dulcemente–. ¡Qué maravilla!

–Hum –repuso Clarke, que empezaba a relajarse al fin. Buscó el jabón y enjabonó el cuerpo de Lexa formando espuma.

–Y esto aún es mejor –susurró Lexa con los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado casi dormida de pie. El vapor caliente y las manos suaves de Clarke la conducían a un estado cercano al sopor. Cuando Clarke acabó de lavarle el pelo, no sabía si aguantaría en pie–. Voy a tardar un poco en servir para algo –farfulló con palabras empañadas por la fatiga.

Clarke la envolvió en una toalla grande y retiró el pelo húmedo de la frente de Lexa. Después, la besó con ternura en la boca.

–Créame, comandante, sirve usted para un montón de cosas que estoy segura que recordará después de echar un sueñecillo. –La condujo a la habitación y añadió–: Se las recordaré.

Octavia Blake abrió los ojos y trató de centrarlos en la figura que estaba inclinada sobre ella. Al fin lo consiguió.

–Hola.

Reyes sonrió.

–Hola.

Blake hizo balance y se cercioró de que podía sentir las sábanas en los pies y en las manos. Luego movió los dedos y, por último, suspiró aliviada.

–Al parecer todo funciona, ¿no?

–Los médicos dicen que te pondrás bien –afirmó Reyes con voz entrecortada.

–¿Me haces un resumen de lo que significa bien?

–Uf, supongo que se encargarán los médicos. –Reyes se salió por la tangente.

–Raven –dijo Blake, y le tembló la voz–. Preferiría que me lo dijeras tú.

–Eh. –Reyes le cogió la mano y acunó los dedos de Octavia en sus palmas–. Estás perfectamente, Octavia, de verdad. Recibiste un disparo en el hombro izquierdo. Según ellos, cortó de mala manera la vena principal del brazo, pero la han cosido. Los nervios están bien; sólo creen que sentirás una ligera debilidad durante unos meses. –Reyes se reanimó y procuró parecer optimista –Sangraste muchísimo, pero te hicieron transfusiones. Has estado inconsciente un tiempo a causa de la megadosis de anestesia y del shock. Pero te pondrás bien.

Blake cerró los ojos unos segundos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, su sonrisa era más fuerte.

–No parece tan grave. Con un poco de rehabilitación volveré al trabajo, ¿no?

–No veo por qué no –dijo Reyes en tono positivo, aunque de momento no quería ni pensarlo. Aún no se había librado de la sensación de terror que la había asaltado al verla en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y cubierta de sangre.

–¿Lo cogí? –preguntó Blake, insegura.

Reyes esbozó una sonrisa brillante y en sus ojos parpadeó algo duro y tenso.

–Pues claro que lo cogiste. Lo dejaste hecho pedazos. Hizo un viaje un poco inesperado en su propio cohete. Supongo que al infierno directamente.

Reyes se obligó a contener la furia. Más tarde. Habría tiempo para soltarla más tarde.

–Eres una heroína, Octavia. Mereces que se te reconozca.

Blake negó con la cabeza.

–No lo creo, Raven. Woods también estaba allí. Si no hubiera sido por ella... –Se interrumpió bruscamente, y en sus ojos brilló el miedo que no había sentido al despertar y ver que estaba en una cama de hospital–. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y Emori Grant? ¿Qué ha sido de Grant? Hubo una explosión...

–Las dos están bien –se apresuró a decir Reyes–. Grant vendrá dentro de un rato, pero a la comandante ya le han dado el alta.

–Gracias a Dios. –Blake cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba empezando a recordar: corría en medio de la oscuridad, el resplandor de la explosión, el dolor desgarrador en el hombro.

«Dios, se ha acabado al fin.»

Reyes frunció el entrecejo cuando se dio cuenta de que Blake temblaba.

–Debería irme. Necesitas descansar.

Blake volvió a abrir los ojos y habló con dulzura:

–Parece que a ti tampoco te vendría mal.

–Sí, tal vez –reconoció Reyes con una sonrisa obediente. De hecho, estaba a punto de caerse de cansancio. Pero aún no podía irse. –Entonces... bueno... Blake... por si tienes problemas de memoria, ya sabes... por este pequeño... incidente. «Maldita sea. Era más fácil cuando lo ensayé.» –Yo... esto... quería recordarte que... tenemos una cita. ¿De acuerdo?

Octavia Blake sonrió y su antigua vitalidad resplandeció en sus ojos.

–No es necesario que se preocupe, agente Reyes. Hace falta más que una bala para que yo me olvide de eso.

Cuando Lexa se despertó estaba desnuda en la cama, y Clarke a su lado. Durante unos momentos permaneció quieta, limitándose a disfrutar del contacto del brazo de Clarke, que la abrazaba con gesto posesivo. Le gustaba sentir aquel peso, el mudo recordatorio de que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

–Ha muerto de verdad, ¿no? –dijo Clarke en la silenciosa habitación, en parte a modo de pregunta y en parte como afirmación.

–Sí. –Lexa buscó la mano de Clarke, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven y los apretó suavemente–. No tenemos una identificación positiva, pero espero contar con ella cuando el equipo forense termine.

–¿Quién era?

Lexa dudó un segundo, y luego respondió con ternura:

–Un policía del Estado destinado en tu equipo de seguridad hace unos diez años, cuando tu padre aún era gobernador.

Clarke se puso de lado y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Lexa, apoyando la cara en el hombro sano. Tras unos momentos, dijo:

–No me acuerdo de él. No me acuerdo de ninguno de ellos.

–No tendrías por qué hacerlo. –Lexa habló en tono amable y acarició suavemente la curva del pecho de Clarke, que se estremeció en sus brazos–. No somos inolvidables. Tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo y mantenernos al margen de tu vida.

No pudo ocultar un matiz de amargura en la voz. Harker había manchado muchas cosas que ella apreciaba. Faltar a su juramento era el pecado más leve. Se ponía furiosa cuando lo imaginaba vigilando a Clarke con sus calenturientos y deformados anhelos durante la época en que la joven había estado bajo su cuidado.

–Sin embargo, me parece que tengo unos cuantos recuerdos agradables de usted, comandante –susurró Clarke frotando el pecho de Lexa con la mano para espantar los demonios.

Lexa comenzó a respirar aceleradamente cuando la punzada de placer se apoderó de ella. Se movió hasta que ambas quedaron cara a cara y besó a Clarke desde el borde de la mandíbula hasta la comisura de la boca.

–Vamos a crear algunos más.

Clarke empujó a Lexa y se colocó encima de ella, abriendo las caderas.

–Sí, creémoslos.

–Me encanta verte cuando te pones encima de mí –murmuró Lexa, y extendió la mano hacia los pechos llenos, a escasos centímetros.

Clarke se inclinó hacia delante, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando los expertos dedos de Lexa apretaron sus pezones y enviaron chorros de placer entre sus muslos. Se balanceó lentamente, excitándose tanto como su amante mientras su humedad cubría el estómago de Lexa. Cuando la presión subió al máximo y empezó a sentir el hormigueo en el interior de los muslos, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de los hombros de Lexa. Su respiración se convirtió en gemidos desiguales cuando se abandonó a la creciente urgencia que sentía entre las piernas, cada vez más fuerte y rápida. Pronto no podría parar. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se esforzó por centrarlos en el rostro de Lexa.

–¿Tengo que esperar? –preguntó jadeante.

–No –contestó Lexa con voz ronca, casi incapaz de hablar por la presión que ceñía su pecho–. Estás preciosa cuando te corres.

Lexa puso una mano entre las dos y deslizó los dedos entre las piernas de Clarke, acogiéndola cuando la joven empujó.

–Oh, Lexa –gimió Clarke, cabalgando sobre la mano de Lexa. Dio un salto y se corrió. Mientras los espasmos la bombardeaban, se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Lexa, con leves quejidos–. Lo siento –murmuró al fin–. Por lo visto sufro de lujuria terminal.

–Estupendo –exclamó Lexa acariciándole la espalda–. ¿No te he dicho que me pareces de un sexy terminal?

Clarke se rió, se apoyó en un codo y se retiró el pelo de la cara.

–¿Crees que estamos a salvo juntas?

Lexa le acarició la cara, levantó la cabeza de Clarke y la besó suavemente.

–Oh, sí, completamente a salvo.

–¿Ahora somos libres? –preguntó Clarke, seria de repente.

–Sí.

Pero las dos sabían que no era verdad.

–Preferiría que no me dieras otro susto durante una temporada. –Clarke besó el hombro desnudo de Lexa, saboreando el ligero gusto a sal mientras sentía de nuevo el embate del deseo.

Lexa dejó volar un beso entre los cabellos rubios y sedosos de Clarke.

–No tengo intención de asustarte nunca más. Sé que cuesta creerlo en este momento, pero estas situaciones no son frecuentes. Espero que llegues a darte cuenta.

–No vas a dimitir, ¿verdad?

–No quiero. –Lexa la abrazó más fuerte y retuvo a Clarke cuando se puso rígida–. Es lo que hago, Clarke, y me parece correcto. Me permite estar contigo más de lo que podría en cualquier otra circunstancia. No me apetece verte una noche cada dos meses durante los próximos siete años.

Clarke intentó espantar el miedo y escuchar lo que Lexa le decía. No podía negar la realidad de la situación: si Lexa no formase parte de su equipo de seguridad, les resultaría muy difícil estar juntas. Y, con ella como jefa de seguridad, les costaría mucho tener una vida personal, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. En ese aspecto, se había pasado la vida al margen del sistema. Suspiró.

–No sé si funcionará, pero quiero intentarlo.

–Si no funciona –repuso Lexa–, haré lo que tengo que hacer. Clarke, te amo.

Clarke se puso encima de Lexa y la miró fijamente a la cara.

–Las dos haremos lo que haya que hacer, porque yo también te amo.

–¿De verdad? –Lexa agarró los dedos de Clarke y le besó la mano. Luego puso la mano de la joven debajo de su cuerpo–. ¿Podrías repetir eso?

Clarke se rió, mirando a Lexa a los ojos mientras la tocaba.

–Como usted desee, comandante.

 _ **Capítulo final de "Vínculos de Honor".**_

 _ **Mañana subo el siguiente que se llama "Amor y Honor".**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar :D**_


End file.
